Herz aus Stein
by thegreenlily
Summary: „Ja, ja, du willst frisch und munter sein, wenn die neuen Auroren-Lehrlinge kommen, richtig?", grinste er amüsiert. Er verdrehte seine Augen über Sirius. „Merlin, ich will einfach nur nicht verkatert sein, okay?", maulte er. „Oder nach Prostituierten riechen, das wäre blöd." AU, Jily, M
1. Prolog

**Hey Guys!**

 **Ich weiß, ist schon wieder mega-lang her, trotzdem habe ich immer fleißig weiter geschrieben und jetzt mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit, um auch rein zu stellen. ^^ Viel Spaß bei diesem hier, da habe ich lange dran gesessen und es dann noch einmal umgeschrieben (angefangen habe ich vor fast einem Jahr mit der Storyline)... Wie immer Jily, ein weiteres Mal AU und Rated M - you-know-why LOL**

 **xoxo**

Die Jungs lachten und johlten und gröhlten, als eine blonde Tänzerin es sich auf Frank's Schoß bequem machte und zu tanzen begann. Er selber wurde knallrot und versuchte, die halbnackte Tänzerin bloß nicht irgendwie anzusehen oder ausversehen zu berühren oder so. Das war natürlich reichlich schwierig, aber keiner seiner Freunde schien Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. James seufzte und drehte der Szene den Rücken zu „Glücklicher Hund, sieh sie dir an!", schnaubte Sirius amüsiert, sodass er sich sofort wieder zu ihm drehte, nicht, ohne seine Augen zu verdrehen.

„Ich glaube, ihm wäre es lieber, das wäre Alice.", erwiderte er. „Du weißt schon, sie macht ihn zwar jetzt scharf, mit ihren makellosen Kurven und dem unverkennbaren Gestank nach billigem Sex, aber steckt er ihn rein, hat er ein gewaltiges Problem.", fügte er hinzu, da darauf vorerst keine Antwort folgte. Sein bester Freund gluckste.

„Aber Alice würde sich wahrscheinlich weder schlampig anziehen, noch auf seinem Schoß tanzen.", stellte er fest.

„Nun, das weißt du nicht.", grinste er zurück, da lachte Sirius endlich richtig.

„Ich glaube, das wissen wir alle.", spöttelte er ein bisschen, zwinkerte James zu und zückte eine Note, um der Tänzerin Trinkgeld für ihre Schandtat zu geben.

Er selber blieb zurück und kehrte der Gruppe erneut den Rücken, erlaubte sich einen Moment, das Lokal zu betrachten. Es schien verdächtig, dass 'Fabian' diesen Junggesellenabschied geplant haben sollte und wenn man ihn fragte, so war es auch eher unwahrscheinlich. Sie waren Steak essen gewesen und hatten sich danach in einem Stripclub wieder gefunden. Natürlich keine heruntergekommene Spelunke, dafür waren sie alle aus zu gutem Hause und hatten vermutlich einen zu hohen Standard, aber trotzdem: Die Frauen liefen beinahe nackt auf den Tischen, tanzten an Stangen und auf Schößen und manche verschwanden mit gierigen Männern hinter Vorhängen. „Hey!", Frank klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, sein Gesicht war immer noch reichlich pink und er schwitzte. „Du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mir zu helfen, nicht wahr?", fragte er dann. James grinste ihn von der Seite an.

„Wie hätte ich dir helfen sollen?", fragte er spöttisch. „Mich zwischen dich und die Blondine werfen?", sein Kumpel schnaubte nur.

„Merlin, wenn Alice das heraus findet!", stöhnte er dann.

„Du hast ja gar nichts gemacht.", wollte er ihn beruhigen. „Und wie würde sie das heraus finden? Ich meine, von uns sagt ihr das sicher keiner und hier kennt sie außer uns eh niemanden.", stellte er fest, worauf er nur ein weiteres Stöhnen seines Freundes hörte.

„Du hättest sie aufhalten sollen.", murmelte er jetzt ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll. „Ich hatte mich auf dich verlassen."

„Ich wusste nicht, was sie vorhaben, vermutlich, weil sie wussten, dass ich sie aufgehalten hätte.", gab er ganz einfach zurück und das war auch die Wahrheit. „Ich meine-", in dem Moment sah er sie. Eine junge Frau, mit roten, langen Haaren, die strähnig um ihr Gesicht hingen, sie trug knallrote Unterwäsche, die reichlich viel zeigte, aber gerade das nötigste (aber auch nur das _allernötigste_ ) bedeckte, auf beinahe weißer Haut, dazu in demselben Rotton hohe Schuhe. „Heilige-", murmelte er, dann räusperte er sich. Frank folgte seinem Blick, wandte sich aber augenblicklich von der schönen Rothaarigen ab.

„Wirst du jemals sesshaft werden?", fragte er mitleidig.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er, aber dabei starrte er hypnotisiert auf die Frau, die aufreizend an einer Stange tanzte.

„Ich meine eine Frau. Ein Haus. Vielleicht Kinder...", legte er aus. „Wirst du immer nur kurzen Röcken hinterher jagen oder hast du vor, irgendwann mal zu heiraten und erwachsen zu werden?", er seufzte.

„Unwahrscheinlich, aber vielleicht schon.", meinte er nur.

„Wann?"

„Wenn ich die passende Frau finden sollte.", erwiderte er. „Du weißt schon, eine, die Bibliothekarin und Prostituierte zugleich ist.", darauf schnaubte Frank. „Du findest meine Ansprüche zu hoch?", hakte er spöttisch nach.

„James, das _gibt_ es nicht.", ermahnte er ihn. „Jeder hat gute und schlechte Seiten, aber du musst auch deine Vorstellungen ein wenig zurück schrauben und potentielle Anwärterinnen _kennen lernen_.", belehrte er ihn, aber dann legte er seinen Kopf schief und runzelte seine Stirn. „Was soll das überhaupt heißen?", fragte er dann verlegen. James grinste.

„Nun – eine Frau die klug und erotisch zugleich ist. Das sind keine allzu hohen Ansprüche. Alter, Haarfarbe, Herkunft ist mir alles egal. Ich will jemanden, die versteht, wovon ich rede und mit der ich Spaß im Bett haben kann. _Mehr_ verlange ich nicht, aber ich werde mich auch nicht mit _weniger_ zufrieden geben.", Frank seufzte erneut, sodass James ihm jetzt einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf. „Bis mir so eine begegnet, jage ich kurzen Röcken hinterher.", betonte er noch einmal.

„Aber weißt du, vielleicht hat die Bibliothekarin andere Qualitäten, die dir auch gefallen würden?", fragte er. „Es muss ja nicht diese Kombination sein, vielleicht-"

„Aber genau das will ich.", unterbrach er ihn. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich das will, nichts anderes. Es hat keinen Sinn, mich mit weniger zufrieden zu geben, wenn ich immer die Möglichkeit zum Vergleich habe. Dafür bin ich zu sehr Sirius.", erinnerte er ihn, sodass der Blick seines Freundes noch mitleidiger wurde. Er hasste das, wie sie ihn immer alle ansahen und bedauerten.

„Vielleicht hat die Bibliothekarin die Stripperin in sich und weigert sich nur, es auf Anhieb zuzugeben?", schlug er schließlich vor.

„Du sagst mir also, dass Alice zum Beispiel sich in billige Reizwäsche schmeißen und auf deinem Schoß tanzen würde, wie die Frau eben?", hakte er nach, woraufhin Frank nach einem Moment seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Dann sagst du mir, dass du das nicht sexy fandest, was die Frau eben gemacht hat?", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„James-"

„Gib es zu, Frank!", verlangte er streng. „Ich bin Auror, du kannst mich nicht anlügen, okay? Du hast einfach keine Ahnung wie das ist, wenn man die perfekte Kombination hatte und verlieren musste, es ist einfach, mit dem Finger auf mich zu zeigen, aber weißt du was? Es ist nicht _meine_ Schuld, dass ich lieber kurzen Röcken hinterher jage, als sesshaft zu werden und zu heiraten!", erinnerte er ihn. Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und schließlich räusperte Frank sich.

„Ich weiß das, Mann.", versprach er mit belegter Stimme. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich darauf herum hacke, ich will sicher nicht mit dem Finger auf dich zeigen.", James starrte die Frau immer noch an, in Gedanken allerdings für einen Moment ganz wo anders, dann schüttelte er die Unterhaltung ab und deutete auf die Frau.

„Ich versuche mein Glück bei dieser dort.", stellte er fest, da seufzte sein Freund tief.

„Du meinst, du bezahlst sie, damit sie es mit dir macht?", fragte er enttäuscht.

„Ich meine, dass ich es zuerst mit Charme versuche und wenn das nicht hilft, dann ja, dann bezahle ich sie, damit sie es mit mir macht.", knurrte er, dann ließ er ihn stehen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich eine Traube um die Rothaarige gebildet, die Männer gröhlten und johlten und klatschten ihr Beifall, wenn sie sich um die Stange wickelte und ihnen Aussicht auf ihre halbnackten Brüste gab. Sie war extrem sexy, er jedenfalls fand sie sehr erregend. Als sie sich einmal mehr drehte und ihre Haare in der Luft schwang, da fiel ihr Blick auf ihn und er grinste sie schief an. Sie musterte ihn einen Augenblick, wurde ein bisschen rot und hielt auch inne, dann jedoch drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und tanzte einen Moment in die andere Richtung. Er wusste nicht genau, warum sie so reagierte, aber es machte ihn nur noch gieriger auf sie. Merlin, die Rückseite erst...

Das Lied änderte sich, da ließ sie die Stange los und schritt sehr aufreizend zur Bar, wo sie von der Bühne herunter sprang und verschwand. Eine andere Tänzerin kam hervor, die allerdings kurz darauf mit einem Mann hinter einen der Vorhänge ging, die Rothaarige kam davon leider nicht wieder hervor. Es zog ihn also wie selbstverständlich zur Bar. „Ein Whisky, bitte!", bestellte er, die Kellnerin zwinkerte ihm zu und servierte. „Die Frau von eben – wer war das?", fragte er sie.

„Die Blonde auf dem Schoß Ihres Freundes?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Nein, die Rothaarige.", er deutete mit seinem Kinn auf die Stange. „Die eben da getanzt hat."

„Oh – das ist Rose.", antwortete sie. „Aber an der beißen Sie sich die Zähne aus, Sweetie, die tanzt nur.", sie biss sich auf ihre rot geschminkte Unterlippe, da runzelte er die Stirn. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen gierigen Blick von einer Frau abbekam, aber soweit er sich daran erinnerte, das erste Mal von jemandem, der normalerweise für Geld mit Männern schlief.

„Okay...", murmelte er. „Wo kann ich sie finden?", fragte er.

„Die lässt sich nur hier und da blicken, Sweetie.", er nickte verstehend und trank aus. „Ich gehe mit Ihnen, wenn Sie wollen...", bot sie dann vielsagend an. Er grinste schief, schüttelte aber dann seinen Kopf.

„Sehr nett, aber ich bleibe bei meiner Party. Ich war nur neugierig.", wies er sie ab. „Dankeschön, _Sweetie_.", er zwinkerte ihr noch zu, stellte das leere Glas ab und ließ sie dann hinter der Bar stehen.

Sirius grinste, als er zur Gruppe zurück kam. „Na, hast du jemanden gefunden, den du mitnehmen willst?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Nein, nicht wirklich.", tat er das ab. „Ich sollte eh nicht, morgen ist der große Tag, richtig?", sein bester Freund grinste wieder.

„Ja, ja, du willst frisch und munter sein, wenn die neuen Auroren-Lehrlinge kommen, richtig?", grinste er amüsiert. „Die erste Stunde ist die wichtigste, damit sie wissen, dass mit dir nicht gut Kirschen essen ist.", er verdrehte seine Augen über Sirius.

„Merlin, ich will einfach nur nicht verkatert sein, okay?", maulte er. „Oder nach Prostituierten riechen, das wäre blöd.", fügte er hinzu.

„Mh, vielleicht hast du Recht. Frank sagt, er möchte lieber gehen, ich habe versucht, Fabian umzustimmen, aber dieses Mal hat er nachgegeben.", stellte er klar, da schnaubte James.

„War klar, dass du deine Finger im Spiel hattest, wenn es nach Fabian gegangen wäre, hätten wir eher Quidditch gespielt, als hier her zu kommen, stimmt's?", fragte er missbilligend, da lachte Sirius.

„Ach komm, wir wollten Frank doch ein letztes Mal-"

„Nein, Sirius, heute Abend geht es um ihn! Du weißt, dass er keine Freude an Stripclubs hat und wenn Alice heraus findet, dass er eben die Blondine auf sich tanzen hatte, findet sie das sicher nicht lustig!", ermahnte er ihn, aber Sirius zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern.

„Mag sein, aber wie würde sie das heraus finden? Und Frank hat ja gar nichts gemacht, nicht angeguckt, nicht angefasst.", fügte er hinzu. „Wenn das hier mein Junggesellenabschied wäre-"

„Du würdest es nie bis zum Junggesellenabschied schaffen, Sirius, weil du immer an den Punkt kommen würdest, wo eine andere Frau auf deinem Schoß tanzt und du keinen Grund siehst, warum _angucken und anfassen_ nicht okay sein sollte.", schnaubte James. „Jetzt geh und hol deine Jacke, die anderen sind schon fort!", wies er ihn dann streng an. Sirius lachte, folgte aber artig seiner Anweisung.

Ehe er das Lokal verließ, sah er sich noch einmal um. Die Rothaarige stand wieder auf dem Podest und tatsächlich sah auch sie ihn gerade an, also nutzte er die letzte Chance und zwinkerte ihr zu. Leider atmete sie nur tief durch und kehrte ihm dann rasch wieder den Rücken. Nun, vermutlich hätte er bei ihr weder mit Charme, noch mit allem Geld der Welt irgendetwas erreicht...


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Ein ganz kleines bisschen verkatert, aber geduscht und in seinen Ministeriums-Trainingsanzug gekleidet, betrat er die Sporthalle. „Antreten!", rief er laut, damit seine neue Klasse sich versammeln würde. Laut Liste vier Frauen, sieben Männer, alle auf der schwarzen Linie in den Ministeriums-Trainingsanzügen. „Guten Morgen, Klasse!", er lief an zwei, drei bekannten Gesichtern aus Hogwarts vorbei. „Für alle, die mich nicht kennen, ich bin-", er stockte.

Was zum-? Da war sie! Die Frau – die Tänzerin vom gestrigen Abend! Die Rothaarige, die an der Stange getanzt und bei der er sein Glück hatte versuchen wollen. Merlin, die sah zwar nicht halb so sexy in dem Anzug aus, wie in der roten Unterwäsche, aber noch sexy genug, dass es ihm einen Moment die Sprache verschlug. Sie selber war gerade knallrot geworden, als sie ihn ebenfalls erkannt hatte. „- uh – James Potter, verantwortlich für Kampftraining und körperliche Fitness.", beendete er seinen Satz, nachdem er gestockt hatte.

Keiner antwortete ihm, da räusperte er sich. „Ich bringe Ihnen bei, sich zu wehren, nur, dass das klar ist. Die erste Regel, die Sie als Auror lernen und verinnerlichen müssen, ist, die Kräfte, die Techniken und die Macht, die Sie als Auroren haben, niemals leichtfertig anzuwenden oder auszunutzen. Sollten Sie wählen, dies zu tun, wird das Konsequenzen haben.", warnte er sie. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich wieder gefasst, also wählte er, nicht vor der Klasse hin und her zu laufen, sondern nur einmal an ihnen vorbei zu gehen, um den Anblick der Rothaarigen zu vermeiden. Er würde sich später damit auseinander setzen, jetzt hatte er eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

„Ja, Sir.", ertönte es aus verschiedenen Richtungen.

„Sehr gut.", stellte er fest. „Nun, abgesehen von verschiedenen Kampftechniken, wie schon erwähnt, bin ich verantwortlich für die körperliche Fitness der auszubildenden Auroren. Es ist wichtig, dass Sie fit sind, ich erwarte von jedem hier Höchstleistungen. Der Beruf, den Sie gewählt haben, verlangt einem alles ab, Sie müssen lernen, über Ihre natürlichen Grenzen hinaus zu gehen, zu tun, was Sie nicht für möglich gehalten haben und weiter zu machen, wenn eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hätten.", fuhr er fort. Darauf antwortete ihm niemand. „Ich möchte, dass Sie sich aufwärmen, wir fangen heute mit einem ganz einfachen Training an, laufen ein paar Runden, ich habe kleine Stationen vorbereitet, die zu absolvieren sind.", Gideon grinste ihm zu, was er aber nicht erwiderte. „Seien Sie gewarnt, endet diese Stunde ist Ihr Welpenschutz vorbei und das Training beginnt. Dies ist nur eine Übungsstunde, um Ihre natürlichen Leistungen bewerten zu können. Und bemühen Sie sich gar nicht erst, zu betrügen, alles ist verzaubert und niemand kann seine Ergebnisse fälschen.", fügte er hinzu.

Einige murrten vielleicht ein wenig, aber keiner widersprach, sodass er bald zwischen den Stationen herum ging und beobachtete, wie sie sich anstellten. Tatsächlich waren die meisten recht fit, vor allem die Männer natürlich, bei den Frauen hatte er das Gefühl, es wäre (wie immer) ein kleiner Leistungsunterschied zu sehen. Sie waren schwächer, aber häufig schneller und flinker, was vielleicht mit der Körpermasse zusammen hing. „Komm, _hoch da_!", rief er einer zu, die es das Seil nicht herauf schaffte. Tatsächlich war sie noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte gekommen, als die Rothaarige schon oben war. Merlin, die Rothaarige...

„Sieh dir die an...", hörte er Benjy Fenwick neben sich murmeln, aber der sprach nur zu einem anderen Schüler, der seinem Blick zur Rothaarigen sofort folgte. „Merlin, von der lässt man sich doch gerne in die Mangel nehmen, oder täusche ich mich?", es klang ein wenig spöttisch, wie er das sagte, aber tatsächlich hatte sie sich so weit wie es ging nach hinten gelehnt, dass sie nach hinten mit ihren Händen an das Seil griff und eher kopfüber herunter glitt. James hätte sich sofort von ihr für all seine Sünden bestrafen lassen. „Scheiße..."

„Hey!", ermahnte er Benjy jetzt. „Sie ist kein Stück Fleisch, machen Sie, dass Sie da herauf kommen!", wies er ihn an, da wurde sein Schüler rot und nickte. Sein eigener Blick glitt wieder zu (laut seiner Liste) 'Evans'. Scheiße...

Ihm fiel wieder ein, wie sie an der Stange getanzt hatte, kein Wunder, dass sie das mit dem Seil so gut beherrschte. Aber laut Tabelle hatte sie überall ziemlich gute Leistungen erbracht, war die Schnellste bisher, hatte einen kräftigen Schlag drauf, als einzige den Hindernisparkour gemeistert, ohne sich eine Verletzung zuzuziehen und auch beim Seil war sie bisher die schnellste gewesen. Und Merlin, wahrscheinlich hatte sie dabei auch die beste Figur gemacht. Er hätte sie verschlingen können.

Sie landete sehr elegant auf beiden Füßen, nachdem sie offensichtlich beschlossen hatte, dass es keinen Spaß mehr machte, kopfüber das Seil herunter zu klettern und zu einem gezielten Sprung angesetzt hatte. James folgte ihr mal zur nächsten Station, die glücklicherweise eine zweite Person forderte. Angriff und Abwehr.

Sein Liebling.

Gideon war schon auf dem besten Weg, sich zu ihr zu gesellen, aber er griff an seine Schulter. „Ich mache das, du warst noch nicht beim Seil.", stellte er sehr befriedigt fest, da schnaubte Gideon. Er wusste, dass Gideon das Seil hasste, trotzdem trat er zu Evans auf die Matte. „Brauchen Sie einen Partner?", fragte er sie.

„Es kommt sicher jemand.", stellte sie knapp und kühl fest.

„Und ich glaube eher, dass meine Schüler eine ungerade Zahl bilden und Sie einen Partner brauchen.", gab er spöttisch zurück. „Angriff und Abwehr, sind Sie soweit, Evans?", fragte er dann, da errötete sie, nickte aber.

„Also schön, Mr Potter.", meinte sie. „Greifen Sie mich an!", er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber da wich sie nur zurück, daraufhin errötete sie noch einmal heftig. „Tut mir Leid, ich – ich bin jetzt soweit.", versprach sie. Er trat erneut einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie blieb steinern stehen. Einen Moment grübelte er, wie er angreifen sollte (so viele Möglichkeiten), aber dann entschied er, dass er auf die eine Schwäche, die sie als Frau hatte, zurück greifen würde. Das war es, was er meistens tat, wenn er neue Schülerinnen trainierte, fühlte ihnen auf den Zahn, was sie wirklich ertragen konnten, um nicht seine Zeit zu verschwenden, wenn sich dann nach einem halben Jahr heraus stellte, dass sie labil wurden, wenn ein Mann sie anfasste. Wie erwartet erstarrte sie, als er nach ihren Haaren griff, ihre Augen wurden kreisrund und ihr Gesicht wurde blass. „Was-"

Seine Hand war nach unten gerutscht und griff nun an ihre Kehle, da holte sie erschrocken Luft und begann endlich, sich zu wehren. „Unaufmerksamkeit.", stellte er fest. „Sie haben sich nicht als Auror, sondern als Frau gesehen. Jeder Auror hätte mich abgewehrt.", er hob sie in die Luft und drückte dabei zu, zum einen, um zu sehen, wie lange sie das aushielt, zum anderen, um zu sehen, ob sie sich befreien konnte. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde sie nachgeben, aber dann fixierte sie ihn mit blitzenden Augen. Er wusste, jetzt sah er, ob sie kämpfen konnte.

Konnte sie. Sie trat gezielt zwischen seine Beine, da kniff er seine Augen zusammen, beugte sich und ließ sie los, um an die schmerzende Region zu packen. Irgendwo im Hintergrund konnte er sie keuchen hören und sie krabbelte ein wenig von ihm weg, aber die Schmerzen betäubten ihn einen Moment, sodass es es nicht wirklich wahr nehmen konnte. „Und Sie-", sagte sie atemlos. „Sie haben sich nur noch als Auror, aber nicht mehr als Mann gesehen.", er räusperte sich schmerzhaft. Merlin, das hatte weh getan. Aber gut, sie selber richtete sich zittrig auf und hustete ein paar Mal, da machte auch er sich wieder gerade und schüttelte den Schmerz ab, wie man es ihm beigebracht hatte.

Als er dieses Mal angriff, mit der Faust voran, da wehrte sie ihn ab, der zweite Schlag traf sie an der Nase, aber als er ihr mit seinen Beinen ihre Beine weg ziehen wollte, da sprang sie in der Luft über ihn hinweg und wehrte auch einen letzten Schlag ab. Er stellte sich vor ihr auf. „Sehr gut.", stellte er zufrieden fest. „Greifen Sie mich an.", sie funkelte ihn ein wenig biestig an, sodass er sich wunderte, was er gemacht hatte, um sie gegen sich auf zu bringen. Er trainierte sie doch nur.

Nun, zu diesem Thema: Bevor sie ihn angegriffen hatte, hatte sie keinen Grund gehabt, wütend auf ihn zu sein, aber als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu trat und ihn eigentlich mit einem Schlag angreifen wollte, da griff er mit ausgestrecktem Arm an ihre Stirn und hielt sie einfach von sich weg. Ihre Arme waren nicht lang genug. Lachen ertönte um sie herum, sodass er einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zur Quelle warf. Sie wich wieder vor ihm zurück und sah ihn wütend an. Vielleicht hatte er sie gerade berechtigt wütend gemacht. „Versuchen Sie es noch einmal.", wies er sie an.

Erneut versuchte sie es mit einem Frontalangriff, seiner Meinung nach hätte sie vielleicht versucht, ihre Beine um seinen Nacken zu schlingen und ihn so zu Boden zu bringen, aber er griff an ihre Taille, als sie in Reichweite war und hob sie einfach über seine Schulter, wo sie dann nur noch mit beiden Händen gegen seine Schultern hämmern konnte. „Lassen Sie mich runter!", verlangte sie.

„Warum sollte ich? Sie versuchen mich anzugreifen.", ermahnte er sie.

„Ich versuche Sie anzugreifen, weil ich das soll!", erinnerte sie ihn aufgebracht, da ließ er sie achtlos zur Seite fallen. Sie blieb einen Moment bewegungslos auf der Matte liegen, dann jedoch schnellte ihr Bein hervor und sie zog ihm die Beine weg, so wie er es eben bei ihr versucht hatte. Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen, sodass er einen Moment später ächzend neben ihr auf der Matte lag. Sie versuchte, ihn zu bezwingen, kletterte auf ihn herauf, griff an seine Handgelenke – aber das hingegen hatte er sehr wohl erwartet und ihn kostete es nicht mehr, als ein wenig Schwung, um sie unter sich zu begraben, seine Hände griffen an ihre und er nagelte sie auf dem Boden fest.

Im ersten Moment versuchte sie sich zu wehren, aber dann gab sie auf. Er war zu schwer für sie und das schien sie zu wissen. Im Übrigen (er wollte nur, dass es mal erwähnt worden war): sie waren sich jetzt unerträglich nah, starrten sich gegenseitig vorwurfsvoll in die Augen und schließlich errötete sie. „Lassen Sie mich bitte los?", fragte sie abweisend.

„Ihre Abwehr war gut, aber bei Angriff haben Sie noch Übungsbedarf.", urteilte er schließlich. Sie funkelte ihn wieder so biestig an, dann schnaubte sie.

„Lassen Sie mich jetzt bitte wieder los?", fragte sie erneut kühl. Er richtete sich auf, nur um festzustellen, dass die anderen Schüler sich um sie versammelt hatten, um ihn in Aktion zu erleben. Er rollte sich von ihr herunter und richtete sich in so ziemlich derselben Bewegung wieder auf, als er ihr seine Hand hinhielt, um ihr aufzuhelfen, da schnaubte sie aber nur erneut und richtete sich ohne seine Hilfe wieder auf.

„Weiter machen.", wies er die anderen an. „Benjy, Gideon, Angriff und Abwehr, zeigt mir, was ihr könnt.", wies er die beiden an.

Nach etwa vier Stunden Training beendete er den Unterricht. Seine Klasse wirkte erschöpft, er konnte sehen, wie Miranda Bones sich einen Moment auf den Boden setzte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Wir sehen uns dann am Donnerstag wieder.", verabschiedete er sich von der Gruppe. Einige nickten ihm zu, ein paar ignorierten diesen Einwurf nur, da räusperte er sich. „Evans? Auf ein Wort, bitte.", sie fuhr überrascht wieder herum und verschränkte ihre Arme, blieb aber stehen.

„Was?"

„Was, _Sir_.", ermahnte er sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Was wollen Sie, _Sir_?", fragte sie ihn unhöflich, sodass er seine Arme verschränkte.

„Sie wirken wütend.", stellte er fest. „Und darüber wundere ich mich sehr.", fügte er hinzu.

„Ich bin nicht wütend.", erwiderte sie abweisend.

„Sondern?", hakte er nach, aber darauf erhielt er keine Antwort, abgesehen von ihrem schwerem Atem. „Miss Evans, ich hoffe sehr, Sie sind nicht eingeschnappt, weil ich Sie bei Angriff und Abwehr besiegt habe. Ich bin ein ausgebildeter Auror, Sie haben gerade erst angefangen.", ermahnte er sie, woraufhin sie schnaubte.

„Es geht nicht darum, dass Sie mich besiegt haben, sondern _wie_ Sie mich besiegt haben.", maulte sie.

„Ach ja?"

„Ich habe Sie gestern Abend gesehen!", ärgerte sie sich. „Und nur, dass es mal gesagt wurde: Ich bin nicht die Art von Frau, die sich für bares Geld verkauft, haben Sie gehört? Ich tanze nur, das ist alles. Ein Job, der die Miete zahlt!", er hob seine Hände abwehrend in die Luft.

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen behauptet.", gab er an.

„Es war ein ganz fieser Trick, an meine Haare zu greifen, weil Sie der Meinung sind, eine _Prostituierte_ würde sich nicht dagegen wehren!", sagte sie laut.

„Sie haben sich nicht gewehrt, was soll mir das jetzt also sagen?", hielt er dagegen, da holte sie schon empört Luft, aber er fuhr fort, ehe sie antworten konnte. „Meine Überlegung, in ihre Haare zu greifen, hatte sicher nichts mit Prostitution zu tun, sondern war schlicht und ergreifend darauf bezogen, dass Sie eine Frau sind und basierte auf der Erfahrung, dass Frauen erstarren, wenn fremde Männer sie berühren!", meinte er nonchalant. Sie sah aus, als hätte er sie geschlagen, ihre Wangen waren jedenfalls ganz rot und sie starrte ihn aufgebracht an, ihre Augen dabei beinahe kreisrund. „Außerdem bin ich mir darüber im klaren, dass Sie sich nicht verkaufen, _Rose_ , das hat mir die Kellnerin an der Bar gestern mitgeteilt, als ich nach Ihnen gefragt habe.", fügte er dann hinzu, sodass sie sich verlegen räusperte.

„Ich heiße nicht Rose.", äußerte sie sich schließlich, ohne auf irgendetwas anderes einzugehen. „Das ist der Name, den ich dort habe."

„Dann verraten Sie mir Ihren richtigen Namen, oder soll ich bei _Evans_ bleiben?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Ich schätze, Evans reicht vollkommen aus.", wies sie ihn ab, sodass er seine Augen verdrehte.

„Also schön, Evans. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich Ihr Lehrer bin, auch wenn Ihnen das vielleicht nicht gefällt. Ihr Ton lässt bisher sehr zu wünschen übrig und es ist angebracht, dass Sie ihn überdenken!", ermahnte er sie letztendlich streng. „Wegtreten!"

* * *

„...sie ist das heißeste Stück, das hier im Ministerium zu finden ist.", hörte er hinter sich.

„Von der würde ich gerne bestraft werden...", bestätigte jemand, der ein bisschen weiter weg stand. „Merlin, da ist sie.", sein Blick huschte zur Seite, wo tatsächlich gerade Evans das Restaurant betreten hatte. Er hatte sie in Unterwäsche und im Trainingsanzug attraktiv gefunden, aber ihre private Kleidung war auch ziemlich gut. Sie trug schwarze, enge Jeans, hohe Schuhe und eine weite, weiße Bluse. Ihre roten, langen Haare waren heute ganz lockig. Merlin, wieso war sie nur so hübsch? Er zwang sich, wieder von ihr weg zu sehen und räusperte sich beherzt.

„Oh.", machte einer der beiden hinter ihm jetzt. „Sieh...", enttäuscht drehte er sich erneut um, um sie doch wieder anzusehen, vermutlich in Erwartung, dass sie bei einem Mann saß und ihn küsste, aber zu seinem Entzücken hatte sie sich zu Gideon und Fabian gesetzt. Da konnte er sich hinsetzen, wenn er wollte.

Also nein, 'Entzücken' war sicher zu viel gesagt, es war einfach nur: Die beiden warteten auf ihn, weil sie geplant hatten, zusammen zu essen und er war neugierig darauf, wie sich seine unnahbare Schülerin _Rose_ gab, wenn sie nicht wütend auf ihn oder halbnackt war. Auf der anderen Seite: Er wollte sie sicher nicht verärgern und seiner Meinung nach war sie vermutlich noch wütend auf ihn, weil er ihre Haare angefasst hatte.

Nach diesem Gedanken seufzte er. Stellte er sich blöd an? Vermutlich. Das war nur eine Schülerin und er war kein Schuljunge mehr, sondern ein erwachsener Mann – wenn sie wütend auf ihn war, sollte sie es doch sein... Er bestellte, zahlte und nahm seine Nummer entgegen, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu den drei. Sie erzählte gerade offensichtlich etwas und die beiden Männer hingen dabei gebannt an ihren Lippen. „Hey.", unterbrach er ihren Satz einfach. Tatsächlich verstummte sie und musterte ihn einen Augenblick, aber dann rutschte sie durch, sodass er sich neben sie setzen konnte.

„James, das ist Lily, Lily, das ist James.", stellte Fabian sie einander vor, woraufhin Gideon schnaubte.

„Lily geht in meine Klasse, sie kennt James.", meinte er.

„Ach so.", kam es lahm von Fabian.

„Woher kennt ihr euch?", fragte James neugierig, da räusperte Lily sich.

„Gideon und ich sind zusammen Vertrauensschüler, Schulsprecher und im Quidditchteam gewesen.", antwortete sie höflich. Er nickte verstehend.

„Lily hat dich als Sucher ersetzt, sie ist extrem wendig und schnell.", erzählte Gideon einfach.

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen.", sie errötete und warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu, sodass er stöhnte. „Im Unterricht, _Lily_!", ermahnte er ihre misstrauische Natur, woraufhin sie ihre Arme verschränkte. Ob das an seinem Zusatz lag oder daran, wie er ihren Namen betont hatte, wusste er nicht und im ersten Moment meinte er auch, dass es ihm egal war. „Meine Güte, kein Grund, mir den Kopf abzureißen!", maulte er.

„Ich bevorzuge es, wenn Sie bei _Evans_ bleiben.", gab sie zurück.

„Ach Quatsch, Lily, im Unterricht vielleicht, aber außerhalb des Unterrichts heißt es einfach nur James!", tat Gideon das ab. „Ist der coolste Typ der Welt, abgesehen davon, dass er kein Sonnenschein ist, wirklich.", jetzt schnaubte sie.

„Ach ja? Das wäre mir noch nicht aufgefallen.", erwiderte sie trocken, sodass er sie überrascht ansah.

„Aber wieso? Hast du dir was erlaubt, James?", fragte er beinahe amüsiert.

„Es geht um die erste Stunde.", schnaubte er abfällig. „Sie findet, ich hätte sie ungerecht behandelt, weil ich auf ihre Schwachtstelle als Frau eingegangen bin.", umschrieb er es, da schnaubte Gideon.

„Das ist noch gar nichts, Mäuschen, ich habe eine üble Wunde an der Schulter von einem Quidditchspiel im Sommer, die ich James zu verdanken habe, als er letztlich mit mir Angriff und Abwehr geübt hat, hat er richtig fest zugepackt, wo er wusste, dass es weh tut!", aber daraufhin warf sie ihm nur einen noch wütenderen Blick zu.

„Und ich schätze, das ist cool?", fragte sie. „Die Schwachstellen anderer Menschen auszunutzen?"

James seufzte tief. „Das ist es, was Todesser machen.", sagte er einfach. „Sie fügen einem Wunden zu und nutzen die als Schwachstellen aus. Mit der Zeit werde ich Schwachstellen bei allen finden und ich werde mich immer auf die Schwachstellen konzentrieren. Was für ein Lehrer wäre ich, wenn ich eure Stärken trainieren würde, statt eure Schwächen?", fragte er sie deutlich. Als sie abermals errötete, aber einfach nur auf den Tisch sah und keine schnippische Antwort zu haben schien, da zuckte er mit seinen Schultern. „Und ich verspreche, ich habe das nicht so gemeint, wie du das aufgefasst hast.", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Ich finde es trotzdem reichlich unfair, dass auf Frauen besonders eingegangen wird. Ich meine, wir haben es alle in die Klasse geschafft, richtig?", fragte sie letztendlich doch wieder schnippisch, sodass er mit seinen Schultern zuckte.

„Ich will ganz ehrlich sein: Ich habe eher auf deine Schwachstelle als Frau angespielt, um heraus zu finden, ob sie da ist oder nicht.", gab er zu. „Du hast nämlich sonst keine weiblichen Schwachstellen gezeigt, außer bei Angriff und Abwehr. Wie du das Seil hoch und runter bist, das war-"

„Äußerst sexy.", grinste Gideon, da warf sie ihm ein Augenverdrehen zu.

„Ich wollte sagen: Beeindruckend. Du warst schneller als alle anderen und absolut geräuschlos.", erklärte er ihr geduldig. „Und alle anderen Frauen haben weitaus weniger gut abgeschnitten, als du. Ich wollte dir auf den Zahn fühlen und dich nicht verärgern.", Merlin, er wollte sie sicher nicht verärgern! Mittlerweile war sie so richtig rot und räusperte sich verlegen.

„Ich sage es ja: James hier ist der coolste Typ, den du auf der Welt finden wirst.", schnaubte er.

„Und ein wirklich guter Lehrer.", bestätigte Fabian ihn nun. „Schon immer gewesen, es gibt niemanden, der einem Wissen so weiter geben kann, wie er.", jetzt grinste James schief.

„Außer vielleicht Remus."

„Nun, der ist ein ganz anderes Kalliber.", lachte Gideon. „Er hat mir zu einem O in Zauberkunst verholfen.", Lily musterte James jetzt von der Seite und seufzte schließlich ganz tief. „Was?", fragte Gideon auf dieses Seufzen hin.

„Nichts.", wich sie aus, aber James sah über ihre Stirn laufen, dass sie immer noch nicht überzeugt von ihm war.

Das Essen wurde serviert, sodass sie einen Moment schwiegen. „Möchtest du?", fragte er Lily, da sie nichts bestellt hatte. Sie seufzte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Das heißt, du isst einfach nichts?", bohrte er.

„Ich habe schon gegessen.", erwiderte sie. „Ich habe mir etwas mitgebracht."  
„Wieso?"

„Ich esse nicht gerne vor fremden Menschen.", seufzte sie schließlich widerwillig, da runzelte er seine Stirn.

„Und Fingerfood? So wie Chips zum Beispiel? Daran könnte man nebenbei knabbern...", hakte er nach.

„Das geht.", antwortete sie zögerlich, da drehte er den Teller, bis die Chips auf ihrer Seite lagen.

„Greif' zu.", bot er an. Sie seufzte erneut, tat aber, wie er ihr geheißen hatte und griff nach zwei, drei Chips. Er grinste sie schief von der Seite an. „Hast du heute schon Sirius gesehen?", fragte er Fabian.

„Nein, noch nicht, wieso?", fragte Fabian zurück.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob er hier ist, ich habe ihn seit der Party nicht mehr gesehen.", schnaubte er.

„Frank hat gestern gesagt, er ist mit gleich zwei Frauen nach Hause gegangen, ob er die bezahlt hat oder nicht, das wusste er nicht.", grinste Fabian zurück. „Er war ganz schön sauer auf mich, dass ich mich von Sirius habe breit schlagen lassen, ihn in diesen Schuppen zu schleppen.", stellte er dann fest.

„Und das zurecht, du weißt, dass Frank solche Sachen gar nicht gerne hat."

„Ich hatte gehofft, es würde ihn eher amüsieren.", meinte er. James zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern, in der Hoffnung, das Gespräch damit zu beenden, aber Fabian tat ihm diesen Gefallen leider nicht. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, du wärst das erste Mal seit langem allein nach Hause gegangen. Gab es dafür einen Grund?", er runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er.

„Ich frage nur... Kann ja sein, dass du endlich jemanden getroffen hast, der besonders genug ist, dass du aufhörst, dich durch die Betten zu schlafen.", er fühlte, wie er ein wenig rot wurde, als Lily ihn erneut von der Seite musterte, dieses Mal unmissverständlich missbilligend.

„Ich schlafe mich nicht durch die Betten, Mann!", wehrte er sich also. „Du tust so, als wäre ich Sirius."

„Aber du hast schon ziemlich häufig wechselnde Bettbekanntschaften.", beharrte Gideon. „Ich meine-"

„Weder schlafe ich mich durch die Betten, noch habe ich häufig wechselnde Bettbekanntschaften, okay? Wenn ihr das sagt, klingt das ganz schön schlimm! Hier und da gehen Sirius und ich auf Partys oder in Clubs und hier und da gehe ich nicht alleine nach Hause, das ist ja wohl kein Verbrechen! Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und muss mich vor niemandem rechtfertigen!", knurrte er jetzt. Fabian runzelte seine Stirn über diesen Ton.

„Okay, okay!", wollte er ihn beschwichtigen. „Merlin, es ist nicht so, als würde ich Strichliste führen, also liege ich vielleicht weit daneben...", er verdrehte seine Augen und lehnte sich jetzt zurück. „Komm, James, sei nicht wütend auf mich.", bat Fabian ihn.

„Nein, ich bin nicht wütend. Ich bin nur – wisst ihr was? Mir ist gerade nicht mehr nach Gesellschaft, ich gehe schon vor. Es ist eh uncool für den Lehrer, mit seinen Schülern zusammen zum Unterricht zu gehen.", meinte er schließlich reichlich schlecht gelaunt und stand auf.

* * *

...rechts, rechts, rechts, links, rechts – Sirius stolperte zurück und schüttelte seinen Kopf kurz, wie, um sich neu zu sammeln. „ _Au_!", ermahnte er ihn, James hingegen holte nur erneut aus, sodass er ihn in letzter Sekunde abwehrte. Während Sirius seinen Schlag abwehrte, trat er zu, in die Magengegend wo er wusste, dass Sirius' Schwachstelle war, da ächzte der und fiel zurück. Er selber hatte bisher vielleicht zwei Schläge abbekommen, während Sirius bereits an der Lippe blutete und aus der Nase ein wenig und irgendwie hinkte. „Merlin, Krone, was ist los mit dir?", fragte er.

„Nichts!", knurrte er, hüpfte konzentriert vor ihm herum und hielt beide Hände in Abwehrhaltung vor seinem Gesicht. „Was soll los sein-", jemand griff an seine Schulter, aber er reagierte zu schnell, griff an die Hand und drehte sie seinem Gegner auf den Rücken, um ihn dann mit einem heftigen Tritt in den Hintern von sich zu schleudern. Sirius nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um ihn ebenfalls von hinten anzugreifen, aber James zog ihn mit all seiner Kraft über seine Schulter und ließ ihn achtlos auf den Boden fallen, ehe er noch einmal kräftig in seine Seite trat, genau da hin, wo er wusste, dass eine große Wunde klaffte, die erst vor zwei, drei Tagen soweit zugewachsen war, dass Sirius wieder trainieren durfte.

„Au!", beschwerte der sich wieder.

Sein Angreifer von eben, stellte sich jetzt als Frank heraus, der sich schon wieder aufgerappelt hatte. „Merlin, du bist ganz schön in Fahrt heute...", stellte er fest.

„Wir trainieren.", erinnerte er ihn bissig.

„Ja, wir trainieren, keiner von uns wird dich wirklich umbringen, es sei denn, du machst so weiter!", ächzte Sirius, der immer noch am Boden lag. „Du bist eine Maschine, ich glaub, du hast mir 'ne Rippe gebrochen oder so!", fügte er hinzu, was erklärte, warum er liegen geblieben war. Frank griff ihn kein weiteres Mal an, sondern kniete sich neben Sirius und tastete dessen Rippen ab, bis der vor Schmerzen grummelte. „Mist, es ist wieder aufgegangen...", stöhnte er dann.

„Damit solltest du vielleicht zu Tim.", schlug er vor, dann folgte ein vorwurfsvoller Blick zu James, der jetzt nur endlich seine Hände von den Verbänden befreite und die ordentlich zusammen rollte. „Hey, Potter, das ist nicht okay! Beim Training hören wir auf, bevor der andere anfängt, aus alten Wunden zu bluten!", ermahnte er ihn.

„Sirius und ich trainieren immer miteinander und immer sagen wir, wir lassen keine Gnade walten. Das ist es, was ich mache.", gab er nur steinern zurück. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr im Kampfmodus war, wurde ihm klar, dass einige seiner Schüler (unter anderem auch Lily) an der Seite saßen und ihn gebannt anstarrten.

„Merlin, was ist denn bloß los mit dir? Du bist schon seit gestern so in Fahrt!", maulte Sirius jetzt, während er sich mit Frank's Hilfe vorsichtig aufrichtete, dabei hielt er seine blutende Seite.

„Das stimmt nicht!"

„Du hast Hestia krankenhausreif geprügelt, Mann!", erinnerte sein bester Freund ihn.

„Sie war unaufmerksam!"

„James, du weißt ganz genau, warum sie erstarrt, wenn man sie anfasst, okay, solche Sachen hinterlassen Narben!", ermahnte Frank ihn jetzt wütend. „Das war ein ganz gemeiner Trick!", ärgerte er sich hinterher.

„Sie ist aber keine Frau für mich, sondern ein Auror!", erwiderte er heftig. „Einer der besten Auroren, die ich kenne, ich trainiere ihre Schwäche und es war sicher nicht meine Absicht, sie krankenhausreif zu prügeln.", stöhnte James.

„Aber es ist passiert, also gibt es einen Grund dafür!", argumentierte Frank, woraufhin James über sein verschwitztes Gesicht fuhr.

„Es ist ganz einfach: Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mich nicht abwehren könnte, weil sie das sonst immer getan hat.", gab er zu. „Und es tut mir Leid, das habe ich ihr gesagt, als ich gestern mit einem großen Strauß ins Mungos bin, um mich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, aber wie sie das immer tut, hat sie mich ganz schön heftig abgewiesen.", jetzt verschränkte Frank betreten seine Arme.

„Sie wurde erst jetzt wieder zum Dienst zugelassen und du wurdest beauftragt, sie wieder in Form zu bringen, James.", erinnerte er ihn, jetzt aber eher mitleidig, so wie er eigentlich wusste, dass James es ganz und gar nicht gern hatte. „Es ist klar, dass sie nicht mehr kämpfen kann, es ist beinahe zwei Jahre her.", er holte tief Luft und räusperte sich, dann drehte er Frank den Rücken zu.

„Bring ihn zu Tim, Frank, ich habe keine Lust mehr, darüber zu diskutieren.", meinte er nur noch abweisend, sodass seine Freunde hinter seinem Rücken seufzten, aber als er sich wieder herum drehte, da stand er allein auf der Matte, seine Schüler sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wer will ein zusätzliches Training?", fragte er also. Keiner antwortete, niemand sah besonders scharf darauf aus, aber dann erhob Lily sich.

Gut.

Sehr gut.

Sie stellten sich voreinander auf, da zog Lily den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke herunter und ließ die hinter sich fallen. „Whoa...", hörte er von den anderen, denn darunter trug sie nur einen knappen Sport-BH, der nicht ganz so viel verdeckte, wie die das normalerweise taten. Merlin, sie war sexy. Überrascht hob er seine Augenbrauen herauf, als sie ebenfalls die Hosen über ihre Hüften schob und darunter nur ganz enge, schwarze Hosen trug.

„Was soll das?", fragte er.

„Sie spielen auf meine Schwachstellen an, ich spiele auf Ihre Schwachstellen an.", erwiderte sie eisern. „Es ist weit und breit bekannt, dass sie kurzen Röcken und tiefen Ausschnitten hinterher jagen. Jeder hier wird das bestätigen.", jetzt warf er einen bösen Blick zu den Schaulustigen, wo er Gideon sitzen sah, der sofort errötete.

„Das haben Sie falsch mitbekommen.", schnaubte er.

„Sicher? Sie haben mich noch nicht angegriffen.", stellte sie daraufhin fest, direkt danach setzte sie zum Angriff an. Er wehrte sie einfach ab.

„Wenn ich darauf herein fallen würde, Evans, dann hätten Todesserinnen leichtes Spiel mit mir, finden Sie nicht?", fragte er sie abweisend. Sie hob ihr Bein, um gegen seine Schulter zu treten, aber da griff er nur um ihren Knöchel. Leider schien sie darauf gewartet zu haben, denn sie holte Schwung und trat mit dem zweiten Fuß gegen sein Kinn, dafür schwebte sie einen Moment einfach nur in der Luft. Er stolperte durch die Wucht des Trittes zurück, sie bekam die Oberhand und landete auf ihm. Letztes Mal war es ihm vielleicht einfach gefallen, sie unter sich zu bringen, weil sie als Ganzes auf ihm gewesen war, aber nun drückte sie ihre Knie gegen seine Ohren und hatte es sich vor seinem Hals bequem gemacht, sodass er keinen Schwung aufbringen konnte, um sie unter sich zu bringen.

„Was jetzt, großer Meister?", fragte sie spöttisch und zog ihren Zauberstab zwischen ihren Brüsten hervor. Wie sie den dort versteckt hatte, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht. „Ich kann-", in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee, griff er von hinten an ihre offenen, langen, heute wieder glatten Haare und zog kräftig an ihnen. Sie beugte sich nach hinten und ein erschrockenes 'Ah' ertönte. Da sie den ersten Moment nicht reagieren konnte, griff er mit seiner freien Hand jetzt unter ihren Oberschenkel und brachte sie nach einem kurzen Gerangel unter sich.

Sie blieb schwer atmend liegen, ihr Rücken presste gegen seine Brust und ihr fester Hintern gegen sein Becken, beide schwiegen einen Moment, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er auf den Druck in seiner unteren Region reagierte. Zuerst unterdrückte er es, wie man es ihm beigebracht hatte, aber dann entschied er sich doch dagegen und ließ es einfach einen Moment zu. Lily räusperte sich verlegen, als sie es ebenfalls bemerkte. „Wenn ich ein Todesser wäre-", flüsterte er rau in ihr Ohr, da erzitterte sie und holte entsetzt Luft. „-dann würde ich jetzt gewaltsam nehmen, was du mir eben unter die Nase gerieben hast. Die Taktik, den Gegner mit seinen Reizen zu überwältigen, feuert zurück, sobald man überwältigt wurde.", zu seinem Entsetzen schniefte sie daraufhin, da richtete er sich augenblicklich auf und ließ sie frei, aber sie blieb einen Moment nur zitternd liegen.

Betretene Stille machte sich breit, als die anderen bemerkten, dass Lily weinte, Gideon warf James einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und trat zu ihr, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Sie war ganz rot in ihrem Gesicht, verstrich die Tränen jedoch trotzig und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach ihrem Trainingsanzug. James musterte sie teilnahmslos, dann räusperte er sich. „Das ist nichts, was noch nie jemandem passiert wäre, Evans. Sie waren schon besser, als letztes Mal.", urteilte er. Sie schniefte wieder.

„Sie sind ein Schuft.", stellte sie fest, dabei klang sie weniger biestig und mehr verheult, als sie das vermutlich erhofft hätte.

„Keineswegs.", erwiderte er. „Ich bin gezeichnet. Sie können alle froh sein, dass ich meine Erfahrungen mit Ihnen teile, sodass Sie vielleicht ein paar von denen nicht selber machen müssen.", sie fuhren alle herum, als jemand vom Eingang aus applaudierte. Es war aber nur Moody. James' Blick fiel auf die Uhr, da bemerkte er, dass die meisten der Schaulustigen (nämlich seine Klasse) gerade Unterricht bei dem gehabt hätten. „Oh – Moody, tut mir Leid, wir haben die Zeit vergessen.", sagte er höflich, Moody jedoch griff an seine Schulter und presste ihn von der Seite an seine Schulter.

„Sehen Sie ihn sich an!", befahl er den Schülern. „Unser Vorzeige-Junge! Das Goldkind unserer Abteilung.", dem hätte James nicht zugestimmt. „James Potter, meine Damen und Herren, der mutigste, tapferste, talentierteste-"

„Moody, du bringst mich in Verlegenheit.", flüsterte er.

„-schnellste, fitteste und stärkste seiner Klasse. Was rede ich, meiner ganzen Abteilung, ehrlich! Brillianter Kopf, der Gute, Sie werden vom Besten der Besten trainiert.", versicherte er ihnen. Sein Blick fiel auf Lily, die immer noch knallrot war und sich gerade zitternd wieder anzog. „Was haben Sie versucht, Mädchen?"

Sie musterte Moody zwar, antwortete aber nicht. „Einsatz der Reize zur Ablenkung des Gegners.", antwortete Benjy für sie, woraufhin ihn sogar von Alastor eher ein mitleidiger Blick traf.

„Tja, da sind Sie an der falschen Adresse, damit kennt er sich besser aus, als alle anderen.", seufzte er.

„Das geht meine Schüler nichts an.", sagte er steif und löste sich jetzt von seinem Mentor. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihre Schüler aufgehalten habe. Wir sehen uns am Donnerstag.", verabschiedete er sich.

„Auf Ihrem Tisch liegt ein Auftrag, Potter.", sagte Moody überraschend, da nickte er.

„Wird erledigt.", die Turnhalle leerte sich, zurück blieben nur James, Gideon und Lily, was der aber erst bemerkte, als er sich umdrehte und mit seiner Tasche gehen wollte. „Hey, ihr zwei, ihr habt Unterricht!", ermahnte er sie streng.

Gideon griff nach Lily's Hand. Merlin, er hatte ja damit gerechnet, trotzdem fühlte James sich schrecklich. Er wollte es nicht, aber er begehrte Evans. Gideon und er waren Kumpel, das allerletzte, was er gewollt hätte, wäre, dessen Freundin irgendwie, in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu begehren. „Sagt ihr mir, was hier los ist?", fragte Gideon auch sofort, sodass James stöhnte.

„Nichts.", wich Lily jedoch sogleich aus, dabei zog sie ihre Hand wieder aus seiner. „Mr Potter hat es sich augenscheinlich zu seiner Aufgabe gemacht, mir das Leben hier so richtig zur Hölle zu machen!", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr!", protestierte er.

„Ach nicht?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Nein!", bellte er. „Ich behandle Sie, wie ich jede meiner Schülerinnen behandle, in denen ich das Potential sehe, Auror zu werden, den Weichspülgang können Sie sich wo anders abholen!", sie zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme gegen sie erhob, dann schnaubte sie abfällig und ließ ihn einfach stehen. Gideon runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich finde, das war unhöflich, James.", ermahnte er ihn.

„Ich werde nicht dafür bezahlt, höflich zu sein.", maulte er. „Jetzt geh' in deinen Unterricht!"


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Obwohl er genau gewusst hatte, dass es ihm danach nicht _besser_ gehen würde, war er zu dieser blöden Hochzeit gegangen. Nicht, weil er wollte oder so, sondern einfach nur, um Alice glücklich zu machen. Sie war seit beinahe zwei Jahren besessen davon, ihn auf soziale Anlässe zu schleppen, in der Hoffnung, dass er dort Spaß hatte oder sich wenigstens mal für ein paar Stunden entspannen konnte. Tatsächlich hatte sie beinahe angefangen zu weinen, als er ihnen gratuliert hatte, sich aber gerade so am Riemen gerissen, weil sie der Meinung war, dass weinende Frauen Männern zuwider seien.

Jedenfalls hatte er genau gewusst, dass er sich danach nicht unbedingt besser fühlen würde und war trotzdem gegangen, sodass er jetzt auf seinem Platz saß und unglücklich in sein, abgesehen vom schmelzenden Eis, leeres Glas stierte. Sirius tanzte mit einer Brautjungfer, Remus saß mit seiner Begleitung in einer dunklen Ecke und schien mächtig Glück zu haben, Peter unterhielt sich mit jemandem, mit dem er offensichtlich studierte oder der vielleicht eine Zeit lang denselben Studiengang besucht hatte, wie er. Nur er saß noch alleine am Tisch und warf hier und da mal einen Blick auf die Tischkärtchen.

Nicht, dass er mit Hestia gerechnet hätte... Es war klar gewesen, dass sie nicht kommen würde, schon gar nicht, wenn so viele Menschen auf einen Haufen eingeladen waren und erst recht nicht, wenn sie wusste, dass er eventuell erscheinen würde. „Willst du tanzen?", ertönte es von der Seite. Er seufzte.

„Ich trete dir nur auf die Füße, Marlene.", murmelte er.

„Du bist mir in zwanzig Jahren noch nie auf die Füße getreten, James, ich bezweifle, dass du jetzt damit anfangen wirst.", meinte sie, aber ganz offensichtlich nur, um ihn aufzumuntern.

„Ich kann mich vermutlich nicht sonderlich lange auf meinen Beinen halten.", sie antwortete nicht, sondern setzte sich jetzt neben ihn. Seiner Meinung nach rätselte sie, was er mit dieser Aussage meinte. „Weil ich betrunken bin.", buchstabierte er es ihr also. Sie seufzte.

„Oh Mann.", meinte sie nur.

„Ja."

„Du sollst dich nicht auf der Hochzeit deiner engsten Freunde betrinken!", ermahnte sie ihn dann, worauf er aber wählte, nicht zu antworten. „Hey, hörst du mir zu? Das ist nicht okay! Du weißt ganz genau, dass es _mega-wichtig_ für Alice ist, dass du hier bist und sie wird sicher irgendwann kommen und mit dir tanzen wollen! Du kannst jetzt nicht schon betrunken sein!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Wieso ist sie nicht hier?", fragte er sie nur, da stöhnte sie.

„Warum schon?"

„Es liegt an mir, huh?", machte er. „So ein Mist..."

„Es liegt nicht an dir.", log sie. „Es liegt an ihr, das weißt du. Sie will nicht mit so vielen Leuten im selben Raum sein, das stresst sie.", er schnaubte abfällig.

„Nein, sie will nicht mit _mir_ im selben Raum sein.", verbesserte er sie. „Alle anderen hier sind ihr egal. Es ist okay für sie, mit Gideon oder Frank oder Fabian oder Sirius im selben Raum zu sein, _ich_ bin es, den sie nicht sehen will.", Marlene antwortete nicht, was er als Bestätigung auffasste. „Ich habe mich entschuldigt!"

„Damit ist es nicht getan, James, weil nicht du das Problem bist.", meinte sie mitleidig.

„Ich will diesen Ton nicht von dir hören!", maulte er. „Von allen nehme ich es hin, aber nicht von dir, okay?"

„Aber-"

„Und ich merke, wenn du mich anlügst!", fügte er noch beleidigt hinzu, sodass sie sofort verstummte. „Ich merke, wenn du lügst, ich muss dich nur ansehen, dann weiß ich, dass du sie natürlich überreden wolltest, her zu kommen und sie hat aber gesagt, sie will nicht, weil ich potentiell hier auftauchen könnte!", der Vorwurf in seiner Stimme trieb Marlene Tränen in die Augen und sie schniefte sogar. „Ich habe mich entschuldigt!", beharrte er wieder.

„Das weiß ich."

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mich nicht abwehren kann!", verteidigte er sich trotz ihrer Zustimmung weiter.

„James, ich weiß das!", bestätigte sie wieder.

„Ich würde ihr niemals weh tun wollen, es ist mein Job, ihre Schwächen anzugreifen, ich habe nur versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, sich zu wehren!", stöhnte er unglücklich.

„Wir wissen das alle!", versprach sie, aber damit hatte sie schon wieder zu viel gesagt.

„Ich hasse diesen Ton!", fuhr er aus der Haut, dabei haute er mit der Faust auf den Tisch und sie zuckte heftig zusammen. „Ich will dein Mitleid nicht, okay? Mir ist es egal, wenn der Rest der Welt mich bemitleidet, aber von dir will ich es nicht!", sie schwieg einen Moment, dann holte sie tief Luft, eine Träne rollte aus ihren Augenwinkeln über ihre Wange.

„Ich meine es doch gut mit dir.", jammerte sie weinerlich. „I – ich will dir doch nur nicht noch mehr weh tun!"

„Du kannst mir nicht weh tun.", sagte er bitter. „Niemand kann mir noch weh tun. Ich will einfach nur, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist.", vor allem, da er ohnehin jede Lüge sofort durchschauen musste. Er hätte es gerne abgestellt, sich von ihr die Hucke volllügen lassen, damit er sich besser fühlen würde, aber das ging nicht.

Marlene zuckte schließlich mit ihren Schultern. „Sie ist nicht hier, weil sie wusste, dass du hier auftauchen würdest, um Licy glücklich zu machen.", gab sie also geknickt zu, eine weitere Träne rollte. „Ich habe versucht, sie zu überreden, aber sie wollte dich nicht sehen."

„Schlimm genug, dass ich Montag wieder Training mit ihr habe.", stöhnte er, dabei ließ er endlich das Glas los und lehnte sich zurück. „Merlin, womit habe ich das verdient?", fragte er danach, eher an das Universum gerichtet.

„Wie betrunken bist du wirklich?", fragte sie ihn daraufhin misstrauisch. Er schnaubte.

„Weit über das angebrachte Maß hinaus.", gab er zu.

„Wie kommst du nach Hause?", fragte sie.

„Vermutlich haben Sirius oder Remus oder beide eben gecheckt, wie voll ich bin und werden mich irgendwann nach Hause schleppen, in der Hoffnung, dass Licy und Frank es nicht mitkriegen.", mutmaßte er. „Sie gucken schon, seit ich eben laut geworden bin.", seufzte er. „Ich habe gewaltiges Glück, dass ich euch noch nicht vergrault habe.", gab er unglücklich zu.

„Ja, so einfach wirst du uns nicht los.", antwortete sie daraufhin und lehnte ihren Kopf zutraulich gegen seine Schulter. „Ich helfe den beiden vermutlich, huh?", hakte sie dann nach, da zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

„Vermutlich.", meinte er. „Sonst lassen sie mich einfach auf dem Boden schlafen und stecken mir einen Beißriemen ins Maul, damit ich nicht an meiner Zunge ersticke.", sie grinste schief. „Da kommen sie..."

* * *

„Hestia, wehr dich!", fuhr er sie an, aber sie blieb für einen Moment liegen. „Es ist nicht so, als könntest du nicht, du bist immer noch stärker als die anderen Frauen unseres Jahrgangs, du willst nicht!", warf er ihr vor. Sie richtete sich zittrig wieder auf.

„Du bist unfair!", warf sie ihm vor, danach spuckte sie Blut auf den Boden.

„Ich bin dein Angreifer! Denkst du, wenn du im Dienst bist, werden die Todesser vergessen haben, was passiert ist? Sie werden deine Schwachstelle angreifen!", erwiderte er knallhart. „Jetzt wehr' dich gegen mich!", verlangte er wieder. Sie hob tatsächlich ihre Hände, da griff er erneut an. Dieses Mal griff er an ihre Taille und zog sie fest zu sich, woraufhin sie sich erneut versteifte und vor ihm zurück weichen wollte. „Wie hast du sie dazu gebracht, dich wieder für den Dienst zuzulassen, wenn du dich nicht wehren kannst?", fragte er spöttisch und brachte sie gegen die Wand. Sie wimmerte ein wenig, versuchte aber wenigstens, ihn los zu werden. Ihrer blinden Faust wich er aus und drückte seinen Körper fester gegen ihren. „Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, Prinzessin, lassen sie dich nie wieder zu!", knurrte er in ihr Ohr, da begann sie zu kreischen.

Er ließ sie abermals los und entfernte sich von ihr. „Das reicht!", ertönte es hinter ihm. Fabian griff ein, nicht zum ersten Mal in der vergangenen Stunde. „James, komm, das reicht jetzt!", ermahnte er ihn mitleidig und ging an ihm vorbei auf Hestia zu. „Du sollst sie trainieren, nicht noch mehr verstören.", James fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Sie dürfte gar nicht verstört sein!", erwiderte er aufgebracht. „Du dürftest nicht zugelassen werden, hörst du, Hestia? Du wirst uns alle in Gefahr bringen und nächstes Mal, wenn du kämpfen sollst, dann werden sie dich umbringen!", ermahnte er sie direkt. „Und wir alle können dann nur den Gang zum Sarg lang gehen und trauern!", sein Vorwurf war selbstverständlich ein bisschen unfair, aber da Fabian genau zu wissen schien, dass das die Wahrheit war, griff er dieses Mal nicht ein.

„Und wenn ich nicht mehr für den Dienst geeignet bin, was mache ich dann?", fragte sie aufgebracht und unter Tränen zurück. „Dann kann ich mich gleich einweisen lassen, James, was kann ich denn schon, außer kämpfen?", er stöhnte.

„Das ist das Problem: Du kannst nicht kämpfen! Du bist gelähmt, es ist jetzt zwei Jahre her-"

„Sie haben mir weh getan, James!", kreischte sie aufgewühlt zurück, woraufhin er stöhnte.

„Niemand weiß das besser als ich, aber es lässt sich nicht mehr ändern, Hestia! Du musst damit abschließen, sonst kannst du nicht als Auror arbeiten!", sie schluchzte auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, seine Arme um sie zu schließen, sie zu halten, sie zu beschützen, aber er wusste, dass das keinen Sinn hatte.

Sie wurde nur panisch, wenn er sie anfasste. „Sie haben mir weh getan und sind ungestraft davon gekommen!", heulte sie hysterisch, dabei sank sie zu Boden. Er stöhnte verlegen, weil das eine Lüge war. Aber das konnte sie nicht wissen, denn das hatte er nie irgendjemandem außer Moody erzählt. Wie er die beiden Todesser gejagt und eiskalt und ganz unehrenhaft mit dem grünen Fluch von hinten getötet hatten. Selbstjustiz wurde nicht wertgeschätzt, das wusste er, darum hatte Moody ihm davon abgeraten, das groß weiter zu erzählen.

Fabian und James betrachteten sie einen Moment, dann jedoch wandte letzterer sich bitter ab und fuhr erneut über sein Gesicht. „Ich werde mit Alastor sprechen.", sagte er eisern, als er sich endlich gefangen hatte. „So kannst du nicht eingesetzt werden, er wird dich suspendieren.", sie schluchzte nur wieder auf.

„James-"

„Es reicht, Fabian!", unterband er seinen Einwurf. „Ich muss das objektiv betrachten! Ich habe keine Wahl, wenn ich zulasse, dass meine Gefühle bei der Entscheidung eine Rolle spielen, dann bin ich der Falsche für diesen Job, okay? Merlin, sieh sie dir an! Wenn ihr so etwas bei einem Einsatz passiert, dann bringt man sie um und alle die dabei sind, um sie zu retten, gleich dazu!", sagte er völlig emotionslos.

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, abgesehen von ihrem Schluchzen, aber dann hustete sie und holte tief Luft. „Es tut mir doch Leid, James!", jammerte sie. „Es tut mir Leid, ich würde alles tun, um die Zeit zurück zu drehen, es tut mir doch Leid!", er musterte sie einen Moment, dann wandte er sich erneut ab und griff nach seiner Tasche.

„Ja, mir auch.", erwiderte er bitter, aber dann ließ er Fabian und sie alleine.

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg ins Restaurant, um wenigstens etwas zu essen. Dort saßen leider Gideon, Sirius und Lily, die jetzt überall auftauchte, wo er sich normalerweise aufhielt. Sirius sah ihn als erstes und winkte ihm zu, dass James zu ihnen ging. Lily rutschte sofort durch, sodass er seine Tasche auf den Platz legen konnte, wo sie eben gesessen hatte. „Hey.", grüßte er.

„Hi.", grüßten die beiden Männer zurück, Lily schwieg nur. Sirius, der natürlich sehr genau wusste, von wo James gerade kam, musterte ihn mitleidig. „Alles klar, James?", fragte er ihn vorsichtig.

„Sicher ist alles klar.", maulte er abweisend, in der Hoffnung, dass man ihm nicht ansehen würde, dass er unter der Dusche schwer gegen Tränen gekämpft hatte. Aber immerhin, er hatte den Kampf gewonnen gewonnen und sie schließlich runter geschluckt. „Was sollte nicht klar sein?"

„Das war nur eine Frage.", seufzte Sirius. „Du siehst nämlich nicht gut aus."  
„Mir geht es prima.", gab er knapp zurück. „Habt ihr schon bestellt?"

„Genug für ein Quidditch-Team.", gab Sirius zurück. „Ich wusste, du würdest gleich hier aufkreuzen.", etwas widerwillig rutschte er neben Lily, die daraufhin nur noch mehr errötete. „Wie war-"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden.", schnitt er ihm das Wort ab.

„Aber-"

„Sirius, es macht keinen Unterschied mehr. Sie geht wieder, okay? So kann sie nicht eingesetzt werden, sie würde uns alle umbringen.", Sirius holte wieder Luft, sodass James stöhnte. „Mann, Sirius, ich will nicht vor meinen Schülern darüber reden! Das geht sie nichts an, okay?", Gideon räusperte sich.

„Lily hat Moody letztlich gefragt, er hat uns ziemlich genau erklärt, was passiert ist.", jetzt wurde die Betroffene knallrot und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Ich meine – ich kannte schon grobe Züge, aber ein Teil war mir auch neu.", fügte er mitleidig hinzu.

Er jedoch warf nur einen wütenden Blick auf Lily. „Das geht dich nichts an!", knurrte er. „Du hattest kein Recht, danach zu fragen!"

„Ich fand, ich hätte alles Recht gehabt, danach zu fragen!", gab sie patzig zurück.

„Ich habe deutlich gesagt, dass euch das nichts angeht!", begehrte er auf. „Warum denkst du, hättest du das Recht, ihn zu fragen?", sie zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Nun, so wie du reagiert hast, als ich meine Reize gegen dich einsetzen wollte-"

„Das war eine Lektion, die du bitter nötig hattest, Lily!", schnaubte er aufgebracht. „Hestia hat mehr als einmal den Kampf gewonnen, weil sie ihre Reize einzusetzen wusste, es ist nur ein einziges Mal zurück gefeuert, aber das hat gereicht, dass sie nicht mehr einsatzfähig ist, ein heulendes Wrack, das nicht mehr für den Beruf geeignet ist, den sie eigentlich beherrschen sollte! Du kannst in die Sporthalle gehen und sie dir angucken, wahrscheinlich ist sie noch gelähmt vom Training!", sie sah aus, als hätte er sie geschlagen.

„Das war keine Lektion, die mein _Lehrer_ mit praktisch demonstrieren sollte!", knurrte sie.

„Ich wäre froh, wenn Hestia diese Lektion mal erteilt bekommen hätte, was passiert ist hat nämlich mein ganzes Leben zunichte gemacht!", ihm fiel erst auf, wie er sie angeschrien hatte, als er verstummte, denn es war mucksmäuschenstill im Restaurant und alle sahen ihn an, da lehnte er sich geschafft zurück und rieb einen Moment über sein Gesicht. Lily selber starrte ihn immer noch nur an, aber in ihren Augen schwammen Tränen und sie war ganz blass geworden.

Sirius räusperte sich. „Wir sollten jetzt das Thema wechseln.", stellte er fest.

„Du hattest dich entschieden, deine Reize gegen mich zu verwenden, lebe mit der Reaktion, die du provoziert hast.", sagte er dennoch ganz ruhig, ohne Sirius' Einwurf zu beachten.

„Aber wo ist der Unterschied zu dem, was du gemacht hast?", fragte sie aufgewühlt. „Wieso ist es okay, wenn du an meine Haare fasst, um mich damit abzulenken, aber wenn ich-", er stöhnte.

„Der Unterschied ist, dass du mich niemals überwältigen und vergewaltigen könntest, Lily, ganz einfach! In keinem Szenario würdest du mich dazu zwingen können, mit dir zu schlafen, wenn ich das nicht will, das ist bei männlichen Auroren eine reine Willenssache, wohingegen jeder große, starke Mann dich überwältigen und dir weh tun kann!", sagte er. „Denk nicht, dass du anders bist, wenn Hestia sich nicht wehren konnte, dann kannst du dich nicht wehren, okay? Sie war auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Karriere, sogar mir teilweise physikalisch und psychisch überlegen, aber als die Todesser sie angefasst haben, konnte sie sich nicht mehr bewegen und einfach nur über sich ergehen lassen, was die mit ihr machten.", ihre Schultern sanken herab und er schluckte fest.

„Das reicht jetzt!", ging Sirius dazwischen. „Wir wechseln jetzt das Thema, das ist nicht das richtige Gespräch für die Pause!", ermahnte er die zwei. Lily kniff ihre Augen zusammen und jetzt lösten sich zwei Tränen, die still über ihre Wangen liefen, aber darauf reagierte keiner der Männer. Erst als sie schniefte, konnte James wieder nicht anders, als zu sprechen.

„Ich werde dafür bezahlt, dass ich euch trainiere. Es ist meine Aufgabe, eure Schwächen zu erkennen und euch fixe Ideen auszutreiben. Wir stehen kurz vor einem Krieg, es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann kommt es mal zur Schlacht. Und dann steht ihr da und werdet fallen, wenn ich euch immer nur den Kopf tätschle und sage, wie gut ihr das macht.", jetzt nickte sie endlich, aber dabei rollten weitere Tränen.

Mann, er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Ein Blick zu Gideon sagte ihm, dass der nicht reagieren würde, also tat er etwas, was er schon lange nicht mehr bei einer Frau gemacht hatte. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und küsste ihre Haare. Im ersten Moment erschien ihm das ganz normal, er hatte das immer bei allen seinen Kolleginnen gemacht und eigentlich war das eine harmlose Gestik, wenn man ihn kannte, erst danach wurde ihm aber bewusst, dass er damit vielleicht zu schon weit gegangen war. Lily jedoch wehrte sich gar nicht, sondern schlug jetzt nur ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht und schluchzte einmal auf, offensichtlich erleichtert, dass er sie trösten wollte. Sirius runzelte die Stirn, während er die beiden betrachtete, das sah James, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Sein bester Freund würde dann später zu ihm kommen und nicht jetzt irgendwelche Sachen ansprechen, die ihn in Verlegenheit bringen würden, dessen war er sich sicher. „Endlich kommt das Essen.", seufzte Gideon schließlich, da löste Lily sich ruckartig von James und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Er sah sie an, während sie verstohlen über ihr Gesicht fuhr, dann drehte sie sich ihm wieder zu.

„Lässt du mich kurz raus?", fragte sie aufgewühlt, er nickte und stand auf, da verschwand sie.

„Auf welche Lektion hat sie da eben angespielt?", fragte Sirius, als sie weg war.

„Als Frank dich letztlich zu Tim gebracht hat, dachte sie, sie könnte mich überwältigen, indem sie knappe, enge Kleidung trägt.", seufzte James darauf. „Und ich gebe zu, dass ich im ersten Moment nicht richtig aufgepasst habe, aber als sie dachte, sie hätte gewonnen, habe ich sie unter mir begraben.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern, um die Harmlosigkeit dieser Sache zu unterstreichen.

„Und?", fragte er aber nur weiter, da stöhnte James verlegen. Wie immer durchschaute Sirius ihn sofort. „Sie hat von deiner Reaktion gesprochen, also?", bohrte er erwartend.

„Nun, als ich sie unter mir hatte, habe ich eventuell zugelassen, dass mein Körper auf sie reagiert und ihr deutlich gesagt, was jeder Todesser jetzt tun würde.", gab er also zu, da hob Gideon seine Augenbrauen an.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Natürlich! Ich meine, diese Lektion hatte sie dringend nötig!", verteidigte er sich.

„Das ist nicht okay, James!", ermahnte Gideon ihn dennoch sofort, sodass er schuldig stöhnte.

„Hey, ich – es tut mir Leid, okay, das war einfach nur eine Lektion, nichts – ich meine – daran war rein gar nichts _sexuelles_ , Mann, ich schwöre es dir!", beteuerte er ihm, woraufhin Sirius ihn jetzt noch eindringlicher musterte.

„Und was für eine Lektion soll das gewesen sein?", fragte er wütend.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie mit ihren Reizen bisher alles erreichen konnte, was sie wollte, aber glaubt mir: Todesser werden darauf nicht reagieren! Die werden ihre Hosen runter schieben, jedes Loch benutzen, das sie finden und auf sie drauf wichsen, bis-", Sirius stöhnte.

„Bis sie ihren Freund verlässt.", vollendete er den Satz.

„Nein, das-"

„Du projezierst ganz schön viel 'Hestia' auf Lily, James, nur, dass das für's Protokoll mal gesagt wurde."

„Das ist nicht wahr, ich kann das sehr gut unterscheiden!", ermahnte er ihn. „Ich will ihr diese Erfahrung ersparen, weil sie meine Schülerin ist und ich sie ausbilden soll. Das ist mein Job. Das hat nichts mit Hestia zu tun, sondern ganz alleine etwas damit, dass das meine Aufgabe ist. Seine Reize gegen den Gegner einzusetzen, ist eine _ganz schlechte_ Idee!", beharrte er. Sirius und Gideon musterten ihn mitleidig, da verdrehte er seine Augen. „Und ich meine, das kommt dir auch zugute, Gideon, richtig? Wenn ich ihr diesen Unsinn erst ausgetrieben habe, wirst du nachts besser schlafen, glaub' mir! Ich weiß, wovon ich rede...", prophezeite er ihm. Gideon hob seine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Wieso ich?", fragte er.

„Na – na, du bist doch-", Sirius kniff beide Augen einen Moment zusammen, da stöhnte James. „Nicht?", fragte er unsicher.

„James, _Englisch_!", ermahnte Gideon ihn jetzt.

„Ich dachte ihr zwei wärt – uh – ein Paar.", gab er schulterzuckend zu. „Du hast nach ihrer Hand gegriffen.", erinnerte er ihn.

„Lily und ich sind kein Paar.", gab Gideon darauf ungläubig zurück. „Nur weil ich an ihre Hand fasse, bin ich nicht gleich ihr Freund, James, wie alt bist du?", fragte er dann.

„Ich dachte einfach, ihr seid vertraut miteinander, ihr kennt euch schon lange-"

„Lily ist meine beste Freundin, Mann, mit denen springt man nicht in die Kiste, okay?", maulte er jetzt sogar richtig. „Schon gar nicht, wenn man in der erste Reihe sitzen durfte, als das zwischen Marlene und dir eher unschön geendet ist und es wochenlang peinliche Begegnungen gegeben hat!", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Hey, jetzt hör aber auf!", ermahnte Sirius ihn überraschend. „Marlene und James tun hier gar nichts zur Sache, so wie Lily und du nicht Kern dieser Unterhaltung seid.", erinnerte er ihn.

„Was ist der Kern dieser Unterhaltung?", fragte Gideon daraufhin verwirrt. Sirius holte schon Luft, da schnitt James ihm hastig das Wort ab.

„Ich mache einfach nur meinen Job!", betonte er. „Das ist der Kern dieser Unterhaltung. Die Lektion, die ich Evans gegeben habe, war rein schulischer Natur. Ich bin ein Profi, ich mache einfach nur meinen Job, wenn ich ihr solche Sachen beibringe.", sein bester Freund seufzte.

„Ich finde immer noch, du projezierst ganz schön viel Hestia auf Lily.", meinte er.

„Ich bin über Hestia hinweg.", erwiderte er darauf schulterzuckend.

„Du sagst also, du wärst bereit für eine neue Beziehung?", hakte Sirius plötzlich nach, woraufhin er seine Augen verdrehte.

„Ich glaube nicht mehr an Beziehungen.", antwortete er. In diesem Moment kam Lily zurück. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie noch einmal heftig geweint, ihre Augen jedenfalls waren ganz rot und sie wirkte ein wenig mitgenommen. James ließ sie wieder in ihre Ecke, danach verbrachten sie ein eher schweigsames Mittagessen, von wo aus sich dann alle in verschiedene Richtungen verabschiedeten und ihres Weges gingen.

* * *

Man hätte sagen können, er hätte es nicht absichtlich getan, aber er war zurück in den Stripclub gegangen, wo er Lily das erste Mal gesehen hatte, allerdings weniger, um Lily zu sehen, als um die Kellnerin hinter einen der Vorhänge zu ziehen. Und sie jauchzte, dass man es bestimmt vor den Vorhängen hören konnte. „Oh Gott! Oh Gott, wie machst du das?", jammerte sie dabei gequält, aber das hielt ihn nicht auf, er drückte sie nur weiterhin gegen die Wand und vergrub sie abermals tief in ihr.

Der Trick war nicht, tief zu penetrieren oder besonders kraftvoll zu stoßen, sondern eher die Reibung, die dabei entstand. Das stimulierte Frauen, dann kamen sie... Auch wenn diese jetzt schon eine Weile das Vergnügen hatte, normalerweise kamen sie schneller. Er beschleunigte also, bis ihre Geräusche sich veränderten und ein wenig leiser wurden, aber danach fühlte er, wie sie eng um ihn spannte und hörte, wie sie erleichtert ächzte. Danach pumpte er nur noch ein paar Mal, ehe er selber seine Zähne zusammen biss und sich an ihr erleichterte. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und er presste sie einen Moment weiter gegen die Wand, dann jedoch ließ er ihre Beine los und löste sich von ihr.

„Oh Gott, war das gut...", stöhnte sie, während sie ihre spärliche Kleidung richtete. „Woher kannst du das?", darauf zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

„Ich hatte eine Freundin, die mir das beigebracht hat.", antwortete er, woraufhin sie ihre Stirn runzelte. „Aber sie hat mich verlassen.", fügte er hinzu, während er seine Kleidung richtete.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Wirklich.", antwortete er knapp. „Wie viel schulde ich dir?", sie nannte ihm den Preis, den er ohne zu zögern zahlte, dann ließ er sie alleine hinter dem Vorhang zurück.

Es war ihm extrem unangenehm, aber auf der anderen Seite auch herzlich egal, dass Lily an die Stange getreten war, als er hervor kam. Die Kellnerin trat hinter ihn, als Lily ihn gerade erblickte und errötete, als sie ihre Kollegin jedoch sah, da schüttelte sie abfällig ihren Kopf und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Kann ich dir noch etwas bringen, _Sweetie_?", fragte die Kellnerin, mit der er es gerade gemacht hatte, da bestellte er einen Whisky und suchte sich einen Platz, von dem aus er Lily gut im Blick hatte.

Sie trug heute blütenweiße Reizwäsche, die nur ein kleines bisschen mehr bedeckte, als die rote vom letzten Mal, ihre Haare waren gelockt und sie war barfuß. Merlin, sie sah extrem sexy aus. Sie tanzte anders als letztes Mal, weniger aufreizend seiner Meinung nach, ihre Bewegungen sahen eher wie ein Training an der Stange aus, aber die Männertraube um sie herum störte das überhaupt nicht, die jubelten und gröhlten und klatschten ihr nur zu, warfen Geldscheine auf die Bühne und einer kletterte sogar ein wenig betrunken auf die Bühne und steckte einen Geldschein zwischen ihre makellosen Brüste. Sie musterte ihn, dann aber küsste sie ihn auf die unrasierte Wange und stieß ihn wieder von der Bühne herunter.

Nach einer Weile verschwand sie wieder hinter der Bar, erschien aber wie aus dem nichts kurz darauf an seiner Seite. „Kommst du, um mir eine weitere Lektion zu erteilen?", fragte sie kühl.

„Nein, ich war hier, um es mit der Kellnerin zu machen, _Rose_.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Weiß Gideon von deiner nächtlichen Aktivität hier?", fragte er.

„Nein.", erwiderte auch sie. „Und ich bin froh, wenn das so bleibt."  
„Wieso hast du es ihm nicht erzählt?", er wusste gar nicht, wieso er nach Gideon fragte, trotzdem interessierte es ihn brennend. Sie schnaubte.

„Ganz einfach: Er hat noch nie gefragt.", meinte sie abfällig.

„Wow – super Ausrede.", meinte er.

„Das geht ihn auch gar nichts an!", beharrte sie jetzt.

„Nun, mir gegenüber hat er behauptet, du wärst seine beste Freundin."

„Was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte sie jetzt ungeduldig.

„Bist du?", bohrte er, sodass sie nickte. „Und er ist dein bester Freund?"

„Merlin, James, ja!", maulte sie.

„Nun, wenn Marlene nachts in einem Striplokal tanzen würde, dann würde ich das wissen wollen, aber nie spezifisch danach fragen. Das wäre etwas, was sie mir gegenüber ansprechen müsste...", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Was? Ich bin mir sicher, er sieht das ähnlich, _Rose_!"

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen.", ärgerte sie sich jetzt.

„Nun, so wurdest du mir von der Kellnerin vorgestellt.", hielt er dagegen.

„Bist du nur her gekommen, um nach Gideon zu fragen? Wenn ja, kannst du ja dann jetzt gehen!", schnappte sie biestig, während er seinen Whisky leerte und mit dem leeren Glas in Richtung der Bar winkte, damit nachgeschenkt werden würde.

„Wie ich schon sagte: Ich bin her gekommen, um es mit der Kellnerin zu machen.", wiederholte er.

„Und da du schon hier warst, dachtest du, könntest du auch die Show genießen?", fragte sie schnippisch weiter.

„Ich sehe dir beim Training zu, dafür werde ich bezahlt.", erwiderte er jetzt. „Merlin, stell' dich nicht so an, was macht es für einen Unterschied, ob ich dich betrachte oder die Bande gieriger Männer, die nicht wissen, dass du dich wehren kannst?", sie schnaubte.

„Gegen die könnte ich mich wahrscheinlich wehren, du bist derjenige, der mich einfach immer überwältigen kann.", gab sie ziemlich unzufrieden zurück.

„Wieso solltest du dich gegen die wehren können und gegen mich nicht? Ich mache sicher nichts anderes, als die."

„Doch.", antwortete sie. „Du suchst nach meinen Schwachstellen und greifst mich an. Die wollen mir nur an die Wäsche, dagegen wehre ich mich schon seit Jahren.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern, weil das wohl die Wahrheit war. Bisher hatte er sie immer irgendwann überwältigt und er wusste, dass ihr das Angst machte. „Es reicht dir nicht mehr, mich tagsüber zu plagen, jetzt musst du auch noch nachts hier auftauchen und mir das Leben zur Hölle machen, ja?", fragte sie wütend.

„Ich mache dir das Leben gar nicht zur Hölle, ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist, okay?", knurrte er jetzt.

„Ach bitte!"

„Wie mache ich dir das Leben zur Hölle, huh?", fragte er herausfordernd.

„Mit deinen Lektionen und dem Doppelmaß der Geschlechter zum Beispiel?", schlug sie vor.

„Ey, Evans, nur damit das mal gesagt wurde: Ich fördere dich! Ich helfe dir, über dich selber hinaus zu wachsen, ich lehre und belehre und trainiere dich. Das ist mein Job, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist!", maulte er jetzt.

„Das ist eine lächerliche Ausrede, okay?", ärgerte sie sich. „Wenn das wahr wäre, dann würdest du uns alle so hart ran nehmen, aber du hast es immer nur auf mich abgesehen, es ist allen aufgefallen, wie du mich piesackst!", er schnaubte.

„Ich piesacke dich, ja?", hakte er nach. „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich in dir das Potential sehe, Auror zu werden, wenn einer Ahnung hat, wer geeignet ist und wer nicht, dann bin das nämlich ich!", knurrte er.

„Aber-"

„Die anderen Frauen haben nicht dein Niveau, bei Männern habe ich eine andere Vorgehensweise, klar soweit? Darum hast du keinen Vergleichswert, du bist nun einmal die Beste, was willst du denn noch von mir?", sie sah aus, als hätte er sie geschlagen, dann räusperte sie sich aber.

„Es wäre nett, wenn du nicht mehr her kommst, um mich mit den anderen betrunkenen Torfköpfen anzuglotzen!", antwortete sie schließlich hochnäsig.

„Was stört dich daran?", fragte er. „Müsstest du nicht daran gewöhnt sein, dass Männer dich anstarren?", sie verschränkte ihre Arme biestig, wodurch sich ihre Brüste zusammen drückten, aber er bemühte sich mit aller Macht, das zu ignorieren.

„Ich bin daran gewöhnt, aber es ist mir unangenehm.", gab sie zurück.

„Wieso arbeitest du dann hier?", fragte er sie ganz einfach.

„Nein, ich meine: Es ist mir unangenehm, wenn du mich ansiehst.", verdeutlichte sie.

„Wieso?"

„Du bist mein Lehrer!", erinnerte sie ihn bissig. Diesen Ton hörte James gar nicht gerne und er schnaubte nur stur.

„Nun, hier bin ich ein Kunde und es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst.", sie stöhnte, antwortete aber nicht, sodass er sie schließlich seufzend musterte. „Merlin, wieso arbeitest du hier?", fragte er unverständig. „Mit deinem Verstand, hast du kein Labor gefunden, in dem du irgendwas an Ratten testen kannst?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Es ist ein Job, der die Miete zahlt, deshalb!"

„Zahlt das Ministerium so wenig? Ich konnte immer ganz gut davon leben.", stellte er nur fest, woraufhin sie seufzte, aber erneut nicht antwortete. „Als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben, hier-", begann er jetzt.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden.", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab, aber das hielt ihn ja von gar nichts ab.

„Da hast du mich angesehen und ich habe gegrinst, da hast du mir den Rücken zugedreht. Wieso?", fragte er. „Ich habe noch nicht beobachtet, dass du das bei jemand anderem getan hättest.", sie schnaubte. „Sag' schon, Evans, sonst bringe ich dir mal eine Lektion zum Thema 'Verhör' bei!", warnte er sie.

„Ganz einfach: Es ist weit und breit bekannt, dass Männer wie du nichts als Ärger machen.", antwortete sie endlich, sodass er seine Stirn runzelte. Als sie sich danach zum Gehen wandte, stand er augenblicklich auf und folgte ihr.

„Männer wie ich?", hakte er nach. „Was ist mit mir?", darauf antwortete sie abermals nicht. Natürlich floh sie vor seinem Verhör, indem sie wieder auf das Podest trat und zu tanzen begann, ehe er sie wirklich erwischt hatte. Seufzend trank er den Whisky aus und trat näher, um sie dieses Mal wirklich eingehend zu betrachten. Sie merkte es sofort, reagierte aber vorerst nicht darauf, sondern ließ ihre Hüften direkt vor seinen Augen kreisen, bis ihm beinahe schwindelig wurde. „Was ist mit mir?", fragte er dann aber wieder, worauf sie erneut wählte, nicht zu antworten.

Eine Weile starrte er sie noch bewundernd an, bis ihm klar wurde, wie idiotisch er sich verhielt. Wie er da stand, mitten in der Traube betrunkener Kerle, die ihr zujubelten und sich vermutlich ausmalten, was sie gerne mit ihrer Rückseite gemacht hätten... Und er stellte sich genau so bescheuert an, wie diese Spinner, die doch in hundert Jahren keine Chance bei ihr hatten.

Da drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und fuhr über sein Gesicht. Merlin, was war denn nur los mit ihm? Glotzte seine Schülerin an, wie sie sich halbnackt räkelte und für eben diesen Haufen Kerle tanzte, fantasierte davon, wie es mit ihr sein könnte, wenn man nur die harte Schale mal geknackt hatte... Er wurde verrückt. Dass Hestia ihn verlassen hatte, hatte ihn letztendlich verrückt gemacht! Merlin, er hatte den Verstand verloren und es verdammt noch mal nicht einmal bemerkt!

Ohne den Blick noch einmal zu ihr schweifen zu lassen, verließ er das Lokal und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause um seine Sorgen (nicht zum ersten Mal) mit einer gehörigen Ladung Whisky zu ertränken...


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Seitdem hatte er ein paar Mal darüber nachgedacht, Sirius' Rat zu suchen. Oder ihm wenigstens zu erzählen, was passiert war. Das Ding war nur: Es war nicht wirklich etwas passiert. Er war in dieses Striplokal gegangen, um es mit der Kellnerin zu machen, Lily war da gewesen, sie hatten geredet, er war gegangen... Darum hatte er gedacht, vielleicht gab es etwas bezüglich Hestia, über das er reden wollte? Aber was?

Es war nichts vorgefallen, er hatte Moody gesagt, dass sie nicht für den Dienst zugelassen werden sollte und seitdem hatte Moody auch keine weiteren Trainingsstunden angesetzt, er hatte sie also nicht mehr gesehen. Marlene hatte versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden, ob er nicht ein gutes Wort für Hestia einlegen könnte, weil es der offenbar gerade wirklich schlecht ging, aber dem hatte James sich aus Prinzip entzogen.

Dabei ging es um Integrität!

Sein Wort zählte, also musste er die Wahrheit sagen.

Nun, jedenfalls hatte er also überlegt, ob er mit Sirius über irgendetwas reden sollte oder wollte, aber war nicht schlüssig geworden, wie er ihm irgendetwas hätte erklären sollen und hatte es dementsprechend unterlassen, ein Gespräch zu beginnnen, welches dann nur in Gestammle und Schweigen enden würde. Aber eigentlich wusste er, dass er mit ihm reden wollte, es war eher das 'Wie', das ihn unschlüssig zögern ließ.

„Schneller, schneller, schneller, schneller!", rief er der Klasse gerade ungeduldig zu, während er sie durch den Hyde Park hetzte. „Ich bin doch der älteste hier, wieso bin ich so viel schneller als ihr?", spornte er sie an. Die einzige, die mit ihm mithalten konnte (wie immer), war Lily. Sie lief, so sah das für ihn aus, locker neben ihm her, mied aber seinen Blick, seid er sie das letzte Mal in diesem blöden Striplokal aufgesucht hatte. Stöhnend blieb er stehen und wartete, bis seine Schüler ihn eingeholt hatten, was länger dauerte, als es eigentlich sollte. Seine Schüler waren nicht so weit, wie sie normalerweise sein sollten. „Wir versuchen das anders.", maulte er unbefriedigt über diese Erkenntnis.

„Wir können nicht mehr, wir laufen schon über zwei Stunden!", stöhnte Gideon dazwischen.

„Schweigen Sie!", ermahnte er ihn. „Sie können nicht mehr, Sie haben Ihre Grenzen erreicht sagen Sie? Ein Auror muss weiter machen, auch wenn er nicht weiß, wie, mehr leisten, auch wenn er keine Kraft mehr hat, überleben, auch wenn er keinen Sinn mehr darin sieht, verstanden?", fügte er hinzu. „Wir gehen das anders an und tun etwas für den Teamgeist.", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Oh je...", hörte er irgendwo, ignorierte das aber.

„Uh – Evans und ich laufen vor, ich bin der Todesser – sie meine Geisel.", sagte er schließlich, sodass Lily stöhnte. „Sie bleiben hier stehen, aber wenn ich blaue Funken hier hin schicke, kommen Sie hinterher und befreien Evans. Wenn Sie uns nicht einholen, dann wissen Sie, was ihr blüht!", sein Blick fiel auf Lily, die ihre Augen verdrehte und schnaubte.

„Wieso ich?", fragte sie.

„Weil Sie schon mithalten.", erwiderte er einfach. „Also los.", er bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen und sie liefen gemeinsam los. Zuerst schwiegen sie, aber das war ihm sehr unangenehm, also seufzte er schließlich, auf der Suche, nach einem guten Gesprächsthema. „Ich wollte noch einmal fragen, was du gemeint hast.", stellte er fest.

„Was meinst du?"

„'Männer wie ich'. Was ist mit mir?", fragte er sie, da wurde sie rot.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich damit gemeint habe.", log sie. Er schnaubte.

„Ich bin Auror, du kannst mich nicht anlügen.", erinnerte er sie. „Sag schon, ich verurteile dich nicht. Ich bin eh aus Stein, deine Meinung prallt vollkommen an mir ab.", nachdem er das gesagt hatte, schickte er blaue Funken nach hinten und warf einen Blick zu den anderen Schülern, um zu schauen, ob sie folgten. „Sprich dich aus, Evans, sonst prügle ich die Wahrheit auch aus dir heraus, denk' nicht, ich würde das nicht tun!", warnte er sie.

Sie stöhnte beherzt, bevor sie nachgab, aber als er das frustrierte Geräusch hörte, wusste er schon, dass er eine Antwort erhalten würde, also ließ er ihr die Zeit, die sie brauchte und wartete einfach gespannt. „Ich meinte damit, dass du mir gefallen hast und dass das Dinge immer nur kompliziert macht.", stellte sie also jetzt klar, woraufhin er sie schockiert von der Seite ansah. „Und Merlin, ich hatte Recht. Stell dir vor, wir hätten es miteinander gemacht und am nächsten Tag wären wir uns im Unterricht wieder begegnet.", fuhr sie dann rechtfertigend fort, dabei sah sie starr geradeaus. „Was für ein Desaster."

„Was – wirklich?", fragte er zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach.

„Wirklich.", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend. „Komm schon, du gefällst vielen Frauen, Mindy ist ohne zu zögern mit dir mit gegangen.", er runzelte die Stirn. „Die Kellnerin?", schnaubte sie abfällig.

„Aber das ich dir gefallen würde, darauf wäre ich nie gekommen!", erwiderte er. „Du bist, seit wir uns kennen, immer nur abweisend und biestig gewesen.", fügte er zu seiner Verteidigung hinzu.

„Weil du mein Lehrer bist, du sollst mir nicht gefallen. Und – uh – und es ist logisch, dass ein One-Night-Stand mit dir mir nur Kummer bringen würde.", er stöhnte und fuhr über sein Gesicht um sich zu sammeln.

„Ich weiß.", sagte er schließlich nur, weil er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Auch wenn ihm das nicht gefiel. „Sind die anderen schon näher gekommen?", fragte er sie, da warf sie einen Blick zurück.

„Nein, wir haben sie abgehängt.", antwortete sie. Er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Nicht einmal waschechte Drohungen nützen.", schnaubte er.

„Was meinst du?"

„Damit meine ich: Sie wissen, was dir blüht, aber das ist ihnen egal. Sie machen erst einmal eine Pause.", maulte er hinterher. Sie wurde ein wenig rot. „Ihr habt alle keine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn man hinterher nur noch bedauern kann.", sie warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu.

„Sie wissen, dass du mir nichts tun wirst.", erwiderte sie. „Das hier ist nur das Training."

„Was wäre, wenn es das nicht wäre?", seufzte er bitter.

„Ich – uhm – ich wollte mich entschuldigen.", meinte sie jetzt plötzlich kleinlaut. „Ich schätze es stand mir nicht zu, danach zu fragen, was passiert ist.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Es ist weniger ein Geheimnis.", tat er das ab.

„Nun, von uns wusste es keiner und – und Fabian kannte auch nicht die ganze Geschichte.", stellte sie fest.

„Aber nicht, weil es ein Geheimnis ist, sondern weil ich nicht besonders viel darüber rede.", erklärte er ihr. „Als Auror kann man sich keinen wunden Punkt leisten, verstehst du, Evans? Es macht keinen Sinn, darüber zu jammern und zu klagen, was mir passiert ist.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Es ist dir also egal?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„'Egal' ist sicher das falsche Wort.", seufzte er. „Ich habe damit abgeschlossen. Sie wird nie mehr zu mir zurück kommen, meidet mich seit zwei Jahren und versteckt sich vor mir, wenn wir im selben Geschäft einkaufen. Es gibt auch keinen Grund für mich, weiterhin Gefühle für sie zu hegen. Das macht mich erpressbar.", sie nickte.

„Du bist der geborene Auror.", meinte sie, worauf er nur schief grinsen konnte. „Plagen dich Schuldgefühle?"

„Wieso meinst du?"

„Moody hat gesagt, du warst auf dem Einsatz dabei.", er verdrehte seine Augen. So ein Plappermaul, hatte ihnen einfach brühwarm die ganze Geschichte erzählt! „So, wie ich dich einschätzen würde, müsstest du doch – ich meine – irgendwie muss dich das doch beeinflussen...", abermals zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

„Ich war nicht schnell genug, weißt du? Sie hatten sie geschockt und ich hätte Zeit gehabt, meine Freundin zu retten, aber ich war nicht schnell genug.", sie musterte ihn von der Seite und blieb jetzt stehen, dabei griff sie an sein Handgelenk, sodass auch er inne hielt und sich zu ihr drehte.

„Ist das wahr oder ist das der Vorwurf, den du dir machst?", fragte sie schwer atmend.

„Meiner Meinung nach ist das wahr.", sagte er. „Moody sagt, wäre ich schneller gewesen, dann dürfte ich kein Mensch sein. Ich meine – uh – ich erinnere mich daran, als wäre es gestern, ich war wirklich schnell, ich habe sie sogar ein oder zwei Mal zu fassen gekriegt, aber am Ende... Aber am Ende war es einfach zu knapp. Ich habe es nicht geschafft.", warum er ihr das erzählte, das konnte er gar nicht genau sagen, denn eigentlich war das seine Privatsache und er hatte die detaillierte Version nur Sirius im Vollsuff erzählt. Sie musterte ihn traurig, da zuckte er wieder mit seinen Schultern. „Also: Ich war nicht schnell genug.", beschloss er noch einmal.

„Wie hat sie überlebt?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Nun, sie hatten meine Freundin, richtig? Ich habe überall nach ihr gesucht, alle geheimen Missionen auffliegen lassen und jedes Nest, von dem wir wussten gesprengt, auf der Suche nach ihr, die waren alle ziemlich sauer auf mich. Aber schließlich habe ich sie gefunden. Mit dem großartigen Erfolg, dass sie mich nicht mehr ansehen wollte und mich dann verlassen hat", sie seufzte bedauernd.

„Und die Todesser?", fragte sie tonlos. Er räusperte sich.

„Sind geflohen.", antwortete er steinern, da nickte sie verstehend.

„Hast sie umgebracht, huh?", mutmaßte sie. Einen Moment zögerte er, eigentlich wollte er es nicht vor ihr zugeben, aber dann nickte er schließlich. Sie reagierte ganz anders darauf, als er gedacht hätte.

Ihr Körper schoss vor und sie küsste ihn.

Warum wusste er nicht, wirklich nicht. Das ergab alles keinen Sinn (um nicht zu sagen: Typisch Weiber!), aber sie küsste ihn heftig auf den Mund und fasste dabei an sein Gesicht. Im ersten Moment ermahnte er sich, dass er das nicht zulassen durfte, weil sie seine Schülerin war und weil sie ja eben noch gesagt hatte, dass ein One-Night-Stand mit ihm ihr nur Kummer bereiten würde und weil er dem nur zustimmen konnte. Aber der Trieb, sie zurück zu küssen war irgendwie sehr viel stärker. Nachdem er sich also zuerst ermahnt hatte, erwiderte er den Kuss schließlich und brachte sie gegen einen Baum.

Und dann knutschten sie einen langen Augenblick, mit Haare anfassen und Stöhnen und heftigem aneinander Reiben, er hatte schon seit langem nicht mehr so mit jemandem geknutscht (sicher nicht mit seinen ständig wechselnden Bettbekanntschaften). Merlin, konnte die küssen! „...vielleicht sind sie hier lang?", hörte er aber plötzlich, da löste er sich von ihr und starrte sie kurz überrascht an, sie errötete.

„Greif mich an.", verlangte er.

„Was?"

„Greif mich an, sonst greife ich dich an!", warnte er sie wieder, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie noch nicht verarbeiten konnte, was passiert war oder was er sagte. Jedenfalls holte er aus und ohrfeigte sie, so heftig, dass sie zur Seite flog. Sie stöhnte überrascht, fasste sich aber dann und griff ihn endlich an.

Als die anderen um die Ecke kamen, da rollten sie gerade auf dem Boden herum, im ersten Moment musste es lustig aussehen, aber dann bemerkten die anderen, dass Lily geradezu panisch schluchzte und er immer wieder versuchte, sie unter sich zu begraben, während sie nicht die Kraft aufbringen konnte, ihn davon abzuhalten. Da sie nicht sofort reagierten, zog er an ihrem Shirt, bis er Stoff reißen hörte, da griff Benjy endlich ein und trennte die beiden ziemlich gewaltsam mit Gideon's Hilfe. James reagierte sofort im Gegensatz zu ihnen sofort und sprang auf.

„Sie sind spät!", ermahnte er seine Gruppe aufgebracht. „Wo waren Sie so lange?", die anderen sahen betreten zu Lily, die noch einmal schniefte und sich zittrig von Gideon aufhelfen ließ.

„W – wir haben Sie verloren.", flüsterte er betreten.

„Gut gemacht!", sagte er sarkastisch. „Wenn ich ein Todesser wäre, dürftet ihr jetzt Evans' Eltern aufsuchen und ihnen den bewichsten Leichnahm ihrer Tochter übergeben, ich hätte genug Zeit gehabt!", auf seine Aussage seufzte Benjy mit einem schuldigen Blick zu Lily, also trat James jetzt zu ihr, die immer noch ziemlich verstört wirkte, zog seinen Zauberstab und sein Taschentuch und feuchtete es an. „Hey, tut mir Leid, Evans, das war fester, als geplant.", entschuldigte er sich dieses eine Mal.

„Ich habe nicht aufgepasst.", maulte sie nur.

„Nein, nein, der geht auf mich, das hier ist ein Training, kein Grund, Ihnen den Kopf ab zu reißen.", darauf reagierte sie kaum, sondern ließ nur zu, dass er das feuchte Taschentuch auf den roten Abdruck legte. „Zur Strafe dürfen Sie alle noch acht – uh – neun Runden laufen, ich will, dass Sie begreifen, dass das hier das Training ist – aber da draußen wartet die richtige Welt und ich meine das alles hier wirklich ernst! Ich schrecke nicht davor zurück, Sie spüren zu lassen, was da draußen passiert. Das kommt noch früh genug auf Sie zu!", fuhr er den Rest der Truppe an.

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte sie ihn unsicher, da seufzte er.

„Gideon trägt Sie auf dem Rücken.", beschloss er schließlich, sodass Gideon ihm einen bösen Blick zu warf, trotzdem gehorchte er und ging auf seine Knie, damit Lily auf seinen Rücken klettern konnte.

Den Rest der Stunde hatte er Lily weitgehend gemieden, im Hinterkopf den festen Plan geformt, sofort zu Sirius zu marschieren und mit ihm darüber zu reden, was passiert war und seine Klasse noch einmal ordentlich zu Schnecke gemacht, bevor er sie entlassen hatte. Merlin, er fühlte sich schrecklich. Evans hatte ihn geküsst! Und viel schlimmer noch: Er hatte es zugelassen. Ja, er hatte sogar mitgemacht! Wenn das jemand heraus fand – wenn Moody das heraus fand, dann musste er sie vom Unterricht suspendieren und ihn vom Dienst, dann durfte er Zuhause bleiben und gegen seine Wand starren, bis der Tod ihn holen kam!

Nach dem Unterricht suchte er also Sirius' Schreibtisch auf und tatsächlich saß der dort und grübelte über einem Pergament. „Hey.", grüßte er ihn kleinlaut.

„Mh.", kam aber nur zurück.

„Alles klar?"

„Mh.", James verdrehte seine Augen. „Irgendwie ergibt das keinen Sinn mehr, aber okay.", murmelte er dann, ehe er den Fetzen zur Seite legte. „Was gibt's?", fragte er dann. James zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Nichts, worüber ich hier und jetzt mit dir reden könnte. Hast du Lust auf Chinesisch?", fragte er.

„Du meinst, du willst das Ministerium für die Pause verlassen?", hakte sein bester Freund überrascht nach.

„Unbedingt.", seufzte er.

„Okay...", machte der rätselnd. „Uh – kommt noch jemand?"

„Nein, ich wäre lieber alleine.", erwiderte er. „Meiner Meinung nach ist es nicht klug, weiterhin mit meinen Schülern zu essen, nur, dass du es weißt.", darauf runzelte Sirius seine Stirn.

„Du meinst Evans."

„Ich meine Evans.", bestätigte er ebenso leise, wie er das bei Sirius bemerkt hatte. „Können wir also gehen?", Sirius seufzte, da wusste er bereits, dass er ihn abweisen würde.

„Sieh, ich stecke hier gerade fest. Vielleicht können wir heute Abend ausgehen und darüber reden?", schlug er vor, woraufhin er sofort nickte. Mist, er hatte gehofft, wenn er keine Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken, was er sagen wollte, würde es ihm vielleicht nicht schwer fallen, es Sirius zu erzählen...

„Soll ich dir was vom Chinesen mitbringen?", fragte er aber dann eher fürsorglich und sein bester Freund, der sich schon wieder seinem Fetzen zugewandt hatte, runzelte konzentriert die Stirn.

„Das übliche, wenn es geht.", er nickte und klopfte Sirius abschließend auf die Schulter, dann drehte er sich, um etwas Essbares zu organisieren. „Hey – James!", er drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Ich verspreche, wir können heute Abend darüber reden, okay? Wenn ich einen Kopf dafür habe!", darauf nickte James.

„Ja, ich weiß.", beteuerte er ihm beiläufig und machte sich auf den Weg. Aber noch ehe er die Tür erreicht hatte, hielt er inne.

Hestia's Schreibtisch war leer geräumt. Sie war fort. Einen Moment zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach unten und ihm traten Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte bis zum Schluss gehofft, wenn sie wieder kam, dann hätten sie vielleicht eine Chance. Natürlich war das Unsinn gewesen, gewusst hatte er es, aber trotzdem, die Hoffnung war da gewesen. Die leise Hoffnung, dass sie ihn irgendwann wieder ansehen wollte oder zuließ, dass er sie wieder in seine Arme nahm, um sie zu trösten.

Hätte er sie doch nur ein einziges Mal mehr in seinen Armen gehalten. Er wünschte sich, er hätte sie öfter geküsst. Er wünschte sich, er hätte ihr häufiger gesagt, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Er wünschte sich, er hätte ihr ständig Blumen geschenkt. Natürlich wusste er, dass das alles nichts genützt hätte, aber es war schade um die verschwendete Zuneigung, die er nicht in dem Maße ausgedrückt hatte, wie er es hätte sollen.

Jetzt, da es endgültig vorbei war, war sowieso nur noch Bedauern in ihm, dass er sie verloren hatte...

Nun.

Sie war fort. Es war vorbei. Er seufzte, dann räusperte er sich und verließ das Büro, obwohl er sehr wohl bemerkte, dass ihn alle angesehen hatten, ignorierte er das so gut es ging und machte sich auf den Weg, Sirius etwas anständiges zu Essen zu besorgen.

* * *

Sie saßen in James' kleinem Zimmerchen vor dem Muggel-TV und guckten Fußball, beide ein Bier in der Hand und eher betreten, als ausgelassen. Sirius schien zu ahnen, dass James nicht zum feiern zumute war, vermutlich hatte auch er gesehen, wie er vor Hestia's Schreibtisch gestanden hatte, aber noch nicht angesprochen, ob er darüber reden wollte. James selber war sich mittlerweile unsicher, was er ansprechen wollte. Normalerweise teilte er so ziemlich alles mit seinem besten Freund (von ihn beiden war James eher die Plaudertasche), aber plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr, wie er anfangen sollte. Oder wo. Oder mit was...

„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?", fragte Sirius aber schließlich, woraufhin ihm ein aufgebrachte Schnauben entwich.

„Was soll das denn bedeuten?", fragte er ihn vorwurfsvoll, woraufhin er sich räusperte.

„Ich meine das nicht böse, aber ich weiß, dass die ganze Situation auf der Arbeit dich gerade sehr belastet und ich möchte dich nicht noch zusätzlich belasten.", er seufzte.

„Frag' nicht so blöde Sachen, Sirius, wenn ich dir auf irgendetwas nicht antworten möchte, dann tue ich das auch nicht!", maulte er nur, sodass er sich erneut räusperte und zur ursprünglichen Frage ansetzte.

„Frank hat gesagt, dass Evans in dem Stripclub getanzt hat, auf seinem Junggesellenabschied.", äußerte er sich sehr bedacht. „Und dass du sie angesehen hast, als wäre sie die Erlösung allen Übels und dein Glück bei ihr versuchen wolltest.", erklärte er ihm.

„Ich habe es nicht mit ihr gemacht.", antwortete er sofort ungeduldig auf die nicht gestellte Frage.

„Oh.", machte Sirius. „Okay, das ist gut.", stellte er fest. „Ich wollte nur fragen, du weißt schon, ich will nicht, dass du in Schwierigkeiten steckst, vor allem, wenn es auf der Arbeit belastend genug für dich ist.", murmelte er ganz verlegen, da ächzte James.

Ihm ging es so schlecht. Nicht nur, weil Hestia weg war oder weil Lily ihn geküsst hatte oder weil er mittlerweile so ziemlich jeden seiner Freunde verprügelt hatte – sondern weil er sich nicht mehr äußern konnte! Er konnte Sirius nicht einmal sein Herz ausschütten, weil er nicht in Worte fassen konnte, was ihn bedrückte! Er konnte reden und mürrische Antworten oder Anweisungen geben, aber sobald es darum ging, seine Gefühle zu äußern, blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken... „Du wirkst ziemlich unglücklich neuerdings.", flüsterte Sirius jetzt nur noch.

„Mh.", machte er gequält.

„Möchtest du reden?"

„Ich möchte schon, aber – uh – ich – ich – ich kann nicht.", gab er zu, dabei füllten sich seine Augen unvorhergesehen mit Tränen. Mann. Er wollte nicht so nah am Wasser gebaut sein, er wollte der starke Auror, der Held sein, den alle in ihm sahen und mit dem Moody sich immer rühmte.

„Okay.", kam es wieder auf berühmte Sirius-Art. „Du weißt, dass du könntest, oder? Ich meine, ehe ich dich verrate, würde ich lieber sterben, bei mir ist jedes Geheimnis verschlossen. ...oder du könntest es mir erzählen und mein Gedächtnis löschen, du weißt, dass dieses Angebot jederzeit steht.", erinnerte er ihn.

Das hatten sie schon öfter gemacht. James hatte mal einen ganzen, hysterischen Anfall aus Sirius' Gedächtnis gelöscht, ganz kurz, nachdem Hestia ihn verlassen hatte. „Weiß ich.", würgte er hervor. „Es geht – uhm – es – es geht mehr um...", so stotterte er hinterher und als er bemerkte, wie er stammelte, da verließ ihn der Mut und er verstummte.

„Dir fehlen die Worte.", stellte Sirius betreten fest. Das kannten sie auch schon. Vor besagtem hysterischen Anfall hatte James nämlich vier Tage dasselbe Problem gehabt. Gestottert und keine Worte gefunden, um auszudrücken, was er sagen wollte. Seiner Meinung nach lag das daran, dass sie während ihrer Ausbildung gelernt hatten, ihre Gefühle tief in ihrem Inneren einzusperren und niemals an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen. Und weil er ein guter Auror sein wollte, hatte James sich das sehr zu Herzen genommen, alle Emotionen, die ihn beeinträchtigen würden, aussortiert und tief, tief, tief in seinem Inneren vergraben, damit sie ihn eben nicht beeinträchtigen konnten.

„Mh.", quälte er sich ab.

„Ich weiß zwar, dass du das nicht so lustig findest, aber würde es dir helfen, zu singen?", fragte Sirius ihn zögerlich, woraufhin er stöhnte. Na super! Jetzt sollte er über seine Probleme singen! „Ich meine nur, damit du nicht stotterst.", verteidigte er seinen Vorschlag.

„Mh.", machte er unzufrieden, dann lehnte er sich gegen die Couchlehne und fuhr über sein Gesicht. Vielleicht war das aber die einzige Möglichkeit, wie er sich momentan mitteilen konnte? Und er hatte es dringend nötig, er merkte, dass er gleich an seinen Worten ersticken würde, es würgte ihn, wenn er sprechen wollte... Also warum nicht? Er hatte das schon einmal gemacht.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er so weit war, aber Sirius war geduldig. Sie kannten sich eben schon lange und als James das erste Mal Probleme dieser Art gehabt hatte, da hatte er sich ziemlich hartnäckig daran gesetzt, eine Lösung für die Sprachbarriere zu finden. Er benutzte meistens dieselbe Melodie in der Sirius und er immer die Schulhymne gesungen hatten, etwas langsames, ruhiges, eher unheilvolles. Schwanensee. „Lily Evans hat mich neulich geküsst.", summte er also schließlich aufgeregt. Aufgeregt darüber, wie Sirius reagieren würde und – ganz ehrlich – immer noch aufgeregt darüber, dass sie ihn geküsst hatte. Ein waschechter Kuss, mit anfassen und Zunge, so blöd das auch klang...

Sirius reagierte glücklicherweise so, wie er es halb erwartet hatte. Im ersten Moment gar nicht, dann realisierte er, was James ihm da gerade gesagt hatte und letztendlich starrte er ihn fassungslos an. „Was?"

„Mh.", brachte er wieder nur hervor, dieses Mal ein bisschen bestätigend.

„Aber wann? Und wieso?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„B – beim – beim Training.", stammelte er.

„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist.", er ächzte ein bisschen, sich sehr wohl darüber im klaren, dass Sirius solche Sachen extrem eng sah und er eigentlich nicht unschuldig an dem Kuss gewesen war (er hatte ihn zumindest immerhin erwidert, statt sie zu ermahnen oder zu melden), aber dann holte er tief Luft.

„Ich war der Todesser, sie war meine Geisel-", begann er in 'Hänschen Klein, ging allein', um Sirius wenigstens ein bisschen zum Lachen zu bringen, woraufhin der auch tatsächlich gluckste. „-und als wir alleine war'n, hat sie mich geküsst.", sein bester Freund verdrehte seine Augen schmunzelnd über ihn.

„Aber wieso?", darauf konnte er nur kopfschüttelnd mit seinen Schultern zucken. „Weiber. Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn! Sie tut doch immer so, als wärst du die Pest!", wieder zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

„Sie hat vorher gesagt, dass sie mich eigentlich mag, als sie mich im Striplokal sah, da fand sie mich scharf.", sang er jetzt in 'Singing in the Rain', woraufhin Sirius richtig lachen musste.

„James, hör auf damit, das ist nicht lustig!", ermahnte er ihn amüsiert. „Sie ist deine Schülerin, das weißt du doch! Ihr geratet noch richtig in Schwierigkeiten, wenn heraus käme, dass du etwas mit ihr hättest...", fügte er etwas ernster hinzu.

„Wei – weiß ich.", seufzte er.

„Hat sie sich noch zu dem Kuss geäußert?", er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Uh – du – du hast sie abgewiesen, richtig? Ich meine, du weißt, dass du sie melden musst, wenn sie dir zu nah getreten ist, du hast ihr gesagt, dass das nicht geht, richtig?", einen Augenblick musterte James Sirius von der Seite, dann schüttelte er beschämt seinen Kopf.

„V – vie – vielleicht hab' ich mi – mi – mitge – gemacht.", stammelte er verlegen.

Er sah sehr wohl, wie Sirius diesen Satz in ein großes Puzzle einsetzte, aber egal, was er aus dem Gesamtbild letztendlich schloss, er behielt es vorerst für sich. „Also mal so für's Protokoll: Magst du sie?", fragte er schließlich nur. Vor dieser Frage hatte er sich am meisten gefürchtet, so wurde ihm nun klar. Unsicher zuckte er mit seinen Schultern, schüttelte aber dann zögerlich seinen Kopf. Ob das eine Lüge war oder nicht, konnte er selber nicht genau sagen und Sirius (das merkte er ihm an) erst recht nicht, also nahm sein bester Freund es einfach hin und seufzte. „Du kennst sie kaum, huh?", darauf nickte er sofort. „Aber sie ist ziemlich hübsch und ziemlich klug, laut Moody.", er zuckte wieder mit seinen Schultern. „Und du knabberst immer noch daran, dass Hestia dich verlassen hat.", seine Schultern sanken ein wenig herab, aber er schüttelte danach endlich seinen Kopf.

„Es ist vorbei.", sagte er, glücklicherweise ohne großes Stocken. „Keiner von uns beiden ist – ist – ist schuld. Es ist einfach so.", fügte er unglücklich hinzu.

„Dann hast du Angst?", schlug Sirius vor. „Ich meine, eine Freundin zu haben, birgt für dich das Horror-Szenario, dass du dich in sie verlieben und sie irgendwann wieder verlieren könntest.", erinnerte er ihn, woraufhin James stöhnte.

Das lag gut im Bereich des Möglichen. Er wollte keine Angst haben, aber vielleicht hing es damit irgendwie zusammen... „Mh.", machte er nur missmutig, dann nahm er einen Schluck Bier. „Sie ist ohnehin meine Schülerin.", summte er in tiefem Bass, dann lehnte er sich stöhnend zurück und schloss seine Augen. „Verbotenes Terrain."

„Also wieso hast du zurück geküsst?", hakte Sirius nach, woraufhin er mit seinen Schultern zuckte. „Was glaubst du, passiert von hier an? Ich meine, wenn sie dich einmal küsst, dann wird sie dich wieder küssen wollen. Bisher sind sie jedenfalls alle irgendwann zurück gekommen, um mehr von dir zu haben.", er zuckte abermals mit seinen Schultern, antwortete aber nicht. Einen Augenblick schwiegen sie, dann seufzte Sirius abgrundtief und drehte sich ganz direkt zu ihm. „Und du willst sicher nicht über Hestia singen?", hakte er nach, woraufhin er stöhnte.

„Nein.", wies er ihn ab. „Hes und ich, das ist vorbei. Aus den Augen, auf dem Sinn.", sang er jetzt wieder in 'Schwanensee', sodass Sirius seinen Arm tätschelte.

„Wenn sich diese Meinung ändert, sag Bescheid, okay?", er nickte. „Also... Wenn dich sonst nichts mehr bedrückt, worüber du sprechen wollen würdest, dann beenden wir die Sitzung und gucken weiter Fußball?", schlug er vor, da nickte James.

„Willst du mehr Bier?", fragte er.

„Auf jeden Fall, ja."

* * *

Er schloss seinen Spind, da merkte er erst, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Innerhalb von Sekunden zog er seinen Zauberstab, aber es war nur Lily. Überrascht hob er seine Augenbrauen an. „Was tust du hier?", fragte er.

„Ich – uhm...", sie schluckte. „Ich wollte mit dir reden. Über – über neulich.", daraufhin konnte er nur seufzen, in Gedanken dabei, wie er Sirius von dem Kuss hatte vorsingen müssen.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, neulich einfach zu vergessen.", sie wurde ganz rot, als er das sagte, sodass er erneut seufzte. „Ich schätze, das kam ein bisschen gemeiner, als es geplant war.", murmelte er verlegen.

„Nein.", flüsterte sie zurück, aber er sah, dass ihre Augen feucht geworden waren. „Nein, nein, ich verstehe. Ich meinte auch eher nur: Ich wollte mich entschuldigen.", stammelte sie ein wenig. „Ihnen passiert das bestimmt ständig, richtig?"

„Was?", fragte er zurück.

„Dass sich Ihre Schülerinnen in Sie verknallen. Ich meine, wie ich schon sagte, Sie sind ein toller Typ und kleine Mädchen sehen in Ihnen den Held des Jahrhunderts, also... Das ist bestimmt ein häufiges Problem.", stöhnte sie verlegen, dabei knetete sie ihre Hände manisch. „Also – also sehen Sie, Mr Potter, es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie geküsst habe. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was in mich gefahren ist, dass ich es überhaupt getan habe, ich dachte einfach – keine Ahnung. Es war der Moment, aber jetzt ist der Moment vorbei und ich bin nur wieder die halbnackte Tänzerin aus dem Stripclub, die Sie mal angeguckt haben.", so sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Er griff jetzt nach ihrer Hand.

„Lily, bitte beruhige dich, ich habe das gerade nicht so gemeint, wie das heraus kam.", seufzte er.

„Sie müssen sich nicht rechtfertigen.", wich sie wieder aus und entzog sich ihm. „Es tut mir so Leid, ich habe mich echt zum Affen gemacht.", murmelte sie verlegen hinterher.

„Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen und-"

„Aber keine Sorge, ich schäme mich genug, um tot umzufallen, ich schätze, ich warte noch, bis Sie weg sind, weil sonst würden Sie am Ende in Schwierigkeiten geraten, aber gleich dann, vielleicht um die Ecke-"  
„Hör mir doch bitte wenigstens zu, Lily!", maulte er jetzt. „Merlin! Ich meinte das nicht so!", ermahnte er sie dann. Sie knetete erneut ihre Hände und mied im ersten Moment seinen Blick, dann jedoch stöhnte sie und suchte Augenkontakt.

„Was haben Sie dann gemeint?"

„Ich meinte, dass das unmöglich ist. Du bist meine Schülerin.", gab er schließlich zu. „Und ich komme mit Gepäck. Es nützt nichts, über neulich zu reden, weil es nichts ändert.", sie starrte ihn an, offenbar unsicher, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

„Sie meinen-"

„Du wirst Auror, Lily.", unterbrach er sie wieder. „Es ist gefährlich, irgendeine Art von Gefühlen zuzulassen, denn das macht dich schwach. Das macht dich erpressbar. Du musst lernen, alles einzuschließen.", fügte er hinzu. „Und ich meine alles!", betonte er noch einmal, aber statt sie damit endlich zu beruhigen, konnte er förmlich auf ihrer Stirn sehen, dass sie nur ungeduldig wurde.

„Ist es das, was du getan hast, als du die Todesser umgebracht hast, die deiner Freundin weh getan haben?", fragte sie aufgebracht. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, was sie dazu bewegt hatte, ihn zu küssen. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war es sogar logisch.

Bisher hatte er ihr gegenüber nur den Auror heraus hängen lassen, oftmals sogar den Lehrer und die einzige Emotion, die sie überhaupt von ihm gesehen hatte, war Wut. Wut auf die Todesser, Wut auf die Schüler, Wut auf seine Kollegen, Wut auf Moody und sie und Gideon und alle anderen in seinem Umfeld, wie er sie teilweise angeschrien hatte, seine Freunde vermöbelt hatte, bis die ins Krankenzimmer zu Tim mussten oder seine Schüler bestraft hatte, wenn die ihm nicht schnell genug waren. Und als er zugegeben hatte, dass er die beiden Männer, die Hestia weh getan hatten, aus Zuneigung zu ihr umgebracht hatte, da hatte er vor ihr zugegeben, dass er auch andere Gefühle hatte, außer Wut.

Und, Merlin, er wusste nicht warum, aber das hatte sie bewegt. Das hatte ihr gefallen. Die Vorstellung, dass er auch Zuneigung empfinden konnte, hatte sie dazu gebracht, ihn zu küssen, weil sie ihn toll fand. Einen Moment ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie gerne geküsst hätte, dass das mächtig Eindruck geschunden hätte, denn das wäre der perfekte Moment gewesen, um eine Frau zu küssen.

In jedem Film hätte der Held die Frau jetzt geküsst.

Aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass das alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hätte. Hier würde so schnell niemand kommen und sie unterbrechen, was bedeutete, dass sie potentiell gegen den Spind landen würden. Und wenn er sich erst einmal an ihr erleichtert hatte (Merlin, er hätte solche Lust darauf gehabt), dann wäre er wieder ihr Lehrer und sie seine Schülerin gewesen. Wenn Moody davon Wind bekam, dann durfte er seine Sachen zusammen packen und gehen. Außerdem hatte er weitaus wichtigere Verpflichtungen und konnte seine Verantwortung nicht einfach hinten anstellen, nur, weil er gerade Lust auf sie hatte. Er seufzte.

„Sieh mal, das darf niemand wissen, okay? Solche Sachen – solche Informationen bringen einen da draußen um. Und Selbstjustiz wird nicht geduldet. Gefühle machen dich erpressbar. Gefühle machen dich schwach. Du musst lernen, sie zu ignorieren.", belehrte er sie.

Lily sah ihn einen Moment nur an, musterte ihn von oben bis unten und räusperte sich dann. „Du hast Recht.", flüsterte sie. „Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, ich hätte dich nicht küssen sollen.", er seufzte erneut.

„Selbst wenn mir alles egal wäre, Lily, ich glaube nicht mehr an Beziehungen.", erklärte er ihr zögerlich. „Das ist die Wahrheit. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass zu zweit alles besser ist, als alleine. Zu zweit zu sein bedeutet nur, dass es schwieriger wird, wieder allein zu sein.", sie nickte verstehend und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie verstand, was er damit meinte. „Geh jetzt und zieh' dich um, ich sehe dich in der Halle.", wies er sie dann an und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, da war sie fort.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Er ließ seine Tasche auf die Bank fallen und warf einen Blick auf seine Schüler, die bereits stramm an der schwarzen Linie standen. „Warm laufen, sofort.", maulte er schlecht gelaunt. Es war ihm schon eine Weile nicht mehr passiert, dass er blöde geträumt hatte, aber letzte Nacht hatten seine Gedanken sich so überschlagen, dass es passiert war. Lauter wirres Zeug, völlig zusammenhanglos und alles endete damit, dass er unfähig dazu gewesen war, Hestia zu retten.

Beziehungsweise, Hestia war nie auch nur vorgekommen, er hatte einfach nur davon geträumt, wie er in der blöden Fabrikhalle gestanden und gegen das Fenster gestarrt hatte, aus dem die Todesser gerade mit Hestia gesprungen und dann disappariert waren. Die Frustration und Benommenheit, sie verloren zu haben, die er verspürt hatte, als er aufgewacht war, hatte sich jedenfalls genau so angefühlt, wie in dem Moment, in dem er dort gestanden und gegen das Fenster gestarrt hatte. „Uh – Mr Potter?", überrascht und aus seinen tiefen Gedankenwegen gerissen, drehte er sich wieder zu seinen Schülern um, nur um festzustellen, dass die nicht sofort angefangen hatten, sich warm zu laufen, wie er es ihnen doch gerade aufgetragen hatte.

„Was?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Uh, Mr Potter, Markus fehlt.", sagte Benjy, woraufhin er seinen Blick über die Gesichter seiner Schüler schweifen ließ. Lily wich ihm aus.

„Markus kommt nicht mehr.", sagte er. „Er hat Moody einen Rücktrittsantrag geschrieben, der gewährt wurde.", daraufhin sahen sich einige an. „Zusammen mit einer Beschwerde über meine Lehrmethoden.", fügte er hinzu, woraufhin Gideon schnaubte.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er.

„Nun, ich nehme Sie alle hart ran, ja. Ich bin erbarmungslos. Ich bin brutal und gemein und ganz und gar nicht daran interessiert, Sie für Ihre Leistungen zu belohnen. Der Lohn kommt zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Ich bin Ihr Lehrer. Ich trainiere Ihre vielen Schwächen, bis daraus Stärken werden. Wem das nicht passt, der hat hier nichts zu suchen.", schnaubte er hinterher. „Möchte jemand Markus hinterher und zur Abteilung für Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten wechseln?", fragte er dann und deutete zum Ausgang. „Da ist die Tür.", niemand bewegte sich, da nickte er. „Machen Sie sich warm, es geht gleich los.", wies er sie dann noch einmal an und begann dann, sich selber zu dehnen.

Normalerweise konnte er sich immer auf Marlene verlassen, aber heute ließ sie ihn einen Moment warten. Als sie die Turnhalle betrat, da war sie reichlich rot in ihrem Gesicht, lächelte ihn aber ein bisschen an und trug ihre Kiste mit Tanzschuhen vor sich her, bis er ihr die abnahm. „Hey."

„Du bist spät.", maulte er.

„Uh – ja, sorry. Ich – ich musste noch-", er wusste, dass sie nach einer guten Ausrede dafür suchte, dass etwas mit Hestia gewesen und sie deshalb nicht sofort weg gekommen war, ohne Hestia direkt erwähnen zu müssen, also seufzte er nur.

„Nein, schon gut, mir tut es Leid. Ich habe schlechte Laune.", tat er ihre Entschuldigung ab.

„Du siehst in der Tat...", sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, also seufzte er wieder.

„Scheiße aus, ich weiß.", beendete er ihren Satz.

„Nein!", quietschte sie, so laut, dass einige seiner Schüler zu ihnen sahen. „Nein, ich meine – ich meinte, du siehst müde aus, James.", stöhnte sie. „Mann, Potter, es war schon einfacher, sich mit dir zu unterhalten, weißt du das eigentlich?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht mürrischer als sonst.", stellte er fest, dabei musterte er sie. „Hast du etwas zu verheimlichen?", sie wurde knallrot, sodass er mal davon ausging, dass er sie gerade erwischt hatte, aber als ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, da seufzte er nur abermals und trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück. „Antreten!", bellte er seine Klasse an, da zuckte Marlene, kniff ihre Augen zusammen und schlüpfte dann in ihre Tanzschuhe. James tat dasselbe, während seine Schüler sich erneut auf der schwarzen Linie aufstellten. „Es geht auf Weihnachten zu, was bedeutet das?", fragte er, während er seine Schnürsenkel band.

„...Weihnachtsball...", grummelte Gideon, das war zumindest das einzige, was er verstehen konnte, der Rest klang verdächtig nach einigen wüsten Wörtern, aber darauf ging er nicht ein.

„Richtig, Herrschaften, der jährliche Weihnachtsball steht vor der Tür.", bestätigte er. „Mr Prewett, letztes Jahr habe ich Sie mit ihren Eltern am Tisch des Ministers sitzen sehen, wo war ihr Bruder?", Gideon's Schultern sanken herab, bei der Erinnerung und James fiel erst auf, dass er darauf herum ritt, als Marlene ihm einen äußerst vorwurfsvollen Blick zu warf.

„Der hat gearbeitet.", seufzte Gideon. Innerlich schalt James sich, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte oder dass er das Thema so angefangen hatte, er fand Gideon cool, er wollte ihn sicher nicht verärgern oder auf irgendetwas herum hacken...

„Richtig. Und wissen Sie was?", er klopfte ihm einmal kräftig auf die Schulter. „Das werden Sie dieses Jahr auch. Aufgrund unserer politischen Situation wurden die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verschärft und die auszubildenden Auroren werden dieses Jahr mehr gefordert sein, denn je.", erklärte er ihnen. „Natürlich waren die auszubildenden Auroren schon immer mit eingebunden, aber nur lose.", fügte er noch hinzu, um das klar zu stellen.

„Sie meinen, das ist unsere erste Mission?", fragte Benjy aufgeregt.

„So könnte man es sagen, aber das klingt nach ein bisschen mehr, als es ist.", spielte James das wieder herunter, um keine falschen Hoffnungen zu schüren. „Sehen Sie, die Auroren sichern das Gebäude, die Gänge, die Eingänge, den Raum und die Umgebung. Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg in das Ministerium hinein, an diesem Abend, und der wird von McKinnon und ihrem Team Auroren überwacht werden, an denen kommt sicher niemand vorbei.", erklärte er ihnen.

„Also was ist unsere Aufgabe?", fragte Luke vorlaut.

„Ein paar von Ihnen werden mit in den Umgebungsschutz eingeteilt, ein paar sollen unter den Gästen platziert werden und das Fest selber überwachen. Da ich Sie trainiere, wird diese Gruppe meinem direkten Befehl unterstehen.", statt dass er wirklich arbeiten durfte an dem Abend, durfte er seine Klasse hüten, jippie...

„Wer ist der Missionsleiter?", fragte Gideon jetzt neugierig.

„McKinnon und ich.", antwortete er.

„Wer hat das entschieden?", er warf Lily einen missbilligenden Blick zu, den sie nur erwiderte. „Ich meinte das nicht abfällig, mich interessiert der Ablauf, Sir!", maulte sie dann. Marlene neben ihm zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

„Nun, ich organisiere die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Weihnachtsballs seit ich ausgelernt bin, weil ich mich freiwillig für die unbeliebte Drecksarbeit gemeldet habe.", knurrte er, dabei baute er sich vor ihr auf. Sie wirkte nicht weniger stur als sonst und starrte verbissen in seine Augen. „Im ersten Jahr mit Jones, letztes Jahr mit Black, dieses Jahr mit ihr.", fügte er hinzu. „Haben Sie ein Problem damit?", sie schüttelte steif ihren Kopf. „Gut."

„James!", maulte Marlene jetzt von hinten, sodass er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Richtig.", er trat von Evans weg und fuhr über sein Gesicht. „Also, der Weihnachtsball.", kam er zurück zum Thema. „Sie werden natürlich noch mehr zu diesem Ereignis hören, es wird eine Vorbesprechung geben, wo die Vorgehensweise erläutert wird und so weiter, aber heute widmen wir unseren Unterricht dem Kern der Sache.", plötzlich erhellte Lily's Gesicht sich. „Dem Tanz."

Es wurden einige, lange Gesichter gezogen und Gideon vor allem ächzte laut, aber als Lily sich bemüht unauffällig neben ihn schlich, wirkte er ein bisschen zufriedener. James drehte seiner Klasse einen Moment den Rücken zu, um nach der Kiste mit den Schuhen zu greifen. „Mh.", machte Marlene neben ihm.

„Was 'Mh'?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„'Mh', mir gefällt es gar nicht, wie du die kleine Rothaarige ansiehst.", er fühlte, wie er rot wurde. „Mit ganz glasigen Augen und roten Wangen, als hättest du noch nie so etwas hübsches gesehen.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Das stimmt nicht.", tat er das ab, dann schob er die Kiste endlich in die Mitte zwischen sich und seine Schüler, aber Marlene sah nicht überzeugt von seiner Antwort aus. „Jeder nimmt sich ein paar Schuhe und sucht sich einen Partner, McKinnon und ich machen es vor, danach wechselt sie sich mit Fenwick und Patil ab, Fenwick, Sie beherrschen das ja schon recht gut.", Benjy nickte nur und zwinkerte Marlene ein bisschen zu, die auch grinsend ihre Augen verdrehte.

„Walzer?", fragte Marlene.

„Englischer Walzer, ich führe.", wies er sie an.

„Haben Sie denn Vermögen, werter Herr?", fragte sie amüsiert. „Das müssen Sie vorher klären, meine Damen.", grinste sie den anderen dann zu, während James nur seine Augen verdrehen konnte.

„Mar, lass den Scheiß.", maulte er. Sie seufzte, stellte sich aber auf. „Es tut mir Leid, ich – ich bin heute blöd.", murmelte er schließlich.

„Schon okay, ich auch.", tat sie das ab. Er konnte recht gut tanzen und Marlene und er tanzten auch öfter miteinander (beziehungsweise früher hatten sie öfter miteinander getanzt), sodass es ihnen kaum Mühe machte.

„Du hast Unrecht.", rutschte es ihm heraus, da hob sie ihre Augenbrauen erwartungsvoll an. „Du hast Unrecht, was Lily angeht.", flüsterte er ein bisschen widerwillig.

„Aha, Lily also...", zog sie ihn leise auf.

„Evans.", seufzte er. „Da ist nichts."

„Nicht, weil du das nicht willst.", erwiderte sie. „Und denk nicht, du könntest es leugnen, vergiss nicht, ich habe dich nackt gesehen... Ich weiß für gewöhnlich, wenn du verliebt bist, bevor du Herzchen in den Augen hast...", erinnerte sie ihn unnötigerweise. „Aber dafür ist es bei _Lily_ und dir schon zu spät.", er seufzte erneut und drehte sie unter seinem Arm, dabei fiel sein Blick auf Lily, die die beiden gebannt anstarrte.

„Marlene, das ist meine Schülerin.", erinnerte er sie jetzt leise. „Ich erteile ihr eine Lektion, wenn das von außen so auf dich wirkt, dann mache ich meine Arbeit richtig, okay?", er hoffte, dass sie seine Halblüge nicht durchschauen würde und tatsächlich, einen Moment musterte sie ihn durchdringend, dann seufzte sie.

„Pass ein bisschen besser auf, okay? Ich will nicht, dass du in Schwierigkeiten gerätst, aber ganz ehrlich: Sie stinkt nach Schwierigkeiten.", murmelte sie leise, da küsste er sie auf die Stirn und löste sich von ihr.

„Es geht los, jetzt sind Sie dran!", meinte er laut zu den Schülern, stellte per Zauberstab Musik an und wartete, bis Marlene bei Benjy war. „Eins, zwei, drei, eins, zwei, drei-", zählte er, da setzten die meisten sich in Bewegung. Besonders bedacht darauf, Marlene nicht noch mehr Futter für ihre Theorie zu geben oder seine Halblüge zu offenbaren oder weitere Diskussionen zu riskieren (Merlin, es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, wie er mit Evans in Schwierigkeiten geraten konnte), machte er vorerst einen großen Bogen um Lily und Gideon, beobachtete hier und da einen Moment, blieb manchmal stehen, musste sogar ein Mal trennen, vormachen und korrigieren.

Aber irgendwann musste er zu ihnen herüber und begutachten, ob das funktionierte. Zu seiner Verwunderung war dem nicht der Fall. „Prewett, was tun Sie da?", fragte er ihn kopfschüttelnd.

„Was tue ich? Es klappt doch?", fragte er überrascht und blieb mitten in einer Drehung stehen.

„Evans führt Sie ja!", ermahnte er ihn ungläubig. „Sie sind der Mann, Sie müssten den Ton und den Takt angeben. sie ist die Frau, sie muss den Raum im Auge behalten und eingreifen, falls etwas passiert, dafür muss sie sich konzentrieren!", fügte er hinzu. Lily löste sich von Gideon und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Ich bin nicht zu führen.", erwiderte sie bissig.  
„Jede Frau ist zu führen, wenn sie den richtigen Tanzpartner hat, nichts für ungut, Gideon.", antwortete James. „Es mag sein, dass Sie vielleicht eine stärkere Führung benötigen, aber jede Frau ist zu führen.", darauf schnaubte sie nur, also griff er an ihr Handgelenk und stellte sich mit ihr auf.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Mr Potter.", maulte sie, aber da begann er nur, zu tanzen. Tatsächlich, wie sie gesagt hatte, versuchte sie sofort wieder, die Führung zu übernehmen, aber er ließ sie nicht, sondern führte sie bestimmt und absichtlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, als sie beinahe stolperte, hielt er sie mit seinem festen Griff auch davon ab. „Au!", beschwerte sie sich.

„Wenn Sie sich nicht gegen meine Führung wehren, dann sieht es auch eleganter aus.", ermahnte er sie.

„Ich bin nicht zu führen!", knurrte sie jetzt.

„Ich führe Sie bereits.", erwiderte er einfach. „Miss Evans-"

„Das Prinzip, dass die Frau sich dem Mann zu unterwerfen hat, ist mir zuwider, Mr Potter!", ärgerte sie sich. „Und zwar schon immer gewesen!", er verdrehte genervt seine Augen.

„Das mag sein, aber in diesem Fall gilt es als Regel, dass der Mann Herr der Frau ist, damit die Frau Herr der Lage sein kann, verstanden? Das ist ein Befehl und wenn Sie sich auf meinen Befehl hin nicht führen lassen, dann werden Sie von der Veranstaltung ausgeschlossen!", sie sah ihn empört an.

„Aber-"

„Ganz einfach: Weil ich Ihnen nicht vertrauen kann, wenn Sie meinen Befehlen nicht Folge leisten!", einige der anderen (unter anderem auch Marlene) drehten sich zu ihnen um, als er lauter wurde, da ließ er sie los. Lily verschränkte sofort ihre Arme. „Fenwick!", bellte er, da trat der einen Schritt vor.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Partnertausch mit Prewett.", wies er ihn an. „Evans, lernen Sie die Führung abzugeben, sonst kann ich Sie nicht gebrauchen. Marlene, du bringst Prewett richtigen Walzer bei.", auf diesen Vorwurf hin wurde Lily knallrot und schnaubte abfällig. „Weiter machen.", ignorierte James das jedoch und wartete, bis Gideon sich mit Marlene aufgestellt hatte.

* * *

Er musterte sie verstohlen aus der Ecke, das Eis in seinem Whisky war schon längst geschmolzen, so lange saß er da bereits, aber sie hatte ihn seiner Meinung nach noch nicht gesehen. Oder nicht erkannt. Oder sie ignorierte ihn absichtlich. Er hatte blanke Panik vor der nächsten Begegnung. Nicht, dass er das hätte zugeben wollen, aber Merlin, wenn er daran dachte, sie vor so vielen Leuten sehen zu müssen... Das war schlecht. Er musste mutig sein, furchtlos – am besten gefühllos.

Stattdessen hatte er den ganzen Abend eine Beschäftigung gesucht, um bloß nicht an sie denken zu müssen und war letztendlich doch im Striplokal ihrer Wahl gelandet, wo sie auf dem Podest stand und mit ihren appetitlichen Kurven wackelte. Seit sie miteinander getanzt hatten, hatte sich etwas verändert. Nicht nur, dass er Marlene zum ersten Mal seit Jahren angelogen hatte, nein, dadurch, dass er wusste, dass er sie angelogen hatte, musste er sich gleichzeitig auch eingestehen, dass Evans eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte, der er sich einfach nicht entziehen konnte. Dass er an sie dachte und an den Kuss und dass es ihn beeinträchtigte, zu wissen, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte oder entwickelte...

„Ich wusste, du bist hier.", stöhnte Sirius plötzlich von Links und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Sessel fallen. „Mann, James, du kannst dir das echt nicht leisten!", fügte er hinzu.

„Ich weiß.", endlich kippte er den Whsiky. „Aber ich kann es nicht ändern.", fügte er eher betrunken hinzu.

„Marlene hat mir von eurer Tanzstunde letztlich erzählt.", seufzte sein bester Freund nach einem Moment, in dem er überlegt hatte. „Und ich weiß, dass das alles nicht deine Schuld ist, aber ganz ehrlich, Kumpel, du bist emotional gesehen ein ganz schöner Krüppel. Ich glaube, dir würde eine Auszeit gut tun.", jetzt runzelte James seine Stirn.

„Damit ich meinen Verstand verliere und dann dürft ihr mich alle im Mungos besuchen?", maulte er.

„James, du bist in den letzten zwei Jahren unter ständiger Belastung gewesen, Moody hat schon vor Wochen mal angesprochen, dass du seit Jahren keinen Urlaub mehr genommen hast, an deinen freien Tagen bist du im Ministerium und trainierst, immer bist du im Dienst, ständig kommst du und bettelst um Missionen, dann hast du den Unterricht übernommen-", er ächzte.

„Worauf willst du hinaus? Was nützt es dir, mir aufzuzählen, womit ich die Leere in meinem Leben fülle?", er sah ihn erstaunt von der Seite an, sein Blick fiel auf das nunmehr leere Glas.

„Wie betrunken bist du wirklich?", fragte er.

„Wieso?", seufzte er.

„Weil ich noch nie ein so persönliches, emotionales Geständnis von dir gehört habe, ohne dass du singen musstest. Noch nie, nicht einmal vor der Ausbildung.", erwiderte er. „Wie betrunken bist du wirklich?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Weit über das angebrachte Maß eines Mittwochs hinaus.", gab er also zu. „Ich muss mich damit abfinden, dass mein Leben so enden wird, Sirius. Einsam und allein, wahrscheinlich im Kampf. Dazu wurde ich ausgebildet. Das hat das Ministerium aus mir gemacht, verstehst du? Ein emotionaler Krüppel, der nicht mehr ruhig schlafen kann, keine Gefühle zulassen kann, keine Frau, keine Familie, keine Freunde.", Sirius musterte ihn wieder von der Seite.

„James, ich bitte dich, mal eine Pause einzulegen.", flüsterte er betreten. „Vielleicht kannst du dann endlich wieder klar denken, Mann. Vielleicht kannst du deine Gedanken ordnen-", jetzt fiel sein Blick auf Lily, die sich gerade vornüber gebeugt hatte und verführerisch mit ihrem Hintern wackelte. „Ich glaube, Evans spricht etwas in dir an, das nicht da wäre, wenn du ausgeruht wärst...", gab er zu.

„Nein.", wies er diesen Vorschlag sofort ab.

„Aber-"

„Sirius, das alles hat nichts mit Hestia zu tun, okay?!", ermahnte er ihn, dabei hing sein Blick hypnotisiert an ihrer appetitlichen Hinterseite. Merlin, wenn er gekonnt hätte, so wie er gewollt hätte, dann hätte er sie gepackt und sich an ihr vergriffen.

In jeder Hinsicht grob.

„Das sage ich auch gar nicht, Kumpel!", bestätigte Sirius ihn sofort. „Aber gib zu, dass du unausgeglichen bist, weil du nie eine Pause machst und dass jemand wie Evans dir gerade eine Art – uh – Druckausgleich bieten würde, den du dringend in Form von Schlaf und Erholung nötig hättest.", umschrieb er es vorsichtig.

„Das ist es nicht.", erwiderte er.

„Krone, du brauchst eine Pause, okay? Ich mache mir wirklich nur Sorgen um dich, sonst wäre ich nicht hier, das weißt du, oder?", darauf antwortete James nicht. „Egal, was das mit Evans auslöst oder genau bedeutet-", der Satz verlief sich, denn Lily hatte sich reichlich schwungvoll aufgerichtet, dabei waren ihre Haare durch die Luft geflogen, und sich schlagartig zu ihnen umgedreht. Als sie sie erblickte, stockte sie und errötete heftig. „Mist.", murmelte er, als er ihren biestigen Blick sah.

Kurz darauf verschwand sie hinter der Bar.

„Ganz ehrlich? Evans kann mich nicht leiden.", stöhnte James ein wenig. „Und zwar zurecht. Ich habe mich unmöglich benommen, wie immer.", Sirius stöhnte, als er das sagte und danach sein Gesicht in seinen Händen barg. „Merlin, das dreht sich."

„Also gut, das reicht.", maulte er und stand auf. Während er James auf die Beine zog schwieg er einen Moment, aber dann ächzte er. „Mann, du bist total hinüber! Du kannst dich nicht einfach mitten in der Woche so volllaufen lassen, du gibst morgen Unterricht und Moody hat gerade heute gesagt, er hat vielleicht noch eine kleine Sache, die er erledigt haben will!", ermahnte er ihn aufgebracht.

Er schleifte ihn nach draußen, die frische Luft haute ihn gleich noch einmal um und mit einem Mal konnte James kaum noch alleine stehen. „Oh.", ertönte es von der Seite.

„Oh.", machte Sirius neben ihm. „Evans.", tatsächlich war sie vermutlich durch den Hinterausgang aus einer kleinen Seitengasse gekommen.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie kühl. „Hat Mindy sein Hirn weggeblasen?"

„Nein, er ist frustriert und hat sich betrunken.", seufzte sein bester Freund vertrauensselig. Sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Nicht zuletzt deinetwegen.", ihm entwich ein verlegenes Ächzen, welches Sirius geflissentlich überging.

„Meinetwegen?", fragte sie empört. „Was habe ich getan?"

„Du hast ihn geküsst.", gab er sofort zum besten. „Denk' nicht, er hätte mir das nicht erzählt. Er hat sehr wohl seine Momente!", ermahnte er sie direkt hinterher.

„Na und?", schnaubte sie abfällig. „Er kann das ja eh abziehen, wie andere Kleidungsstücke, ihm fällt das ganz leicht, das gefühllose Monster heraus hängen zu lassen, damit ich mir dann mega-blöd vorkomme!", Sirius stöhnte.

„Sieht er für dich gerade so aus, als hätte er das einfach abgezogen, wie ein Kleidungsstück?", sie antwortete nicht. „Mann, Evans, du bist nicht über alle Zweifel erhaben, okay? Er ist dein Lehrer, er wird gefeuert, wenn heraus kommt, dass du ihn geküsst hast und er dich nicht gemeldet hat!", er wusste nicht genau warum, er hatte alles Gefühl für Raum und Zeit verloren, aber irgendwie prallte sein Gesicht auf etwas sehr hartes. Den Boden zum Beispiel. „Oh – Sorry, Krone.", murmelte Sirius neben ihm.

„Aua...", machte er. Einen Moment schwiegen die beiden, dann seufzte Lily.

„Brauchst du Hilfe damit?", 'damit' war wohl er, denn kurz darauf fühlte er vier Hände an seinen Armen und er wurde in die Luft gezogen. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als ihm schwindelig(er) wurde. „Meine Güte, ist der schwer!"

„Das sind alles Muskeln."

„Ich weiß, ich bin nicht blind.", ächzte sie unter seiner Last. „Trotzdem..."

An mehr konnte James sich nicht erinnern, als er am nächsten Morgen auf Sirius' Badezimmerteppich aufwachte.

* * *

Es war weniger Absicht gewesen, aber er stand schon seit zehn Minuten am Eingang zur Halle versteckt und beobachtete Lily dabei, wie sie Gideon vermöbelte. Er konnte nicht anders. Er erwischte sich neuerdings ständig dabei, wie er sie ansah und nicht anders konnte. Merlin, was, wenn er sich in sie verliebte? Das barg das Horror-Szenario, dass sie seine Gefühle erwidern konnte und er sie irgendwann wieder verlor.

Und was dann?

Wie lange konnte er so weiter machen? Und wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass er zurück konnte, wenn er einmal aufgehört hatte, die Leere in seinem Leben mit seiner Arbeit zu füllen? „Wehr' dich!", rief sie laut und riss ihn damit von diesen schrecklichen Gedanken los, woraufhin Gideon sich ein drittes Mal aufrappelte. Er war mittlerweile ganz schön übel zugerichtet. Merlin, sie war so richtig in Fahrt, seiner Meinung nach war sie in den vergangenen zwei Monaten stärker und schneller geworden. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, ihr Technik beizubringen... „Wehr' dich, Gideon!", er wischte ein wenig Blut von seiner Lippe und spuckte den Rest auf die Matte.

„Evans, du bist verrückt geworden!", maulte er.

„Du sollst dich wehren, das ist ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt!", erwiderte sie darauf schnippisch.

„Ich habe mich gewehrt, dafür hast du mich bestraft!", erinnerte er sie eingeschnappt und wickelte jetzt die Bänder von seinen Händen. „Ich trainiere nicht mehr mit dir, du bist mir zu brutal!", fügte er vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Die Todesser da draußen werden dich bestimmt nicht mit Samthandschuhen anpacken!", meinte sie abfällig, da schnaubte er.

„Aber ich komme nicht bis da draußen zu den Todessern, wenn du mir beim Training den Kopf abreißt!", ermahnte er sie jetzt, sodass sie ihre Augen verdrehte.

„Was? Hat Prinzessin Benjy mit dir nur die Vögelchen besungen?", spöttelte sie, vermutlich in der Hoffnung, ihn wütend zu machen, damit sie weiter kämpfen konnten, aber er drehte sich nur zu ihr um und musterte sie abschätzend.

„Du hast nur einen Knoten im Höschen, darum bist du so bissig.", sagte er wenig einfühlsam. Sie errötete.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.", schnaubte sie.

„Du weißt sogar ganz genau, was ich meine! Ich habe genau gehört, worüber ihr in der Umkleide geredet habt!", jetzt sah sie das erste Mal so aus, als hätte er sie geschlagen. James seufzte und trat hinter der Tür hervor, sodass die beiden augenblicklich zu ihm sahen. Lily errötete erneut schlagartig, während Gideon sich verlegen räusperte.

„Das war nicht nett.", stellte er trocken fest.

„Das war auch nicht nett gemeint.", gab er zu. „Sie kann nicht einfach durch die Gegend rennen und mich beim Training nieder metzeln, das ist nicht okay.", er schnaubte.

„Das sollte dich animieren, mehr zu üben! Sieh dir die kleine Stecknadel an – soll sie denn stärker sein als du?", fragte er ihn abwertend. „Es ist wichtig, dass ihr beim Training keine Gnade walten lasst! Schlagt euch, bis ihr nicht mehr könnt, brecht Knochen, reißt Haut auf, mir ist das alles egal! Aber niemals dürft ihr euch mit Worten verletzen!", sein Blick streifte Lily nur. „Ihr seid ein Team! Eine Einheit! Wo böse Worte herrschen, herrscht Zwiespalt, Missgunst, Wut, Verletzung und all das führt dazu, dass das Team versagt!", belehrte er die beiden.

„Ja, Sir.", kam es sofort zweistimmig.

„Das war keine Lehrer-Weisheit, sondern ein Rat, ihr beiden.", seufzte er. „Kommt schon, ihr seid doch Freunde! Ich metzle Sirius ständig beim Training nieder, aber er käme nie auf die Idee, mir irgendwelche bösen Worte an den Kopf zu werfen.", fügte er hinzu.

„Nun, sie hat angefangen, als sie von Vögelchen geredet hat!"

„Und du hast gesagt, ich wäre verrückt geworden!", wehrte Lily sich sofort aufgebracht.

„Du bist verrückt!", ärgerte er sich. „Du verdreschst mich schon seit Tagen!", warf er ihr ganz direkt vor.

„Dann lerne, dich gegen mich zu wehren!", verlangte sie von ihm.

„Das reicht!", rief James aus. „Meine Güte, ihr zwei, wenn ihr euch nicht leiden könnt, dann meidet euch gefälligst!", maulte er hinterher.

„Er ist wütend auf mich, das ist alles!", sagte sie jetzt genervt.

„Wieso bist du wütend auf sie?", hakte er also nach.

„Wie ich schon sagte: Ich habe gehört, worüber ihr in der Umkleide gesprochen habt!", maulte er. „Und ich finde, sie ist reichlich unfair!", er runzelte seine Stirn und wollte schon fragen, wieso er das fand, aber Lily kam ihm zuvor.

„Entschuldige Mal, wenn wir dasselbe Gespräch meinen, dann finde ich, solltest du wenn eher auf ihn wütend sein, ich habe mich zum totalen Vollidioten gemacht und er hat mich abgewiesen!", erinnerte sie ihn aufgebracht.

„Lily, du hast ihn in eine unmögliche Situation gebracht!", rief er aus. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass er dich melden müsste? Du hast ihn geküsst, er ist dein Lehrer! Er tut es nicht, weil du die Beste unseres Jahrgangs bist und er will dir nicht deine Chancen verbauen!", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht, aber seiner Meinung nach nur, um zu verbergen, dass ihr die Tränen kamen. „Aber dir ist das ja egal! Du bist munter in die Männerumkleide und hast ihm unter die Nase gerieben, was du für ihn empfindest, damit er so richtig das Arschloch in dieser Geschichte ist!", James räusperte sich verlegen.

„Gideon, das geht dich nichts an.", sagte er seufzend.

„Das weiß ich, aber es ärgert mich trotzdem! Moody muss dich nur einer Prüfung unterziehen, in deinem Gedächtnis findet er sicher irgendeinen Fetzen darüber, wie scharf du auf sie bist oder den Kuss oder ihr völlig absurdes Liebesgeständnis und dann darfst du deine Sachen packen! Wo bist du dann? Dürfen wir dich dann in der Geschlossenen besuchen?", er fühlte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde und verschränkte jetzt seine Arme.

„Entschuldige Mal!"

„Was bist du schon, ohne deinen Job? Seit du Hestia verloren hast, bist du nur noch im Ministerium, sobald man dich entlässt wirst du den Verstand verlieren, James, du bist eh schon _so nah dran_ -"

„Es ist nett, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, aber das ist ganz allein meine Sache!", unterbrach er ihn jetzt eisern, damit er noch nicht etwas sagen konnte, was ihn noch mehr verletzen würde, als er es gerade schon getan hatte. „Ich melde sie nicht, weil ich ihr gerade eine Lektion erteile!", log er dann.

Gideon erstarrte. „Was für eine Lektion?", fragte er.

„Dass man seine Gefühle für sich behalten muss.", erwiderte er. „Es war schon in der ersten Stunde offensichtlich, dass nicht ihr Körper, sondern ihre Gefühle ihre Schwachstelle sind. Sie ist voller Emotionen, egal welcher Art.", Lily selber sah jetzt zur Seite, ihr Atem ging ganz schwer. „Wie sie sich geschämt hat, als sie dachte, ich würde in ihr eine Prostituierte sehen, wie sie vor mir zurück gewichen ist, aus Angst, ich könnte sie berühren und sie würde mir dann erliegen.", zählte er kühl auf. „Und sie ist mir erlegen. Also habe ich sie absichtlich ein bisschen in mich verliebt gemacht und sie dann abgewiesen, damit sie lernt, ihre Gefühle zu begraben und niemals an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen.", er starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst.", flüsterte er betreten.

„Du zweifelst also daran, dass ich sie manipuliert hätte?", fragte er daraufhin. Lily sah jetzt zu ihm, dann musterte sie Gideon eindringlich. Als der zögerte, da stöhnte sie verlegen, drehte sich herum und verließ die Trainingshalle mit fliegenden Haaren.

„Hey – Lily, warte-", rief er ihr hinterher, aber das ignorierte sie natürlich, beziehungsweise seiner Meinung nach hatte sie es vielleicht gar nicht mehr gehört, so schnell war sie gewesen. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und musterte ihn eindringlich. „Du lügst.", stellte er schließlich überzeugt fest. „Weißt du was, James? Ich habe bemerkt, wie du sie ansiehst! Und ich habe bemerkt, wie du reagiert hast, als du dachtest, ich sei ihr Freund und sich dann heraus stellte, dass dem nicht so ist!", beharrte er. James seufzte.

„Du musst noch viel lernen.", stellte er fest. „Ein Auror muss seine Gefühle für sich behalten. Besser ist es, wenn er gar keine hat, aber selbst wenn er es nicht vermag, das zu steuern: Seine Gefühle ignorieren zu können ist wichtig!", Gideon runzelte die Stirn, sich offensichtlich noch nicht ganz darüber im Klaren, was James ihm gerade gestand. „Ja, ich habe gelogen. Aber weißt du was? Dass sie mich hasst, macht mir nichts aus.", darauf schnappte Gideon beinahe verletzt nach Luft, starrte ihn fassungslos an und räusperte sich schließlich.

„Du meinst also-", begann er zittrig. „Du meinst, dass du sie magst, aber du unterdrückst es und wirst niemals irgendetwas versuchen?", fragte er.

„Ich glaube nicht mehr an Beziehungen.", erklärte er nüchtern.

„Du tust dir selber mehr weh, als ihr.", ermahnte er ihn.

„Ich fühle keinen Schmerz mehr.", erwiderte er daraufhin bitter. „Weißt du, warum ich weiß, dass du nicht sofort zu ihr rennen und ihr erzählen wirst, was ich gerade gesagt habe?", Gideon schüttelte unglücklich seinen Kopf, sah aber nicht so aus, als hätte er dieser Vermutung widersprechen wollen. „Weil ich auch eine Lektion für dich habe.", seine Schultern sanken herab.

„Die Lektion, die mir begreiflich machen soll, dass es egal ist, ob andere Leute mich hassen?", hakte er nach.

„Nein.", tat er das ab.

„Sondern?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass es für Evans und mich keine Chance gibt! Abgesehen davon, dass sie lernen muss ihre Gefühle zu ignorieren: Ich ignoriere meine Gefühle immer. Kontrolliere sie, manipuliere sie, ignoriere sie. Was würde so eine hübsche, junge Frau an mir haben, huh? Kummer, Demütigung und ein paar wohlverdiente Vertrauens-Probleme!", Gideon seufzte.

„Und die Moral von der Geschichte?", fragte er. Er sah tatsächlich aus, als hätte er es schon erraten.

„Ein Auror stellt das Wohl anderer über sein eigenes.", buchstabierte er es ihm. „Es geht nicht darum, ob ich sie mag, wie ein kleines Kind es wahrscheinlich formulieren würde. Es geht darum, dass ich weiß, es ist besser für sie, wenn ich die Finger von ihr lasse.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Was, wenn sie das anders sähe?"

„Sie hat keine Ahnung, worauf sie sich einlassen würde.", erwiderte er. „Gideon, Auror zu sein, bedeutet, sich zu verschließen und zum Wohl des Ministeriums zu dienen. Dazu gehört, Kollegen zurück zu lassen, wenn man einen Auftrag auszuführen hat, seine Mitmenschen zu manipulieren, damit sie folgen, wenn man ihnen etwas befiehlt. Dazu gehört töten, lügen, stehlen und betrügen, okay? Das alles müsst ihr lernen und dann wisst ihr, warum ich niemandem mehr vertrauen kann.", Gideon runzelte seine Stirn.

„Was ist mit Sirius?", fragte er.

James stöhnte. „Ich würde behaupten, bis zu einem bestimmten Grad vertraue ich Sirius.", gab er zu. „Aber ich weiß, wenn er keine andere Wahl mehr hat, dann wird er mich zum Wohl des Ministeriums opfern.", erklärte er ihm. „So wie ich Sirius opfern würde, wenn ich keine andere Wahl mehr habe. Das ist es, wofür wir uns entschieden haben und wir müssen das in unsere Vertrauensbasis mit einrechnen.", Gideon schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Das ist es, wofür wir uns alle entschieden haben.", fügte er also hinzu. „Und diese Entscheidung steht euch noch bevor. Es ist meine Aufgabe, euch Lektionen zu erteilen, damit ihr auf den Moment vorbereitet seid, wenn es an euch ist, eure Entscheidung zu fällen.", sagte er deutlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.", stellte er fest.

„Dann wirst du nicht zugelassen werden.", teilte er ihm die Konsequenz mit. „Das Ministerium wird dir nicht vertrauen, wenn du deine Kollegen über das Ministerium stellst.", Gideon musterte ihn lange.

„Das ist alles, was ich jemals wollte.", murmelte er tonlos.

„Dann wirst du dich entscheiden.", schlussfolgerte er. „Komm, stell' dich auf. Angriff – Abwehr.", forderte er ihn dann auf und zog seine Jacke aus. Gideon wirkte immer noch zutiefst unglücklich, nickte aber und gehorchte dem Befehl, damit sie üben konnten.


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Rechts, rechts, links, rechts, rechts, rechts, rechts – der letzte Schlag traf Luke's Nase, die natürlich sofort brach. Das war ein leichter Schlag gewesen, normalerweise konnte James jemanden mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht für ein paar Stunden außer Gefecht setzen, er hatte auch schon die eine oder andere Gehirnerschütterung verursacht... Er stolperte rückwärts und griff an sein Gesicht. „Au!", stöhnte er, während er versuchte, die Tränen weg zu blinzeln, Blut quollt zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.

„Nicht schnell genug.", kommentierte James nur. „Ganz ehrlich: Gebt dem Gegner eine Chance, euch zu treffen, er wird die Oberhand gewinnen und ihr werdet verlieren!", versprach er ihnen. „In den Krankenflügel mit Ihnen, Prewett, Sie sind als nächster dran!", Gideon zuckte zusammen.

„Ich will nicht.", sagte er dann. James fuhr über seine verschwitzte Stirn.

„Wie war das?"  
„Ich erhole mich noch davon, wie Evans mich letztlich verprügelt hat, ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen in einem fairen Kampf gewachsen bin.", gab er einfach zurück.

„Prewett, Sie sind als nächster dran, treten Sie vor!", ermahnte er ihn nun eher, sodass Gideon stöhnte, aber er gehorchte und trat auf die Matte.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee.", wiederholte er seine Meinung, da schnaubte er abfällig. Er wusste, dass er unfair war, dass Gideon dieses Geräusch gar nicht gern hatte und reichlich im Zugzwang stand, seitdem sein großer Bruder seine Ausbildung knapp hinter James als Zweitbester des Jahrgangs abgeschlossen hatte. Trotzdem holte er aus.

„Wieso kannst du das nicht?", spöttelte er. „Wieso bist du nicht mehr wie Fabian, der hat immer mit mir gekämpft.", tatsächlich wurde Gideon knallrot und ballte seine Fäuste. Der Vorwurf, dass Fabian das gekonnt hatte (und er nicht) hatte ihn getroffen, so wie James das gewusst und erwartet hatte.

„Hör auf.", ermahnte er ihn ruhig.

„Ich meine, ihr seid doch Brüder, wie kommt es, dass er das alles locker geschafft hat und du dich damit schwer tust?", triezte er ihn weiter, allerdings todernst und mit eiserner Miene. „Wieso bist du nicht ein bisschen mehr wie Fabian?", auf diese Frage erhielt er keine Antwort von Gideon, dafür von Sirius, der offensichtlich gerade eben herein gekommen war.

„James, das reicht!", er drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund um.

„Sei still, ich bin mitten im Unterricht!", wies er ihn an, erntete aber nur ein Augenverdrehen. „Fabian hätte mich schon angegriffen.", fuhr er fort. „Und wahrscheinlich hätte er mich auch überwältigt."

„Hör auf, mich mit Fabian zu vergleichen, wir sind nicht dieselbe Person!", Gideon zitterte unkontrollierbar und das Knurren, das er gerade von sich gegeben hatte, hätte James normalerweise eher verunsichert, weil das ganz und gar nicht zu Gideon passte, trotzdem setzte er noch einen oben drauf.

„Richtig, Fabian ist Auror und das wirst du niemals sein, wenn du nicht versuchst, ein bisschen mehr wie Fabian zu sein.", einen noch, er konnte es Gideon ansehen. Wenn er noch einen Spruch brachte, den Namen noch ein Mal erwähnte, dann würde er die Beherrschung verlieren.

Nicht, dass Fabian und Gideon nicht gut miteinander auskamen. Sie wohnten zusammen, sie waren Freunde, Brüder, Vertraute, ehrlich! Das, was James hier gerade machte, die Zwietracht, die Eifersucht, den Neid, den er gerade ausnutzte, das kam von ihren Eltern, genau genommen von ihrem Vater, der Fabian immer vorzog. „James-", murmelte Sirius beunruhigt hinter ihm, aber er schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Vielleicht hat dein alter Herr Recht und du wirst niemals gegen Fabian ankommen.", sagte er kalt, woraufhin Gideon sich endlich aus seiner Starre löste und angriff.

James hatte natürlich kommen sehen, was er tun würde, sich aber ausnahmsweise mit aller Macht davon abgehalten, ihn abzuwehren. Er würde ihn gleich abwehren und schauen, wie er auf Gegenwind reagierte. Das war zumindest der Plan gewesen, stattdessen verlor er irgendwann die Kontrolle über Gideon, der in blinder Raserei auf ihn einschlug und schließlich auch umwarf. Das war das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten, dass James die Oberhand nicht mehr zurück gewinnen konnte. Gideon's Hass hatte die Oberhand und er griff letztendlich an seine Kehle.

Da schritt endlich jemand ein. „Gideon, nicht!", es war Lily, die das ausrief, ziemlich laut und ein bisschen schrill, aber Gideon reagierte nicht. „Nicht! Hör auf, du wirst ihn noch umbringen!", dann fühlte er, wie sie eingriff, ganz praktisch, indem sie ihn von ihm weg zog. Er wehrte sich zwar, aber Sirius schien ihr zu helfen, denn schließlich trennte man ihn von James.

Der lag einen Moment bewegungslos auf dem Boden, holte tief, aber nicht ruckartig, Luft und ließ sie mit geschlossenen Augen wieder aus, dann richtete er sich zittrig wieder auf. Ihm tat alles weh. Merlin, er war schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr verprügelt worden, das letzte Mal vergleichbar sogar von Fabian... „James, wieso hast du das gemacht?", fragte Sirius schließlich ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll, dabei half er ihm ein bisschen nach. James scheuchte ihn sofort weg.

„Ich erteile gerade eine Lektion, Mann!", maulte er.

„Du solltest deine Lektionen ändern, er hat dich fast umgebracht!", ermahnte er ihn.

„Ich hätte mich wehren können!", log er. „Aber ich erteile gerade eine Lektion, okay, verschwinde, wenn du nicht die Klappe halten kannst!", ärgerte er sich dann noch. Sein bester Freund fiel auf die Bank, verschränkte seine Arme, antwortete aber nicht mehr, sodass er sich zu seiner Klasse umdrehte. „Wer hat die Lektion verstanden?", niemand antwortete, da griff er an Gideon's Kragen. „Du kannst es!", stellte er ungeduldig fest und schüttelte seinen kleinlauten Schüler ein bisschen. „Du bist stark, du hast die nötige Technik, du kannst jeden hier besiegen! Was dir fehlt, ist die Überzeugung!", Gideon, offensichtlich wieder bei Sinnen, starrte ihn nur an.

„Ich konnte es, weil du weißt, wo du mich aus der Reserve locken kannst!", meinte er.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt!", rief er aus und stieß ihn dabei wieder von sich weg, sodass Gideon stolperte und sogar zu Boden fiel. „Der Punkt ist: Du kannst es! Du musst nur den richtigen Ansporn haben! Du musst nur die Emotion finden, die dich stark macht!"

„Aber Sie sagen immer, wir sollen unsere Emotionen unterdrücken!", plapperte Lily dazwischen. Sie wirkte ein wenig aufgebracht, aber er konnte nicht ausmachen, warum.

„Persönliche Emotionen, Evans, die Sie nicht in Kraft umwandeln können. Gefühlsduselei führt zum Verlust der Konzentration und wer sich nicht konzentriert, der verliert den Kampf! Und dann stehen alle anderen da und können nur noch trauern!", sie sah aus, als hätte er sie mit dem Vorwurf gemeint.

„Aber-"

„Nehmen wir McKinnon.", schlug er vor. „Gute Kämpferin, starke Frau, hat mir die Nase gebrochen, als ich ausversehen Suppe über ihren Rock geschüttet habe, da waren wir fünfzehn.", erzählte er einfach aus dem Nähkästchen. „Große Familie. Sehr liebevoll, die einzige von uns, die das von sich behaupten kann. Und jeden Tag geht sie raus und kämpft für ihre Familie, die sie so sehr liebt. Das gibt ihr Ansporn zu überleben."

„Nicht jeder von uns hat eine liebevolle Familie.", schnaubte Lily.

„Richtig. Nehmen wir Gideon.", schlug er jetzt vor und baute sich wieder vor ihm auf. Der richtete sich gerade wieder zittrig auf und zuckte zusammen, als er als Beispiel aufgeführt werden sollte. „Der schon sein ganzes Leben lang im Schatten seines größten Helden steht. Die Prewett-Brüder sind unzertrennlich, sehen im Bruder die besten Qualitäten der Welt, wollen lieber so sein, wie der andere. Und was machen ihre ganz und gar nicht liebevollen Eltern? Bevorzugen den einen und der andere muss sich damit abfinden, dass Mrs Prewett lieber ein Mädchen gehabt hätte.", Gideon stöhnte. „Das gerade war nicht Wut auf Fabian, sondern Wut auf den Vergleich. Wut auf den Vater, der dieselben Sachen beim Weihnachtsessen zum Minister gesagt hat, obwohl Gideon doch daneben saß."  
„Hör auf!", verlangte sein Schüler, aber James griff an seine Schulter.

„Im Kampf wird dich retten, dass diese Wut in dir ist!", ermahnte er ihn. „Wenn du lernst, sie zu benutzen, dann wird die Raserei dir das Leben retten. Hörst du, was ich sage? Der Drang, dich zu beweisen, macht dich stark! Die Wut, nicht dein eigener Mensch zu sein und immer verglichen zu werden, das kann dir das Leben retten, wenn du lernst, das einzusetzen.", sagte er eindringlich, dann drehte er sich herum.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Lily jetzt abwertend.

„Was ist mit mir?"

„Was macht Sie stark?", er drehte sich in Zeitlupe zu ihr um, da wurde sie ein wenig rot.

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Evans.", erwiderte er. „Diese Lektion ist beendet.", Sirius sah ihn extrem vorwurfsvoll von der Bank aus an, als er näher kam, was er aber geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Das war nicht deine Sternstunde.", eröffnete er das Gespräch.

„Prewett, auf ein Wort!", rief er noch aus, da stöhnte Gideon, kam aber näher.

„Was denn noch?", fragte er, offensichtlich zutiefst unglücklich. Er holte tief Luft und räusperte sich.

„Du wirst für immer und ewig in seinem Schatten stehen, wenn du nicht aus ihm heraus trittst.", sagte er, was er schon länger Mal zu diesem Thema hatte los werden wollen. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das eben vor allen anderen ausgebreitet habe, okay, aber – aber das ist etwas, was _du_ machen musst. Niemand anders kann dich von deinem Schicksal erlösen, das musst du selber machen. Sei ein Mann und steh' dazu, dass du andere Qualitäten hast, als Fabian.", bat er ihn, dann klopfte er auf seine Schulter, griff nach seiner Tasche und verließ die Halle, ohne noch einmal nach Sirius zu schauen.

Tim schimpfte mit ihm, wie immer, wenn er zu ihm kam (dabei war das bei weitem gar nicht oft), heilte aber seine Wunden, so wie er ihn darum bat, dann ging er in die Umkleiden um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen. Die letzte Stunde beschäftigte ihn sehr. Hoffentlich war Gideon nicht böse auf ihn. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Kumpel böse auf ihn war. Gedankenverloren zog er sich aus, dabei konnte er gar nicht richtig realisieren, wo er war oder was um ihn herum geschah. Er war wie in Trance.

Vielleicht hatte er es dieses eine Mal einfach zu weit getrieben? Es war schon echt nicht okay gewesen, was er gesagt hatte, wie er auf dem, was Gideon schon sein ganzes Leben lang beschäftigte herum geritten war, noch dazu vor allen seinen Klassenkameraden... Das war verletzend. Und er wusste das! Was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Ihm fiel es extrem schwer, das zuzugeben, aber er merkte, dass seine Emotionen, das, was er sonst immer unterdrückte bis er stotterte, langsam Überhand nahmen. Er konnte es nicht mehr stoppen. Er merkte, dass es ihn überrollte. Dass er nicht mehr schlucken und auch nicht mehr stauen konnte. Ächzend stellte er die Dusche an und dann rollten Tränen über seine Wangen.

Merlin. Er heulte unter der Dusche! Das war ihm seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert! Aber gut, Moody selber hatte ihm mal gesagt, dass auch seine Emotionen manchmal hervor kamen, dass er sie manchmal nicht mehr stoppen konnte, dass er es manchmal zulassen musste, um sie danach wieder stauen zu können. Und das würde er tun. Er würde es jetzt zulassen, wenn er alleine und in einem geschützten Raum war, damit er danach weiter machen konnte. Moody hatte dazu gesagt, dass die Abschnitte länger wurden. Dass es früher alle Jahre mal geschehen war, jetzt eher alle Jahrzehnte.

Und so kauerte er unter der Dusche, wann er zu Boden gefallen war, das wusste er gar nicht mehr, und schluchzte völlig unkontrolliert vor sich hin, vorgebeugt, den Kopf unter seinen Armen begraben. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Wann hörte das auf? Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, das letzte Mal nicht kontrolliert zu haben, was sein Körper machte, es fühlte sich völlig surreal an. Schließlich fühlte er Brechreiz, was nicht das erste Mal war. Er wusste von Frank, dass der sich oftmals übergab, wenn seine Gefühle Überhand nahmen.

Manchmal taten sie eklige Sachen.

Manchmal ekelten sich Auroren vor dem, was sie gesehen hatten. Oder vor dem, was aus ihnen geworden war. Er wusste genau so gut, dass Fabian bis zum heutigen Tage kotzte, wenn er tötete.

Nachdem er sich übergeben hatte, versiegten die Tränen. Endlich. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf, reinigte die Duschkabine, wusch seine Haare, sein Gesicht und seinen Körper, dann stellte er die Dusche wieder ab und trat heraus, um nach einem Handtuch zu greifen. Nur mit diesem Handtuch bekleidet kam er zurück in die Umkleiden.

Zu seinem Entsetzen saß Evans dort.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte er sie barsch. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an, nicht minder entsetzt, als er sich fühlte, aber sein Gesicht war eine eiserne Maske. „Evans, was hast du hier zu suchen?", verlangte er jetzt steinern von ihr zu wissen, aber sie atmete darauf nur schwer, total bewegungslos. „Wie lange stehst du schon hier?", sie antwortete wieder nicht. „Hast du gelauscht?", jetzt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf ein wenig. „Aber du hast mich gehört.", stellte er dann fest. Sie zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie sprachlos nickte. „Ich schwöre dir, ein Wort zu irgendwem und ich mache dir das Leben hier so richtig zur Hölle.", knurrte er bedrohlich.

Endlich schluckte sie und räusperte sich. „B – bist du okay?", stotterte sie.

„Was tust du hier?", wich er dieser Frage aus. Als sie errötete, da wusste er, was sie hier tat. Sie wollte mehr. Merlin, Sirius hatte wie immer Recht gehabt. Bisher waren sie immer alle gekommen und hatten mehr gewollt. Wieder schluckte sie, dabei traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte sie.

Einen Moment war er in Versuchung. Er hätte sie gerne gepackt, sie gegen seinen Spind gebracht und sich in sie geschoben, bis sie nur noch heulen konnte. Vor Spaß, natürlich, James wusste, dass er das ziemlich gut konnte. Aber sein Auroren-Körper und sein Auroren-Verstand waren durch den Ausbruch eben wieder völlig im Einklang und zu stark, um ihr zu erliegen. „Habe ich Ihnen noch nicht genug weh getan, Evans?", darauf antwortete sie nicht. „Kommen Sie, weil Sie mehr Kummer und Demütigung wollen? Wenn es das ist, worauf Sie stehen, dann verweise ich Sie an Sirius, der macht es mit Ihnen und benutzt Sie danach für immer als sein Spielzeug.", wies er sie also endlich richtig ab. „Tausend Mal gesehen, Kummer und Demütigung ist gar nicht der richtige Ausdruck für das, was die kleinen Mädchen empfinden, wenn er sie immer wieder ins Bett zieht und sie in sich verliebt macht, ohne jemals Liebe empfinden zu können.", sie schniefte und eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange.

„Du bist ein Monster.", stöhnte sie.

„Das weiß ich.", erwiderte er darauf nur todernst, da schluchzte sie auf, drehte sich herum und floh vor seinem kalten Blick.

Und James, der verschwand gleich wieder unter der Dusche, um zu wichsen und an sie zu denken.

* * *

„Herein.", ertönte es von innen, da öffnete er ein bisschen beunruhigt die Tür und trat in Moody's Büro. Der sah auf und musterte ihn einen Moment seufzend, aber dann winkte er ihn näher. „Nimm Platz, James.", bat er ihn.

„Sie nennen mich 'James'.", stellte er verwundert fest.

„Das ist ein – ein Mentor-Besuch.", informierte er ihn tonlos, dabei legte er endlich das Pergament weg, welches er in den Händen gehabt hatte und fuhr stöhnend über sein Gesicht.

„Was ist los, Alastor?", fragte er jetzt eher beunruhigt, als er eben vielleicht wirklich gewesen war. „Irgendetwas passiert?", er stöhnte als Antwort wieder.

„Junge, du weißt, dass ich nicht der Gefühlsmensch bin.", darauf nickte er sofort. „Mitleid, Anteilnahme... Ich bin nicht immer besonders einfühlsam oder liebevoll.", jetzt schnaubte er.

„Nicht immer...", wiederholte er sarkastisch.

„Aber an dir hatte ich schon immer einen Schwachpunkt und ich versuche es für dich, bitte sieh mir nach, wenn ich versage.", seine Hände zitterten jetzt richtig und er wich seinem Blick verlegen aus, sodass James im Prinzip schon wusste, was passieren würde.

„Sprich es aus.", bat er ihn also tonlos.

„Sie haben Hestia heute morgen aus der Themse gefischt.", meinte er also schließlich eher sanft. „Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, Junge.", im ersten Moment wurde ihm so schlecht, dass er seine Hand flach auf seinen Mund presste, Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und er musste schniefen, um Luft zu holen, aber dann räusperte er sich nur noch und nickte.

„Okay.", machte er. „Hinweise auf einen Kampf?"

„Nein.", antwortete er. „Momentan wird davon ausgegangen, dass sie es selber getan hat. ...freiwillig.", er nickte wieder, dabei fühlte er sich taub und nutzlos und konnte kaum noch sprechen, so groß war plötzlich der Klumpen in seinem Hals geworden. Trotzdem räusperte er sich nachdrücklich.

„Also... Danke, dass du es einfühlsam und liebevoll versucht hast.", meinte er. „Das war nicht schlecht."

„James-"

„Es ist okay.", wies er ihn ab. „Das – uh – es ist okay. Ich bin mir sehr wohl darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass das passieren könnte. Wir haben sogar vor Jahren mal darüber gesprochen, was wir tun würden, wenn wir nicht mehr arbeiten können oder ohne den anderen sind und sie hat so etwas erwähnt.", spielte er es herunter. Die Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch war zwar sehr viel amüsanter gewesen, weil sie ziemlich nackt und schwer atmend im Bett gelegen und über ihren Vorschlag wie blöd gelacht hatten, trotzdem hatte sie genau das geantwortet und nun auch in die Tat umgesetzt. Und er konnte nicht glauben, dass seine mutige Kriegerin, sein furchtloses Gegenstück, sich feige von einer Brücke geworfen hatte, um ihrer Verzweiflung zu entkommen.

„Hör mir zu!", verlangte sein Chef. „Ich möchte bitte, dass du jetzt deine Sachen packst und nach Hause gehst, okay? Du wirst dir ein paar Tage frei nehmen, Sirius weiß schon Bescheid und morgen früh wird jemand zu dir kommen und dich untersuchen.", erklärte er.

„Was? Wieso, mir geht es doch gut?", rief er aus.

„Das ist normal! Das ist es, was wir tun, wenn jemand seinen Partner verliert, das ist keine Sonderbehandlung und du hast auch keine Sonderbehandlung zu erwarten!", erwiderte er streng.

„Sie ist schon lange nicht mehr mein Partner, ich arbeite allein!", argumentierte er.

„James, sie war dein Partner, bis sie suspendiert wurde, ihr habt eine Beziehung geführt und zusammen gelebt, bevor das alles passiert ist!", ermahnte er ihn. „Und eingetragen seid ihr hier noch als Partner! Ich habe dich vor Ewigkeiten gefragt, ob ich das raus nehmen soll, aber da hieß es, sie würde sich irgendwann fangen und ihr würdet da weiter machen, wo ihr aufgehört habt!", erinnerte er ihn.

„Ja, aber das ist schon hundert Jahre her und ich habe mich vor einer Weile damit abgefunden, dass das nicht passieren wird!", hielt er dagegen. „Ich arbeite schon so lange alleine, ich bin völlig funktionstüchtig, Moody, du kannst mich nicht einfach ausschließen! Strafe mich nicht dafür, dass sie fort ist!", bettelte er. Sein Mentor musterte ihn äußerst mitleidig, so wie James das gar nicht gerne hatte, dann seufzte er.

„Ich muss dem Standardverfahren folgen, ihr seid Partner, sie ist fort, du hast dich ein paar Tage zurück zu ziehen und jemanden zu sehen, damit er ein Profil über deinen emotionalen Zustand erstellen kann! Das ist ein Befehl!", er fuhr über sein Gesicht und raufte seine Haare. Jetzt kam es. Der Gedanke schoss durch seinen Kopf, wie eine fürchterliche Realisation, die sich danach in seinen Verstand einbrannte und ihn überstürzt handeln ließ.

Wenn jemand ein Profil über seinen Geisteszustand erstellen sollte, dann bedeutete das eine gründliche Untersuchung und dass jemand in seinen Kopf eindringen würde. Und alles finden würde...

„Alastor, ich muss dir etwas sagen!", gab er also zu. Sein Mentor runzelte seine Stirn.

„Ach ja? Was?"

„Bei diesem Profil könnten Sachen aufkommen, die mich in Schwierigkeiten bringen.", erklärte er. „Die Todesser, die ich umgebracht habe, ohne den direkten Befehl oder aus Notwehr gehandelt zu haben. Oder – oder die Sachen, die ich zwischen dem Unterricht für dich mache, das ist doch alles inoffiziell gewesen!", stammelte er.

„Das waren Aufträge von mir, das macht es offiziell.", erwiderte er. „Und Todesser umbringen wird dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Es ist eher der Umstand, dass Selbstjustiz nicht gerne gesehen wird, trotzdem wird dir dafür niemand an den Karren fahren.", gab er nur zurück. „Darüber musst du dir ehrlich keine Sorgen machen.", wollte er ihn dann beruhigen. James ächzte jetzt, dabei fühlte er Panik in sich hoch kochen.

„Oder wie ich Sirius' Gedächtnis illegal verändere, damit ich ihm streng vertrauliche Sachen erzählen kann, damit es mir besser geht!", fügte er verlegen hinzu, woraufhin Moody stöhnte.

„James!", ermahnte er ihn. „Ihr wisst, dass das nicht okay ist."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich musste reden! Es war ganz am Anfang und – und nach der Sache mit Hestia, verstehst du, ich – ich musste lernen, mich zu verschließen!", jammerte er.

„Nun, je länger das her ist, umso besser. Dein emotionaler Zustand ist ja ansonsten eher stabil. Ich werde schon ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen.", meinte er nun nachdenklich. Merlin, wie viel musste er noch auspacken? Was hatte er noch auf Lager, um einem Profil zu entgehen?

Einen Moment überlegte er fieberhaft, aber alles, was irgendwie belastend gewesen wäre, stand in seinen Berichten und war genehmigt worden, ohne, dass er Schwierigkeiten bekommen hätte. Da also all das nichts genützt hatte, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl mehr.

Er musste ehrlich sein.

„Da ist noch eine Sache.", flüsterte er jetzt regelrecht beschämt.

„Ach ja?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd. „Was denn noch?"

„Evans.", murmelte er kleinlaut.

„Was ist mit Evans?", fragte er warnend, da fuhr er über sein Gesicht.

„Scheiße...", machte er. „So ein Mist, Moody, Evans und ich, wir haben uns geküsst. Und – und ich merke, dass ich ihr erliege! Und viel schlimmer ist, dass sie mir schon längst erlegen ist, okay, das – das ist nicht gut! Ich habe ja versucht, das zu verhindern, aber sie kommt einfach immer wieder!", erklärte er ihm völlig überstürzt. Alastor starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„James, spinnst du?", fragte er aufgebracht. „Evans ist deine Schülerin!", erinnerte er ihn.

„Ich weiß!", stöhnte er.

„Du kannst nichts mit deiner Schülerin haben!", ermahnte er ihn. „Das bringt dich in Teufelsküche!"

„Das weiß ich! Wir – wir haben auch nichts miteinander, es ist einfach nur – es ist nur-", Moody unterbrach ihn, indem er seine Hand erhob, dann schritt er an sein Denkarium und drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„Du gehst jetzt, packst deine Sachen zusammen und verschwindest nach Hause.", sagte er todernst. „Und ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, wir gefährlich und verboten das ist, aber Sirius sitzt bei dir Zuhause und wenn du dort ankommst, dann sagst du ihm, was du gerade mir gesagt hast und bittest ihn, jede Erinnerung betreffend Evans durchzusehen und zu verharmlosen, ordentlich zu verharmlosen, damit man es nicht merkt, dann soll er dieses Gespräch und den Abend verändern. Man darf es nicht merken!", James stockte.

„D – das bedeutet, ich würde mich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern.", murmelte er.

„Richtig. Evans und du, das geht nicht!", ermahnte er ihn.

„Aber wenn sie-"

„Dann wirst du nichts mehr davon wissen und das ist gut so! Wenn sie zurück kommt und mehr will, dann hast du keine Ahnung, wovon sie redet und das wird sie hoffentlich endlich genug verletzen, damit sie sich von dir fern hält!", maulte er. „Merlin, ich kann ein paar Tage auf dich verzichten, aber wenn das heraus kommt, dann muss ich dich feuern, bist du dir darüber im Klaren? Wenn sie dir zu nahe getreten ist, dann hättest du sie melden müssen!", warf er ihm vor.

„Ich weiß!", ächzte er jetzt wieder. „Aber ich konnte nicht, sie ist die Beste ihres Jahrgangs und-"

„Sag es nicht!", ermahnte er ihn. „Ich will das alles nicht hören! Du tust jetzt, was ich dir gesagt habe!", verlangte er. „Das ist ein Befehl."

Darauf wagte er sich kein zweites Mal, sich zu widersetzen. „Also schön.", murmelte er. „Dann... Uhm – dann bis irgendwann.", verabschiedete er sich und stand auf. Moody antwortete nicht mehr, sondern drehte ihm den Rücken zu und beschäftigte sich für einen Moment mit dem Denkarium.

Als James nach Hause kam, da saß Sirius auf seiner Couch. „Hey.", grüßte er ihn gespannt, während James an seinen Kühlschrank ging und ein Bier hervor holte.

„Hey.", stöhnte er zurück.

„Willst du – uh – reden oder singen?", fragte er ihn vorsichtig, aber darauf erntete er nur einen bösen Blick von James. Der ließ sich neben seinen besten Freund fallen und zückte seinen Zauberstab, brachte ihn an seine Schläfe und zog eine silbrige Linie zu Sirius' Schläfe. Die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit Moody vor einer halben Stunde. Sirius sah sie sich geduldig an, als er zurück kam, da musterte er James von der Seite und seufzte. „Ich wusste, sie würde Ärger machen.", sagte er.

„Ach ja?", fragte er nur belanglos.

„Ja! Als ich gesehen habe, wie du sie im Restaurant angesehen hast, wie du sie auf die Haare geküsst hast. Wie du reagiert hast, als Gideon gesagt hat, dass sie nicht seine Freundin ist. Oder als Marlene mir gesagt hat, wie ihr getanzt habt.", er stöhnte erneut.

„Mh.", machte er nur.

„Ich halte es für das Beste, zu tun, was Moody vorschlägt.", sagte er dann. „Das muss aufhören, ihr geratet richtig in Schwierigkeiten! Wenn du dich nicht mehr an den Kuss erinnern kannst, dann wird sie das genug verletzen, dass sie nicht mehr zurück kommt.", stellte er dann fest.

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, wieso sie überhaupt zurück kommt, ich benehme mich ihr gegenüber nicht gerade rücksichtsvoll.", tat er das ab.

„Nun, ich schätze, du bist einfach ein cooler Kerl."

„Nun, und ich schätze, diese Meinung wird sich jetzt geändert haben, nachdem ich ihr vor ein paar Tagen in der Umkleide vorgeschlagen habe, wenn sie so sehr auf Kummer und Demütigung stünde, dann sollte sie es mal mit dir versuchen.", darauf runzelte sein bester Freund seine Stirn.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er.

„Sieh dir die Erinnerungen an, dann weißt du, was ich gesagt habe.", maulte er. „Das Problem ist, dass es weniger die Erinnerungen sind, Sirius! Die wenigsten Erinnerungen werfen ein schlechtes Bild auf mich als Lehrer, es ist eher umgekehrt, sie zeigen, dass ich sie abweise und ihr Lektionen erteile und sie dazu bringe, sich schlecht zu fühlen! Es sind meine Gefühle für sie.", Sirius erstarrte, als er das vor ihm zugab. Er hatte es einfach ausgesprochen. Und jetzt, da er es ausgesprochen hatte, tat es kaum noch weh, es zu unterdrücken.

„James, das ist extrem gefährlich.", ermahnte Sirius ihn.

„Das weiß ich.", seufzte er. „Aber es ist nun einmal so! Ich kann es nicht ändern. Niemand hat mir beigebracht, was ich zu tun habe, wenn mir eine meiner Schülerinnen in diesem Maße gefällt!", beschwerte er sich.

„Kannst du es morgen vor dem Sachverständigen verbergen?", war die nächste logische Frage, auf die James nur mit seinen Schultern zucken konnte.

„Ich kann es versuchen. Jetzt tue mir den Gefallen und mach, was Moody verlangt, okay? Verändere mein Gedächtnis, dann ist der ganze Spuk vorbei. Denk' daran, ich bin ein Auror. Dass sie mich hasst, ist mir egal. Ich glaube eh nicht mehr an Beziehungen.", stöhnte er bitter.

„Ist das die Wahrheit oder ist das das, was du dir einredest?", fragte er. Einen Moment musste er darüber nachdenken. Merlin, glaubte er wirklich nicht mehr an Beziehungen oder lag es nur daran, dass Hes ihn verletzt hatte und er sich nicht mehr traute?

„Nun, meine letzte Beziehung hat sich gerade von einer Brücke geschmissen, um mich bloß nie wieder sehen zu müssen.", erinnerte er ihn.

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Vielleicht, aber danach fühlt es sich an.", erwiderte er. „Ich glaube nicht daran, dass ich eine Beziehung brauche. Vergiss nicht: Wir beide, du und ich, wir haben keine Beziehungen, damit alle anderen ihr Glück damit versuchen können, okay? Sehen wir es doch ein, keiner von uns beiden wäre dazu in der Lage, einer Frau, die er gern hat, zu bieten, was sie verdient hätte.", darauf antwortete Sirius nicht mehr, weil er ganz genau wusste, dass James Recht hatte, sondern nahm ihm das Bier aus der Hand und begann sein schmutziges Werk.

Im Nachhinein fühlten sie sich beide reichlich schlecht und ein bisschen verlegen, bis Sirius den Abend selber veränderte. Danach war nur noch Sirius unglücklich.

* * *

Er lag auf seiner Couch, es war viertel nach vier, und zappte durch das Programm im Muggel-TV. Es kam nichts gescheites. Ächzend stellte er das Gerät ab und sah sich einen Moment in seiner winzigen, unordentlichen, miefigen Wohnung um. Per Zauberstab dirigierte er die schmutzige Wäsche in die Wäschetrommel, wusch von der Couch aus die schmutzigen Schüsseln ab und öffnete die beiden Fenster.

Danach ging er duschen.

Sein Leben war reichlich langweilig. Ohne seinen Job zumindest. Wenn er sagte, dass er die Leere, die Hestia in seinem Leben hinterlassen hatte, mit seiner Arbeit füllte, dann meinte er das vermutlich eher weniger emotional. Es war wohl mehr wortwörtlich gemeint. Früher waren sie nach Schichtende zusammen nach Hause gegangen und hatten gekocht, etwas gegessen, waren spazieren gegangen oder gejoggt, manchmal waren sie auch beide geblieben und hatten trainiert, selbstverständlich miteinander, um auszutesten, wer der bessere war.

Aber seit Hestia fort war, hatte er Zuhause nichts, was ihn beschäftigte. Sobald er arbeitete, führte er ein sehr erfülltes Leben, aber nur in dieser kleinen, mickrigen Wohnung... Was hätte er schon mit sich anfangen sollen? Nun, erst einmal wichste er. Vielleicht musste er mal wieder ausgehen und sich eine junge, scharfe Mietze suchen, mit der er eine Nacht lang um die Wette vögeln konnte?

Das letzte Mal war schon so lange her, zumindest konnte er sich kaum daran erinnern. Das musste wohl bei Frank's Junggesellenabschied gewesen sein, die Kellnerin, mit der er hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden war. Merlin, noch vor Schulanfang. Ja, vermutlich hatte er es einfach bitter nötig.

Während er so gegen die gekachelte Wand lehnte und auf und ab rieb, dachte er daran, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn das nicht er machte, sondern wenn jemand vor ihm kniete und ihn in den Mund nahm, in voller Länge vorzugsweise. Unter der Dusche. Dann wurden ihre Haare nass und ihre Brustwarzen stellten sich auf und bevor er kam, konnte er sie von sich stoßen und in ihr Gesicht zielen. Dann konnte er sie in Sperma duschen...

Genauso gefiel ihm die Vorstellung, ihr Gesicht ins Kopfkissen zu drücken und in das engste Loch zu stoßen, das er finden konnte. Eng und heiß und, Merlin, ihre Schreie zu hören, vor lauter Lust und Wonne... Er spritzte so heftig, dass es gegen den Vorhang prallte und von dort hinab lief. Stöhnend griff er nach dem Duschkopf und reinigte die Dusche, danach wusch er seine Haare und sein Gesicht, schließlich seifte er sich ab und trat aus der Dusche heraus.

Als er nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt aus dem Badezimmer kam, saß zu seiner Überraschung Sirius auf seiner Couch. „Merlin, wieso brichst du hier ein?", fragte er wütend.

„Einbrechen?", hakte der ungläubig nach. „Wenn ich einen Schlüssel habe? James, mach' dich nicht lächerlich.", schnaubte er.

„Was willst du, Sirius?", fragte er noch einmal ungeduldig.

„Ich will wissen, wie es dir geht.", erwiderte sein bester Freund.

„Du meinst, du willst gucken kommen, ob ich mir schon etwas getan habe?", hakte er nach.

„Nein, ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht, James, einfach so.", seufzte er. „Du weißt schon, mit der Beerdigung in – uh – weniger als achtzehn Stunden.", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Einfach so, huh?", machte er abfällig, dabei holte er zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Sirius lehnte zu seiner Überraschung ab. „Was ist los?"

„Ich bin im Dienst."

„Du meinst, Moody schickt dich, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie es mir mit der Beerdigung in weniger als achtzehn Stunden geht?", hakte er ungläubig nach. „Mann, ey, ihr braucht dringend Hobbys!", maulte er dann.

„Komm, James, wir machen uns nur Sorgen...", murmelte er unglücklich.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß.", tat er das ab, obwohl er wusste, dass Sirius das potentiell verletzen konnte. „Mir geht es gut, okay? Mir ist langweilig und ich will so schnell wie möglich wieder arbeiten kommen, weil ich seit vier Tagen hier sitze und warte!", antwortete er dann endlich auf die Frage. „Wer hat eigentlich meinen Unterricht übernommen?", fragte er dann.

„Mh.", machte sein bester Freund darauf unglücklich. „Fabian."

„Nicht dein Ernst.", stöhnte er.

„Uh – doch. Gerade herrscht ziemlich dicke Luft in der Klasse, Gideon ist ganz schön unglücklich.", er runzelte seine Stirn.

„Wo wir gerade bei Gideon sind-", meinte er, da sank Sirius ein bisschen in sich zusammen. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass mein Gedächtnis ein bisschen löchrig ist. Hast du da herum gepfuscht, als ein Profil anstand?", hakte er nach. Er nickte nur als Antwort. „Okay.", murmelte er.

„Mh."

„Kannst du das bitte nächstes Mal ordentlich machen? Ich kriege ständig Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich merke, dass ich eine veränderte Erinnerung analysiere.", bat er ihn also nur, da nickte Sirius. „Und ein bisschen ist zurück gekommen.", überrascht zog er seine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Wirklich?"

„Mh.", machte er. „Aber nichts schlimmes. Und das Profil ist ja vorbei.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Sie schwiegen dann, bis Sirius schließlich wieder gehen musste, aber irgendwie war die Stimmung gedrückt, als sie sich verabschiedeten.


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Er stand in seinen einen, schwarzen Anzug gekleidet vor der Kirche. Irgendwie völlig unfähig dazu, sich zu bewegen. Er starrte einfach nur an den Eingang, wo Marlene Leute begrüßte und Anteilnahme in Empfang nahm. Sie war in ein hübsches, schwarzes Kostüm gekleidet, ihre Haare streng nach hinten gekämmt und unter einem kleinen Hut verborgen. Er erinnerte sich an dieses Kostüm, das hatte sie schon bei der Beerdigung ihres kleinen Bruders getragen. Und bei der ihrer Schwester. Und der ihrer Großeltern...

„Hey.", Sirius trat von hinten neben ihn und klopfte auf seine Schulter. „Wartest du auf mich?", James schüttelte seinen Kopf, aber weniger als Antwort, als aus Mangel an Worten. „James?"

„Dass diese letzten, dunklen Tage meine sein müssen.", flüsterte er brüchig, dabei kamen ihm überraschend die Tränen. Sirius seufzte. „Dass ich euch alle unter die Erde bringen muss.", er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie er mal mit Hestia über diesen Tag gesprochen hatte. Wie er ihr versprechen musste, tapfer zu sein, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, nicht zu weinen... Also blinzelte er die Tränen trotzig weg. „Bist du so weit?", fragte er.

„James-"

„Dann los.", unterbrach er ihn einfach und wollte schon los marschieren. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass Sirius ihn aufhielt, indem er an seinen Arm griff.

„Bist du sicher? Du siehst ziemlich unglücklich aus.", stellte er besorgt fest. „Wir müssen nicht sofort rein, wir haben noch einen Moment Zeit, wenn du reden willst oder-"

„Nein.", wies er ihn ab. „Ich bin unglücklich. Aber... Aber nicht wegen der Beerdigung, sondern wegen allem. Ich bin momentan einfach so unglücklich.", gab er zu.

„Es ist Evans."

„Evans?", hakte er nach, da sah Sirius ertappt zur Seite. „Was hat Evans mit mir zu schaffen?", fragte er dann.

„I – ich – ich dachte, vielleicht hättest du dich wieder erinnert.", gab er unglücklich zu. „Als du das gestern gesagt hast – dass ich nicht ordentlich gearbeitet habe, da dachte ich, du redest von Evans.", James runzelte seine Stirn.

„Nein, es ist nicht Evans.", widersprach er und straffte seine Schultern. „Komm jetzt, bringen wir es hinter uns.", verlangte er.

„James, ich glaube, es ist an diesem Zeitpunkt angebracht, dass du eine Pause einlegst.", seufzte Sirius. „Komm schon, nimm' eine Woche Urlaub, geh irgendwo anders hin...", er seufzte ebenfalls.

„Diese Diskussion ist unnütz.", murmelte er. „Sirius, so lange ich einsatzfähig bin, werde ich arbeiten. Und sobald wir das hier hinter uns haben, wirst du mir erzählen, was mit Evans ist.", stellte er klar. Sein bester Freund musterte ihn von der Seite. „Aber können wir jetzt bitte rein gehen und es endlich hinter uns bringen?", fragte er wieder, dann setzte er sich erneut in Bewegung.

Natürlich wusste er, dass Sirius ihm folgte, er wusste ganz genau, dass sein bester Freund nicht unbedingt vor hatte, ihm heute von der Seite zu weichen und er hatte ziemlich darauf bestehen müssen, dass sie sich vor der Kirche trafen und Sirius nicht kam, um den ganzen Tag dafür zu sorgen, dass James sich nicht schlecht fühlte (wodurch James sich natürlich nur noch schlechter gefühlt hätte)...

Glücklicherweise sagte Marlene nichts, sondern schlang nur ihre Arme um ihn, als sie ihn sah, ein Schluchzen entwich ihr und danach zuckten auch ihre Schultern, sodass er also geduldig durch ihre Haare streichelte und sie tröstete. „Mar, wir haben es versprochen.", flüsterte er aber schließlich in ihr Ohr.

„Ich weiß – aber – aber es ist so schwer!", heulte sie verzweifelt. Nicht, dass er das nicht nachvollziehen konnte, aber er erinnerte sich wieder an sein Versprechen und seufzte nur.

„Komm jetzt mit uns rein, Mar, okay? Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du das hier machst.", sagte er besorgt, dabei schob er sie bereits ein bisschen in die Kirche. Es war recht leer, nun, er war nicht überrascht, soweit war ihre Familie tot, ihr letzter Cousin, Frank, saß mit Alice in der zweiten Reihe, Moody saß ganz vorne, der Pfarrer direkt neben ihm, ganz offensichtlich beunruhigt, neben dem alten Mann mit den Narben im Gesicht zu sitzen. Er dirigierte Marlene, bis sie sich neben Alice setzen konnte, die ihre weinende Freundin auch bereitwillig in den Arm nahm und tröstete, dabei einen mitleidigen Blick auf James werfend. Frank setzte schon zum Sprechen an, da atmete James nur tief durch und drehte sich nach vorne. Der Gang zum Sarg war frei.

Der Gang zum Sarg.

Merlin. Er hatte immer Angst vor dem Moment gehabt. Und er hasste sich dafür, aber es war gar nicht so schlimm. Zumindest war es nicht schlimm, den Weg zum Sarg zu gehen, aber die Tatsache, dass ihn dabei alle anstarrten, machte ihn regelrecht wahnsinnig. Oder die Tatsache, dass Sirius unsicher hinter ihm her schlich. Vor dem Sarg blieb er stehen. Sie hatten Hestia ganz gut hingekriegt, dafür, dass sie eine Wasserleiche war. Vermutlich ein Zauber oder so. Seufzend grub er seine Hand in seine Hosentasche und zog seine Geldbörse heraus. „Was machst du?", fragte Sirius leise.

Aber James antwortete nicht, er öffnete das kleine Abteil für Kleingeld und einen Moment hörte man das Klimpern der Münzen. Sirius räusperte sich betreten, als er den Ring hervor holte, den er vor – tja – vor beinahe zweieinhalb Jahren mal gekauft hatte. „Meine Güte.", murmelte er, während ihm plötzlich doch wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen, die er stur wieder fort blinzelte. „Ich hätte sie heiraten wollen.", gab er zu. Sirius klopfte auf seine Schulter.

„Ich weiß.", würgte er hervor, während James ihr den Ring etwas mühselig ansteckte.

„Wir waren perfekt.", stellte er seufzend fest, aber dann schniefte er nur und räusperte sich schmerzhaft. Ein Blick zu Sirius verriet ihm, dass dem zwei Tränen über die Wangen liefen, was ein wenig verstörend war, wenn man bedachte, dass Sirius über eine Woche in Gefangenschaft gewesen war und ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erzählt hatte, wie und womit man ihn gefoltert hatte. „Aber es sollte nicht sein.", sagte er ernst. „Und es war schon eine Weile vorbei, Sirius. ...wirklich.", sein bester Freund antwortete nicht, da drehte er sich herum und setzte sich wortlos neben Moody.

„Alles okay, Junge?"

„Ja.", meinte er eisern.

Der Pfarrer hielt eine kurze Predigt, dann wurde der Sarg heraus getragen und in die Erde gelassen und James konnte nicht anders, als daran zu denken, wie viel dieser Ring gekostet hatte, der gerade begraben wurde. Aber gut, er hätte diesen Ring niemals jemand anderem geben wollen, er war immer für Hestia gewesen. Letztendlich war er also dort, wo er hingehörte... Stöhnend fuhr er über sein Gesicht, da trat Marlene neben ihn. Sie weinte wieder, ihr ganzes Gesicht war rot.

Seufzend legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, da schluchzte sie richtig laut auf und schlug ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Sirius drehte sich zu ihnen um und musterte ihn einen Augenblick, aber dann seufzte er. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sein Auroren-Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte. Trotzdem tröstete er Marlene geduldig und küsste sie schließlich auf die Haare, so wie er es früher immer bei allen seinen weiblichen Freunden gemacht hatte und wie er es jetzt nur noch bei Marlene wagte.

„Es ist so leer ohne sie-", jammerte sie. „I – ich bin so einsam..."

„Ich weiß.", tatsächlich konnte er ziemlich genau sagen, wie es war, wenn man plötzlich nicht mehr mit Hestia zusammen lebte. Ihr ganzer Kram nicht mehr herum flog, ihr Gesang nicht mehr durch die ganze Wohnung erklang, der Duft, den sie immer hinter sich her zog, nirgendwo mehr zu riechen war... Merlin, manchmal war er auch einsam.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Marlene wieder alleine stehen konnte und selbst dann ließ er sie nicht los, sondern drückte sie nur noch fester an sich. Ihre Nähe tat ihm gut. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie schließlich schniefend. Und er hätte ihr gerne geantwortet. Dass er unglücklich war und dass er einsam war und dass ihm Erinnerungen fehlten, weil Sirius an seinem Gedächtnis gespielt hatte. Und dass er trotzdem, seit das Wort 'Evans' gefallen war, eine Erinnerung nach der anderen durchsuchte und Kopfschmerzen bekam, weil er wusste, dass da etwas gewesen war und sich aber nicht erinnerte.

Aber all das konnte er nicht ausdrücken. Das hieß, er hätte es versuchen können, aber wie hätte er all das erklären sollen? Und das, was er eben Sirius gesagt hatte – dass er Hestia hätte heiraten wollen und ihr Tod ihn aber ansonsten völlig kalt ließ und es schon eine Weile vorbei gewesen war, das konnte er Marlene sicher nicht sagen. Sie hätte ihn mit ihrem Regenschirm verprügelt, dass er nicht mehr gewusst hätte, wie er hieß.

„Ich fühle gar nichts mehr, Marlene.", antwortete er also steif, wie er wusste, dass sie es von ihm kannte, sodass sie erneut schniefte, dann fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht und stöhnte.

„Ich hasse dich manchmal.", sagte sie nur und ließ ihn stehen.

* * *

Morgen konnte er wieder arbeiten gehen. Der letzte Tag in Einzelhaft war beinahe vorbei, sein Exil überstanden. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte er das ganze Zimmer geputzt, den Kühlschrank aufgeräumt, fort geschmissen, was nicht mehr genießbar gewesen wäre und zu allem Überfluss Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce – das einzige Gericht, das er kochen konnte – gekocht. Und nachdem er davon ein wenig gegessen hatte, lag er nun auf der Couch, in der Hand ein Bier und zappte wie so häufig durch das Programm.

Seit Sirius zugegeben hatte, an seinem Gedächtnis herum gebastelt zu haben, konnte er sich dunkel an ein paar Begebenheiten erinnern, den Rest hatte Sirius ihm nach der Bestattung mehr oder weniger bereitwillig erzählt. Die ganze Geschichte mit Evans und die Diskussion mit Gideon hatte ihn ganz schön in Staunen versetzt. Das war ganz und gar nicht charakteristisch für ihn, aber er glaubte Sirius, dass es so gewesen war.

Und ganz ehrlich: Etwas regte sich in ihm, wenn er an sie dachte. Er war aufgeregt, sie morgen wieder zu sehen, wusste nicht, wie er auf sie reagieren sollte, was er sagen sollte, was er tun sollte. Evans also... Irgendetwas an ihr war scheinbar bei ihm hängen geblieben.

Es klopfte.

„Komm rein, Sirius, ich habe mir immer noch nichts getan!", rief er laut, aber die Tür wurde nicht geöffnet, sodass er stöhnte und aufstand, um die Tür selber zu öffnen. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er noch die Rückseite von ihr, die roten Haare und er erkannte den Gang, mit dem sie gerade fliehen wollte. „Evans!", hielt er sie auf.

Sie erstarrte ertappt, drehte sich in Zeitlupe zu ihm herum und sah ihn einen Moment an. „Es tut mir Leid.", stöhnte sie. „Ich hätte nicht her kommen sollen. Bitte lass mich wieder gehen.", flüsterte sie beschämt.

„Wieso bist du hier?", fragte er darauf aber nur.

„Keine Ahnung.", gab sie zu. „Ich schätze, ich hatte Angst, dich morgen zu sehen und – und bin her gekommen, um mit dir zu reden.", sie sah reichlich unglücklich aus, während er fieberhaft darüber nachdachte, was er jetzt mit ihr machen sollte. Fortschicken? Herein bitten? „Es tut mir ehrlich Leid.", er öffnete die Tür ein wenig weiter.

„Komm rein.", entschied er sich letztendlich. „Ich halte es für eine gute Idee, an diesem Zeitpunkt darüber zu reden.", sie errötete noch einmal extrem, dann schlich sie an ihm vorbei in sein kleines Zimmerchen. Einen Moment sah sie sich um, dann öffnete sie ihre Jacke, schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und setzte sich auf seine Couch.

„Okay.", machte sie.

Er setzte sich, ein bisschen von ihr entfernt, auf die Couchlehne und sah sie einen Moment an. „Also gut, ich – ich fange an.", schlug er vor. „Du bist meine Schülerin.", erklärte er ihr. „Und der Auror in mir weiß das. Du bist meine Schülerin, absolut verbotenes Terrain, wenn ich in irgendeiner Weise Gefühle für dich entwickle, dann werde ich gefeuert werden. Und das wird mein Untergang sein.", sie nickte unglücklich, schwieg jedoch. „All die Lektionen, die ich dir erteilt habe, waren rein schulischer Natur. Lerne, deine Emotionen zu unterdrücken, sperre sie ein und lasse sie niemals an die Oberfläche kommen, denn ein Auror darf keine Gefühle im Weg stehen haben.", sagte er deutlich.

„Mh.", machte sie enttäuscht.

„Dass du mich hasst, tut mir nicht weh. Und – und ich schätze, ich habe dich manipuliert, mehrmals und ohne, dass du es mitbekommen hast. Manchmal sogar ohne, dass ich es mitbekommen habe, weil du nun einmal meine Schülerin bist und ich objektiv bleiben muss.", jetzt sah sie ihn nicht mehr an. „Und dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass ich eh nicht an Beziehungen glaube und der Meinung bin, Sirius allein sei schon genug emotionaler Ballast für mich.", sie schnaubte.

„Haben Sie ihm das schon einmal so gesagt? Er ist bestimmt hellauf begeistert von diesem Urteil."

„Lily, ich bin Auror! Auroren haben es nicht so mit Gefühlen und Sirius allein macht mich schon extrem erpressbar!", ermahnte er sie jetzt. „Sirius, Marlene, Hestia, Fabian, Frank, das sind alles meine Schulfreunde, okay? Ich kenne diese Menschen mein Leben lang, wenn einer von denen fällt oder gefangen genommen wird, dann macht mich das erpressbar!", sie stöhnte.

„Aber-"

„Ich arbeite mit ihnen zusammen, deshalb! Man kann nicht ändern, wer man ist oder wo man her kommt und erst recht nicht seine Vergangenheit. Trotzdem birgt das alles für mich Risiko und im Gegensatz zu den anderen bist du noch nicht einmal ausgebildet! Du könntest dich nicht einmal wehren, was für ein Risiko wärst du dann erst für mich?", erinnerte er sie.

„Das steht ja eh nicht zur Debatte, du hast ja eben klar gesagt: Ich bin deine Schülerin und du hast mich nur manipuliert und während du mir weh getan hast, wäre dir einfach nur egal, wenn ich dich hasse!", warf sie ihm hitzig vor.

„Ich habe dir Lektionen beigebracht, die ich dir beibringen musste!", verteidigte er sich gegen den Vorwurf, ihr weh getan zu haben.

„Du bist in den Club gekommen und hast mich angesehen und du hast mich auch zurück geküsst!", hielt sie dagegen. „Du hast mich absichtlich in dich verliebt gemacht, damit du mich dann abweisen kannst, weil das deiner Meinung nach eine Lektion war, die ich verdient hatte!", ja, wenn man das so hörte, dann klang das wahrlich schändlich von ihm.

„Aber das alles ändert nichts daran, dass es trotzdem da ist!", untergrub er ihren Einwand und nahm ihr damit allen Wind aus den Segeln. „Ich bin dein Lehrer und darf keine Gefühle für dich haben, aber trotz allem, wenn ich dich ansehe, dann will ich dir gefallen. Ich kämpfe dagegen, aber es ist da, verstehst du?", jetzt starrte sie ihn nur noch schockiert an. „Wir müssen unbedingt Abstand zueinander gewinnen.", seufzte er. „Nicht, weil ich will, sondern weil das meine Verantwortung ist. Den anderen Schülern gegen über, dem Ministerium gegenüber-", endlich hatte sie ihn genug angestarrt und reagierte.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, ihr Mund presste auf seinen und im ersten Moment realisierte er kaum, dass sie ihn schon wieder mit einem Kuss überrumpelte. Er ging nur in seinem Kopf durch, was er ihr alles sagen wollte, wenn er sie erst von sich los gemacht hatte. Dass das nicht okay war, dass er gerade von Abstand gesprochen hatte und sie ihm nur noch näher kam, dass er zwar gerade gesagt hatte, Gefühle für sie zu haben, aber dem sicher nicht nachgeben würde, dass sie hier sicher niemand unterbrechen würde und er es sich nicht leisten konnte, mit seiner Schülerin zu schlafen und so weiter... Aber letztendlich war er alle Argumente durchgegangen und sie küssten sich immer noch. Und seine Arme hatten sich schon um ihren Körper gelegt und sein Körper hatte ihren schon unter sich auf der Couch begraben.

Man würde ihn feuern, wenn das heraus kam! Wollte er denn nicht stark sein? Wollte er denn nicht der Auror sein, den alle in ihm sahen? Nun, nein, er wollte Evans das Hirn aus dem Kopf vögeln. Sie stöhnte ein wenig, als er ihr die Kontrolle entriss und das Tempo des Kusses (oder das Tempo allgemein) neu definierte, ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Mitte, ihr Kleid rutschte ein wenig herauf und eine seiner Hände strich ihren Oberschenkel, die glatte Haut entlang, bis er in ihren Hintern kneifen konnte.

Vielleicht wollte er es nicht zugeben, aber sie knutschten wie zwei verrückte Teenager, mit aneinander schlagenden Zähnen und übermäßigem Speichelaustausch und unsicherem Stöhnen und ungeduldigen, allerdings bereits rhythmischen Bewegungen. Er erinnerte sich daran, mal so ähnlich mit Marlene geknutscht zu haben, als sie fünfzehn oder sechzehn gewesen waren, sehr, sehr, sehr kurz bevor sie dann zum ersten Mal auf diesem Besen geritten waren. Und tatsächlich, das nächste, was passierte, war, dass sie gierig an seinem Shirt zog, bis es nachgab und über seinen Kopf rutschte. Die blöde Brille verhakte sich darin und wurde direkt mitgerissen, ihre Fingernägel surrten über seine nackte Brust, griffen in seine Seiten und zogen ihn wieder näher zu sich. Evans ging ran...

Ob er es wollte oder nicht, ihm kam in den Sinn, wie er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, in nichts als der billigen Reizwäsche gekleidet und plötzlich baute sich der unbändige Drang auf, heraus zu finden, was sie heute trug. Glücklicherweise hatte er es da viel einfacher, er zog nur das Kleid über ihren Bauch nach oben, entblößte ihre Brüste, die in dunkelroter Wäsche verpackt waren und warf das Kleid dann unwirsch hinter sich. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, wann er das letzte Mal so mit jemandem geschlafen hatte. Sicher, er hatte wechselnde Bettbekanntschaften gehabt und – uh – er war auch manchmal mit ihnen hier gelandet und hatte geknutscht und sie ausgezogen und sich ausziehen lassen, aber nie so.

Und außerdem war keine dieser Bettbekanntschaften wie Evans gewesen. Bibliothekarin und Prostituierte. Mit einem Mal stieß sie ihn heftig von sich, sodass er überrascht von ihr ab ließ. „Was?", fragte er schwer atmend, beinahe befürchtend, dass sie es sich anders überlegt hatte, aber ihre Hände griffen fest an seine Schultern und pinnten ihn gegen die Couchlehne, dann kletterte sie auf seinen Schoß.

„So bist du viel zu schnell fertig und ich bestehe darauf!", ermahnte sie ihn. Merlin, wann hatten sie ihre Unterwäsche verloren? Alles, was noch an ihrem Körper war (und das war weit mehr, als das, was noch seinen Körper bedeckte) war der BH, der ihre Brüste appetitlich zusammen presste und sie umso ansehnlicher machte. Trotzdem, Mann, er konnte kaum erwarten, dass er fiel. Aber Lily behielt ihn vorerst an, schob sich über ihn und stöhnte genießend, dabei schüttelte sie ihre schönen Haare ein bisschen, die er daraufhin sofort anfassen musste.

Da sie ja darauf bestand, ließ er sie sich holen, was sie wollte. Er hatte kein Problem damit, auszuharren und zu warten, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Mann nur so lernte, was eine Frau gern hatte. Und für spätere Referenzen wollte er unbedingt wissen, was sie gern hatte, natürlich nur, falls er jemals in die Verlegenheit kam, es gegen sie verwenden zu müssen. Er wusste ganz genau, dass das eine einmalige Angelegenheit bleiben musste...

Erst, nachdem sie genug bekommen hatte, laut geworden war und sich eng um ihn gespannt hatte, brachte er sie wieder unter sich, mit dem großartigen Erfolg, dass sie vom Sofa rutschten. Sie ächzte zwar unter seinem Gewicht und wahrscheinlich auch wegen der unsanften Landung, beschwerte sich aber nicht und ließ ihn sich verausgaben. Merlin, was für eine Frau, die sich holte, was sie wollte und dann dennoch hinhielt, um das Vergnügen zu teilen.

„Au.", machte sie gedämpft gegen seine Schulter, als er sich danach erschöpft und keuchend und schwitzend auf sie fallen ließ. Er bewegte sich ein wenig, bis er eher an ihrer Seite lag, zog die Decke von seiner Couch und legte sie über ihre nackten Körper.

„Alter, Evans...", stöhnte er geschafft. Zu seiner Überraschung kicherte sie ein bisschen.

„Was, ich?", hakte sie ungläubig nach. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr und strich einen Moment durch ihre Haare. Mann, er fand sie so schön. Bibliothekarin und Prostituierte, genau das war sie. Zu seinem Entsetzen stiegen aber dann Tränen in ihre Augen und sie stöhnte, während sie ihr Gesicht unter ihren Händen begrub. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen.", schniefte sie.

„Was? Nein!"

„Doch! Unbedingt. Ich hätte eh nicht kommen sollen.", erwiderte sie, dabei wollte sie sich schon aufrichten. James hielt sie jedoch davon ab.

„Warte.", bat er sie. „Sobald du gehst, ist dieser Moment vorbei und wir müssen dann unbedingt Abstand zueinander halten. Wir – uh – wir haben nur diesen Moment...", warnte er sie. Sie sank wieder neben ihn.

„Wäre es nicht besser, ich gehe und wir halten sofort Abstand zueinander?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber ich will nicht, dass du sofort gehst.", gab er zu, da errötete sie und kuschelte sich jetzt ein bisschen an ihn heran. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und starrte betreten gegen die Decke.

So schlief er dann irgendwann an.

* * *

Im ersten Moment fragte er sich, warum er auf dem Boden geschlafen hatte. War er vom Sofa herunter gefallen oder besoffen gewesen? Aber obwohl ihm alles weh tat und er laut ächzte, während er sich aufrichtete: Er hatte keinen Kater. Und ganz ehrlich, James war ein ruhiger Schläfer, er war sicher nicht von der Couch gefallen. Dann fiel ihm ein, was passiert war. Lily war hier gewesen und sie hatten miteinander geredet und es dann auch miteinander gemacht und schließlich waren sie auf dem Boden eingeschlafen.

Aber sie war fort.

Hatte er das vielleicht geträumt? Verwirrt sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um. Sie war nirgendwo zu sehen, die Badezimmertür war sperrangelweit geöffnet, keine Spur von Lily. Ihr Kleid war fort, ihre Tasche, ihre Jacke, ihre Schuhe waren fort. Da war nur er. Stöhnend rieb er über sein Gesicht, dann hob er die Decke an. Nein, er hatte das nicht geträumt, warum um alles in der Welt hätte er nackt auf dem Boden unter der Decke liegen sollen, wenn sie nicht da gewesen wäre und mit ihm auf dem Boden gebumst hätte?

Die andere Frage war: Wieso war sie fort? Wieso hatte sie ihn liegen lassen, wie ein benutztes Taschentuch? Es klopfte. Ja, davon war er wach geworden. Stirnrunzelnd sprang er auf seine Füße und schlüpfte in seine Shorts (ja, seine Kleidung lag noch überall verteilt), dann öffnete er eher unwirsch die Tür. Sirius stand dort, mit seinem Schlüssel in der Hand. „Uh – der – der Schlüssel steckt.", meinte er überrascht, dabei musterte er ihn ziemlich eindringlich. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts.", maulte James, dabei ließ er ihn ein und schloss die Tür wieder. Stöhnend trat er an die Küchenzeile, um Kaffee zu machen. „Willst du was?", fragte er mürrisch.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte sein bester Freund wieder, dabei machte er das Fenster auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.", knurrte er jetzt eher schon.

„Alter, hier stinkt es, wie in der Gosse, deine Kleidung liegt überall herum, die Decke auf dem Boden. Was ist hier los?", hakte Sirius jetzt wieder nach und sah ihn direkt an.

„Was schon? Ich habe mir jemanden aufgerissen und die Nacht mit ihr durchgefeiert.", schnaubte er. „Was willst du hier?", Sirius kniff seine Augen einen Moment zusammen.

„Ich kenne diesen Geruch.", stellte er fest.

„Mh?"

„Du riechst nach etwas, was ich kenne. Oder jemandem...", stöhnend fuhr James über sein Gesicht. „Kenne ich sie?", weil er wusste, dass Sirius nicht gerne von ihm angelogen wurde und es vermutlich früher oder später eh heraus finden würde, nickte James, sagte aber nichts weiter. „Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht Evans war.", darauf konnte er nur stöhnen, was Sirius Antwort genug war. „Oh Mann, James!"

„Was 'Oh Mann, James'?", fragte er ungeduldig zurück. „Alter, sie stand vor meiner Tür, sie hat mich geküsst, sie hat angefangen, mich auszuziehen, okay? Und sie ist es auch, die einfach abgehauen ist.", maulte er dann, dabei stellte er das Kaffeepulver endlich zurück in den Schrank.

„Andere Frage: Wieso hast du sie herein gelassen? James, du weißt, dass du dir das nicht leisten kannst, willst du deinen Job verlieren?", fragte er aufgebracht, sodass er stöhnte.

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht!"  
„Wie kannst du dann mit deiner Schülerin bumsen? Wenn Moody das heraus findet-", er fuhr über sein Gesicht, in seine perfekten Haare und zog einen Moment an ihnen, so wie er es sonst nur machte, wenn er völlig hilflos übermüdet war. „Wahrscheinlich weiß er es längst. Er weiß immer alles, egal, ob man es ihm erzählt oder nicht, er sieht direkt durch einen hindurch.", stöhnte er. „Merlin, was mache ich mit dir, wenn du nicht mehr arbeiten gehen darfst? Soll ich dich einweisen oder wie denkst du dir das?", maulte er.

„Du dramatisierst das alles ein bisschen, Tatze.", meinte er jetzt. „Moody hat keine Ahnung von nichts und es gibt auch nichts zu wissen. Wir haben gebumst und jetzt ist sie weg. Ende der Geschichte.", seufzend schenkte er zwei Tassen Kaffee ein, eine reichte er Sirius, die andere behielt er und nahm auch sofort einen großen Schluck.

„Ja, das wird ganz sicher gut gehen.", meinte er bissig.

„Ich glaube, du zweifelst an mir. Ohne Grund, ich habe mehr als ein Mal bewiesen, dass ich ein gefühlloses Monster bin.", schnaubte er. Sirius verdrehte seine Augen.

„Du konntest Hestia gegenüber nicht das gefühllose Monster heraus hängen lassen und ihr gegenüber wird das auch nicht funktionieren!", erwiderte er.

„Was habe ich die letzten drei Monate getan?", fragte er ihn wütend zurück. „Ich bin ein Profi, Sirius, ich werde es wohl schaffen, Evans die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, auch wenn ich es mit ihr gemacht habe!"

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du wissen, dass du lügst!", meinte Sirius darauf nur und James konnte im ersten Moment kaum widersprechen, aber dann zuckte er mit seinen Schultern. „Mann, James, ich weiß nicht, wie viel du noch verträgst.", erklärte er ihm unglücklich. „Ich glaube nämlich, du bist ganz nah dran, deinen Verstand zu verlieren, was du da letztlich zu Gideon gesagt hast, war echt nicht okay!", er stöhnte.

„Ich weiß."

„Und dein Gefühlsausbruch danach noch weniger!"

„Ich glaube, den hast du gelöscht.", meinte er. „Daran erinnere ich mich nämlich nur ein ganz kleines bisschen."

„Ich musste, James, sonst wärst du nicht mehr zugelassen worden und das wäre dein Ende! Ich habe eigentlich kein gutes Gefühl damit, dass du morgen wieder arbeiten gehst!", er stöhnte.

„Sirius, das ist normal! Moody hat das gesagt, er hat gesagt, hier und da brechen die Gefühle durch, die wir stauen, nur einen Moment und danach geht es wieder. Wenn Moody das hat, dann ist es okay, wenn ich das habe! Ich bin geeignet, weiter zu arbeiten!", sagte er fest.

„Wer bist du, dass du das entscheiden kannst?", fragte er ihn ein bisschen kleinlaut. „Hestia wollte arbeiten gehen und wie hat das funktioniert?", murmelte er unglücklich.

„Wer hat Hestia für untauglich erklärt?", fragte er. „Ich bin dazu ausgebildet worden, Sirius, ich habe Erfahrung damit. Ich kann sehr wohl objektiv bleiben, auch wenn es um mich geht.", Sirius stöhnte.

„Aber das ist unwahrscheinlich.", murmelte er.

„Ich bin okay, Sirius. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin fit und so munter, wie ich das sein kann.", erklärte er ihm deutlich.

„Aber-"

„Und jetzt erst recht, du kannst dir ja nicht vorstellen, wie fantastisch Evans im Bett ist.", er grinste ihn schief an, aber das erwiderte Sirius nicht. „Komm schon, ich verspreche, wenn es mir nicht gut geht, dann gehe ich nicht arbeiten, das ist gefährlich, das weiß ich doch.", erinnerte er ihn. „Und was Evans angeht, hat sich nichts verändert. Sie ist meine Schülerin, das ist alles.", fügte er hinzu.

* * *

„Schneller, schneller, schneller!", ermahnte er seine Schüler, die ihm ziemlich hinterher hinkten, nur Lily und Benjy joggten direkt hinter ihm, Benjy allerdings weniger mühelos als sie. „Meine Güte, Mädchen, macht schon!"

„Uh – Ja – Mr Potter?", meldete Benjy sich, sodass er sich umdrehte und einen Moment rückwärts lief.

„Was?"

„Ich glaube, wir haben jemanden verloren.", er warf einen Blick in die Gruppe, dabei stellte er fest, dass tatsächlich keine Spur von Miranda Bones war. Stirnrunzelnd sah er sich um.

„Oh-", machte Lily, die ebenfalls rückwärts lief. „Da hinten.", er folgte ihrem Blick. Etwas weiter hinten, noch vor der letzten Kreuzung, die sie passiert hatten, kniete Miranda auf allen vier und schien zu erbrechen.

„Halt!", rief er aus, sodass alle anderen inne hielten. „Fenwick, Sie kommen mit mir, der Rest wartet hier.", wies er seine Klasse an, da meldete Gideon sich zu Wort.

„Wäre es nicht klüger, eine Frau mit zu nehmen?", fragte er nach.

Einerseits wahrscheinlich schon, andererseits hielten Susan und Ellie nicht mit und Lily wollte er nicht mitnehmen. Trotzdem war sie es, die sich sofort in Bewegung setzte. „Ich komme mit, ich bin ganz gut in erster Hilfe.", schlug sie vor. Stöhnend fuhr er durch seine verschwitzten Haare.

„Auch in Ordnung. Ich will keinen Mucks hören, von niemandem, verstanden?", knurrte er seine Schüler an. Tatsächlich sahen sie so aus, als wären sie potentiell die nächsten, die im Gras knieten und brachen, sodass er keine Bedenken hatte, dass irgendjemand Ärger machen würde. Er lief los, in der Hoffnung, dass auch Lily nicht mithalten würde, aber sie war schnell genug.

„Es tut mir Leid.", eröffnete sie das Gespräch.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Ich aber.", sagte sie bestimmt. „Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, ich – ich weiß nicht genau, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich bin wach geworden und du hast noch geschlafen und plötzlich wusste ich, wenn ich warte, bis du aufwachst, oder dich gar selber wecke, dann – dann-", er schnaubte.

„Dann was?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Dann würde ich nicht gehen.", gab sie zu. „Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dich liegen lassen wollte, es war einfach eine rein logische Überlegung. Ich wollte es so einfach wie möglich machen.", meinte sie entschuldigend.

„Evans, mir ist das egal.", wies er sie ab.

„Die Tatsache, dass du mich seitdem nicht einmal mehr angesehen hast, straft dich deiner Worte Lügen.", erwiderte sie. „Und – und ich will nicht mit dir streiten oder mich rechtfertigen oder so. Ich wollte mich einfach nur entschuldigen. Es war total uncool, dich einfach so liegen zu lassen.", dem konnte er nur zustimmen, er sagte aber nichts, da sie Miranda erreicht hatten. Lily kniete sich neben sie und fasste an ihre Schulter.

„Bones, was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte er sie nur abgeklärt, als Antwort erhielt er ein Würgen.

„Ihr Puls rast.", meinte Lily, dabei ließ sie ihre Halsschlagader los. „Vermutlich hat sie sich zu sehr angestrengt, ihre Beine sind vielleicht eingeknickt und durch den urplötzlichen Stopp ist ihr Kreislauf kollabiert und ihr ist schlecht geworden.", vermutete sie.

„Zu sehr angestrengt? Sie muss ja ganz hinten gewesen sein, dass es niemandem aufgefallen ist.", meinte er erbarmungslos, nur um einen reichlich biestigen Blick von Lily zu ernten. „Was?"

„Viele Ihrer Schüler sind dieses Tempo nicht gewohnt, Mr Potter.", ermahnte sie ihn. „Nur, weil sie nicht auf Anhieb mithalten, sollten Sie trotzdem nicht ihre Leistungsfähigkeit in Frage stellen oder gar überfordern. Alle hier sind schneller geworden, inklusive Ihnen. Es ist kein Wunder, dass Sie keinen Leistungsanstieg feststellen, wenn Sie Ihren eigenen schon nicht mehr mitbekommen.", er seufzte.

„Evans, ich habe keine Lust, mit Ihnen zu diskutieren.", stellte er fest. „Bringen Sie Bones ins Ministerium zurück, Tim soll sie sich ansehen.", jetzt wurde sie rot.

„Ich habe mich entschuldigt, bitte schicken Sie mich nicht weg!", bat sie ihn, sodass er seufzte.

„Ich schicke Sie nicht weg, ich erteile Ihnen einen Befehl und Sie tun gut daran, meinen Befehl zu befolgen.", maulte er darauf zurück, da sank sie ein bisschen in sich zurück, antwortete aber nichts mehr, also stand er auf und joggte zurück an die Spitze. Gideon warf einen Blick zu Lily.

„Kommen die beiden nicht?"

„Nein.", murrte er.

„Geht es Miranda gut?", war die nächste Frage, da ächzte James.

„Das hier ist keine Frage-Stunde, okay? Evans bringt sie zurück ins Ministerium, Tim sieht sie sich an, dann kommt er und schimpft mit mir. Können wir jetzt weiter machen?", fuhr er ihn an, da wich Gideon einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. Merlin, er fühlte sich schlecht. Er wollte gar nicht so sein, er wollte lieber normal sein und Gefühle zulassen können, anstatt alles immer nur durch Wut auszudrücken. Halb konnte er Lily sogar verstehen, die ihn geküsst hatte, als sie begriffen hatte, dass er sehr wohl dazu in der Lage war, etwas anderes als Wut zu fühlen... Wer wollte auch schon jemandem nachgeben, der nur Wut fühlen konnte?

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete Gideon letztendlich steif, woraufhin er seufzte und über sein Gesicht fuhr.

„Tut mir Leid, Leute.", meinte er, worauf ihm nur perplexes Schweigen antwortete. „Ehrlich, ich – uh – es tut mir Leid. Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir den Unterricht für heute beenden.", gab er zu. „Ich sehe Sie alle am Donnerstag in der Halle.", verabschiedete er sich, aber niemand rührte sich. „Wegtreten.", jetzt bildeten sich kleinere Gruppen und seine Schüler verließen ihn. Nur Gideon blieb zurück und musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Ich sagte-", begann er, aber Gideon unterbrach ihn.

„Du blutest aus der Nase.", meinte er besorgt. Überrascht fuhr James über seine Oberlippe, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Schüler die Wahrheit sagte. Er blutete aus der Nase. „Ist alles okay?"

„Mh.", machte er unglücklich. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich anfahre, ich bin nicht wütend auf dich.", seufzte er schulterzuckend, da erwiderte Gideon das Schulterzucken.

„James, ganz ehrlich: Ich bin nur froh, dass du wieder da bist und ich nicht mehr von meinem Bruder unterrichtet werde.", antwortete er schief grinsend, worauf James endlich ebenfalls wieder den Drang verspürte, zu grinsen.

„Jaah, das hat Sirius erzählt. Mega-uncool.", bestätigte er.

„Hat sie sich entschuldigt?", fragte Gideon plötzlich, woraufhin er überrascht seine Augenbrauen herauf zog.

„Sie – sie hat dir davon erzählt?"

„Nein, sie hat nur gesagt, dass ich mich einmischen soll, damit sie die Chance hat, sich zu entschuldigen. Wofür hat sie nicht erklärt.", erwiderte er missbilligend. „Und vermutlich ist es besser, wenn ich nicht weiß, was sie angestellt hat.", darauf nickte James hastig.

„Zweifelsohne."

„Hat sie?"

„Uh – ja, hat sie.", seufzte er zurück. „Aber ich war unversöhnlich.", gab er dann zu.

„Mh.", machte Gideon. „Sie kann manchmal ziemlich schwierig sein, weißt du, aber...", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Aber sie ist echt okay. Vielleicht solltest du ihre Entschuldigung doch annehmen. Um des lieben Friedens willen...", schlug er vor, da seufzte James nachdenklich.

„Ja, vielleicht."


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Moody hatte sich enthusiastisch gezeigt, als er ihn eher kurzfristig um eine Woche Urlaub gebeten hatte. Das sei kein Problem, er hätte genug Urlaub zugut, die auszubildenden Auroren hätten ohnehin jetzt eine Woche frei und so weiter. Natürlich hatte er das befürwortet, wie Sirius ja gesagt hatte: James hatte seit zwei Jahren keinen Urlaub mehr genommen und Moody ließ häufiger als erwünscht spitze Bemerkungen darüber fallen. Ausgerechnet sein vorwitziger Mentor, der bestimmt seit zehn Jahren den Urlaub staute... Jedenfalls hatte er eine Woche Urlaub genommen, eher spontan und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, was er vor hatte oder wieso ihm diese Idee gekommen war.

Er war nach Hause gefloht, hatte abermals und mal wieder versucht, sein kleines Kämmerlein auf Vordermann zu bringen, war aber stattdessen irgendwann mit einer Flasche Bier vor dem Muggel-TV gelandet, wo er durch die Kanäle gezappt hatte, bis er etwas interessantes gesehen hatte. Eine Reportage über St Ives, ein kleines Dörfchen an der Küste mit malerischen, kleinen Cottages und einem kleinen Sandstrand und hübschen Cafés mit Meerblick.

Die Reportage war eher weniger interessant gewesen, er wusste so ziemlich alles über St Ives und wahrscheinlich sehr viel mehr, als die Idioten, die die Sendung gemacht hatten, weil er nämlich in diesem Dörfchen aufgewachsen wahr und seine Eltern ihm dort auch eines der kleinen Cottages hinterlassen hatten, als sie verstorben waren.

Und er wusste nicht genau warum, geschweige denn wie das genau passiert war oder wann er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, aber nun stand er in der Gilbertroad und wartet auf eine Reaktion auf sein Klingeln. „Ja?", ertönte es da endlich durch die Gegensprechanlage.

„Lily?"

„Ja?"

„Hast du Lust, ein paar Tage mit mir fort zu gehen?", fragte er reichlich nervös. „Ich – uh – Moody hat gesagt, ihr habt die Woche frei und ich dachte, wir könnten ans Meer gehen?", Stille antwortete ihm, sodass er sich unsicher war, ob das wirklich sie gewesen war, die ihm geantwortet hatte, aber dann öffnete sich die Haustür und sie erschien.

„Hey!", grüßte sie ein bisschen höher, als sie normalerweise klang, und mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln.

„Hi.", machte er unsicher zurück.

„Ich dachte du bist noch wütend auf mich?", fragte sie nach. Er stöhnte verlegen.

„Bin ich, aber mir ist das gerade egal.", gab er zu. „Und – und nur, dass du es weißt: Danach müssen wir wieder Abstand zueinander halten, unbedingt. Aber ich besitze ein kleines Cottage am Meer und dachte, wir könnten...", sein Satz verlief sich und so zog sie die Augenbrauen herauf. „Komm schon, Lily, wir packen unsere Sachen, flohen dort hin und – uh – verstecken uns ein paar Tage.", schlug er ihr also ganz konkret vor. Zu seiner großen Enttäuschung zögerte sie.

„Wir sind letztlich nicht unbedingt friedlich auseinander gegangen...", flüsterte sie. „Das ist keine gute Idee.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich habe dich nicht gefragt, ob du das für eine gute Idee hältst, sondern ob du Lust hast.", erinnerte er sie nun schulterzuckend. „Ich bin mir sehr wohl darüber im Klaren, was alles dagegen spricht, beziehungsweise dass ich deine Entschuldigung nie konkret angenommen habe und auch über die Konsequenzen, die es nach sich zieht, wenn uns jemand erwischt.", sie seufzte. „Aber das ändert alles nichts mehr daran, dass ich Lust habe, ein paar Tage mit dir weg zu gehen.", sie wurde rot und lächelte jetzt wieder ein bisschen. „Wie sieht das bei dir aus?", hakte er also nach.

„Ich habe auch Lust, ein paar Tage mit dir weg zu gehen.", gab sie ein bisschen undeutlich zu, da zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

„Dein Kamin oder mein Kamin?", jetzt wurde sie rot.

„Uh – dein Kamin.", meinte sie. „Gib mir zehn Minuten, ich packe rasch etwas Zeug ein und komme sofort wieder, okay?", darauf konnte er nur mit seinen Schultern zucken. Merlin, was hatte sie nur an sich?

Lily verschwand nach oben, die Tür schloss sie sogar wieder, also blieb ihm einen Moment nicht anderes übrig, als zu warten. Wieso sie ihn wohl nicht herein gelassen hatte? Er war Auror, solche Sachen machten ihn extrem misstrauisch. Aber okay, er wollte das für den Moment so stehen lassen, einfach mit ihr fort gehen und sich ein paar Tage im Bett vergraben.

Moody selber hätte ihn nicht davon abbringen können und er wusste ganz genau: Hätte der gewusst, wozu er seinen Urlaub nutzen wollte, hätte er es bestimmt versucht. Und Sirius hätte ihn wahrscheinlich vermöbelt, um ein bisschen Verstand in seinen Kopf zu kriegen. Aber na ja, niemand wusste, was er vor hatte, nur Lily und er für ein paar Tage abgeschieden von allen Verpflichtungen und Verantwortungen. Jedem, der ihm das vorgeschlagen hätte, hätte er gegen die Stirn geklopft, aber hier stand er und konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken, als daran, vielleicht mal ein paar ruhige Tage fernab von allem anderen zu verbringen.

Als sie wieder nach unten kam, da war sie knallrot im Gesicht, trug aber einen kleinen Rucksack mit sich und strahlte, als sie ihn erblickte, woraufhin er natürlich gar nicht mehr anders konnte, als das Strahlen zu erwidern. Verlegen blinzelten sie sich an. „Also gut, dann los.", schlug er vor.

Sie apparierten hinter einen Busch direkt um die Ecke, schlichen betreten in seine Wohnung und er checkte auch, ob Sirius dort auf der Couch saß, ehe er sie herein bat. Zu all dem sagte sie nichts, aber als er ihr einen Moment den Rücken kehrte, um seine Sachen zusammen zu packen, hörte er sie seufzen. „Also – also, du hast mich überrascht.", gab sie zu.

„Ich habe mich selber überrascht.", erwiderte er, dabei griff er nach ihrer Tasche und schulterte beide, sie musterte ihn dabei. „Bist du so weit?"

„Mh.", machte sie.

„Was?"

„Ich – uhm – ich habe Zweifel, James, können wir uns kurz hinsetzen und darüber reden? Impulsive Entscheidungen sind nicht so mein Ding.", meinte sie zögerlich, sodass er seufzte.

„Als Auror überlebst du nur, wenn du impulsiv entscheiden kannst, was richtig ist.", hielt er dagegen.

„Nun, impulsiv würde ich entscheiden, einfach mit meinem Lehrer weg zu gehen, damit uns eine Weile niemand beim Bumsen erwischen kann, ist nicht richtig.", argumentierte sie sofort, da fiel er stöhnend auf die Couch, die Taschen landeten auf dem kleinen Tisch davor.

„Wenn du nicht willst, wieso bist du dann hier?", fragte er ungeduldig. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und sah ihn wieder einen Moment an.

„Das ist es ja.", seufzte sie. „Ich will schon, das ist nicht das Problem. Die Frage ist nur: Was passiert danach?"

„So weit habe ich noch nicht gedacht, okay? Ich habe mir frei genommen, um Zeit mit dir zu verbringen!", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Aber nach dieser Woche wirst du wieder mein Lehrer sein und ich deine Schülerin und wenn Moody-"

„Können wir denn nicht ein anderes Mal darüber sprechen?", fragte er unglücklich.

„Dann ist es vielleicht schon zu spät!", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Es ist schon längst zu spät! Das Kind ist in den Brunnen gefallen, okay?", sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch ihre Haare und seufzte. Dass das ein waschechtes Zugeständnis von Zuneigung von seiner Seite gewesen war, wusste sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, während er sich schmerzlich darüber im Klaren wurde, dass das vielleicht alles war, was er ihr jemals bieten konnte in dieser Hinsicht. „Komm schon.", er griff nach ihren Händen. „Wir können ein anderes Mal darüber reden, was wir danach machen, aber jetzt lass uns einfach abhauen und ein paar außergewöhnlich fantastische Tage miteinander verbringen...", bat er sie. Lily musterte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich, wog ganz offensichtlich ab, was sie tun sollte und ob sie das Risiko eingehen wollte, dann stöhnte sie und nickte.

„Also schön, wie du willst.", gab sie nach. „Wir reden ein anderes Mal darüber, wie es danach weiter geht und hauen einfach für eine Woche ab.", er dachte gar nicht darüber nach, sondern drückte seine Lippen einfach auf ihre. Vielleicht, damit sie ihn nicht noch einmal mit einem Kuss überrumpeln konnte, sie hatte das ja jetzt schon zwei Mal getan.

„Lass uns das tun.", bestätigte er, dann tätschelte er ihre Wange grinsend und sprang auf, um ihre beiden Taschen zu schultern. „Oh – warte-", fiel ihm dann noch ein, er ließ die Taschen wieder sinken und kramte nach einem kleinen Fetzen Pergament.

„Was machst du?"

„Ich hinterlasse Sirius eine Nachricht, dass ich für ein paar Tage fort bin und meine Ruhe möchte.", sie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Was? Wenn ich die Tür nicht öffne, dann wird er seinen Schlüssel benutzen und wenn er mich hier nicht findet, wird er ausrasten und die Themse absuchen.", erklärte er ihr.

„Was, wirklich?", fragte sie.

„Ja, ja, der arme Mann hat leider nichts besseres zu tun, als sich Horror-Szenarien auszudenken, wie ich mir am ehesten das Leben nehmen würde.", tat er das ab. „Also, ich schreibe ihm lieber, dass es mir gut geht, ehe er Panik schiebt.", fügte er hinzu, während er eifrig kritzelte, dann stellte er die Nachricht auf und zog sie mit sich zum Kamin.

Gemeinsam flohten sie direkt nach St Ives in das kleine Cottage, wo er erst einmal inne halten musste. Er war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, seiner Meinung nach schon seit seine Eltern verstorben waren. Es war eisig kalt, die Möbel waren mit weißen Tüchern verhangen, überall war es staubig und roch ein bisschen modrig. Lily war stehen geblieben und sah sich unsicher um, sodass er seufzte. „Was?"

„Das kriege ich hin, warte...", murmelte er nur, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn. Die Tücher falteten sich zusammen, die Fenster flogen auf, einige Kerzen erschienen und erhellten den Raum. Der Staub wirbelte einen Moment durch den Raum, dann jedoch sammelte er sich und fiel in einem kleinen Knäuel zu Boden, welches er sofort verschwinden ließ. „Besser."

„Uh – ja...", machte sie beeindruckt, dann machte sie ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein. „Es ist hübsch. Gemütlich.", stellte sie fest.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte er sie in Ermangelung einer besseren Antwort und ging zum Kühlschrank, um ihn einzustellen. „Uh – ich meine damit nicht, dass ich dir irgendetwas anbieten kann, sondern, dass wir einkaufen gehen und etwas machen könnten. Hier wirst du nichts finden, außer uralten Whisky.", plapperte er ein bisschen, erst dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um.

Sie hatte ihre Tasche auf die Couch gestellt und knöpfte ihre Bluse gerade auf. Überrascht beobachtete er sie, sah sie an, während sie die Bluse abstreifte und aus ihren Jeans schlüpfte, wo ihre Schuhe waren, das wusste er gar nicht. Merlin, was für eine Frau. Ihm kamen wieder Bilder in den Sinn, wie sie an der Stange tanzte, verführerisch und sexy, sodass er schlucken und sich räuspern musste. „Was tust du?", fragte er rau.

„Mir hast du versprochen, wir vergraben uns im Bett.", sie kam näher und im ersten Moment wollte er zurück weichen, stieß dabei jedoch nur an die Küchenzeile und blieb dann versteinert stehen. Lily's Finger rutschten unter sein Shirt, als sie ihn erreicht hatte, der Rest ihres Körpers drückte unverzüglich gegen seinen. „Und bist du ein Mann, der seine Versprechen hält?", fragte sie dann.

„Ich bin Auror, meine Versprechen sind nichts wert.", murmelte er.

„Wieso?"

„Auroren sagen, was sie sagen müssen, um die erforderliche Reaktion des Gegenübers zu erreichen.", jetzt grinste sie und zog das Shirt über seinen Kopf. „Du bist also nicht hungrig...", stellte er dann seufzend fest, nur um noch ein Grinsen von ihr zu ernten. Mann, sie machte ihn ganz schön an. Wie sollte er sich konzentrieren, wenn sie solche Sachen tat? Aber tatsächlich kehrte sein Auroren-Verstand in seinen Körper zurück, als sie seine Hose öffnen wollte, denn er entzog sich ihr und musterte sie einen Moment. Ihr Gesicht wurde ein bisschen rot, sie sagte aber nichts und sah ihn einfach nur abwartend an.

Er hatte sie her geholt, damit sie sich ein paar Tage ungestört im Bett vergraben konnten, das war richtig, das war auch immer noch sein Plan. Aber er wollte nicht seine Beherrschung verlieren, er wollte sich nicht von ihr manipulieren lassen. Er musste am Ende der Woche immer noch objektiv bleiben können. Bei klarem Verstand griff er an ihre Seiten und hob sie auf die Küchenanrichte, dann küsste er sie. Zwar bekam er Gänsehaut, als sie ihre Finger in seinen Haaren vergrub, aber er verlor nicht gleich wieder den Verstand und so sollte es sein.

„Bis ins Bett schaffen wir es nicht mehr.", murmelte er grinsend, ehe seine Hosen zu Boden glitten und sie kicherte...

* * *

Abends lagen sie nackt vor dem Kamin, in mehrere Decken eingewickelt, auf einem Kissenlager. Sie kicherte gerade noch über eine Anekdote, wie Sirius und er in der Ausbildung den umsichtigen Umgang mit Vielsafttrank auf die harte Tour gelernt hatten. „...wir haben wochenlang Federn gespuckt.", endete er schließlich, sodass sie schnaubte.

„Und das geschah euch Recht!", sagte sie todernst. „Erst die Regeln lesen und dann tun, was euch in den Sinn passt!", er gluckste ein bisschen.

„Ich schätze, dir würde soetwas nicht passieren?", mutmaßte er.

„Nein.", schnaubte sie amüsiert, sodass er gluckste. „Ich habe – uh – eine angeborene Affinität zu Zaubertränken.", umschrieb sie es. „Es fliegt mir zu, ich begreife Zaubertränke schnell, kann verbinden, was die Wirkung erzielt und biegen, drehen und raten, wie ich will. Es glückt immer.", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und drehte sich auf den Rücken, woraufhin er einen besonders guten Blick auf ihre Brüste zu sehen bekam.

„Gibt es auch irgendetwas, was du nicht kannst?", hakte er darauf grinsend nach.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ob es dir nun aufgefallen ist oder nicht: Du bist Jahrgangsbeste in Hogwarts gewesen, jetzt bist du Klassenbeste im Aurorentraining, du kochst, als hättest du das erfunden und langsam frage ich mich, ob du irgendeine Schwäche hast.", sie grinste breit.

„Nein, ich kann _alles_.", ärgerte sie ihn, da lachte er ein bisschen, sah dann aber nachdenklich gegen die Decke, bis sie sich räusperte. „Ich konnte dir nicht widerstehen.", warf sie in den Raum.

„Sag' das nicht.", bat er sie.

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Das würde mich zu deiner Schwäche machen und das kannst du dir nicht leisten.", seufzte er. „Man wird dich nicht zulassen, wenn deine Schwäche ein Mensch ist, denn Menschen manipulieren.", darauf antwortete sie eine Weile nicht. „So wie ich dich manipuliert habe, vergiss das nicht. Und wie ich es wieder tun würde, wenn ich die Notwendigkeit dazu sehe.", jetzt drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm.

„Du meinst, du hast niemanden, von dem du sagen würdest, er wäre ein schwacher Punkt bei dir? Nicht Sirius? Nicht Marlene?", hakte sie nach.

„Das wäre unprofessionell.", bestätigte er.

„Das klingt schrecklich einsam.", flüsterte sie traurig. „Was ist mit Hestia? Wäre sie eine Schwachstelle gewesen?", er seufzte tief, antwortete aber eine ganze Weile nicht. Ja, was war mit Hestia? Wäre sie eine Schwachstelle gewesen oder hätte er sie einfach geopfert, so wie er es mit jedem anderen tun würde, wenn er denn wirklich müsste?

„Vielleicht.", gab er zu. „Ich war noch so jung, weißt du? Vielleicht wäre sie eine Schwachstelle gewesen, aber das ist sie schon lange nicht mehr. Man lernt nach und nach, persönliche Bindungen aufzugeben und für den Moment zu leben.", ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Brust und blieb dort regungslos liegen, vermutlich suchte sie seinen Herzschlag. „Aber na ja, ich konnte das auch einfach schon immer gut. Emotionen abstreifen, als wäre es alte Kleidung.", sie musterte ihn von der Seite, dann drehte sie ihr Gesicht nach vorne und seufzte. „Was?"

„Darf ich dir eine Frage über Hestia stellen?", er seufzte.

„Schieß' los.", überrascht zögerte sie einen Moment, dann räusperte sie sich.

„Wir lange wart ihr zusammen?", fragte sie.

„Zwei Jahre.", sie nickte. „Wir kannten uns schon immer, aber in den Tanzstunden hat es gefunkt.", erklärte er ihr dann. „Sie ist sofort bei mir eingezogen und... Und ich weiß nicht, es war magisch. Es hat einfach gepasst, weißt du?", sie nickte verstehend.

„Okay.", machte sie, dabei klang sie ein ganz kleines bisschen enttäuscht.

„Hast du irgendwelche Leichen im Keller?", fragte er. „Verrückte Ex-Freunde oder so?", sie schnaubte.

„Nein, nein...", tat sie das ab. „Nichts dramatisches. ...also zwei Jahre, ja?", er nickte. „Habt ihr eure Gefühle auch immer unterdrückt?", James zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Na ja, es war etwas anderes. Wir waren beide in unserer Ausbildung, es gab keinen Grund, diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Wir mussten Emotionen unterdrücken, aber das war einfach, da wir privat ganz normal sein konnten.", erwiderte er seufzend. „Aber Lily, ich bin mir sicher, dass mit der Zeit alles einfacher wird, wirklich.", sie nickte, dann löste sie sich von ihm und griff nach seinem Shirt. „Was machst du?", fragte er.

„Ich habe Hunger.", erwiderte sie.

„Na und? Bleib' hier, ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig...", schnaubte er amüsiert, dabei zog er sie wieder ein bisschen näher zu sich. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen über ihn, löste sich aber erneut aus seinem Griff und zog das Shirt dieses Mal an, sodass er ihren nackten Körper von unten bewundern konnte. „Was willst du essen?"

„Egal, irgendetwas.", antwortete sie. „Willst du etwas?"

„Wenn du etwas Essbares findest, sage ich sicher nicht 'Nein'.", schnaubte er amüsiert, woraufhin sie ihm ein Grinsen zu warf und dann den Rücken kehrte. Er beobachtete sie eingehend, wie sie an den Kühlschrank ging, dann Brot schnitt und Sandwiches mit dem übrigen Roastbeef machte. „Wo hast du kochen gelernt?", fragte er schließlich neugierig.

„Nirgendwo.", seufzte sie.

„Zuhause? Vielleicht von deiner Mutter?", abermals seufzte sie, schüttelte aber ihren Kopf.

„Nein, ich sage die Wahrheit.", beteuerte sie. „Ich habe es nirgendwo gelernt, ich – uh – ich habe eine Weile lang Kochbücher durchgekocht und seitdem wiederhole ich, was ich dabei gemacht habe.", er runzelte seine Stirn.

„Dann hast du Zuhause gekocht?"

„Ich will nicht über mein Zuhause reden.", gab sie jetzt ganz deutlich zurück, aber daraufhin war er nur noch neugieriger. „Ich halte es für besser, wenn wir so wenig persönliche Informationen wie möglich über den anderen haben.", fügte sie hinzu, sodass er schnaubte.

„Ach ja? Warum hast du mich dann gerade über Hestia ausgefragt?", fragte er abfällig.

„Weil du gesagt hast, das sei nicht persönlich!", erwiderte sie bissig.

„Das habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht, für mich ist das sehr persönlich!", maulte er. „Was ich sagte war: Es ist kein Geheimnis! Ein Geheimnis daraus zu machen, würde eine Schwachstelle daraus machen und ein Auror kann sich solche Schwachstellen nicht leisten! Das macht es nicht weniger persönlich!", belehrte er sie, da drehte sie sich mit vorwurfsvollem Blick zu ihm herum und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Deinen Lehrer-Ton kannst du dir sparen!", ärgerte sie sich.

„Nach wie vor: ich bin dein Lehrer.", argumentierte er. „Sieh, Lily, ich versuche, dir zu helfen, okay? Geheimnisse sind das A und O, wenn man Auror ist, je weniger dein Gegenüber von dir weiß, umso besser und je weniger du über dein Gegenüber weißt, umso leichter fällt es dir, ihn umzubringen, falls du musst. Aber Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten, um sich nicht die Blöße zu geben oder etwa, weil man verletzt wurde, das liefert dem Gegner einen Vorteil und einen Angriffspunkt, sobald er es heraus gefunden hat.", erklärte er ihr geduldig. Einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an, dann errötete sie.

„Woher weißt du solche Sachen?", fragte sie.

„Erfahrung.", tat er das schulterzuckend ab. „Erfahrung und Training, du musst wissen, Moody selbst ist mein Mentor.", sie schnaubte.

„Kein Wunder.", meinte sie.

„Kein Wunder was?"

„Kein Wunder, dass du der Vorzeige-Auror der Abteilung bist, wenn Moody dein Mentor ist. Das ist sicher kein Spaziergang gewesen.", er seufzte tief, dann zuckte er erneut mit den Schultern.

„Natürlich nicht.", bestätigte er. „Aber die gesamte Ausbildung und auch der erlernte Beruf ist kein Spaziergang. Das wird niemals besser, hörst du? So, wie du die Ausbildung empfindest, so wirst du später auch den Beruf empfinden. Darum sage ich: Wer damit nicht klar kommt, der muss gehen.", sie nickte verstehend.

„Du meinst also, deine Ausbildungsmethoden sind über jeden Zweifel erhaben?", hakte sie dann nach.

„Nun, abgesehen davon, dass ich mir sehr wohl darüber im Klaren bin, dass ich nicht perfekt bin: Ja, meine Ausbildungsmethoden sind über jeden Zweifel erhaben.", sie drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu und fuhr fort, die Sandwiches zu machen, sodass er unsicher war, ob sie noch etwas hätte los werden wollen. Schließlich seufzte er und sprach weiter. „Besser als die, die ich zu spüren bekommen habe. Außerdem bin ich in ständigem Austausch mit Moody, glaub' mir, wenn er etwas daran auszusetzen hat, dann werde ich das schon frühzeitig erfahren.", versicherte er ihr.

Lily antwortete vorerst nicht, kam aber schließlich mit den Sandwiches zu ihm zurück. Er war erleichtert, als sie wieder zu ihm unter die Decke rückte und ihm ein Sandwich anbot. Es schmeckte fantastisch... „Ich bin Zuhause nicht willkommen. Als meine Eltern starben, da hat meine Schwester mich aus dem Haus geworfen.", gab sie schließlich zu. Überrascht hob er seine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Wieso?"

„Nun, sie ist ein Muggel. Und Muggel mögen Hexen nicht.", erklärte sie bemüht einfach, aber er konnte zu gut durch sie hindurch sehen und wusste sofort, dass das ein wunder Punkt war. „Nun, dieser Muggel mag Hexen nicht.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Mh.", machte er darauf nur, um sie bloß nicht irgendwie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. „Wie war das in Hogwarts?", fragte er also schließlich. „Du warst sicher total beliebt...", ihr entwich ein Lachen. „Was?"

„Wieso denkst du, ich sei beliebt gewesen?", fragte sie amüsiert.

„Weil du so schön bist.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend, da lachte sie noch mehr. „Nein, Lily, ich meine das ernst! Du bist wirklich sehr schön, Moody sagt, du bist das klügste Geschöpf, das er seit langem gesehen hätte, solche Frauen sind sehr selten. Ich würde behaupten-", sie legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund.

„Denk ganz scharf nach.", bat sie zuerst. „Welche Frauen hast du in Hogwarts angesehen? Die klugen, seien sie noch so hübsch, oder die, die dich rauf und runter geleckt haben?", er schnaubte.

„Ich war den Großteil von Hogwarts, den ich meine Zeit mit Frauen tot geschlagen habe, mit Marlene zusammen und die ist mega-klug und mega-hübsch!", trumpfte er. Sie schmunzelte.

„Und deine beste Freundin, du kanntest ihre Qualitäten. Als das mit euch auseinander gegangen ist, wen hast du da angeguckt?", bohrte sie. Er stöhnte.

„Die, die mich rauf und runter geleckt haben.", gab er also schließlich zu.

„Richtig.", bestätigte sie. „Ich war in Hogwarts jedenfalls ein Außenseiter. Jetzt mal abgesehen von den Schlangen, für die ich nur ein wertloses Schlammblut bin, da ich ziemlich gleich klar gestellt habe, dass ich niemanden rauf oder runter lecke, wurde ich als langweilig abgestempelt und durfte dann in der Bibliothek versauern.", erzählte sie. Er durchschaute auch sofort, dass dieser Umstand keineswegs Angriffsfläche bot, sie wirkte regelrecht amüsiert darüber.

„Und Gideon?", fragte er neugierig.

„Wir haben uns in der fünften Klasse angefreundet, weil wir zusammen Vertrauensschüler waren.", tat sie das belustigt ab. „Und – uh – er hat tatsächlich mal Interesse an mir bekundet, aber das ist schon Ewigkeiten her und es ist nie mehr daraus geworden.", er genoss es richtig, dass sie den Teller zur Seite stellte und sich näher gegen ihn kuschelte. Er fragte sich...

Zögerlich küsste er ihre Schulter ab, da grinste sie ihn ein bisschen schräg an. Gut, das war noch nicht die erwünschte Wirkung. Auch ihr Hals brachte ihm nichts anderes als ein Grinsen ein, als er jedoch seine Fingernägel ein wenig über ihre Arme gleiten ließ, erschauderte sie. Als nächstes versuchte er es an ihrem Rücken, was sie dazu brachte, zu buckeln und genießend zu stöhnen. „Das hast du gerne, huh?", spöttelte er flapsig in ihr Ohr, woraufhin ihr ein weiteres Stöhnen entwich.

„Ja sehr.", gab sie zu, dann gluckste sie.

„Was?"

„Bücherwurm Evans...", witzelte sie ein bisschen. „Aber stille Wasser sind tief.", nachdenklich nickte er.

„Da hast du Recht. ...also – also Gideon und du, da war nie mehr dahinter?", hakte er nun nach, daraufhin schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Ihr habt nie-"

„Nein, nie. Wir sind einfach Freunde.", beharrte sie. „Warum ist das so wichtig?", fragte sie dann zurück.

„Es ist weniger wichtig.", wog er ab. „Es ist einfach nur: Gideon ist echt klasse, ein prima Kerl und ich kenne ihn schon Ewigkeiten. Sein Los ist schwer genug und um nichts auf der Welt würde ich seine Selbstzweifel verschlimmern wollen.", erklärte er ihr, da schnaubte sie.

„Nun, was seine Selbstzweifel Frauen gegenüber angeht, musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, letztlich habe ich ihn mit Miranda in den Duschen erwischt.", erzählte sie amüsiert, woraufhin er ebenfalls schnaubte.

„Aufreißer.", gab er von sich, mit Bedacht erwähnte er nicht, dass er schon mit mehr als einer Frau in den Duschen gelandet war. Seiner Meinung nach musste er ihr das aber nicht erzählen, denn sie warf ihm einen leicht missbilligenden Blick zu, der ihm sagte, dass sie es schon wusste.

Nachdem sie darüber gesprochen hatten, lagen sie einen Moment nur schweigend auf dem Boden. Es war Lily, die das Gespräch wieder aufnahm. „Also – uh – was war dein bestes Fach in Hogwarts?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Mh.", machte er darauf.

„Was? Komm, sag schon!", bat sie ihn.

„Ich war in allem ziemlich gut.", gab er schulterzuckend zurück. „Ich würde behaupten, dass ich das wie – uh – im Blut habe und meine Eltern waren sehr erpicht darauf, dass ich gute Noten schreibe. Wir waren zwar – uh – ganz schöne Rumtreiber, du weißt schon, wir haben mega-viel Unsinn angestellt, aber unsere Noten waren immer gut genug dafür.", umschrieb er es.

„Und es gab nichts, in dem du herausragend gewesen wärst?", bohrte sie.

„Nun, wie ich sagte, wir waren überall sehr gut.", beharrte er. Enttäuscht fiel sie auf ihren Rücken und starrte einen Augenblick gegen die Decke. „Wenn du meinst, was mir am meisten Spaß gemacht hat, würde ich Quidditch sagen.", warf er noch ein.

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht.", belehrte sie ihn.

„Und ich werde deine Frage auch nicht direkt beantworten, weil diese Antwort ein Berufsgeheimnis ist, okay?", gab er zurück. „Auch ich muss mich an bestimmte Richtlinien halten und seine größte Stärke preis zu geben ist eine ganz schlechte Idee, auch das bietet Angriffsfläche!", sie wurde knallrot.

„Ich habe das gerade eben getan!", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Richtig, aber das ist etwas anderes, weil ich dein Lehrer bin und das bereits wusste, okay? Ich kenne deine Noten und ich habe Professor Slughorns Bewertung gelesen, Lily!", als eine Art Antwort fuhr sie ächzend über ihr Gesicht, erst dann sprach sie weiter.

„Also du weißt alles über mich, ja? Du weißt, was ich gerne habe, kennst mein Stärken- und Schwächenprofil und all meine Angewohnheiten – aber ich darf nichts über dich wissen?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Du kannst von mir aus versuchen, solche Sachen in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber vermutlich wirst du es nicht schaffen, richtig.", bestätigte er. „Weil ich seit Jahren meinen Geist verschließe, es ist unmöglich, an mich heran zu kommen, weil ein guter Auror mehr Sicherheitsbarrieren um sich und seinen Geist aufstellt, als es zu überwinden gibt, wenn man ins Ministerium einbrechen will, okay?", darauf antwortete sie nicht und urplötzlich fühlte er sich reichlich schuldig. Sie hatte schon einmal gesagt, dass er sich den Lehrerton sparen konnte, stattdessen machte er munter damit weiter. „Sieh mal, es fällt mir jetzt leicht, mich zu verschließen, aber am Anfang war dem nicht so, okay? Das kommt mit der Zeit und nach und nach lernst du auch, wem du was anvertrauen kannst, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass er es mal gegen dich verwendet.", meinte er versöhnlich.

„Das klingt immer noch schrecklich einsam.", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

„Ich bin schon so aufgewachsen, Lily, für mich ist das ganz normal.", erzählte er ihr.

„Aber es wäre nichts dabei, mir Dinge zu verraten, die du gerne hast, denn an dir prallt ja eh alles ab, als wärst du Stein.", maulte sie, da schnaubte er.

„Denkst du.", tat er das ab. „Ich bin nicht über alle Zweifel erhaben, und wenn meine Methoden es noch so sind. Wenn man erst meinen Knackpunkt heraus gefunden hat, bin ich manipulierbar wie jeder andere Mensch auch.", sie schnaubte ungläubig. „Wirklich wahr! Dass ich eine Abwehr aufgebaut habe, bestätigt nur, dass ich manipulierbar wie jeder andere Mensch auch bin. Ich bin mir nur meiner Knackpunkte bewusst und schütze sie dementsprechend.", sie seufzte.

„Wo du gerade den Lehrer heraus hängen lässt:", begann sie, sodass er grinste. „Was genau definiert einen Knackpunkt?", fragte sie dann neugierig. Er runzelte seine Stirn und räusperte sich dann, ehe er antworten wollte.

„Ich würde behaupten, ein Knackpunkt ist alles, wo du angreifbar oder manipulierbar bist."

„Zum Beispiel?", bohrte sie.

„Du willst Beispiele?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ganz praktische Beispiele bitte. Wo würdest du meine Knackpunkte festsetzen?", darüber musste er einen langen Moment nachdenken. Ihre Knackpunkte...

„Das Geheimnis, dass du nachts an Stangen tanzt, macht dich angreifbar.", äußerte er sich schließlich, da wurde sie knallrot. „Denn wenn einer deiner Studienkollegen das heraus findet, dann kann er dich damit erpressen, bloß stellen und dein Ansehen ankratzen. So wie ich dich damit in der ersten Stunde angreifen konnte...", sie nickte.

„Ich verstehe.", murmelte sie unglücklich. „Du meinst also, ich sollte das an die große Glocke hängen?"

„Nein, ich meine, dass du damit aufhören solltest.", erwiderte er darauf. „Weil dich das angreifbar macht."

„Das geht nicht.", beschloss sie resolut.

„Wieso?"  
„Der Grund macht mich ebenfalls angreifbar und ich möchte ihn nicht mit dir teilen.", antwortete sie darauf, woraufhin er seufzte, das aber vorerst hinnahm. „Was ist mit Manipulation? Hast du etwas gefunden, womit du mich manipulieren kannst?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Nichts großes.", tat er das ab.

„Aber?"

Um ihr zu demonstrieren, was er gerade eben erst heraus gefunden hatte, küsste er zuerst für einen Moment ihre Schulter ab, dann kraulte er nachlässig über ihren Oberarm. Tatsächlich drehte sie sich ein wenig, damit er das auf der ganzen Schulter machen konnte und als er ihr näher rückte, da drehte sie sich schließlich gänzlich zur Seite. Er sagte vorerst nichts, sondern kraulte ihren Rücken, während sie nichts anderes tun konnte, als gelegentlich zu ächzen und ein paar Mal auch genießend zu stöhnen. „...aber dagegen solltest du dich wehren können.", murmelte er schließlich in ihr Ohr. Überrascht wollte sie sich wieder auf den Rücken drehen, aber es war zu spät, er hatte sie unter sich begraben und presste ihre Vorderseite gegen den Boden. „Weißt du, worauf ich Lust habe, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe?", fragte er, während er sich bereits zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln rieb. Sie stöhnte, aber es klang viel weniger genießend.

„Lass das!", bat sie.

„Wieso?"

„Du hast mich überwältigt, das fühlt sich schlecht an.", murmelte sie verlegen, aber er fuhr nur fort. „James!"

„Ich lehre dich eine Lektion, Lily.", gab er zurück. „Hörst du? Das lehrt dich, auch in intimen Situationen den Kopf beisammen zu halten.", Merlin, das fühlte sich gut an. Er wollte nicht penetrieren, nicht, wenn er sie überwältigt hatte, aber allein sich an ihr zu laben fühlte sich schon zu gut an.

„Wie häufig passiert das schon!", tat sie das ab, blieb aber weiterhin still unter ihm liegen und ließ über sich ergehen, was er tat.

„Es passiert.", erwiderte er. „Und in intimen Situationen setzt das Hirn gerne aus und man gibt mehr preis, als man will.", jetzt schnaubte sie.

„Du meinst also, du hast Frauen verführt, um sie zu manipulieren?", fragte sie. Er fühlte jetzt, dass sie zitterte und zwang sich letztendlich, von ihr ab zu lassen. Es kostete ihn all seine Konzentration, aber er ließ sich wieder auf seinen Rücken fallen und starrte einen Moment gegen die Decke, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ich habe alles getan.", sagte er schulterzuckend. „Meine Aufträge ausgeführt und getan, was von mir verlangt wurde.", zu seinem Entsetzen schniefte sie. „Lily?"

„Mh?", sie sah auf. Tatsächlich schwammen Tränen in ihren Augen, aber sie weinte nicht.

„Man lernt das mit der Zeit, ich verspreche es.", beharrte er. „Ich schwöre es dir. Alles was ich tue, wird dich stärker machen.", zu seiner Überraschung biss sie die Zähne zusammen, schniefte erneut und nickte dann fest.

„Ich weiß."


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Es war ein sonniger Tag, sie waren auf dem Markt einkaufen gewesen, hatten etwas gegessen und waren dann an den Strand gegangen. Natürlich war es zu kalt, um ins Wasser zu gehen oder sich zu sonnen, also waren sie eine Weile am Strand spaziert, bis James schließlich nach ihrer Hand griff. Sie wollte sich dieser Geste augenblicklich wieder entziehen, aber er hielt sie fest und zog sie nur noch näher. „Was machst du?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Wir spazieren am Strand entlang. Ich halte deine Hand.", gab er ganz einfach zurück. Er war sich natürlich darüber im klaren, dass er das sehr viel einfacher sagte, als das tatsächlich war, aber trotzdem wollte er es mal versuchen.

Vielleicht gab sie ja nach?

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee!", ermahnte sie ihn auch sofort.

„Wieso?"

„Weil das – das ist etwas, was Pärchen tun!", maulte sie total verlegen.

„Ich würde behaupten, wir sind diese Woche ein Pärchen.", argumentierte er. „Gehen zusammen auf den Markt, liegen abends nackt vor dem Kamin, essen in hübschen Restaurants und turteln dabei...", zählte er auf, da seufzte sie.

„Nun, ich würde behaupten, wir sind diese Woche ein Lehrer mit seiner Schülerin, die ganz offensichtlich die Selbstbeherrschung einer Erbse haben...", erwiderte sie, worauf er lediglich seufzen konnte. „Was? Ist doch wahr, James, wir sind kein Pärchen, wir sollten solche Sachen nicht tun!", stöhnte sie.

„Aber wir tun sie dennoch, also was definiert hier was?", fragte er. „Müssen wir ein Pärchen sein, damit ich deine Hand halte und mit dir schlafe, oder halte ich deine Hand und schlafe mit dir und das macht uns dann zu einem Pärchen?", ihr entwich ein ungeduldiges Schnauben.

„Du stellst dich bescheuert an.", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Dass wir all diese Sachen machen, heißt nicht, dass wir nach dieser Woche nicht wieder Abstand zueinander halten müssen.", meinte er schulterzuckend. „Darum lass uns diese Woche doch einfach genießen?", sein Vorschlag schien bei ihr nicht so gut anzukommen, denn sie antwortete nicht. „Ach nun komm schon, Lily, es ist alles nicht so schlimm, wie du dir das ausmalst...", seufzte er.

„Du hast deine Ausbildung schon.", sagte sie.

„Merlin."

„Nein, das ist doch wahr! Du hast deine Ausbildung schon, du kannst dich verschließen und so tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Ich bin diejenige, die am Ende der Woche alleine zurück bleibt und irgendwie damit klar kommen muss. Wenn ich hier die Grenze ziehen möchte, dann solltest du mir das gewähren!", maulte sie vorwurfsvoll, woraufhin er sie nachdenklich von der Seite ansah.

„Du meinst, ich bleibe am Ende der Woche nicht alleine zurück?", hakte er nach.

„An dir prallt das doch ab, du bist ja eh aus Stein!", erinnerte sie ihn an seine eigenen Worte.

„So einfach ist das nicht, Lily.", widersprach er. „Ich unterdrücke meine Emotionen, das heißt nicht, dass ich keine habe.", sie antwortete nicht. „Vielleicht sollten wir ein anderes Mal darüber sprechen."

„Wir können dieses Thema nicht ewig vor uns her schieben!", ermahnte sie ihn darauf.

„Weiß ich, aber ich will jetzt nicht mit dir streiten!", gab er zurück.

„Es fühlt sich nicht gerade toll an, dein schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis zu sein, bist du dir darüber im Klaren?", fragte sie ihn jetzt hitzig, woraufhin er ihre Hand endlich los ließ und über sein Gesicht fuhr.

„Du bist nicht mein schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis, das kann ich mir nicht leisten!", erwiderte er kein bisschen weniger hitzig. „Wenn mich jemand fragt, dann muss ich ehrlich antworten, weil du mich sonst angreifbar machst! Wir müssen uns nach der Woche so verhalten, dass niemand Verdacht schöpft und auf die Idee kommt, mich zu fragen, ob ich mit meiner Schülerin bumse!", sie warf ihm einen unglücklichen Blick zu und seufzte letztendlich.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Was tut dir Leid?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Dass ich mit dir mit gekommen bin.", gab sie zu. „Ich hätte widerstehen müssen."

„Ich bin froh, dass du mit mir mitgekommen bist.", erwiderte er. „Ich darf es nur niemandem sagen, das ist alles.", fügte er schulterzuckend hinzu, da seufzte sie erneut. „Können wir dieses Thema jetzt bitte beenden? Die Woche ist noch lange nicht vorbei und ich habe keine Lust, mit dir zu streiten.", bat er dann.

„Worauf dann?"

„Wer zuerst am Cottage ist, muss auf die Knie.", schlug er vor. Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, dann rannte sie einfach los. „Hey – Evans, das ist unfair!", rief er hinter ihr her, dann rannte er ebenfalls los.

Glücklicherweise gewann er, weil sie irgendwann die Orientierung verlor und am Cottage vorbei lief...

* * *

Er musterte ihre nackte Rückseite, während sie ihre Zähne putzte, sein Atem ging dabei noch ein bisschen schneller, aber das wollte er nicht vor ihr zugeben. „Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?", fragte er.

„Mh?", machte sie auffordernd, dann beugte sie sich vor und spuckte aus.

„Wieso hast du keinen Freund?", fragte er neugierig. Sie schnaubte belustigt. „Nein, ich meine diese Frage ernst. Hat sich denn niemand um dich bemüht? Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen.", beharrte er, da warf sie ihm ihm Spiegel einen ermahnenden Blick zu.

„Wir haben über dieses Thema geredet.", erwiderte sie.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja. Ich war 'Bücherwurm Evans' und Gideon wollte ich nicht.", erinnerte sie ihn, aber irgendwie machte das herzlich wenig Unterschied für ihn.

„Und du willst mir sagen, dass sich nie jemand anders, außer Gideon um dich bemüht hätte?", bohrte er. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen sodass er es sehen konnte, da grinste er breit. „Ich bleibe hartnäckig, sag schon!", forderte er sie auf. Letztendlich drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm herum, er musterte sie gierig, während sie ins Bett zurück kam und unter die Decke rutschte.

„Also schön: Doch, ich habe einige Angebote bekommen, aber nicht immer schmeichelhafte.", gab sie zu.

„Nicht immer schmeichelhafte?", hakte er nach.

„Na ja, McNair hat mal vorgeschlagen, er könnte mich im Kerker seines Vaters einsperren und hier und da über mich steigen.", gab sie missbilligend zurück. „Das ist wahrscheinlich der Inbegriff von 'nicht schmeichelhaft'.", er schnaubte.

„Wie hast du reagiert?", fragte er.

„Habe ihm die Nase gebrochen.", grinste sie und James tätschelte ihren Kopf.

„Brav so."

„Richard Diggory hat mal gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen würde, aber der ist weniger mein Typ und ich habe gesagt, ich hätte ein Quidditchtraining.", murmelte sie. „Und – uh – ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber Amanda Bones hat mal gefragt, ob ich mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehe. Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht und bin mit ihr mit gegangen und habe erst festgestellt, dass das ein Date sein sollte, als sie mich geküsst hat.", er lachte.

„Du lügst."

„Nein, das ist die Wahrheit.", erwiderte sie grinsend.

„Seid ihr im Bett gelandet?", fragte er also gierig, sodass sie breiter grinste.

„Das erfährst du nie.", sie lachten beide, dabei kletterte er über sie und begann, ihr Gesicht abzuküssen. „Was ist mit dir? Ich weiß von Marlene und Hestia, aber war da je jemand anders?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Niemand ernstes.", tat er das ab.

„Niemand?", da sie nicht in der Stimmung für's Küssen war, landete er wieder neben ihr auf der Matratze und streckte sich stöhnend.

„Das mit Marlene und mir ist – uh – Anfang siebte Klasse auseinander gegangen und eher unschön noch dazu. Bis sich die Wogen geglättet hatten, hat es eine ganze Weile gedauert und dann war Hestia. Dazwischen gab es nur ein paar-", sie schnaubte.

„One-Night-Stands.", machte sie abfällig.

„Nun, es gibt schlimmeres als ein alleinstehender Mann, der One-Night-Stands hat.", verteidigte er sich.

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Ein Mann, der eigentlich in einer monogamen Beziehung lebt, der One-Night-Stands hat?", schlug er vor. Sie musterte ihn abwartend. „Uh – du weißt schon, daran sind Marlene und ich gescheitert.", gab er verlegen zu und wieder schnaubte sie, dieses Mal abfällig und missbilligend.

„Sehr uncool.", meinte sie.

„Ja.", bestätigte er. „Sehr uncool, mich haben alle mal verdroschen und Marlene hat ein halbes Jahr nicht mit mir geredet. Ich bin mir sehr wohl darüber im klaren, wie uncool das war.", sie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Was?"

„Keine Rechtfertigung.", stellte sie fest. „Normalerweise haben Männer Ausreden.", er verdrehte seine Augen als eine Art Antwort darauf. „Sie waren betrunken, sie wussten nicht, was sie tun, sie waren unglücklich, sie wollten sowieso Schluss machen...", zählte sie auf.

„Ich habe keine Ausrede."

„Gab es eine Situation, in der du deine Finger nicht still halten konntest?", fragte sie aber gezielt, was ihm nur bewies, dass sie ihm schon viel zu nahe gekommen war, wenn sie einschätzen konnte, dass er normalerweise eher ehrlich und treu war.

„Siehst du? Typisch Frauen! Sie wollen die Ausreden hören, aber akzeptieren sie dann nicht.", murmelte er.

„Ich frage aus Neugierde, das ist alles!", gab sie zurück.

„Okay, also es gab eine Situation, in der ich meine Finger nicht still gehalten habe, ja, aber die ist vertraulich.", erwiderte er widerwillig.

„Wie meinst du?", fragte sie.

„Ich meine damit, dass die Situation, in der ich meine Freundin hinten angestellt und – uh – im weitesten Sinne betrogen habe, streng vertraulich ist, bitte frag' mich nicht weiter darüber aus. Ich darf es nicht erzählen.", sie musterte ihn.

„Aber das war noch in Hogwarts.", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Ich weiß."

„Was könnte es für eine streng vertrauliche Situation in Hogwarts gegeben haben, wo du-", er stöhnte und unterbrach sie.

„Mein werter Pate hatte mich im Sommer um etwas gebeten, etwas, von dem er wusste, er kann keinen Auror darauf ansetzen, ohne, dass der auffliegt.", sie runzelte ihre Stirn nachdenklich.

„Weiß Marlene, dass du aus einer solchen Situation heraus gehandelt hast?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Nein."

„Du hast es ihr nie erzählt?"

„Nein.", sagte er nur wieder knapp.

„Die Prügel eingesteckt und ihre Strafe hingenommen, ohne jemals zu erklären?", er seufzte erneut.

„Das stand mir nicht zu, das ist wirklich eine sehr heikle Situation gewesen und ich bin nicht gerade heldenhaft gewesen, wenn man es von außen betrachtet.", umschrieb er es vage. „Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste, Lily, verstehst du? Das war der Moment, in dem ich entschieden habe, welchen Weg ich einschlagen muss.", nachdem er das gesagt hatte, starrte sie einen Augenblick gegen die Decke.

„Wie hat sie es heraus gefunden? Hast du dich in der streng vertraulichen Situation auch noch erwischen lassen?", fragte sie schließlich unschlüssig nach.

„Nein.", gab er steif zurück. „Nein, ich habe – uh – ich habe entschieden, dass ich Auror werde und gebeichtet, damit sie mich sitzen lässt.", zuerst schien sie diese Antwort anzunehmen, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf unverständig und richtete sich auf.

„Du meinst, du hast gebeichtet, damit sie dich sitzen lässt? Wieso wolltest du, dass sie mit dir Schluss macht?", hakte sie nach.

„Bis dahin hieß es immer, dass sie Heilerin werden will und Auroren wird hinterher gesagt, dass sie keine Beziehungen zu normalen Menschen führen können, weil sie ihre Gefühle einschließen müssen. Und wenn ein Paar es schafft, dieses Hindernis irgendwie zu bewältigen, dann wird die Nicht-Auroren-Hälfte entweder zum Druckmittel oder sofort umgebracht.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Aber sie ist Auror geworden, wieso-"

„Da sie bis heute nicht weiß, dass ich aus einer Situation heraus gehandelt habe, kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass es für sie keine Option ist, sich noch einmal mit mir einzulassen.", gab er zurück. „Und ich habe es auch nie wieder versucht. Ich liebe Mar, aber... Aber nicht mehr so."

„Aber sie hat dir trotzdem vergeben?", hakte sie nach.

Einen Moment musste er darüber nachdenken. Marlene und er waren ein heikles Thema, zumindest dieser Aspekt ihrer Beziehung war manchmal heikel. „Im Großen und Ganzen denke ich schon.", wog er schließlich ab. „Sie hat es noch ein oder zwei Mal ausgepackt, hauptsächlich um mich zu manipulieren, wenn ich ihrer Meinung nach gehorchen sollte, aber was das angeht, bin ich zu stur, ich lasse mich nicht mit Schuldgefühlen manipulieren.", sie nickte. „Möchtest du noch etwas bestimmtes wissen?", fragte er nach einem Blick zu ihr, weil ihr geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, dass sie noch eine Frage gehabt hätte.

„Hast du das je bereut?", fragte sie auch sofort.

„Was genau?"

„Dass ihr es nicht geschafft habt.", meinte sie. „Oder – oder hattest du keine so starken Gefühle für sie, dass das an dir abgeprallt ist?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

Doch. Marlene und er, das wäre es gewesen. Mindestens genau so, wie Hestia und er es gewesen wären. „Uhm...", er musste sich räuspern, ehe er diesen Umstand preis geben wollte. „Im Gegensatz zu Hestia und mir haben Mar und ich sehr wohl das – uh – das L-Wort benutzt und ich habe das wirklich sehr ernst gemeint. Unsere Eltern hatten sogar schon Pläne geschmiedet, falls wir nach Hogwarts heiraten wollen würden und so.", gab er zögerlich zu. Sie seufzte traurig. „Was?"

„Dass du mir das erzählst, bedeutet nur, dass Marlene trotzdem keine Schwachstelle ist. Du würdest auch sie opfern ohne zu zögern.", erwiderte sie, seiner Meinung nach klang sie dabei sogar ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll.

„Lily, ich bitte dich, das jetzt zu begreifen, okay: Dass ich Auror bin, heißt nicht, dass ich kein Mensch mit Gefühlen bin.", mahnte er sie. „Und das Prinzip funktioniert in beide Richtungen. Dass ich Gefühle habe, macht mich nicht weniger zum Auror."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ich meine damit, dass ich natürlich Gefühle habe, auch wenn ich Auror bin. Aber ich habe mich nun einmal dazu entschieden, Auror zu sein, darum lasse ich meine Gefühle außer Acht. Das macht sie nicht weniger wertvoll.", zu seinem Entsetzen schossen Tränen in ihre Augen und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten.

„Das macht sie weniger wertvoll, als deine Entscheidung, Auror zu sein.", gab sie ihm zu bedenken.

„Das ist deine Ansicht.", gab er zurück, worauf sie sich überrascht aufrichtete und ihn musterte.

„Du meinst, dass deine Gefühle, die du hinten anstellst, genau so wertvoll für dich sind, wie die Entscheidung, sie zu unterdrücken und außer Acht zu lassen und zu ignorieren?", er seufzte.

„Ich lebe im Moment.", antwortete er. „Ich lebe nach Priorität, verstehst du? Das bedeutet, wenn ich zum Beispiel hier mit dir liege, dann ist mir nichts wichtiger, als dass ich hier mit dir liegen kann.", sie wurde knallrot. „Aber im Unterricht, da bin ich dein Lehrer. Dann ist mir nichts wichtiger, als meine Klasse darauf vorzubereiten, was da draußen auf sie wartet.", erklärte er ihr todernst.

„Und wenn du mit Marlene zusammen bist?", fragte sie.

„Dann ist sie meine beste Freundin und mir ist nichts wichtiger, als dass sie sicher ist.", gab er zurück. „Wenn ich aber einen Auftrag habe, dann hat mein Auftrag Priorität. Wenn ich sie dafür opfern muss...", er schluckte, zuckte mit seinen Schultern und nickte dann bitter. „Dann sei es so."

„Und sie ist damit okay?", fragte sie.

„Marlene ist Auror.", erinnerte er sie. „Auch sie lebt im Moment. Auch sie lebt nach Priorität, Lily. Wir vertrauen einander bis zu einem gewissen Grad, das schon, aber Marlene kennt meine Pflichten und ich kenne ihre. Ich habe schon mehr als einen Kollegen zurück gelassen, weil ich es musste, und wollte ich ihn noch so sehr retten.", Lily fuhr über ihr Gesicht und stöhnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das könnte.", gab sie zu.

„Entweder du wirst es lernen oder du wirst nicht zugelassen.", antwortete er darauf. „Es gibt nur die zwei Möglichkeiten, Lily. Auror zu sein ist eine Entscheidung. Entscheidest du dich dafür, dann entscheidest du dich für alles, was dazu gehört.", warnte er sie.

„Was gehört dazu?", fragte sie.

„Einstecken, opfern, lügen, stehlen, töten.", fasste er mal ein paar Punkte zusammen. „Zum Auror-sein gehört, sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen.", sagte er dann vage. Es fühlte sich schön an, dass sie sich trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Meinungen wieder näher an ihn heran kuschelte und ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust bettete. Er küsste ihre Haare zögerlich, aber keiner von beiden sagte noch etwas und so schliefen sie schließlich ein.

* * *

Er wachte schwer atmend auf, warum er wach wurde, wusste er nicht, aber noch ehe er realisiert hatte, was passiert war, spürte er Haut an seinen Fingern. Seine Sinne waren noch nicht scharf und er trug auch seine Brille nicht, aber die Haut spürte er. Weiche Haut, vermutlich gehörte sie an einen Hals. Tatsächlich, so wurde ihm nun klar, würgte er jemanden und er war wach geworden, weil der jemand sich gewehrt hatte.

Erst nach und nach wurde ihm bewusst, dass er mit Lily auf dem Boden lag, aber als er einmal begriffen hatte, dass er sie würgte, da ließ er ihren Hals sofort los. Sie sackte auf dem Boden zusammen und hustete. In seinem Magen machte sich ein Gefühl bemerkbar, welches er besonders gut kannte. In seinem Traum hatte er wieder vor diesem Fenster gestanden. Frustration und Benommenheit durch sich strömend, dass er jemanden nicht gerettet hatte, den er eigentlich hätte retten wollen, im Hintergrund gequältes Jammern und Flehen einer Frau. Erschöpft tastete er nach seiner Brille, zog sie auf und wandte sich Lily zu. Sie kauerte immer noch am Boden und atmete schwer, sodass er stöhnte. „Sorry.", machte er verlegen, aber darauf antwortete sie nicht. Das klamme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ließ ihn jetzt frösteln. „Was ist passiert?", hakte er dann nach.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis sie sprach, aber schließlich richtete sie sich zittrig auf. Zwei Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, aber er war sich fast sicher, dass sie von der Anstrengung kamen, als er sie gewürgt hatte. „Du hast gejammert.", antwortete sie endlich tonlos.

„Gejammert?", hakte er überrascht nach.

„Ja. Im Schlaf.", der Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, machte das hässliche Gefühl in seinem Körper nicht unbedingt besser. „Du hast gejammert und ich wollte dich wecken, da hast du mich gewürgt. Im Schlaf.", darauf konnte er nichts sagen. „Du bist nicht einmal wach geworden, du hast mich im Schlaf gewürgt und hätte ich nicht ausgeholt, hättest du mich umgebracht und wärst nicht einmal wach geworden!", sie klang reichlich vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich unterbewusst sehr wohl wach war.", wich er aus.

„Nun, auf mein Zureden hast du jedenfalls nicht reagiert.", schnaubte sie. „Was hast du geträumt?"

„Nichts.", log er.

„Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich.", antwortete sie.

„Gut, es geht dich nichts an, was ich geträumt habe.", erwiderte er nun hitzig. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. „Darauf kannst du dich auch schon freuen, wenn du schläfst, kannst du nämlich nichts unterdrücken oder steuern, du bist völlig wehrlos deiner eigenen Erinnerung ausgesetzt.", ächzend kam er auf seine Beine und tigerte zur Küchenzeile, um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken. Lily musterte ihn dabei, schließlich räusperte sie sich und stand ebenfalls auf. Einerseits fand er es sehr nett, andererseits traute ihr nicht, denn sie trat hinter ihn und massierte für einen Moment seine Schultern.

„Du meinst, du träumst von Zeug, das du gesehen oder getan hast?", fragte sie nach, da löste er sich sofort von ihr. Er würde seine Abwehr nicht verlieren, nur weil sie ihn ein bisschen massierte, dafür war er zu stark. „Was-"

„Ich sagte, es geht dich nichts an, was ich geträumt habe.", wies er sie erneut ab.

Im ersten Moment machte es ihm gar nichts aus, dann tat es ihm Leid, dass er sie abgewiesen hatte, denn sie akzeptierte es einfach. Ihr Gesicht verschloss sich ein wenig, sie musste sich räuspern und drehte ihm dann den Rücken zu. Überrascht darüber, was das für eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte, ließ er sich auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken und starrte gegen ihren Rücken. „Ich schlafe lieber im Bett.", meinte sie schließlich.

„Wieso?"

„Wieso?", hakte sie ungläubig nach. „Weil du mich nächstes Mal genauso umbringen könntest. Du würdest es ja nicht einmal bemerken!", maulte sie dann als Antwort direkt hinterher.

„Das ist bisher nicht anders gewesen, du wusstest es nur nicht.", gab er ihr zu bedenken.

„Jetzt weiß ich es!", hielt sie dagegen. „Und ich weigere mich, zu sterben, weil du Albträume hast!", darauf verdrehte er seine Augen.

„Ich habe keine Albträume, Lily!", ermahnte er sie.

„Was ist das dann?", fragte sie.

„Das – ich-", stammelte er im ersten Moment sprachlos, aber dann fing er sich. „Ich verarbeite!", trumpfte er.

„Nun, dann weigere ich mich eben, zu sterben, weil du verarbeitest!", antwortete sie patzig.

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden im Schlaf umgebracht, Lily, mach' dich nicht lächerlich.", schnaubte er. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du mich nicht anfasst, wenn ich im Schlaf rede."

„Jammere.", korrigierte sie ihn und er warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Ist doch wahr, du hast gejammert!", beharrte sie.

„Hör auf, das so zu sagen, du hast einfach keine Ahnung!", ärgerte er sich. „Sei lieber froh, dass du das in erster Reihe beobachten darfst. Irgendwann wirst du verstehen, warum ich im Schlaf jammere! Du wirst verstehen, warum ich dich würge, wenn du mich im Schlaf anfasst! Du wirst verstehen, warum ich nicht darüber rede, was ich in meinen Träumen sehe!", er fuhr über sein Gesicht, dann durch seine verschwitzten Haare, als er wieder aufsah, da hatte sie sich wieder zu ihm gedreht und musterte ihn traurig.

„Du sagst also, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen, dass du mich im Schlaf erwürgen könntest?", hakte sie unsicher nach.

„Ich halte das für unwahrscheinlich.", bestätigte er ein bisschen sarkastisch, woraufhin sie ihm einen ermahnenden Blick zuschickte. „Lily, ich werde regelmäßig geprüft und genaustens von Moody überwacht, okay? Ich bin so normal, wie ein Auror sein kann.", endlich setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm und musterte ihn einen Moment unglücklich. „Das ist wie mit dem Anfall unter der Dusche.", erwähnte er die Begebenheit, von der Sirius erzählt hatte. „Hier und da kommt es durch, das ist soweit noch nicht bedenklich. Erst, wenn es mich beeinflusst, muss ich aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden, verstehst du?", sie nickte schließlich und griff ein bisschen zögerlich nach seiner Hand. Einen Moment betrachtete er ihre Hände, wie sie ineinander verknotet auf der Tischplatte lagen, und ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte seine Magengegend, wo eben noch Frustration und Benommenheit gewesen war.

„Okay.", brachte sie hervor, aber er merkte, dass es sie einiges kostete. Was genau konnte er nicht bestimmt sagen, aber er spürte, dass sie gerade einsteckte, so wie es zum Aurorendasein gehörte.

„Verlier' das Ziel nicht aus den Augen.", murmelte er. „Du willst Auror werden, weil du etwas bewegen willst, richtig?", sie nickte wieder. „Ich bin Auror, weil ich etwas bewegen will. Was wir tun bedeutet eine Menge, für eine Menge Menschen. Wir dienen unseren Land mit höchster Hingabe, es ist logisch, dass wir dafür einen Preis zahlen müssen.", rief er ihr ins Gedächtnis. Sie nickte.

„Ich beginne langsam, das zu verstehen.", meinte sie langsam. Merlin, es fühlte sich wirklich extrem schön an, wie sie seine Hand berührte. Das hatte schon lange niemand mehr so gemacht. „Wieso wird das nicht im Unterricht erwähnt?", fragte sie.

„Moody bereitet euch auf-"

„Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich meine nicht: Wieso erwähnst du das nicht? Es wird gar nicht erwähnt, wieso nicht?", er seufzte, weil sie seine Ausrede durchschaut hatte. „Du kennst die Wahrheit.", ermahnte sie ihn nun noch.

„Es wurde irgendwann mal beschlossen, dass zu viele Leute abspringen, wenn man sie zu früh darauf hinweist, was alles dazu gehört Auror zu sein.", erklärte er ihr also. „Es ist klüger, die Schüler zuerst entscheiden zu lassen, bevor sie Skrupel entdecken."

„Also wieso erzählst du mir das alles?", bohrte sie.

„Weil du schon so viel weiter bist, als die anderen.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. „Du stellst jetzt schon Skrupel fest, darum musst du dich auch jetzt schon mit dem Thema auseinander setzen. Sonst wirst du dich nicht entscheiden.", sie schnaubte.

„Ich würde mich dagegen entscheiden, meinst du.", korrigierte sie ihn. Widerwillig und ein bisschen ertappt nickte er also. „Und dir liegt aber zu viel daran, dass ich Auror werde, als dass du einfach tatenlos riskieren willst, dass ich mich dagegen entscheide.", schlussfolgerte sie.

„Das ist schon zu viel gesagt, ich nehme einfach meine Aufgabe als dein Lehrer wahr.", wich er aus.

„Nein, deine Aufgabe als mein Lehrer ist es, meinen Körper zu trainieren. Wenn, dann nimmst du Moody's Aufgabe als mein Lehrer wahr.", er stöhnte.

„Lily, es ist mitten in der Nacht, kannst du bitte aufhören, alles auf die Goldwaage zu legen?", fragte er erschöpft.

„Ich will die Wahrheit!", beharrte sie jedoch. Er musterte sie lange.

„Ich bin Auror, ich sage selten die Wahrheit.", seufzte er schließlich, worauf sie ihm einen äußerst enttäuschten Blick zuwarf. „Natürlich liegt mir viel daran, dass du Auror wirst.", gab er also letztendlich nach, ohne darauf einzugehen, warum es ihm wichtig war, dass sie Auror wurde. Darüber wollte er nämlich selber gar nicht nachdenken... „Aber auch das macht mich angreifbar, darum versuche ich mit aller Macht, das nicht überwiegen zu lassen. Ich will dich einfach fördern, weil ich großes Potential in dir sehe. Das ist mein überwiegender Grund.", stellte er klar.

„Wie soll ich dir vertrauen, wenn du selten die Wahrheit sagst?", fragte sie schließlich unsicher. Er seufzte.

„Du kannst mir nicht vertrauen.", schlussfolgerte er abgeklärt. „Nicht vorbehaltslos. Im Gegenteil.", sie nickte, danach entzog sie ihm ihre Hand und stand auf. Er blieb unschlüssig sitzen, denn sie bückte sie nach ihrem Kissen, dann verschwand sie im Schlafzimmer. Da sie die Tür schloss, vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und ächzte, statt ihr hinterher zu gehen.

* * *

Es hatte ihn überrascht, aber ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber hatte sich kein bisschen geändert. Sie hatten zwar die Nacht getrennt verbracht, ja, aber sie war am nächsten Morgen früh aufgestanden, hatte Frühstück gemacht, ihn von der Couch geholt und sie waren auch kurz nach dem Frühstück unter der Dusche gelandet, wo sie es wild gegen die gekachelte Wand getrieben hatten.

Und nun spazierten sie am Strand entlang, obwohl es kalt war, trugen beide ihre Schuhe in der jeweils freien Hand, während die anderen Hände verknotet zwischen ihnen schaukelten. „Also-", begann sie endlich wieder ein Gespräch. „Also, wie ist das bei dir Zuhause?", fragte sie.

„Oh – da gibt es nicht so viel zu erzählen, meine Eltern sind tot.", antwortete er sofort.

„Und wie war das früher?", bohrte sie dennoch. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern, antwortete aber nicht. „Ist das ein wunder Punkt?", er schnaubte.

„Das hättest du gerne, huh?", sie nickte, dabei wurde sie ein wenig rot, also seufzte er und biss auf den sauren Apfel. „Nun, weniger ein wunder Punkt, als einfach etwas, worüber es sich nicht lohnt zu reden.", tat er es ab.

„Wieso?"

Einen Moment betrachtete er sie von der Seite. Ihre Haare flogen im Wind überall um ihr Gesicht umher, ihre Wangen und ihre Nasenspitze waren ganz rot von der Kälte und auch wenn ihre Haut irgendwie rein und ebenmäßig schien, jetzt, da er sie ungeschminkt sah, bemerkte er kleine Hautunreinheiten an ihrem Haaransatz. Letztendlich fing sie seinen Blick auf, da räusperte er sich. „Meine Eltern sind beide Auroren gewesen. Uh – keine Ahnung, wie es jemals zwischen denen funken konnte, denn die haben dieses 'Gefühle einsperren' wahrscheinlich erfunden.", sie runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Wie meinst du?"

„Du weißt schon...", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, einen der beiden jemals lächeln gesehen zu haben. Oder eine Umarmung von ihnen gekriegt zu haben. Sie haben nie mit mir geredet, über nichts und auch nicht miteinander, es sei den, sie waren zusammen an einem Fall dran.", erzählte er ihr. „Ich würde also behaupten, dass mir das wahrscheinlich im Blut liegt.", fügte er hinzu.

„Das klingt schrecklich.", meinte sie mitleidig.

„Mh.", er zuckte erneut mit seinen Schultern. „Es war normal für mich. ...als ich vier Jahre alt war, haben sie mich hier hin abgeschoben, natürlich unter Aufsicht eines Privatlehrers und einer Nanny, die rund um die Uhr ein Auge auf mich hatten. Ein Mal im Jahr zu Weihnachten ist Onkel Alastor vorbei gekommen und hat mir ein großes Geschenk von ihnen mitgebracht, das war seine Anteilnahme als mein Pate...", er holte tief Luft. „Ich schätze, ich war ihnen lästig geworden. Habe sie daran gebunden, sich hier und da blicken lassen zu müssen und da musste ich gehen. So schlimm das auch klingt: Als sie gefallen sind, hat mir das nichts ausgemacht, weil ich sowieso keine Beziehung zu ihnen hatte...", als er ihr einen Blick zuwarf, stockte er. Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen. „Was?"

„Ich glaube, das wäre mir lieber.", gab sie unglücklich zu.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er.

„Überleg' doch: Du hattest keinerlei Bezug zu deinen Eltern! Nichts, es hat dir kein bisschen weh getan, dass sie gefallen sind. Es ist dir egal, der letzte Potter zu sein...", sie schniefte und tatsächlich rollte eine Träne über ihre Wange. „Ich hingegen bin dazu verdammt, meine Eltern zu vermissen, weil ich jetzt niemanden mehr habe, der mich liebt.", ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nach unten, aber sie vergoss keine einzige, weitere Träne.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht wahr ist.", meinte er betreten.

„Nun, meine Schwester liebt mich schon einmal nicht.", gab sie zurück. „Nun ja. Es macht vermutlich keinen Unterschied, ehrlich. Vielleicht hast du einen Vorteil gehabt, was das Unterdrücken und Vergessen von Emotionen angeht, aber damit bist du vermutlich alleine, richtig? Man kann das lernen...", er nickte.

„Jaah.", murmelte er, dabei sah er sie wieder an.

„Was?"

„Du bist so schön.", stellte er nur fest, aber darauf antwortete sie nicht. „Nicht einmal ein 'Danke'?", hakte er also nach.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass viele Männer mich schön finden.", gab sie von sich. „Aber ich lege es nicht darauf an..."

„Hat dir mal einer was getan?", fragte er nach.

„Nein, ich wusste schon immer, mich zu wehren.", meinte sie schulterzuckend. „Trotzdem ist es mir manchmal unangenehm."

„Müsstest du nicht mittlerweile daran gewöhnt sein, dass Männer dich angucken?"

„Nein, ich meinte: Wenn du mich anguckst.", stellte sie fest.

„Wieso?"

Für einen Moment schwieg sie, dann seufzte sie aber ganz tief. „Weil du es bist, der mich immer überwältigen kann. Und das macht mir Angst.", gab sie zu. „Und wenn du mich ansiehst, dann weiß ich, dass du analysierst, was ich tue. Du bist mir gefährlich.", aber obwohl sie das sagte, klammerte ihre Hand sich ganz fest an seine. Seiner Meinung nach hatte sie den Kampf schon längst verloren, so wie er gesagt hatte, das Kind sei schon lange in den Brunnen gefallen. Merlin, seine Beherrschung schwankte für einen Moment, dann aber konnte er sich wieder fangen.

Trotz allem: Er war ihr Lehrer und er durfte nicht davor zurück schrecken, ihr Lektionen beizubringen und zu benutzen, was sie ihm alles erzählt hatte. Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf und fest entschlossen, seine Abwehr ihr gegenüber nicht sinken zu lassen, hielt er inne, sie stockte und wurde von ihm näher gezogen, dann schlang er seinen freien Arm um sie und küsste sie voll auf den Mund. Lily erwiderte den Kuss, was ihn für einen Moment wieder völlig aus der Bahn warf. Mann, was hatte sie nur an sich?

Und da standen sie am Strand, eng umschlungen, und knutschten einfach miteinander. Und ihm war völlig klar, dass er gelogen hatte, als er geantwortet hatte, dass seine Eltern kein wunder Punkt waren...


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Sie lagen eng umschlungen im Bett, von draußen drang nur ein wenig Mondlicht durch das Fenster, ansonsten war es dunkel. Er dachte an Remus. Drei Tage noch, dann war Vollmond. „Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?", ertönte es leise neben ihm.

„So lange du nicht erwartest, dass ich antworte, darfst du mich alles fragen, was dir in den Sinn kommt.", murmelte er. Sie räusperte sich, dabei kam sie ein wenig höher und seufzte.

„Du wirst mich abweisen und ich weiß das auch, aber ich möchte die Frage trotzdem stellen.", meinte sie.

„Schieß los."

„Anfang siebtes Schuljahr.", meinte sie nachdenklich. „Da war dann bei mir Anfang drittes Schuljahr."

„Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass ich dir nicht antworte.", bestätigte er stöhnend.

„Mir geht es nicht um den Skandal der toten Schlange, James. Ich weiß, dass du sie umgebracht hast, ich bin nicht blöd.", maulte sie. „Mir geht es um die Situation, denn – uh – du hast gesagt, du hast mit ihr geschlafen und ich weiß, du hast sie umgebracht und ich frage mich, wie das zusammen passt.", gab sie dann zu.

„Und ich sagte schon: Ich kann nicht darüber reden.", wiederholte er.

„Aber-"

„Lily, Moody köpft mich, okay? Ich war Schüler!", sie seufzte und drehte sich jetzt auf den Rücken.

„Genau darum geht es mir!", beharrte sie schließlich. „Du warst Schüler! Wieso wurdest du da mit hinein gezogen? Und wieso hat dein Auftrag beinhaltet, dass du zuerst mit ihr schläfst und sie dann umbringst? Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn!", er seufzte. Weiber... Wieso konnte sie das Thema nicht ruhen lassen und einfach mit ihm hier liegen und irgendwann einschlafen?

„Wenn ich es dir sage, dann muss ich danach dein Gedächtnis verändern.", versuchte er noch einmal, auszuweichen, aber zu seinem Leidwesen zuckte sie nur mit ihren Schultern.

„Dann lösch' es aber wenigstens ganz, damit ich keine offene Frage habe.", bat sie ihn. Er ächzte und drehte sich jetzt ebenfalls auf den Rücken. „Komm schon, James, ich muss es wissen!", was so wichtig daran für sie war, konnte er nicht auf Anhieb sagen, aber er merkte, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach.

Und tatsächlich, ihm wurde (urplötzlich) bewusst, dass sie in den letzten Tagen über so ziemlich jeden Grundsatz des Auroren gesprochen hatten, aber große Thema Töten war noch nicht durchgekaut worden. Vermutlich war es das, was sie so brennend daran interessierte. „Malfoy's kleine Schwester...", seufzte er also schließlich.

„Mh.", kam es zustimmend.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir darüber im Klaren bist, aber die Familie Malfoy steht ganz oben auf unserer Liste, egal, wie viel Geld sie dem Mungos oder dem Ministerium spenden, ich bin der festen Überzeugung, sie stecken da mit drin.", begann er schulterzuckend.

„Auf jeden Fall, ja.", stimmte sie ihm zu.

„Und mein werter Herr Pate hatte die grandiose Idee, es über die jüngste im Bunde zu versuchen.", fügte er hinzu. Er verbot sich normalerweise jeden Gedanken daran, zum einen, weil es das erste Mal gewesen war, dass er getötet hatte und dementsprechend kein schöner Gedanke war, zum anderen, weil es verboten gewesen war, immerhin war er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch Schüler gewesen. „Du weißt schon: Wenn du nicht weißt, wo du anfangen sollst, such' dir das schwächste Glied der Kette.", fügte er hinzu.

„Okay.", bedeutete sie ihm, dass sie mitkam und er fort fahren sollte.

„Aber sie war erst fünfzehn, dementsprechend zu jung, als dass er es mit einem Auror versuchen konnte, also kam er auf mich zu. Ich sollte mit ihr ausgehen, irgendein Alibi für Marlene und mich erfinden, und versuchen, irgendetwas aus ihr heraus zu kriegen. Irgendetwas, er war davon überzeugt, die kleinste Information würde ihn weiter bringen.", erzählte er ihr also nachdenklich.

„Da war der Wunsch Vater des Gedanken.", schnaubte Lily. „Die sind viel zu vorsichtig, um sich einfach zu verraten, alle Malfoys sind Feiglinge.", er legte jetzt seinen Arm um sie, was sie nur zu gerne zuließ und auch daraufhin näher zu ihm rutschte.

„Ich habe ihr also ein paar Mal aufgelauert, um zufällige Begegnungen vorzutäuschen.", gab er jetzt zu. „Sie sollte das Gefühl haben, dass sie mir vertrauen kann, dass ich sie verstehe, dass sie – uh – dass sie bei mir Zuflucht findet. So hatte Moody es mir erklärt. Und wir haben uns ein paar Mal getroffen, in dunklen Ecken und versteckt, weil eine 'Potter-Malfoy-Romanze' angeblich Schlagzeilen machen würde und ich das verhindern wollte.", manchmal quälte ihn der Gedanke daran.

Der Gedanke, wie er mit ihr gespielt hatte, wie er sie belogen hatte, wann immer er die Möglichkeit dazu gesehen hatte, war immer noch schwer zu begreifen, nach all den Jahren hatte er immer noch schlechtes Gewissen... „War es nur das eine Mal oder habt ihr regelmäßig miteinander geschlafen?", fragte sie neugierig, sodass er schnaubte.

„Sie war fünfzehn.", erinnerte er sie. „Und eine Malfoy, Lily, das wohlgehütete Nesthäkchen! In dem Alter macht man gerade erste Erfahrungen, das geht nicht so schnell.", darauf wurde sie rot.

„Ich war mit fünfzehn lange nicht mehr unschuldig.", gab sie zurück. Obwohl ihn dieser Einwurf schwer interessierte, blieb er beim Thema, nicht zuletzt, um es hinter sich zu bringen.

„Nun, sie schon.", meinte er also. „Wir haben irgendwann angefangen, viel zu knutschen und da ich sowieso meistens alleine Zuhause war, sind wir auch ein oder zwei Mal hier gewesen, wo es dann ein bisschen mehr gab, aber geschlafen haben wir nur das eine Mal miteinander.", Merlin, mit fünfzehn lange nicht mehr! Er selbst hatte es erst mit sechzehn mit Marlene zum ersten Mal gemacht und damit hatte er schon ein oder zwei Jahre vor seinen Freunden gepunktet... Je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr interessierte es ihn, was sie da eben von sich gegeben hatte.

„Also schön...", gab sie nach. „Wie ging es weiter?", fragte sie neugierig, weil er aufgehört hatte zu reden.

„Uh – wo war ich?", fragte er, aus seinen Gedanken heraus gerissen.

„Ihr habt euch über den Sommer gesehen und geknutscht. Hat sie irgendwann mal was verraten?", bohrte sie.

„Nein, nie. Egal, wie geschickt ich mich anstellte, wenn sie überhaupt was wusste, hat sie immer gute Ausreden gefunden.", seufzte er. „Moody wurde mit der Zeit ungeduldig, weil das neue Schuljahr anstand und – uh – er hat mir das im Nachhinein erzählt, ich wusste das damals nicht, aber er wusste von Anfang an, wenn sie sich ein einziges Mal verriet, dann müsste sie von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Nicht zuletzt, um mich zu schützen, denn ich war ja nach wie vor mit Marlene zusammen.", erinnerte er sie, worauf sie nickte.

„Aber sie hat sich nie verraten.", murmelte sie.

„Nein, nie.", seufzte er. „Also hat Moody mir diesen Zauberspruch beigebracht, mit dem ich in ihren Kopf eindringen kann, spätestens in Hogwarts sollte ich ihn anwenden, um den Auftrag abzuschließen und mich auf meine Studien zu konzentrieren, du weißt schon, Moody hoffte da schon lange, dass ich Auror werde und dafür braucht man gute Noten.", warf er ein.

„Uh – ja, das weiß ich.", bestätigte sie ihn erneut.

So weit, so gut. Das war nur die Ausgangssitation für den Abend gewesen, auf den er hinaus wollte und bisher erklärte er das besser, als er gedacht hatte. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er noch nie in die Verlegenheit gekommen, das irgendwem erklären zu müssen, nicht einmal Sirius wusste über den Umstand bescheid, dass er in Hogwarts zum ersten Mal getötet hatte und eine Malfoy noch dazu. Noch dazu ein Mädchen, dass ihm, Sirius, ursprünglich mal versprochen worden war... „Mir fiel es unheimlich schwer, Marlene anzulügen.", gestand er letztendlich schuldig.

„Okay."

„Und – uh – und ich hatte extreme Schlafprobleme, die erste Woche, die wir wieder in Hogwarts waren, habe ich Tag und Nacht gegrübelt, was ich tun sollte, ich war völlig übernächtigt und – und hatte teilweise Angstzustände...", seufzte er. Merlin, er erinnerte sich, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Diese erste Woche war schlimm gewesen. „Aber ich wollte nicht auffliegen, also habe ich versucht mir nichts anmerken lassen, auch wenn Sirius natürlich gemerkt hat, dass irgendetwas los war. Er hat nur nie heraus gefunden, was...", sehr viel länger konnte er nicht drum herum reden, langsam gingen ihm die Wörter aus.

Sowieso, er hielt schon erstaunlich lange durch. „Schließlich habe ich ihr geschrieben, sie soll sich mit mir am Rand zum verbotenen Wald treffen, was sie natürlich auch getan hat und wir sind tiefer in den Wald gegangen, weil ich dort ein Zelt aufgestellt und etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken hatte. Und sie – sie hatte meine Mühen irgendwie missverstanden, denn statt zu reden, damit sie sich endlich verplappern konnte, haben wir nur geknutscht und eins führte zum anderen und-", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern, als er zu diesem Teil kam.

Auch daran erinnerte er sich zu gut.

Daran, wie er für den Moment vergessen hatte, was er tun sollte, wie sie sich gierig entkleidet hatten, er erinnerte sich an ihren aufgeregten Herzschlag unter ihren völlig makellosen Brüsten und ihr gequältes Stöhnen, als er sie in Besitz genommen hatte. Daran, wie sich ihre Fersen in seine Seiten gedrückt hatten, wie heiß und eng sie gewesen war, er wusste sogar noch, dass die Schale mit den Früchten umgefallen war und Geräusche gemacht hatte. Alles in Allem: So sehr er sich dafür schämte, er hatte fantastischen Sex mit der kleinen Malfoy gehabt. Es war absolut fantastisch gewesen, wie sie gestöhnt und gejammert und geächzt und ihn aber trotzdem einfach gelassen hatte. Und genau so absolut fantastisch hatte es sich danach angefühlt, mit ihr eng umschlungen im Zelt zu liegen und zu lachen. Einfach so, sie hatte angefangen zu lachen (vermutlich aus Überforderung und Erschöpfung) und er hatte mit eingestimmt und für einen Moment war es normal mit ihr gewesen.

So, als hätte er sie geliebt.

„Und?", hakte Lily nach, als sie begriff, dass er sich in der Erinnerung verloren hatte. Er seufzte.

„Und nachdem ich es mit ihr gemacht hatte, habe ich den Zauberspruch verwendet, um ihr Gedächtnis zu durchstöbern.", antwortete er schuldig, nicht zuletzt schuldig, weil er erneut im Begriff war, sie anzulügen. Trotzdem, die ganz streng vertraulichen Informationen, die er in Marissa's Gedächtnis gefunden hatte, die musste sie nicht wissen... „Aber da war nichts. Rein gar nichts, sie war – nun – bis zu diesem Augenblick völlig unschuldig gewesen.", beantwortete er ihre nächste Frage also, noch ehe sie sie aussprechen konnte. Sie nickte verstehend. „Leider – uh – der ging auf meine Rechnung, ich war einfach noch zu unerfahren.", stöhnte er nun verlegen. „Leider hat sie mitbekommen, wie ich ihr Gedächtnis durchstöberte. Moody hatte das nie dazu erwähnt, aber man sollte die Person schocken, bevor man solches Zeug mit ihnen macht, sie sehen nämlich, was man sich ansieht.", gab er zu.

„Oh, oh...", machte sie.

„Jaah.", seufzte er. „Uhm – wir haben gestritten, um das zusammen zu fassen. Sie hat ziemlich schnell begriffen, wonach ich gesucht habe und von da an war sie nur noch eine Schlussfolgerung von der Wahrheit entfernt und ich habe Panik bekommen. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, dass sie irgendwem erzählte, was ich gerade versucht hatte oder – oder dass sie Marlene erzählte, was ich vorher getan hatte. Mein Plan war es, sie zu schocken und Moody zu holen, weil – er hatte gesagt, das sei im Endeffekt immer der Plan B, wenn alles schief ging, sollte ich sie schocken, fesseln und ihn holen. Aber, ich weiß nicht, ob du das weißt, sie war eine verdammt clevere Hexe. Mega-machtvoll, ich habe sie nicht mit einem einzigen Zauber getroffen, egal, was ich versucht habe, wir haben uns duelliert und sie war mir einfach weit überlegen.", maulte er.

„Also?", hakte sie nach, als er dann wieder schwieg.

„Nun...", er holte tief Luft. „Als mir klar wurde, dass sie die stärkere Hexe ist, wusste ich, dass ich sie als Mann überwältigen musste. Und – uh – wenn es um Muskelkraft ging, hatte sie natürlich keine Chance.", sie nickte, sagte aber kein Wort. Vermutlich wusste sie, dass er jetzt erklären würde, worum sie gebeten hatte. „Als ich sie also in meiner – uh – in meiner Gewalt hatte, sagte sie, es gäbe keinen Ausweg für mich. Sie würde irgendwann frei kommen und sie würde Marlene alles erzählen und sie würde ihrem Vater alles erzählen und dann würde ich in gehörigen Schwierigkeiten stecken. Du weißt schon, Worte einer verletzten Frau.", seufzte er. „Aber – aber sie hat mir Angst gemacht damit. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man Gedächtnisse verändert oder ich bin nicht darauf gekommen oder – keine Ahnung, ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich habe Panik gehabt.", stöhnte er.

„Mh.", machte sie mitleidig, ansonsten kam keine Reaktion von ihr.

„Und dann habe ich getan, was ich tun musste. Keine Ahnung, wie mir der Gedanke gekommen ist.", meinte er schuldig. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er es vielleicht auch einfach im Blut und deshalb reagiert, wie er reagiert hatte. „Vielleicht habe ich das Messer auf dem Tisch und darin auch meinen einzigen Ausweg gesehen. Sie hat mich angestarrt, während ich ihre Kehle aufgeschlitzt habe und im ersten Moment geschrien, aber dann...", er atmete tief durch. „Dann war sie tot. Durch meine Hand.", zu seinem Erstaunen drehte sie sich jetzt auf die Seite und streichelte zögerlich über seinen nackten Bauch hoch über seine Brust.

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte sie.

„Uh – ich habe sicher drei Stunden gekotzt, bevor ich Moody holen konnte, der mir auf die Schulter geklopft und mich für den Abend entlassen hat. Ich sollte niemandem erzählen, was passiert ist und mich bei ihm melden, falls irgendetwas sein sollte. Er hat dann übernommen und die Geschichte mit der peitschenden Weide erfunden...", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern, aber sein Atem ging schwerer bei dieser scheußlichen Erinnerung.

Schweigen legte sich über sie. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das könnte.", gab sie schließlich zu.

„Nun, wenn du Auror werden willst, dann musst du dich mit dem Gedanken abfinden.", antwortete er. „Auroren töten, wenn sie müssen. Du kannst nicht Auror sein, ohne auch töten zu können.", sie stöhnte.

„Aber ich will keine Menschenleben beenden."  
„Ich will auch keine Menschenleben beenden, aber das gehört zu meinem Beruf und deshalb tue ich es trotzdem.", erklärte er ihr geduldig.

„Das ist eine ganz lahme Ausrede!", meinte sie.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht!", erwiderte er. „Das ist die Wahrheit! Lily, wenn du dir das nicht vorstellen kannst, dann musst du dich ausschreiben, das ist deine Verantwortung!", jetzt richtete sie sich auf.

„Was mache ich, wenn ich nicht Auror werde? Sieh mich doch an! Ich bin ja schon ein Freak, der nicht mehr schlafen kann, der bei jedem Geräusch ausholt, der sich gegen jede emotionale Annäherung wehrt, so lange es geht! Was bin ich, wenn nicht Auror?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Wenn du nicht töten kannst, wirst du eh nie Auror!", gab er recht sachlich zurück. „Das ist die letzte Hürde, die jeder der Auszubildenden zu überwinden hat. Jeder bekommt ein Ziel und Moody geht bei jedem persönlich vorbei um den Puls zu fühlen.", sie stöhnte.

„Aber ich kann das nicht!"

„Dann kann weder Moody, noch ich, dich für den Dienst zulassen! Stell dir vor, jemand will Gideon von hinten umbringen, du bist zu weit weg, um ihn irgendwie anders davon abzuhalten – dann ist es deine Pflicht, den grünen Fluch zu benutzen!", einen Moment starrte sie ihn nur fassungslos an, dann zog sich ein eiserner Ausdruck über ihre Miene.

„Nun, wieso hast du sie dann nicht mit dem grünen Fluch umgebracht?", fragte sie schnippisch, da richtete er sich auf, um sie lange anzusehen, ehe er sprach.

„Ganz einfach: Um einen unverzeihlichen Fluch zu benutzen, muss man das aus tiefster Seele wollen. Und ich wollte sie nicht umbringen, ich musste.", sie wurde blass. „Ich benutze den Fluch, wenn ich muss, aber ich missbrauche ihn nicht. Für alles andere habe ich zwei schmutzige Hände.", er fiel wieder flach auf seinen Rücken und starrte schwer atmend gegen die Decke.

„Du sagst also, wenn es mir ein persönliches Anliegen ist, dann werde ich den grünen Fluch benutzen?", fragte sie. „Du meinst, das ist Instinktsache?"

„Ich glaube, bei manchen Menschen ist es Instinkt.", korrigierte er. „Menschen mit Gewissen. Nicht McNair's alter Mann, nicht Bellatrix Lestrange. Menschen wie du und ich. Du wirst sehen, wie jemandem, den du liebst, weh getan wird und es wird von ganz alleine geschehen.", sie atmete ebenfalls schwer.

„Bereust du manchmal?"

„Ich bereue immer.", antwortete er. „Aber merkwürdigerweise kein einziges Mal, wo ich den grünen Fluch benutzt habe. Nur das, was ich aus Pflichtgefühl und wegen meiner Aufträge tue.", sie schniefte plötzlich, aber als er ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu warf, da wirkte sie nur tapfer und trotzig. Schön wie immer...

„Vielleicht kann ich den grünen Fluch aus Instinkt benutzen.", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich meine Hände schmutzig machen kann."

„Dann kann man dich nicht für den Dienst zulassen.", wiederholte er. „Weil das überlebenswichtig ist.", erklärte er ihr direkt hinterher.

„Dann sei es so.", sagte sie tonlos.

„Aber-"

„Ich versuche mein Bestes, James, ich ziehe das durch, bis zum Ende, aber wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dann habe ich es nicht geschafft. Dann sei es so.", und damit richtete sie sich erneut auf, schälte sich aus der Bettdecke und verschwand im Badezimmer, wo die Dusche angestellt wurde.

* * *

Dieses Mal hatte sich ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber verändert. Sie entzog sich ihm, wenn er sie anfassen wollte, sie schwieg, wenn er mit ihr reden wollte, sie wich seinem Blick aus, wenn er sie ansah. Seine felsenfeste Überzeugung, dass sie der perfekte Auror war, schwankte, ganz im Gegenteil zu seinen Gefühlen für sie, die nur noch stärker waren. Er war selber einfach zu abgestumpft, ihm machte es nichts mehr aus zu töten, er unterdrückte Schuld und Scham schon zu lange, um sie noch wahr zu nehmen.

Aber Lily, die hatte noch ein Gewissen. Sie war sich nach wie vor darüber im Klaren, dass es falsch war, Menschen umzubringen, nur weil man sie aus dem Weg haben sollte. Nur weil man den Auftrag dazu bekam. Nur weil man selber überleben wollte. Sie war sich nach wie vor bewusst, dass jedes Menschenleben einen Wert hatte. Etwas, was er schon lange nicht mehr so richtig auf dem Radar hatte, woran er sich gezielt erinnern musste, jedes Mal, wenn er jemanden getötet hatte. Bei ihm galt nur noch: Fressen oder gefressen werden. Und er war zu stark, um gefressen zu werden, da blieb dann nicht mehr viel übrig.

Alles in Allem: Auror zu sein war nichts für weiche Herzen.

Und Lily's weiches Herz hatte es ihm aber angetan.

Morgen war Sonntag. Dann mussten sie zurück in ihr altes Leben, dann mussten sie zurück nach London. Dann war er wieder ihr Lehrer und sie seine Schülerin und sie mussten da weiter machen, wo sie am Donnerstag vor einer Woche aufgehört hatten. Merlin, er wusste nicht mehr, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht mehr zurück konnten. Wieso hatte er sich selber in diese Situation gebracht?

Und trotz aller Gründe, die dagegen sprachen, öffnete er die Badezimmertür, zog seine Shorts ab und trat zu ihr unter die Dusche. Überrascht drehte sie sich um, holte schon aus, aber er fing ihre Hand ab. „Ah, ah, ah...", machte er spöttisch, wie er das häufiger machte (etwa, wenn sie ihn biss oder wenn sie ihn unter sich bringen und er aber noch die Kontrolle halten wollte oder wenn sie ihre Krallen ausfuhr...).

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie errötend.

„Ich steige zu dir unter die Dusche.", er griff in ihre schönen Haare und pinnte sie mit seinem Körper gegen die weißen Kacheln. „Um dich zu verschlingen.", sein Mund legte sich auf ihren Hals. Sie seufzte tief, zuerst klang sie genießend, aber dann räusperte sie sich und drückte mit ihren Händen gegen seine Brust, um ihn von sich fern zu halten.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee.", gab sie zu.

„Richtig, das sei für's Protokoll festgehalten.", stimmte er zu und kam ihr wieder näher.

„James!", ermahnte sie ihn, dabei schob sie ihn bestimmter von sich, als vorher. Als er das nicht zu ließ, sondern nur fester zugriff, ächzte sie (er konnte in etwa ausmachen, dass da gleiche Teile Vergnügen und Frustration in dem Ächzen waren). „James, lass das, du bringst mich in Teufelsküche...", maulte sie gegen den Wasserstrom an.

„Und du mich auch, aber ich beschwere mich nicht, oder?", murmelte er in ihr Ohr. Merlin, er hätte sie gerne sofort bezwungen, am liebsten in jeder Hinsicht grob, er hätte ihr gerne ein einziges Mal richtig weh getan, um ihr zu zeigen, dass auch das befriedigte... Aber sie schob ihn jetzt tatsächlich weg, sodass er sich einen Moment geduldete. „Sag mir, was dich beschäftigt.", bat er sie.

„Nichts.", wich sie aus.

„Lily, ich weiß, dass ich dir Angst gemacht habe, mit dem, was ich dir erzählt habe.", riet er also ins Blaue und sie errötete augenblicklich erneut. „Aber auch das ist etwas, was du unterdrücken musst.", erklärte er ihr.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.", gab sie zu.

„Es ist meiner Meinung nach Zeit, dass du dir einen Mentor suchst.", meinte er. „Jemanden, mit dem du über solche Sachen reden kannst.", sie schnaubte.

„Moody hat gesagt, man sucht sich erst nach der Ausbildung einen Mentor!", hielt sie dagegen.

„Er weiß, dass es Ausnahmen gibt, er ist seit Anfang meiner Ausbildung mein Mentor.", antwortete er. „Du bist sehr viel weiter, als alle anderen deiner Klasse, Lily, die anderen sind noch dabei, auf dein körperliches Niveau, dein Zauberkunst-technisches Niveau und dein Zaubertrank-technisches Niveau zu kommen, die haben noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich mit moralischen Fragen auseinander zu setzen!", ermahnte er sie.

„Aber wozu würde Moody sagen, dass man sich erst nach seiner Ausbildung einen Mentor sucht, wenn er anderer Meinung wäre?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Weil man normalerweise erst in Frage stellt, was man tun soll, wenn man es getan hat! Nach dem letzten Test, nämlich dem Eliminieren eines Objekts, treten moralische Fragen und Skrupel auf, verstehst du? Bis dahin hat man nur das Ziel im Auge, weil man damit beschäftigt ist, den Anforderungen gerecht zu werden.", meinte er, dabei streichelte er vorsichtig über ihre nassen Haare. „Aber du bist bereits weit genug. Wenn du dich nicht jetzt mit den moralischen Fragen auseinander setzt, wirst du zögern und nicht bestehen.", mutmaßte er.

„Also du schlägst vor, ich suche mir einen Mentor?", hakte sie nach.

„Zum Beispiel Marlene, sie ist einer der besten Auroren, die ich kenne und hat noch nicht so viele-"

„Ich weiß genau, wen ich will.", unterbrach sie ihn. „James-", ihre Hände fuhren in seine nassen Haare. „Die einzige Person, mit der ich über solche Sachen reden will, bist du.", er stöhnte und entzog sich ihrer Berührung.

„Das geht nicht.", erwiderte er steif. „Moody weiß, dass du mich geküsst hast, er wird niemals erlauben, dass wir uns noch näher kommen. Wahrscheinlich wird er sich über den bloßen Vorschlag ärgern...", erklärte er ihr dann, als sie ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah. Sie wurde rot.  
„Er weiß, dass ich dich geküsst habe?"

„Nach Hestia's Tod wurde ein Profil über meinen emotionalen Zustand erstellt, ich habe es ihm gesagt, um dem zu entgehen, da hat er Sirius angewiesen, mein Gedächtnis zu verändern.", gab er etwas zögerlich zu. „Weil ich gefeuert werde, wenn das heraus kommt.", erinnerte er sie zusätzlich.

„Ich weiß.", seufzte sie. „Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du die einzige Person bist, mit der ich darüber sprechen möchte.", fügte sie hinzu, sodass er mit seinen Schultern zuckte.

„Das geht aber nicht.", wiederholte er, aber darauf zog sie ihn nur wieder zu sich und küsste ihn endlich auch. Und er küsste zurück. Obwohl er wusste, dass das Thema eigentlich noch nicht beendet war und er ihr unbedingt begreiflich machen musste, dass er niemals ihr Mentor sein konnte, weil er Gefühle für sie hegte, die sie in Gefahr bringen würden. Trotzdem packte er wieder zu, grub seine Finger in das Fleisch ihres Hinterns und presste sie erneut gegen die weißen Kacheln. Endlich küssten sie sich.

Merlin...

Er hatte sich in sie verliebt. Es war nichts verlegenes mehr daran, ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Mitte und er packte an ihren Hals, um sie wirklich tiefgehend zu küssen. Dann bezwang er sie, offensichtlich wirklich schmerzhaft, denn sie heulte geradezu auf und löste den Kuss dafür, ihr Kopf prallte gegen die Wand hinter ihr, aber sie beschwerte sich nicht.

Im Gegenteil, ihre Beine zogen sich enger, er konnte jeden Muskel an ihr fühlen, also begann er zu stoßen. Es dauerte leider nicht allzu lange, bis sie sich um ihn schloss und kam, sodass er sich kaum noch halten konnte. Zwei weitere Stöße hielt er durch, dann war es um ihn geschehen. Seine Arme waren bereits taub davon, ihr gesamtes Gewicht zu halten, ihr Griff an seinen Schultern war schmerzhaft klammernd, aber das bemerkte er erst, als sie ihn los ließ und stattdessen in seine wirren Haare griff. „Ich bin so verrückt nach dir.", flüsterte sie unglücklich. „Und du weist mich immer nur ab."

„Das tue ich nicht.", widersprach er, dabei ließ er ihre Beine los. Lily löste sich augenblicklich von ihm und suchte so viel Abstand, wie es in der schmalen Badewanne möglich war.

„Tust du!", beharrte sie. „Weist mich ab und erteilst mir Lektionen, die ich deiner Meinung nach verdient habe.", der Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme machte ihn regelrecht wütend.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Lily, ich lehre dich, das ist meine Aufgabe! Und ich weise dich kaum ab, im Gegenteil, du bist weiter vorgedrungen als irgendjemand anders! Denk nur daran, wie viel ich dir über meine Beziehung zu Hestia verraten habe, was denkst du, wie viele das alles wissen?", fragte er dann. „Du weißt Sachen über mich, die nicht einmal Sirius weiß!"

„Es ist egal, was du machst, James, es fühlt sich schlecht an!", jammerte sie.

„Aber nicht, weil ich dir weh tun will, Lily, siehst du denn nicht, dass ich in der Zwickmühle sitze? Es fehlt nicht mehr viel und ich verliere, was denkst du, warum ich so reagiere, wie ich reagiere?", maulte er. „Und das ist schlecht, weil ich dein Lehrer bin und objektiv bleiben muss! Mich jetzt zu deinem Mentor zu machen, wäre die schlechteste Entscheidung, die irgendwer treffen kann, du brauchst einen objektiven Mentor, der nicht den Boden unter deinen Füßen küssen möchte!", erklärte er ihr eindringlich.

Und so standen sie einen Moment betreten unter der Dusche, völlig unfähig dazu, irgendetwas zu sagen, bis sie ihm letztendlich den Rücken kehrte und nach ihrem Shampoo griff. Er musterte ihre atemberaubende Rückseite, während sie sich wusch. „Vielleicht hast du Recht.", gab sie schließlich zu.

„Du bist wütend."

„Nein, ich bin objektiv.", erwiderte sie. „Du hast Recht, James. Unser Verhältnis jetzt noch zu vertiefen wäre unklug. Wir müssen unbedingt Abstand zueinander gewinnen.", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass das von hier an völlig unmöglich ist!", ermahnte er sie.

„Nein, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit!", schnappte sie, während der Schaum an ihr herunter rann. Er hätte sie auffressen wollen, aber er war sich sehr wohl darüber im Klaren, dass diese Gelegenheit vorbei war.

„Lily, bitte sei nicht wütend auf mich." , endlich drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm herum. Ihr Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos, als wäre gerade eben gar nichts zwischen ihnen passiert, was ihm einen kleinen Stich gab.

„Bin ich nicht.", tat sie das ab, aber das hielt er für unwahrscheinlich.

Und er hatte Recht. Als er ihr fünf Minuten später ins Wohnzimmer folgte, da war all ihr Kram fort. Und sie auch.

* * *

Zu seiner Überraschung saß Moody in seiner Wohnung, als er nach Hause kam. Stirnrunzelnd legte er seine Tasche auf seine Couch, direkt neben seinen Mentor, und schritt an den Kühlschrank. „Willst du ein Bier?", fragte er ihn.

„Hattest du Spaß, Junge?", fragte der alte Mann ihn steif.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er nur zurück, während er sich selber ein Bier öffnete.

„Denk nicht, niemand hätte euch gesehen.", sagte er. „Händchenhaltend am Strand oder turtelnd auf dem Markt.", er klang ganz und gar nicht beeindruckt, trotzdem nahm er erst einmal einen Schluck Bier, ehe er sich seufzend auf die Couchlehne hockte.

„Wer hat uns gesehen?", fragte er.

„Frank.", gab Moody sofort zu. „Sirius kam zu mir und hat berichtet, dass du für die Woche weg gegangen bist. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht, hatte aber blanke Panik, in das Haus zu flohen und dich von der Decke baumelnd zu finden, also habe ich jemanden geschickt, um nach dir zu schauen.", erzählte er bereitwillig.

„Hat Frank die Show gefallen?", fragte er nur sarkastisch.

„Ich glaube, du bist dir nicht ganz darüber im Klaren, dass ich dich feuern muss.", maulte Moody. „Dass du Scheiße gebaut hast, als du deine Schülerin zu einem Bums-Urlaub eingeladen hast, obwohl wir dich gewarnt haben, was das für Konsequenzen haben würde.", er fuhr mit seiner freien Hand über seine Stirn und seufzte.

„Moody, wenn du mich feuern willst, dann tue es und red' nicht so viel.", verlangte er.

„Wirst ganz schön frech, jetzt, wo du wieder jemanden zum vögeln hast.", knurrte sein Mentor.

„Ach?", machte er spöttisch. „Hat Frank nicht dazu erwähnt, wie sie mich gestern sitzen gelassen hat, weil ich meine Pflichten als ihr Lehrer zu ernst nehme? Nicht ihr Mentor sein kann, obwohl ich den Drang habe, sie zu fördern?", Moody schnaubte.

„Sie hat noch ein halbes Jahr, bis sie fertig ist, dann kann sie sich einen Mentor suchen!", ermahnte er ihn.

„Sie braucht aber jetzt einen Mentor!", erwiderte er halsstarrig. „Sie ist so weit, okay? Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht mit ihren Fragen auseinander setzt, wird sie untergehen!", Moody verdrehte seine Augen.

„Gefühlsduselei, James, du bist in sie verliebt!", warf er ihm vor.

„Es wurde entschieden, dass ich nicht lieben kann.", murrte er. „Übrigens kein schmeichelhafter Entscheid..."

„Bist du dir darüber im Klaren, in was für eine Situation mich das bringt? Weißt du eigentlich, was das bedeutet?", fragte sein Mentor jetzt ungläubig. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Mann? Sie ist deine Schülerin, du sollst sie ausbilden, nicht flachlegen!", ärgerte er sich lauthals. „Du musst objektiv bleiben!", da platzte ihm einfach der Kragen. Nicht, weil er ihm hier aufgelauert hatte, nicht, weil er ihn hatte beschatten lassen, es lag nicht einmal mehr daran, dass Lily ihn gestern verlassen hatte. Es war der Vorwurf...

„Ich bin doch objektiv!", rief er aus, so wütend, dass Moody einen Moment schwieg. „Was willst du denn noch von mir, alter Mann? Ich bin doch objektiv, ich habe ihr vielleicht mit ihr geschlafen, aber du kannst die ganze, letzte Woche durchsuchen, ich bin dazu in der Lage, sie objektiv zu bewerten!", ärgerte er sich.

„Das ist unwahrscheinlich, denn hier stehst du und verlangst einen Mentor für sie!", erwiderte sein eigener Mentor.

„Ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt meiner Ausbildung bereits länger einen Mentor!", erinnerte er ihn. „Weil ich weiter war, als alle anderen in meiner Klasse, weil ich Skrupel hatte und du genau gewusst hast, wenn ich mich damit nicht auseinander setze, würde ich untergehen! Und ich stehe hier und sage dir: Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht mit ihren Fragen auseinander setzt, dann wird sie untergehen! Willst du das? So eine talentierte, mutige, junge Frau, die wegen deiner Fehleinschätzung nicht zum Dienst frei gegeben wird?", Moody räusperte sich verlegen.

„Ich habe schon einmal vor dir zugegeben, dass ich eine kleine Schwachstelle an dir habe.", murmelte er.

„Nun, ich habe an Lily Evans keine Schwachstelle, bin ich dir damit überlegen?", fragte er barsch.

„Wenn du mit deiner Schülerin eine Woche Bums-Urlaub machst, dann kannst du unmöglich objektiv sein, James, weil du private Informationen sammelst, die deine Urteilsfähigkeit einschränken, weil du den Mensch im Auror kennen lernst!", belehrte er ihn. „Und du musst aber objektiv bleiben können!"

„Ich bin objektiv genug, Alastor. Etwas, was du nicht immer von dir behaupten konntest und Patrick erst recht nicht, der mit so ziemlich allem geschlafen hat, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war! Wenn ich sage, dass sie jetzt einen Mentor braucht, dann ist das so.", beharrte er. Als Moody nicht mehr antwortete, stöhnte er. „Also, feuere mich, dann ist es vorbei, Alastor!", verlangte er danach.

„Du kannst nicht ihr Mentor sein.", sagte der nur.

„Das habe ich ihr gesagt.", bestätigte er. „Na los, feuere mich!"

Aber der seufzte nur. „Was passiert, wenn ich dich gefeuert habe, James? Wer trainiert die neuen Auroren dann? Wen schicke ich auf die Aufträge, die anderen Leuten Kopfschmerzen bereiten? Du bist der beste Auror, den ich kenne, es ist unmöglich, dich zu feuern.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Dann feuere mich nicht, aber entscheide dich.", maulte er.

„Kannst du versprechen, dass es nicht mehr vorkommen wird?", fragte er letztendlich, da schnaubte James.

„Nein.", gab er ehrlich zurück. „Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich mich selber genug im Griff habe, um mich zurück zu ziehen, wenn ich merke, dass ich nicht mehr objektiv bin.", damit sah Moody immer noch nicht glücklich aus.

„Ich halte selber eher große Stücke auf Evans, nur dass du es weißt, sie ist ein brillanter Kopf, aber wenn sie nicht lernt, ihre Emotionen in Schach zu halten, dann wird sie es sowieso nicht schaffen.", gab er zu. „Und diese Meinung habe ich nicht erst seit heute.", James nickte.

„Dann weißt du, dass sie einen Mentor braucht."

„Du willst sie zu sehr fördern, James. Du willst, dass sie es schafft, weil du das willst.", ermahnte er ihn. James wusste, dass daran eventuell etwas wahres dran war, wollte das aber nicht mehr zugeben. „Weil du weißt, dass du sonst nie mit ihr zusammen sein kannst.", er stöhnte.

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Doch, du willst unbedingt, dass sie es schafft, während sie Zweifel zu haben scheint, also braucht sie schnell einen Mentor, damit sie es bloß schafft!", hielt er dagegen.

„Bei dir und mir war das ähnlich.", meinte er schließlich. „Du hast aus mir gemacht, was ich jetzt bin, Alastor, das weißt du auch. Du hast aus mir gemacht, was du sein wolltest, eigene Fehler an mir ausgemerzt und ich übertrage dieses Verhalten auf Lily. Ich bin eigentlich die erste Wahl als ihr Mentor. Nach zwei Versuchsobjekten, hast du dann endlich den Prototyp für den perfekten Auror. Jemanden, der gar nicht mehr fühlen kann.", sein Mentor wurde rot.

„Das ist ein ganz gemeiner Vorwurf.", verteidigte er sich.

„Nein, das ist die Wahrheit.", er stöhnte erneut. „Nun, nein, einen der zwei Schuhe dürfen sich meine Eltern anziehen.", jetzt sah Moody das erste Mal verlegen von ihm weg. „Ihr habt alle drei einen 'super Job' gemacht bei der Kindererziehung."

„Du bist reichlich unfair.", stellte Moody fest.

„Bin ich gefeuert?", fragte er darauf nur zurück und als Moody nicht antwortete, da schnaubte er abfällig. „Dann sehe ich dich morgen bei der Arbeit. Geh jetzt."


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

„Marlene?", sie sah nur halb auf, als er an sie heran trat.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie abgelenkt, sodass er seufzte und die Einteilung vor sie legte.

„Kannst du mir das erklären?", ihr Blick huschte über das Pergament.

„Solltest du nicht wissen, was das ist?", hakte sie mit gerunzelte Stirn nach, immer noch ohne ihn anzusehen. Er nahm ihr jetzt weg, woran sie arbeitete, um einen bösen Blick von ihr zu ernten. „Kannst du dich bitte deutlicher ausdrücken, James? Das ist die Einteilung für den Weihnachtsball, du hast mich gebeten, das zu machen, ich habe es gemacht!", maulte sie deshalb.

„Wieso ist Sirius in meinem Team?", fragte er.

„Befehl von ganz oben.", gab sie zurück. „Ich bin überrascht, dass dich das stört."

„Es stört mich nicht, ich bin überrascht, dass Sirius kein eigenes Team untergeordnet bekommen hat, das ist alles.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Sirius hatte ein eigenes Team, James, du hast gesagt, wen du als Team-Leiter willst und ich hatte eingeteilt, wie ich wusste, dass du es willst, ich bin ja nicht blöd! Ich weiß, wenn ich von deinem ursprünglichen Plan abweiche, dann kommst du und meckerst, so wie du es gerade tust...", sagte sie jetzt. „Aber dann ist Moody gekommen und hat mich informiert, dass dein werter, bester Freund bitte von jetzt an wann immer möglich mit Evans zusammen gesteckt werden soll. Und Evans ist in deinem Team.", darauf konnte er im ersten Moment gar nicht reagieren.

„Evans?", fragte er.

„Evans.", bestätigte sie. „Kann ich jetzt bitte meinen Zettel zurück haben, ich bin ein bisschen unter Zeitdruck mit den Routen.", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Wieso Evans?"

„Habe ich ihn gefragt, aber er hat nur gesagt, ich soll mich gefälligst um meinen eigenen Scheiß kümmern.", gab sie genervt zurück. „Davon hältst du mich gerade ab.", buchstabierte sie ihm, sodass er ihr ihren Zettel zurück gab und die Liste wieder einrollte. „Welche ist Evans?", darauf antwortete er nicht. „Ich vermute, das wird demnach die rothaarige Kleine vom letzten Mal sein."

„Ja.", gab er genervt zu.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, sie stinkt nach Schwierigkeiten.", meinte sie beiläufig.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er.

„Da stehst du und wunderst dich, warum Sirius und Evans zusammen gesteckt werden. Und es gefällt dir nicht.", stellte sie fest. „Das in Verbindung mit der Tatsache, dass Evans deine Schülerin ist, hört sich schon einmal nach Schwierigkeiten an.", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Ich habe keine Schwierigkeiten mit Evans."

„Ich merke es, wenn du lügst.", erinnerte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll, dabei lehnte sie sich endlich etwas zurück und musterte ihn. „Du wirkst ziemlich unglücklich."

„Ich bin nicht unglücklich.", log er abermals. Sie seufzte tief, antwortete aber nicht mehr. „Bis später.", verabschiedete er sich also von ihr und ließ sie sitzen. Sein Weg führte ihn natürlich direkt zu Moody. Der saß in seinem Büro, glücklicherweise allein bei offener Tür, und studierte gerade einige Akten. Er klopfte an und trat ein.

„Was wollen Sie, Potter?", fragte er mürrisch wie eh und je.

„Ich habe eine Frage.", stellte er fest.

„Die da wäre?"

„Warum haben Sie verlangt, dass Sirius in meinem Team eingeteilt wird? Denken Sie, ich habe meine Schüler allein nicht unter Kontrolle?", fragte er steif. Moody sah auf, musterte ihn kurz und schnaubte dann.

„Hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun. Black wurde Evans zugeteilt. Als ihr Mentor hat er bei Einsätzen solcher Art unmittelbar anwesend zu sein, um objektiv beurteilen zu können, was sie tut und ihr Anweisungen zu geben.", er stockte.

„Mentor?", hakte er nach.

„Ich war der Meinung, Sie selber hätten nach einem für sie geschrien?", knurrte sein eigener Mentor jetzt. James trat endlich ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Aber ich meinte sicher nicht Sirius!", maulte er.

„Darüber bin ich mir im Klaren.", tat er das ab. „Aber als ich Evans zu einem Gespräch gerufen habe, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie laut Ihrer Einschätzung einen Mentor bräuchte, war er ihr erster Vorschlag.", er ächzte und fuhr durch seine Haare. Das tat sie, um ihn zu bestrafen! Absichtlich, um ihn leiden zu sehen...

„Ich meinte nicht Sirius!", ermahnte er ihn noch einmal.

„Ich weiß das, aber Evans wollte ihn und er hat zugestimmt.", gab Moody jetzt gereizt zurück. „Meiner Meinung nach geben die beiden ein gutes Team ab, Evans' Probleme liegen in ihrem Gewissen und wenn jemand weiß, wie man sein Gewissen ausblendet, dann wird das Black sein.", fügte er hinzu. Ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, hatte sein Atem sich beschleunigt und er zog auch immer noch an seinen Haaren. „Darf es sonst noch etwas sein, Potter?", hakte er nach.

„Ich meinte nicht Sirius, Moody!", dieses Mal war er sogar laut geworden. „Ich meinte Marlene oder – oder Gemma oder Liz!", er runzelte seine Stirn.

„Aber sie wollte keinen weiteren, weiblichen Nachteil.", gab er zurück. „Sie wollte einen Mann."

„Merlin, wieso tust du mir das an, Moody!?", fragte er jetzt vorwurfsvoll. „Hättest du nicht Frank oder Fabian vorschlagen können?", sein Mentor legte endlich die Akten zur Seite.

„Nein, dazu hatte ich keinen Grund."

„Aber du weißt, dass sie das absichtlich macht!", maulte er.

„Natürlich weiß ich das, James!", fuhr der alte Mann ihn jetzt an. „Es ist deutlich zu sehen, dass sie dich bestrafen will, für was auch immer! Und du hast es dir verdient, James, hast du gehört? Du weißt, dass es bei Auroren keine Liebe gibt.", erinnerte er ihn. „Das gab es bei Hestia und dir nicht und das gibt es auch mit Evans nicht. Du kannst nicht lieben, du bist Auror! Du bist Auror und genau deshalb kannst du nicht lieben! Das schränkt deine Objektivität ein.", er fühlte, wie seine Schultern sanken.

„Ist das auch der Grund, weshalb meine Eltern mich nicht lieben konnten?", fragte er tonlos.

„Deine Eltern waren Auroren.", bestätigte er. „Sie wussten, wenn du sicher sein sollst, dann dürfen sie keine Gefühle für dich entwickeln. Das war der Preis, den sie gezahlt haben.", er nickte.

„Ja, ich war der Preis, den sie gezahlt haben, den ihr alle gezahlt habt.", schnaubte er bitter. „Ist euch jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich etwas anderes hätte werden können? Wenn ich eine normale Kindheit gehabt hätte, wäre ich vielleicht nie Auror geworden, dann könnte ich jetzt vielleicht lieben!", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Was wäre das für eine Verschwendung!", erwiderte sein Mentor darauf nur. „Du bist der beste Auror, den ich jemals ausgebildet habe, in zwanzig Jahren habe ich niemanden wie dich gesehen!", erklärte er ihm deutlich.

„Was ist, wenn ich vielleicht lieber eine Familie gehabt hätte?", fragte er ihn seufzend. „Jemanden, der mich liebt und jemanden, den ich auch lieben kann.", schlug er vor.

„Jemanden wie Marissa Malfoy?", fragte er abfällig.

„Jetzt wirst du unfair.", knurrte er.

„Nein, ich bin objektiv, James! Du hattest immer die Wahl, du hättest 'Nein' sagen, Heiler werden und mit McKinnon hundert Kinder haben können, aber du ganz allein hast dich dazu entschlossen, Marissa Malfoy zu verführen, um für mich Informationen zu sammeln und du ganz alleine hast entschieden, dass sie sterben muss!", er hatte Recht. Der alte Mann hatte Recht und James wusste das. Er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, dass jemand mit solchen Informationen nicht einfach laufen gelassen werden konnte, jemand, der die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Hogwarts ausspionierte und weiter plapperte, war eine Gefahr für die Bevölkerung...

„Ich weiß.", sagte er tapfer.

„Also! Sag nicht, ich sei unfair, James, du hattest die Wahl! Ich habe dich von Anfang an gewarnt, was eventuell mit einem 'Ja' zu diesem Auftrag verbunden ist.", maulte er. „Du hast es im Blut, du hast das Pflichtgefühl deinem Land und dem Ministerium gegenüber im Blut und die normalste Kindheit der Welt hätte nicht ändern können, was du bist!", er stöhnte.

„Das weißt du nicht! Man entwickelt sich, wie man geprägt wird!", argumentierte er.

„Und deine Eltern haben sich von dir fern gehalten, um dich nicht zu sehr zu prägen, damit du später mal die Wahl hast!", schoss Moody zurück und er wusste, auch damit hatte er Recht. „Jetzt geh' mir aus den Augen, ich kann dich momentan echt nicht mehr sehen, Bursche!", knurrte er dann hinterher. Einen Augenblick blieb James regungslos stehen, einfach, weil seine Beine sich nicht bewegten, dann drehte er sich herum und verließ Moody's Büro.

Natürlich war er sich darüber im Klaren, dass einige Leute aufsahen und ihn bemerkten, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, aber er lehnte einen Moment schwer atmend an und fuhr ratlos über sein Gesicht. Merlin, der alte Mann hatte Recht... Er war schon lange nicht mehr so von ihm zusammen gestaucht worden. Endlich gehorchten seine Beine wieder und trugen ihn bis zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er sich ächzend auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ.

* * *

„Hey.", er ließ sich neben Sirius fallen, der sofort ein bisschen rot wurde. Gut so, er wusste also, dass er James vielleicht mal hätte sagen können, dass er jetzt Evans blöder Mentor war, statt das vor ihm zu verbergen! „Störe ich?"

„Ja.", meinte Lily sofort, während Sirius mit seinen Schultern zuckte.

„Nein, wir können später weiter machen.", entgegnete er ihr und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „James, lange nicht gesehen, wo steckst du neuerdings immer?", fragte er dann. Lily sah einen Moment nur wütend auf ihren Salat und stocherte zwischen den Blättern herum.

„Bei Marlene.", antwortete er grimmig.

„Ach ja?", fragte sein bester Freund überrascht. „Ich dachte, die wäre noch sauer auf dich?"

„Dem war auch so, aber wer kann mir schon widerstehen, wenn ich zugebe, wie schlecht es mir geht?", tat er das ab. So weit war das die Wahrheit, er war noch am Abend nach der Unterhaltung mit Moody zu ihr gegangen und hatte ihr gestanden, was passiert war (zumindest hatte er ihr von der Unterhaltung mit Moody erzählt, selbstverständlich ohne Namen oder Details zu nennen) und als sie gesehen hatte, wie schlecht es ihm gegangen war, da hatte sie vergessen, wie wütend sie auf ihn gewesen war.

„Okay.", machte Sirius mal stirnrunzelnd. „Das hat sie gar nicht erwähnt. Aber jetzt, wo du es sagst: Ich habe Mar auch schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen...", gab er dann zu.

„Richtig.", bestätigte er das. „Wir verstecken uns gerade so gut es geht vor der Welt.", jetzt schnaubte Lily.  
„Das ist wohl Ihr Ding, huh?", machte sie abfällig. „Jede Woche suchen Sie sich eine Neue, mit der sie sich im Bett verstecken können. Jetzt ist Ihnen das Frischfleisch ausgegangen, da verkriechen Sie sich wieder zu Ihrer Ex-Freundin unter die Decke...", Sirius warf einen überraschten Seitenblick zu ihr.

„Das war nicht höflich, Lily, er ist dein Lehrer, vergiss das nicht!", ermahnte er sie.

„Ganz schön frech, dafür, dass ich meinen Job für Sie riskiert habe.", kommentierte James ihren Vorwurf aber nur knurrend. Seiner Meinung nach klang sie bissig und biestig und reichlich eifersüchtig, so wie er es bei Frauen gar nicht gern hatte.

„Ach bitte!", tat sie das ab. „Ich wette, das sagen Sie allen!"

„Das ist die Wahrheit! Moody war ganz schön misstrauisch und ich musste mich vor ihm verantworten, als ich ihn dazu überreden wollte, dass Sie sich schon einen Mentor suchen dürfen!", maulte er. „Weit über ein halbes Jahr früher, als alle anderen, noch bevor Sie Ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen haben, nur weil ich Potential in Ihnen sehe, das die anderen nicht haben!", wenigstens wurde sie endlich rot.

„Das waren Sie?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich war ich das, wer denken Sie, wäre das gewesen? Die Queen?", Sirius räusperte sich.

„Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?", fragte er.

„Nein.", gab er knapp zurück.

„Nein.", bestätigte Lily das sofort, allerdings wesentlich kleinlauter. „Danke.", kam es reichlich verspätet.

„Und wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich sofort jemanden gesucht.", fügte er nicht weniger wütend als eben hinzu, da verschränkte sie ihre Arme.

„Meine erste Wahl hat mich abgewiesen.", schnappte sie jetzt wieder hitzig.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag gemacht, wen Sie ansprechen sollten, aber meine Meinung zählt ja nicht.", maulte er jetzt. „Es ist nicht so, als könnte McKinnon Ihnen vielleicht gewisse Empfindungen nachempfinden, während Sirius schon lange kein Gewissen mehr hat!", jetzt warf Sirius ihm einen bösen Seitenblick zu.

„Das ist gar nicht wahr!", verteidigte er sich. „Ich habe nur die richtige Motivation, meine Entscheidungen nicht auf meinem Gewissen basierend zu treffen und genau das muss sie lernen!", erklärte er dann.

„St Tropez.", war alles, was James darauf erwiderte. Und in der nächsten Sekunde hasste er sich dafür, dass er das ausgepackt hatte. Er hasste sich richtig, es war nicht einmal Schande oder Reue, es war richtiger Hass, dass er seinem besten Freund das vorhielt. „'Tschuldigung.", würgte er gerade so hervor, aber darauf antwortete Sirius einen Moment nicht, weil er noch zu beschäftigt damit war, seinen Burger anzuschnauben. Dann räusperte er sich und straffte seine Schultern.

„Weißt du, James, jeder hat seine eigene Nase, an die er fassen kann.", knurrte er. „Du hast auch schon reichlich krumme Nummern abgezogen und ich will gar nicht davon anfangen, wie du Patrick zum Sterben zurück gelassen hast!", wahrscheinlich hatte er nach seinem St Tropez – Seitenhieb nichts anderes verdient, aber mit diesem Vorwurf hatte Sirius den Finger auf eine weitere, tief klaffende Wunde gelegt, die zwar immer unterdrückt, aber davon eben nie geheilt wurde.

„Das war ja wohl etwas anderes, ich habe getan, was ich tun musste, du hast einfach nicht aufgepasst!", maulte er also zurück.

„Und Barcelona?", hakte sein bester Freund eher spöttisch nach, was nur ein weiterer Seitenhieb war.

„Paris!", erinnerte er ihn im Gegenzug ebenfalls wenig charmant.

„New York!"

„Rom!"

„Hamburg!"

„Venedig!"

„Hört auf!", rief Lily aus, da sahen beide mit knallroten Gesichtern zu ihr, statt sich feindselig anzustarren, jedes Mal entsetzter über die hässliche Geschichte, die der andere gerade ansprach. „Benutzt eure Fäuste!", bat sie verlegen. Vermutlich nur, weil die beiden sich ihretwegen stritten, sie wirkte reichlich schuldbewusst. Auch das fand James gut so.

„Das ist eh alles nur deine Schuld, du hättest dir jeden anderen suchen können, wieso musstest du unbedingt Sirius haben?", fragte er sie wütend.

„Ich habe genug weibliche Nachteile, ich wollte eine männliche Meinung!", erwiderte sie, so wie Moody es ihm ebenfalls mitgeteilt hatte. „Und wie ich schon sagte, meine erste Wahl wollte mich nicht!"

„Aber doch nur, weil ich dir nicht noch näher kommen darf, Lily, wieso verstehst du das nicht? Moody hätte das eh nicht erlaubt, sobald das alles raus kommt, muss er mich feuern, ich kann froh sein, dass er es noch nicht getan hat!", gab er hitzig zurück. „Mann, ey, Evans, ich könnte dich manchmal-", vor lauter Wut fand er kein richtiges Wort, was er gerne mit ihr gemacht hätte. Sie schien die Lücke selber zu füllen und verschränkte erneut ihre Arme.

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, du würdest es nicht einmal bereuen.", sagte sie abfällig, da fuhr er über sein Gesicht und zog an seinen Haaren, allerdings nur noch, um sie nicht anzuschreien.

„Könnt ihr mir mal bitte sagen, was ich hier verpasst habe?", fragte Sirius jetzt steif, sein Blick lag dabei nur noch auf James, der am liebsten einfach aufgestanden und weg gegangen wäre. Er musterte Lily kurz, die plötzlich reichlich klein wirkte, dann seufzte er tief.

„Lieber nicht. Je weniger du weißt, umso besser.", sagte er unglücklich und schweren Herzens. Sie wurde rot, während Sirius ihn schockiert ansah.

„D – du... Du meinst, du willst es mir nicht sagen?", fragte er nach.

„Ich meine, es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt.", wiederholte er seine Meinung deutlicher. „Für uns alle, schätze ich.", aber damit wirkte Sirius noch unglücklicher.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst.", stöhnte er. „Aber – aber bisher hast du mir alles erzählt und ich durfte immer alles wissen!", erinnerte er ihn dann. „Bisher hast du immer gesagt, der Tag, an dem ich nicht mehr in deinen Kopf eindringen darf, wäre ein trauriger! Bisher hieß es-"

„Sirius, ich versuche, dich zu schützen!", ermahnte er ihn.

„Aber du hast immer gesagt, der Tag würde eh nie kommen! Du hast es versprochen, du hast gesagt, es gäbe keinen so tiefen Abgrund, dass du ihn mir nicht mehr zeigen wollen würdest!", warf er ihm vor. „Stattdessen wirst du jetzt wie deine eigenen Eltern, die sich dir immer verschlossen und entzogen haben, angeblich, um dich zu schützen!", er stöhnte.

„Hey, das ist-"

Aber jetzt war Sirius fertig. Der Gefühlsausbruch war vorbei und er war plötzlich kalt wie ein toter Fisch. Wütend hob er die Hand, damit James verstummte. „Ich will deine Lügen nicht hören.", wies er ihn ab. „Bitte geh', wir sind hier gerade mitten in einem Mentor-Gespräch.", er sah ihn einen Moment unglücklich an, dann stand er auf und griff nach seiner Tasche.

„Bis später."

„Nein, wir sehen uns später nicht.", schnaubte Sirius, dann drehte er sich Lily zu, die wieder in ihrem Salat herum stocherte.

* * *

Es fühlte sich nicht unbedingt ehrenhaft an, aber tatsächlich waren Marlene und er mal im Bett gelandet, seit er sich bei ihr versteckte, so wie Lily es biestig vorgeschlagen hatte. Nur das eine Mal, wirklich, er hatte den Drang verspürt, jemandem mal wieder so richtig weh zu tun und da er wusste, dass Marlene schon lange alleine war und sich mit diesem Thema auskannte, hatten sie sich kurz darauf befriedigt keuchend unter ihrer Bettdecke wieder gefunden, wo sie dann einen ausgewachsenen Anfall erlitten hatte.

Zufällig wusste er von Sirius, dass das normal war. Sie litt seiner Aussage nach Nachts unter Angstattacken und hatte Schlafstörungen, die sie für gewöhnlich mit Tränken behandelte, wenn es nötig war, also war er bei ihr liegen geblieben und hatte sie getröstet. Seitdem war er jede Nacht zu ihr ins Bett gekrochen, um sie zu trösten, aber geschlafen (wenn man das so nennen konnte) hatte er nur das eine Mal mit ihr.

So auch jetzt. Sie weinte, er hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt und streichelte durch ihre Haare, so wie er das früher ständig gemacht hatte. Anscheinend träumte sie oft schlecht und wachte dann auf, nur um festzustellen, dass sie bereits einen Anfall erlitt und es zu spät war, Tränke zu nehmen. Laut Sirius redete sie in diesen Fällen dann sogar über ihre Träume, aber bisher hatte sie beharrlich geschwiegen. Das machte ihm nichts. Wenn sie nicht darüber reden wollte, dann musste sie nicht, sie durfte sich auch einfach nur bei ihm ausweinen, bis es vorüber ging.

Schließlich schniefte sie und drehte sich in seinen Armen auf den Rücken. „Hast du dich mit Sirius vertragen?", fragte sie tonlos. Überrascht, dass sie sprach, zuckte er zuerst zusammen, dann räusperte er sich.

„Uh – nein, der ist gerade wütend auf mich.", gab er zu.

„Ich weiß. Darum frage ich, ob du es noch einmal versucht hast.", antwortete sie bestimmt.

„Ich finde, es ist nicht an mir, den nächsten Schritt zu machen. Ich habe versucht, mich zu entschuldigen und er hat mich abgewiesen und seitdem geht er mir aus dem Weg.", fasste er zusammen. „Ich schätze, wenn er so weit ist, dann kann er sich bei mir melden, ich will ihn nicht drängen.", sie stöhnte darauf nur.

„James, gib zu, dass du Mist gebaut hast.", seufzte sie.

„Was meinst du?", wich er aus.

„Ich meine Evans!", maulte sie. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen ist und es ist offensichtlich, dass du etwas für sie empfindest! Aus irgendwelchen Gründen ist Sirius dazwischen geraten und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du Mist gebaut hast!", er stöhnte.

„Das ist gar nicht wahr!", log er.

„Sirius hat gesagt, du hast St Tropez erwähnt!", hielt sie ihm vor. „Dazu hast du kein Recht, James, das geht dich gar nichts an!", ermahnte sie ihn zusätzlich.

„Von wegen, ich war der Meinung, du hättest nach St Tropez vor meiner Haustür gestanden und dich bei mir ausgeheult.", maulte er. „Und das ist erst besser geworden, nachdem ich ihm die Tracht Prügel seines Lebens gegeben habe.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Das liegt jetzt drei Jahre zurück. Er musste und das weiß ich. Sirius und ich, wir sind Freunde. Und das wird sich niemals ändern.", er stöhnte. „Wohingegen du ganz schön fiese Sachen mit ihm ausgetauscht hast, ohne zu erklären, warum du wütend auf ihn bist."

„Genau so fies ist es, dass ihr ganz offensichtlich hinter meinem Rücken über mich geredet habt!", ärgerte er sich.

„Richtig, er ist zu mir gekommen und hat gejammert, dass du mit Evans gestritten hättest, wütend auf ihn bist, weil er ihr Mentor sein soll und ihm nicht erklären willst, warum!", erwiderte sie schnippisch. „Aber ich weiß, warum dich das so stört."

„Du denkst zu wissen, was mich daran stört!", knurrte er.

„Du erinnerst dich natürlich nur daran, dass die meisten Frauen unseres Jahrgangs irgendwann mit ihren Mentoren im Bett gelandet sind, oder wie du mit bisher allen deinen weiblichen Auroren, deren Mentor du warst, irgendwann im Bett gelandet bist! Dass es häufig passiert, dass weibliche Auroren mit ihren männlichen Mentoren im Bett landen, weil sich bei dieser speziellen Art von Partnerschaft eine Vertrauensbasis entwickelt, die man als Außenseiter schwer nachvollziehen kann.", sagte sie, obwohl er das nicht hören wollte.

„Evans ist nichts für mich. Meine Schülerin, mehr nicht. Wenn Sirius mit ihr im Bett landen will: Bitte!", widersprach er trotzig.

„Du hast auch nicht vergessen, wie Patrick, dem du doch so vertraut hast, schließlich als mein Mentor mit mir im Bett gelandet ist.", fügte sie jedoch hinzu. „Oder wie er es genau so bei Hestia versucht hat...", womit sie wieder das große, böse Thema 'Patrick' und das noch größere, schlimmere Thema 'Hestia' anschnitt. Merlin, wenn sie sich zu weit wagte, würde er die Beherrschung verlieren.

„Marlene, das tut nichts zur Sache.", warnte er sie.

„Oder wie Alice aufgehört hat zu arbeiten, und stattdessen jetzt Frank's Frau ist.", er stöhnte. „Und Sirius und Evans würden dich umbringen.", stellte sie danach fest.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", fuhr er jetzt aus der Haut.

„Dann erkläre mir, wieso du mich vorgeschlagen hast.", verlangte sie. „Wo du doch weißt, dass ich nicht gerne und meiner Meinung nach auch kein guter Mentor bin, weil ich schon deiner Meinung nach zu emotional bin! Noch dazu, wenn Evans dasselbe Problem zu haben scheint!", meinte sie herausfordernd. Er fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Also schön, ich gebe es zu:", kündigte er an. „Sirius ist ein Schürzenjäger und Evans' Schürze ist nicht für ihn gedacht!", maulte er. „Meiner Meinung nach müsste ich ihr Mentor sein, ich will sie fördern! Sie hat viel mehr drauf, als alle anderen ihrer Klasse und ich war meiner Klasse ebenfalls immer mehrere Schritte voraus, wenn du dich erinnerst! Niemand kann sie fördern, wie ich es kann und Sirius erst recht nicht!", er ließ sie jetzt los und richtete sich schwer atmend auf.

„Wieso meinst du?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Weil er nicht strukturiert arbeitet, Marlene, er ist stark und schnell und ein wirklich guter Auror, aber nicht vergleichbar mit mir! Sie hat so viel Potential, sie sollte mehr gefördert werden!", stöhnte er.

„Dann sei doch du ihr Mentor!", schlussfolgerte sie.

„Das geht nicht.", wies er diesen Vorschlag zurück. Auch Marlene richtete sich jetzt auf, er sah, wie sie zuerst über ihr Gesicht fuhr, dann durch ihre Haare, schließlich drehte sie sich zu ihm und seufzte.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte sie. „Du bist ihr Lehrer, Moody hätte dich gleich vorschlagen sollen. Bisher wurden solche Ausnahmen in seltenen Fällen gemacht und immer war eine Lehrperson als Mentor involviert.", erinnerte sie ihn. Er stöhnte gequält, dann zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

Zu Hölle damit.

„Moody kann mich nicht zu ihrem Mentor machen, weil Evans und ich uns geküsst haben.", gab er also zu. Marlene starrte ihn in der Dunkelheit ungläubig an, das konnte er sehen, dann räusperte sie sich verlegen. „Also sie hat mich geküsst, aber – aber ich habe mitgemacht und Moody weiß das. Darum versucht er, mich so weit wie möglich von ihr fern zu halten.", erklärte er ihr schulterzuckend.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", hakte sie nach.

„Ja."

„Wirklich?", als sie ein zweites Mal nachfragte, schnaubte er.

„Mar, wieso würde ich das erfinden? Um mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Damit ich meinen Job verliere?", fragte er gereizt.

„Es tut mir Leid, schon klar – aber – aber das ist mega-unwahrscheinlich, das musst du zugeben!", stammelte sie schockiert. „Dass ausgerechnet du deiner Schülerin nachgibst, das – damit kann ja niemand rechnen, du bist doch sonst aus Stein!", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Ich bin nicht aus Stein."

„Nun, die Allgemeinheit sieht das anders.", argumentierte sie.

„Ich bin nicht aus Stein, Marlene, du weißt das!", erinnerte er sie. „Mann, ey, so ein Mist...", stöhnte er hinterher.

„Oh Mann, James!", ermahnte auch sie ihn, als sie das volle Ausmaß begriff, das seine Handlung nach sich ziehen könnte. „Das geht nicht, du kannst nichts mit deiner Schülerin haben!"

„Ich habe nichts mit meiner Schülerin.", erwiderte er, dabei fuhr er über sein Gesicht. „Evans ist nichts für mich, das sagte ich bereits.", wiederholte er, obwohl er wusste, dass sie diese Lüge eventuell durchschauen würde. Meistens konnte sie das, aber manchmal konnte er sie auch täuschen. Eher selten, aber öfter, als sie ihn täuschen konnte. „Das ist alles so schwierig zu erklären, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich überhaupt in diese Situation geraten bin.", aber kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, erinnerte er sich an den Anblick, den sie ihm im Stripclub geboten hatte, in knallroter Unterwäsche, der Blick in ihren Augen, wie sie an der Stange getanzt hatte... Doch, er wusste, wie er in diese Situation geraten war.

„Moody hat Recht.", beschloss sie schließlich. „Halt' dich von Evans fern, sie wird dir nur Ärger machen.", riet sie ihm. Abgesehen davon, dass diese Platte einen Sprung hatte, nickte er seufzend. Sie hatte ja auch Recht. „Und vertrag' dich mit Sirius, damit er aufhört, sich bei mir zu beschweren, okay?", ihre Arme schlangen sich um seine Schultern und ein Kuss traf seine Wange. Er hatte das gern, wie sie sich an ihn klammerte. Das erinnerte ihn an früher.

„Zu Befehl.", stimmte er ihr zu.

* * *

Sirius war schon viel zu lange wütend auf ihn, deshalb konnte er sich auch nicht konzentrieren. Er war nicht er selbst, wenn Sirius wütend auf ihn war... Er konnte dann nicht klar denken, sein Leben schien dann sinnlos, weil: Welchen Sinn hatte das Leben, wenn sein bester Freund – sein Bruder – ihn nicht mehr ansehen wollte? Stöhnend ließ er sich neben ihn fallen, sodass der ebenfalls stöhnte. „Was willst du?", fragte er wütend. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass es unklug ist, sich an einen ausgebildeten Auror heran zu schleichen?", fuhr er dann patzig fort.

„Sirius, tue nicht so, ich weiß, du riechst mich zehn Meter gegen den Wind, du hast nicht einmal gezuckt!", ermahnte er ihn. „Du wusstest ganz genau, wer da näher kommt.", darauf erhielt er keine Antwort, also holte er tief Luft. „Komm schon, lass uns darüber reden und uns wieder vertragen, mehr können wir nicht tun.", bat er ihn.

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, gerade ganz gut mit dir im Streit leben kann.", maulte er zurück, da seufzte James erneut. „Es gibt kein vertragen, James, es gibt nur die Wahrheit!", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Was, dein neuer Lehrling hat es dir noch nicht erzählt?", fragte er.

„Was stört dich daran, dass ich Evans' Mentor sein soll?", fragte er nun aufgebracht. „Glaubst du, ich mache das nicht gut genug?", maulte er. „Und warum machst du es dann nicht selber, wenn du alles so viel besser kannst als ich?", er fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Merlin, Sirius, dass ich Probleme damit habe, dass du Evans' Mentor sein sollst, liegt doch nicht an dir!", stöhnte er. „Alter, was denkst du, was passiert ist? Wir sind unseren niederen Trieben erlegen, so wie du mir prophezeit hast, dass es passieren würde, haben uns gestritten und ich will nicht, dass du ihr Mentor bist, weil weibliche Auroren die unangenehme Angewohnheit haben, mit ihren männlichen Mentoren in der Kiste zu landen!", ermahnte er ihn dann.

„Nun, ich kann dich beruhigen, ich werde sicher nicht mit Evans ins Bett hüpfen, sie ist für mich verbotenes Terrain.", darauf runzelte James nur noch seine Stirn.

„Wieso das?"

„Alter, es ist doch offensichtlich, dass du in sie verknallt bist!", maulte sein bester Freund da. „Was denkst du, mit wem du hier redest? Ich bin weit entfernt davon, dir die Freundin auszuspannen und Lily selber hat ziemlich klar gemacht, dass sie meinen Rat sucht und nichts anderes.", darauf konnte er nur schnauben.

„Gib es zu: Du willst es ja gar nicht immer, aber Frauen verlieben sich in dich! Du bist so charmant und auf den ersten Blick so toll, dass sie nicht anders können, als dir zu erliegen!", maulte er, da stöhnte Sirius.

„Ja, auf den zweiten Blick erscheinst du ihnen immer toller, darum kommen sie zu dir auch zurück.", erwiderte er.

„Du tust so, als wären Frauen bei dir Mangelware.", schnaubte er.

„James, bist du dir eigentlich darüber im Klaren, dass du Recht hattest, als du St Tropez erwähnt hast?", fragte er seufzend. „Das war der Moment, in dem ich mein Gewissen am Eingang zum Ministerium abgegeben habe. Darum kann ich keine Frauen halten und spiele ich immer nur mit ihnen, um zu testen wie unwiderstehlich ich bin. Frauen sind keine Mangelware bei mir. Gefühle hingegen schon.", erklärte er ihm deutlich.

„Nein, ich hatte Unrecht, was St Tropez angeht.", widersprach er ihm sofort. „Du hast vielleicht nicht aufgepasst, aber als du den Fehler bemerkt hast, da hast du getan, was du tun musstest.", meinte er geknickt. „Und Marlene weiß das auch, darum nimmt sie dir nicht übel, was passiert ist. Mir tut ehrlich Leid, dass ich diese hässliche Geschichte ausgepackt habe.", entschuldigte er sich endlich richtig. „Wohingegen ich nicht einmal ein Fünkchen Reue vorweisen kann, für die Aktion mit Patrick.", fügte er betreten hinzu.

„Ach nun komm, jetzt tust du so, als hättest du ihn umgebracht.", seufzte Sirius. „Du bist der beste Auror, den wir alle vorzuweisen haben, James. Und in vielerlei Hinsicht kann ich dich nur immer wieder bewundern. Deine Objektivität, deinen Einsatz, deine Motivation oder zum Beispiel deine Fähigkeit, anderen Menschen Dinge beizubringen.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Du bist der Prototyp."

„Nein, bin ich nicht.", seufzte er darauf nur. „Bestes Beispiel ist Evans. Wie ich vor ihrer Tür stand und sie angebettelt habe, mit mir weg zu gehen, obwohl sie deutlich gesagt hat, dass sie Zweifel hat.", gab er geknickt zu.

„Und trotzdem bist du objektiv. Du bist sogar objektiv, wenn es um dich selber geht, egal wie unwahrscheinlich das ist! Das ist nicht normal, verstehst du?", jetzt stöhnte er tief.

„Das ist nett, aber ich habe Mist gebaut, was Evans angeht.", meinte er letztendlich ganz ernst. „Moody sagt, dass ich will, dass sie es schafft, weil ich das will.", gab er zu, da schüttelte Sirius seinen Kopf.

„Nun, ich als ihr Mentor kann dir ganz ehrlich sagen: Du warst objektiv. Du hast einen kühlen Kopf behalten, als du Moody überredet hast, sie sich einen Mentor suchen zu lassen. Sie hätte nicht weiter alleine unterwegs sein dürfen.", meinte er beruhigend. „Es war genau der richtige Zeitpunkt für sie. Sie will es, unbedingt, aber ihre Skrupel, ihr Gewissen, ihre Gefühle als Mensch lassen sie zögern. Wenn sie erst das Große, Ganze sieht, wird sich ihre Motivation verändern und ich verspreche dir, dann wird sie dich irgendwann in die Knie zwingen.", er holte tief Luft.

„Du meinst, ich habe richtig gehandelt?", fragte er.

„Wie immer.", schnaubte Sirius darauf. „Und diese Meinung habe ich Moody bereits mitgeteilt, der reichlich unzufrieden mit mir wurde und mich auf ein Himmelfahrtskommando in Antwerpen geschickt hat.", fügte er missbilligend hinzu.

„Ich wusste, du riechst nach Gras.", gab er darauf zurück.

„Und ich habe dir auch welches mitgebracht, aber da ich weiß, dass du nicht rauchst, habe ich es schon aufgeraucht.", gluckste er. In diesem Moment erschien Lily auf der Bildfläche, die erstarrte, als sie James sah, ließ sich dennoch auf die andere Seite des Tisches fallen. „Hey, Evans.", grüßte Sirius sie amüsiert.

„Hey.", grüßte sie zurück. „Habe ich deine Nachricht verpasst?"

„Welche Nachricht?", ihr Blick fiel auf James.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hast du abgesagt?", er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Uh – nein, nicht wirklich, aber das Mentor-Gespräch können wir auch nach der Pause führen.", schlug er vor.

„Nach der Pause hat sie Unterricht.", erwiderte er. „Bei mir, genau genommen. Und ich will euch auch gar nicht aufhalten, macht ihr nur. Ich habe getan, was ich heute tun wollte.", Sirius und er grinsten sich kurz an. „Bis später, Evans."

„Bis später, Mr Potter.", antwortete sie steif.

„Ich komme heute Abend vorbei, dann kannst du mir vielleicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen.", schlug Sirius vor.

„Mh, vielleicht. Ich bin noch bei Marlene. ...aber ihr macht das nichts, sie ist nämlich heute Abend meiner Information nach gerade in Brüssel.", antwortete er.

„Mh... Brüssel.", sinnierte Sirius daraufhin grinsend, da griff James nach seiner Tasche und überließ die beiden ihrem Mentor-Gespräch.


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Der Weihnachtsball war einer der schlimmsten Tage des Jahres für ihn. Die gesamte Zauberer-Gesellschaft, alle hohen Tiere, alle Ministerium-Mitarbeiter, das gesamte Zauberer-Gamot und der Minister selber, wie auf einer Servierplatte für Anschläge. Merlin... Er hatte das nicht gerne. Etwas nervös klopfte er gegen das Stäbchen, das ihn mit Gruppe A verband. „Hört ihr mich?", fragte er in sein rechtes Handgelenk, dabei suchte er den Raum nach seiner Gruppe ab. Miranda Bones, Luke und Finn Smith, Susan Watson, Ellie Gordon, Gideon, Lily und Sirius, alle waren da und beaufsichtigten den Aufbau. Einer nach dem anderen bestätigte, da verließ er die Verbindung und klopfte auch zwei Mal auf sein linkes Handgelenk, wo das Stäbchen eingepflanzt worden war, das ihn für den Abend mit den Gruppenleitern (Marlene, Fabian und Frank) verband. „Hört ihr mich?", fragte er.

„Jep.", ertönte es von Frank und Fabian wiederholte das sofort.

„Immer noch, ja.", seufzte Marlene. „Wie sieht das bei euch aus?", hakte sie nach.

„Meinst du uns oder meinst du den Aufbau?", fragte er.

„Den Aufbau.", maulte sie.

„Nun, sie bauen auf, wir überwachen sie dabei. So sieht das aus.", das Knacken in seinem Ohr verriet ihm, dass Marlene die Leitung verlassen hatte. „Weiber.", maulte er und erntete Frank's und Fabian's Glucksen. Sirius trat neben ihn und verschränkte seine Arme. „Bis später. Wenn irgendetwas ist, meldet euch.", verabschiedete er sich, dann tippte er gegen sein linkes Handgelenk und verließ die Leitung ebenfalls.

„Das alles gefällt mir nicht.", stellte Sirius fest.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er.

„Hier ist etwas faul.", murmelte er. „Ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei diesem Ball."

„Ja, weißt du warum?", seufzte James. „Weil es seit Monaten Drohungen und Anschläge regnet und wir unmittelbar vor einem Kampf stehen. Aber der Herr Minister möchte feiern.", stöhnte er erschöpft. Er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr ordentlich geschlafen...

„Kommt Dumbledore?", fragte Sirius nun.

„Hat abgesagt, er bleibt lieber in Hogwarts bei den Schülern, falls irgendetwas passiert.", erwiderte er. „Und er hat Recht, sobald er zu einer öffentlichen Veranstaltung geht, wird die Schule angegriffen werden, ich schwöre es dir. Ich glaube, die Spinner warten nur darauf, dass sie mal freie Bahn haben und die Schule säubern können.", Sirius nickte verstehend.

„Eine Anspielung?"

„Mehr oder weniger, ja.", seufzte James nur, dabei fuhr er über sein Gesicht. „Nichts, worauf ich stolz bin, aber etwas, was ich tun musste, um Leben zu schützen.", sein bester Freund musterte ihn nun von der Seite und kaute dabei nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Du hinterfragst dich in letzter Zeit ganz schön heftig...", warf er ein. „Hat nichts mit Evans zu tun, oder?"

„Nein.", wich er aus. Das Thema Evans war momentan noch ein bisschen merkwürdig zwischen den beiden, nicht zuletzt, weil Sirius immer noch nicht die ganze Geschichte kannte. Er war zwar zu Marlene gekommen und sie hatten dort auch das Spiel geguckt und Bier getrunken, aber es war nicht zu einem offenen Gespräch gekommen, weil James nicht genau gewusst hatte, wie er ein offenes Gespräch hätte anfangen sollen. Und weil er wusste, dass Sirius dieses Thema ganz schön eng sehen würde...

„Dann liegt es vielleicht daran, dass Moody dir Vorwürfe macht?", schlug er vor.

„Im Gegenteil, er ist wütend auf mich und ignoriert deshalb, das ich existiere, so wie er das am besten kann.", erwiderte er. „Der alte Mann ist nicht beeindruckt von mir."

„Evans scheint sehr beeindruckt von dir zu sein, sie erzeugt neuerdings den stärksten Patronus, den ich je gesehen habe.", schnaubte er.

„Wie bitte?"

„Was? Als ihr Mentor habe ich selbstverständlich Zugang zu ihren Gedanken, wir haben Angriff-Abwehr auf mentaler Basis geübt, ich bin in ihren Kopf eingedrungen und sie hat prompt einen Patronus erzeugt, um zu steuern, auf was ich Zugriff erhalte.", grinste er. „Und der Patronus hat mich beinahe außer Gefecht gesetzt, ich habe echt etwas aus der Erinnerung gelernt, die sie benutzt hat, um den Todes-Patronus zu erzeugen. Eine Erinnerung aus eurem Urlaub...", er verschränkte seine Arme, fühlte aber, dass er rot wurde.

„Ich hoffe stark, dass du sie darüber aufgeklärt hast, dass sie neutrale glückliche Erinnerungen verwenden muss, wenn sie einen Angriff auf ihren Kopf so abwehren will, wenn du ein Todesser wärst, hätte sie sich erpressbar gemacht!", maulte er.

„Selbstverständlich habe ich sie darüber aufgeklärt, da wurde sie reichlich rot und hat gestottert, dass die anderen Patronus-Erinnerungen nicht mehr so stark sind, seit sie diese gefunden hat.", er runzelte seine Stirn.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass sie damit einen Patronus erzeugen würde.", stellte er plötzlich verwundert fest, woraufhin Sirius mit seinen Schultern zuckte. Was war in St Ives gewesen, womit sie einen Patronus hätte erzeugen können? Sie hatten es nur getrieben, wie die wilden Tiere, aber damit erzeugte man doch keinen Patronus?!

„Tja, man lernt nie aus.", tat er das ab, sodass James stöhnte. „St Ives, huh?", fragte er dann.

„Mh.", machte er bestätigend.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was du vor hattest, hätte ich Moody nicht auf den Plan gerufen, ich schätze, er hat jemanden geschickt und weiß demnach bescheid?", fragte er schuldig, da nickte James schweigend. „Sorry, Mann, ich wollte dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Mich hat die Panik gepackt.", gab er zu.

„Und mein Zettel, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen sollst, hat dich nicht beruhigt?", hakte James nach.

„Ich habe ihn eher als Warnung verstanden, dass ich nicht selber kommen soll.", seufzte er.

„Mann, ey, Sirius, komm schon! Ich weiß, dass du Panik hast, aber ein bisschen Vertrauen kannst du schon in mich setzen, so schnell erhänge ich mich nicht!", maulte er darauf zurück. Es knackte in seinem Ohr, also hob er seine Hand, damit Sirius einen Moment nicht antwortete. „Ja, Marlene?", fragte er in sein linkes Handgelenk.

„Der Minister ist noch in seinem Büro.", meinte sie. „Möchtest du ihn persönlich begleiten?", er runzelte seine Stirn.

„Normalerweise macht Moody das.", erinnerte er sie.

„James, ich brauche dich heute Abend, ich muss mich darauf verlassen, dass du dich hundertprozentig konzentrierst.", ermahnte sie ihn daraufhin überraschenderweise.

„Entschuldige Mal!", machte er, da drehte Sirius sich erstaunt zu ihm. „Was meinst du damit schon wieder?"

„Damit meine ich, dass Alastor uns heute morgen gesagt hat, dass er heute Abend keine offizielle Rolle übernimmt, sondern kommt, um unsere Leistung zu bewerten!", maulte sie. „Er wird nicht da sein, um den Minister selber zu begleiten, also muss das einer der Gruppenleiter übernehmen!", fügte sie hinzu.

„Dann schick' Frank oder Fabian, ich lasse die Halle sicher nicht aus den Augen! Die sind doch eh irgendwo anders unterwegs.", erwiderte er.

„Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen?", fragte sie ihn eindringlich, da verdrehte er seine Augen. „Das habe ich gesehen!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. Er sah sich suchend nach ihr um und erblickte sie tatsächlich in unmittelbarer Nähe von Lily, die zwischen den beiden hin und her sah.

„Du kannst dich immer auf mich verlassen.", erwiderte er nun. „Ich habe es nur vergessen.", tatsächlich erinnerte er sich nun wieder daran, dass Moody genau das gesagt hatte. „Schick' Fabian, er soll ihn holen und mit der Gruppe begleiten.", wies er sie dann an.

„Also schön.", die Leitung knackte wieder und es war still, also ließ er die Hand wieder sinken.

„Ihr streitet euch wie kleine Kinder.", schnaubte Sirius.

„Tja."

„Sie hat mir letztlich mal erzählt, dass ihr – uh – in unmittelbarer Vergangenheit in der Kiste gelandet seid.", stellte er dann fest, sodass James seine Arme verschränkte.

„Tja.", erntete er wieder.

„Und ich will keinen Punkt klar stellen oder dir irgendetwas unter die Nase reiben, ich weiß, ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig an Marlene's Verlangen nach Schmerzen, aber... Uh – aber ich wollte etwas dazu los werden, wenn ich darf.", fuhr er etwas unsicher fort.

„Schieß' los.", forderte er ihn ein bisschen genervt auf.

„Also, Evans und ich, wir kennen uns jetzt ein bisschen besser.", meinte er überraschenderweise. „Und ich bitte dich aufrichtig, kein falsches Spiel mit ihr zu spielen. Sie scheint dich wirklich gern zu haben und... Und es täte mir Leid, wenn du ihr weh tun würdest.", gab er zu. Erstaunt sah James zur Seite, um seinen besten Freund zu mustern.

„Wow.", machte er.

„Mh?"

„Ich schwöre dir, die meiste Zeit bist du ein richtiger Kotzbrocken was Frauen angeht, aber wenn eine deine harte Schale mal geknackt hat, dann ist der Kern samtweich und flüssig.", kommentierte er das eher spöttisch, woraufhin Sirius ihm einen bösen Blick zu warf.

„Das ist nicht lustig."

„Und das war auch nicht als Scherz gemeint, sondern eher todernst.", erwiderte er darauf. „Und ich habe nicht vor, Evans weh zu tun, wenn dich das beruhigt.", fügte er hinzu.

„Wie bist du dann mit Marlene im Bett gelandet?", fragte er sofort zurück, da stöhnte er.

„Merlin, muss ich dir das wirklich noch erklären?", fragte er. Leider nickte er, sodass er mit seinen Schultern zuckte. „Es ist ganz einfach: Evans ignoriert mich gerade und scheint noch wütend auf mich zu sein, obwohl ich gar nichts gemacht habe.", meinte er also schulterzuckend. „Straft mich mit Schweigen und tut so, als würde ich gar nicht existieren. Und das macht mich wütend. Und meine Wut hat sich an Marlene entladen.", Sirius seufzte tief.

„Und mich hast du dafür verurteilt.", murmelte er.

„Du hast eben gesagt, du willst mir nichts unter die Nase reiben.", erinnerte er ihn. „Und ich habe keine Lust, mich mit dir zu streiten. Es war nur das eine Mal und-"

„Aber du bist jede Nacht bei ihr!", unterbrach er ihn einfach. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr es nicht miteinander macht, ich weiß ganz genau, wie gierig sie wird! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass sie nicht genug davon kriegen kann, dass sie immer wieder zurück kommt und darum bettelt, dass du sie für ihre Sünden bestrafst!", jetzt seufzte James tief.

„Sirius, das ist bei dir so.", sagte er. „Wir sind nur Freunde. Und ich will Lily ganz bestimmt nicht weh tun, okay?", eine Sekunde schwiegen sie, dann räusperte Sirius sich.

„Okay. Gut.", machte er. „Das ist gut. Aber wenn es doch passiert – uhm – warne mich wenigstens vor, okay? Ich will das von dir hören, dich verdreschen und danach wieder okay mit dir sein.", er nickte.

„Versprochen."

Es knackte wieder in seinem Ohr, sodass er ungeduldig seine Augen verdrehte. „Was ist denn, Marlene?", fragte er, woraufhin sie schnaubte.

„Es kommen schon Gäste an.", er sah sich kurz um.

„Sie dürfen noch zehn Minuten warten, der Minister ist auch noch nicht da.", sagte er. „Fabian?"

„Wir sind unterwegs.", ertönte es sofort.

„Du kannst den Minister direkt in die Halle bringen, er kann die Gäste hier begrüßen.", wies er ihn an.

„Alles klar.", danach knackte es erneut in seinem Ohr.

„Also, es geht gleich los.", meinte er zu Sirius. „Unter uns: ich habe genau so ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dem Ball. Du musst mir versprechen, ein Auge auf den Minister zu haben, okay?", bat er ihn, da nickte Sirius. James hob sein rechtes Handgelenk vor sein Gesicht. „Versammelt euch am Baum, der Minister kommt jede Minute an.", wies er das Team an, dann beobachtete er, wie Miranda, Gideon und Lily sich beim Baum trafen, Sirius war ebenfalls schon auf dem Weg dorthin.

Obwohl er es nicht wollte, musste er Lily einen Moment aus der Ferne ansehen. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid, wie hätte es auch anders sein können... Es war schmal geschnitten, mit Spitzenärmeln und einem tiefen Rückenausschnitt. Er hätte sie auffressen können. Stattdessen räusperte er sich und trat zu seiner Gruppe. „Also, ich hoffe, Sie haben den Plan alle behalten. An jedem Tisch sitzt einer von Ihnen und beobachtet, wenn der Minister den Tanz eröffnet hat, möchte ich Sie alle auf der Tanzfläche sehen, Bones und Prewett, Gordon und Smith, Watson und Smith. Du kannst Evans haben, Sirius.", daraufhin warf sie ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Sehr nett.", maulte sie.

„Ja, sehr nett! Mit dem ausgebildeten Auror an der Seite sind Sie nämlich als Personenschutz für den Herrn Minister eingetragen, Evans, wenn Sie nicht aufhören, sich über mich zu beklagen, dann schließe ich Sie auch jetzt noch von der Veranstaltung aus.", knurrte er zurück, sodass sie ihre Arme verschränkte aber nichts mehr sagte.

„Hört auf zu streiten, ihr zwei.", seufzte Sirius dazwischen.

„Er hat angefangen.", murmelte Lily.

„Und schau, dass du sie führst, Evans hat leichte Schwierigkeiten damit, die Kontrolle abzugeben.", schnaubte er noch dazu, da grinste Sirius schief.

„Wenn du denkst, ich würde die Führung beim Tanz abgeben, dann kennst du mich schlecht.", ärgerte er ihn, also grinste er ein bisschen zurück. „Oh – da kommt er.", meinte er dann.

„Ich will von allen höchste Disziplin sehen, haben Sie verstanden? Volle Konzentration, das hier ist keine Übung in diesem Sinne.", warnte er seine Schüler.

Nach und nach trafen nun die Gäste ein und der Minister begrüßte sie, Sirius und Lily standen dabei unentwegt in seiner Nähe und musterten jeden einzelnen. Er kannte das, letztes Jahr hatte er das mit Marlene gemacht, während Sirius die Umgebung gesichert hatte, davor mit Hestia. Sie prägten sich ein, wie die Gäste redeten, Sirius kannte die meisten sowieso gut genug, um sofort sagen zu können, wenn irgendetwas an ihnen faul wäre. Der Raum füllte sich langsam, da hob er sein linkes Handgelenk wieder vor seinen Mund. „Mar?"

„Ja?"

„Wie sieht es bei dir aus?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Hier ist soweit alles okay.", antwortete sie. „Wieso?"

„Ich traue dem Frieden nicht.", gab er zu. „Ich habe ein ganz blödes Gefühl, okay? Ihr kontrolliert, wer da durch den Kamin kommt, richtig?", sie schnaubte. „Ich meine das nicht böse, Mar, ich weiß, dass du deinen Job ernst nimmst, aber ich sage dir: Ich habe ein ganz blödes Gefühl bei diesem Ball! Er hätte ihn absagen sollen!", maulte er.

„Natürlich kontrollieren wir, wer da durch den Kamin kommt, das sind alles Ministerium-Leute, völlig harmlos. Wir können ihnen schlecht die Zauberstäbe weg nehmen.", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Wieso muss der Minister Weihnachten groß feiern?", fragte er nur seufzend. „Wieso kann er nicht Postkarten versenden?", sie gluckste. „Ich meine das ernst!"

„In vierundzwanzig Jahren hat kein Minister den Weihnachtsball aus Sicherheitsgründen abgesagt, James, unserer wird sicher nicht damit anfangen, nur weil der Auror des Jahrhunderts kalte Füße kriegt.", zog sie ihn auf.

„Wenn ich der Auror des Jahrhunderts bin, dann sollte er meinem schlechten Gefühl vertrauen.", argumentierte er grummelnd. „Meinem Instinkt, dass heute Abend potentiell in einer Katastrophe enden könnte... Er sollte mir vertrauen.", fügte er beleidigt hinzu.

„James, er vertraut deinem Instinkt genug, um den Ball abzuhalten, so lange du dabei bist.", schmeichelte sie ihm nun ein bisschen, was er kommentierte, indem er seine Augen verdrehte. „Potter, ich sehe dich!", ermahnte sie ihn belustigt.

„Deine Schmeicheleien kannst du dir sparen, Marlene McKinnon, hörst du? Der Minister ist stur wie eh und je, er würde den Ball auch abhalten, selbst wenn wir Auroren sagen würden, dass wir das Risiko nicht eingehen wollen und fern blieben.", maulte er.

„Mir hat Moody gesagt, der Minister hätte ausdrücklich nach deiner Anwesenheit verlangt. Hättest du die Rolle des Sicherheitschefs nicht übernommen, hätte er vielleicht abgesagt.", ärgerte sie ihn jetzt. „Also was war zuerst da, das Huhn oder das Ei?"

„Merlin, womit habe ich dich verdient?", fragte er rhetorisch.

„Reine Gnade.", kicherte sie.

„Habt ihr beide es dann jetzt?", maulte Fabian dazwischen.

„Ich stimme James zu, der Minister sollte auf ihn hören. Wenn er ein schlechtes Gefühl hat, ist es wahrscheinlich gefährlich.", fügte Frank hinzu.

„Du meinst, wenn unser Vorzeige-Auror, Mr Ich-schmeiße-mich-auch-Klippen-herunter (das war ein wörtliches Zitat), der einzig wahre James Potter, etwas für gefährlich hält, könnte es gefährlich sein?", schnaubte Fabian daraufhin sarkastisch. „Ach Quatsch, er würde doch keine Risiken eingehen...", als sein Kumpel ihn verspottete, musste James einfach grinsen.

„Es ist gemein, dass du mir das mit den Klippen vorhältst.", meinte er bemüht ernst.

„Warst doch du, der mir einen 'Schubs in die richtige Richtung' (ebenfalls ein wörtliches Zitat) geben wollte...", zog Fabian ihn weiter auf.

„Unten war ja Wasser, ich wusste, dir würde schon nichts passieren.", gab er darauf zurück.

„Wie ist das mit der Schlamm-Marinade gewesen? Wusstest du auch, dass die Maden mich schon nicht fressen würden?", fragte Frank.

„Ich finde, du darfst dich nicht beschweren, immerhin habe ich jede einzelne Made auch wieder von dir entfernt.", maulte er daraufhin amüsiert. „Merlin allein weiß, was ich für dunkle Plätze gesehen habe."

„Das muss ich wirklich nicht wissen.", warf Marlene ein.

„Absolut, reden wir lieber darüber, wie du mir ein Messer in die Rippen gestoßen hast, damit ich kein Druckmittel sein kann.", schlug Fabian vor.

„Worauf wollt ihr hinaus?", fragte er jetzt seufzend.

„Ich will auf gar nichts mehr hinaus, mir macht es nur Spaß, dich zu plagen.", antwortete er sofort lachend.

„Ich glaube das Ziel der Unterhaltung war einfach nur: Wenn du etwas für gefährlich hältst, dann würden normale Menschen sich vermutlich im Bett verkriechen und hoffen, zu sterben, bevor sie das machen müssen.", schnaubte Frank. „Müssen wir die Gänge noch lang kontrollieren? Hier ist echt nichts los, alle sind beim Fest.", seufzte er.

„Die Gänge werden den ganzen Abend patrouilliert.", gab James daraufhin zurück.

„Alle Büros sind verwaist, James, niemand ist hier!", kam aber darauf zurück.

„Hey, du hast gehört, was James gesagt hat!", mischte sich Marlene jetzt wenigstens ebenfalls ein. „Gerade weil alle Büros verwaist sind, haben wir Wachen aufgestellt, damit niemand auf die Idee kommt, diese Chance zu nutzen und zu spionieren!", erinnerte sie ihn. Er machte ein meckerndes Geräusch nach, verschwand aber danach aus der Leitung. „Die sind wenigstens nicht unter Leuten und können irgendwann mal ein Sandwich essen oder so. Ich verhungere gleich.", maulte sie dann.

„Ich kann dich gleich mal ablösen, dass du etwas essen kannst, Sirius ist ja hier.", schlug er vor. „Bevor du mir vom Fleisch fällst, meine ich."

„Du meinst, du kannst für zehn Minuten so tun, als würde es dir nichts ausmachen, die Kontrolle abzugeben?", zog sie ihn auf und Fabian gluckste wieder in die Leitung.

„Mar, sei weiter gemein zu mir und dein nächstes Sandwich rückt in weite Ferne.", warnte er sie amüsiert. Der Minister hielt mittlerweile eine kleine Rede und würde jeden Moment das Essen beginnen. „Komm, lass uns die Plätze tauschen.", bot er dann noch einmal an.

„Ist gut, ich warte auf dich.", gab sie nach.

Er wechselte das Handgelenk. „Sirius?", sein Blick suchte den Raum ab und fand seinen besten Freund unmittelbar bei Lily stehen, ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sirius hob sein Handgelenk ebenfalls bemüht unauffällig an.

„Mh?"

„Ich löse Marlene zehn Minuten ab, ich glaube, die hat seit Tagen nichts richtiges mehr gegessen.", informierte er ihn.

„Du meinst, du trittst deine Kontrolle an mich unwürdigen Diener ab?", gluckste der.

„Wenn ihr mich alle weiter ärgert, dann werde ich euch irgendwann bestrafen.", warnte er ihn, aber Sirius lachte nur dreckig. „Also, ich komme gleich wieder, bis dahin hast du das Kommando.", Sirius nickte deutlich. „Lass das Haus stehen, okay?", bat er ihn.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das schaffe.", es knackte und Sirius war aus der Leitung. Er wusste nicht warum, aber Lily und Sirius tauschten einen Blick aus, dann sah sie plötzlich zu James. Natürlich versuchte er, sich davon nicht beeinflussen zu lassen, aber Blickkontakt mit ihr machte ihn irgendwie nervös. Erst, als sie ihm wieder ihren (nackten) Rücken kehrte, konnte er sich gewaltsam von dem fantastischen Anblick losreißen...

* * *

Marlene hatte ein wenig länger gebraucht, aber als sie zurück gekommen war, hatte sie gesünder ausgesehen, als er sie in den letzten zwei Wochen erlebt hatte, darum hatte er sie nur auf die Stirn geküsst und war zurück in den Saal gegangen, statt sie zu ermahnen. Vielleicht hatte sie irgendwo eine viertel Stunde geschlafen? Jedenfalls kam er zurück in den Saal und checkte die Lage ab. Der Minister hielt gerade eine Tanzeröffnungs-Rede (Merlin, musste der arme Mann viel reden, das wäre sicher nichts für ihn gewesen), deshalb saßen alle still auf ihren Plätzen. Als er den Raum überblickte, merkte er, dass zwei Plätze leer waren. „Sirius?", fragte er in sein Handgelenk, erhielt aber keine Antwort. „Wo bist du, Mann?"

„Sirius hat sich gerade äußerst merkwürdig verhalten.", überrascht drehte er sich herum, nur um festzustellen, dass Lily neben ihn trat.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er. „Ich sehe ihn gar nicht."

„Ich meine damit, dass er mich gerade geküsst hat.", darauf konnte James gar nichts antworten. „Also – uh – du weißt schon, nur kurz. Ich habe... Ich habe ihn angesprochen und etwas – uh – Mentor-Verwandtes gefragt und er hat scheinbar gedacht, dass wir – uh – uns näher stehen, als wir tun.", murmelte sie verlegen.

„Ach ja?", machte er stirnrunzelnd. „Als ich das letzte Mal mit ihm darüber geredet habe, da wusste er ganz genau, wie nah ihr euch steht.", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich dachte nur, ich sage es dir.", erwiderte sie. „Falls du damit irgendetwas anfangen kannst.", er runzelte seine Stirn erneut.

„Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete sie. „Eben war er da.", auch ihr Blick scannte den Raum.

Während der Minister mit seiner Frau den Tanz eröffnete, verzog James gequält das Gesicht. „Ist draußen immer noch alles ruhig?", fragte er in sein Handgelenk.

„Hier ist niemand, wieso?", fragte Frank sofort zurück.

„Der Minister tanzt auf dem Silbertablett.", maulte er. Lily musterte ihn von der Seite. „Merlin, ich habe das nicht gerne...", fügte er hinzu.

„Was ist das?", hörte er Frank jetzt sagen und fühlte dann, wie seine Körperhaltung sich versteifte. „Caradoc, schnapp' ihn dir!", feuerte er ihn an.

„Was ist los?", fragte er sofort gierig.

„Da ist jemand im Büro des Ministers.", erwiderte er und für einen Moment hörte er wildes Rufen und wüste Wörter. „Mist!"

„Was?", fragte er wieder.

„Caradoc hat ihn erwischt, da hat er einen Trank geschluckt und ist an seiner eigenen Kotze erstickt.", maulte er.

„Kennst du ihn?"

„Nein...", antwortete er.

„Mar?"

„Unterwegs.", antwortete sie sofort, da verließ er die Leitung und wechselte das Handgelenk.

„Sirius, wo bist du, Mann?", fragte er aufgebracht. „Frank hat einen Eindringling gemeldet, stell' dich am Baum auf, das ist ein Befehl!", aber Sirius tauchte nicht auf. Er merkte, dass die übrigen im Team bereits alle tanzten und sich merkwürdig steif bewegten, ihre Blicke wanderten ruhelos und teilweise sogar beunruhigt durch die tanzende Menge.

„Ein Eindringling?", fragte Lily, da ließ er die Hand wieder sinken.

„Komm, wir tanzen.", forderte er sie also auf. „Und ich möchte, dass du den Minister im Auge behältst, okay? Jetzt wo Sirius fort ist...", sie nickte, errötete aber, während er sie auf die Tanzfläche zog. „Englischer Walzer, ich führe.", erinnerte er sie.

„Das tust du immer.", erwiderte sie seufzend, da warf er ihr einen schrägen Blick zu. „Was? Alles geht nach deiner Nase, James, ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen?", fragte sie dann.

„Hast du schon überlegt, woran das liegt?", fragte er.

„Das muss ich nicht.", gab sie zurück. „Ich weiß, woran das liegt.", überrascht hob er seine Augenbrauen an. „Du bist einfach der Über-Auror, der alles kann und alles weiß und immer richtig reagiert.", er fühlte sich ein bisschen peinlich verlegen, als sie das so sagte, aber sie war leider noch nicht fertig. „Das macht dich als Mensch nur leider unzugänglich.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Von uns beiden bist du diejenige, die abgehauen ist.", stellte er also fest.

„Und was hätte es auch noch für Sinn gemacht, zu bleiben? Du hast mich abgewiesen.", maulte sie.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Lily, ich muss Grenzen setzen, nicht weil ich will, sondern weil ich keine andere Wahl habe.", verteidigte er sich. „Ich bin dein Lehrer, du bist meine Schülerin, okay? Ich darf nicht dein Mentor sein, weil Moody weiß, dass wir in St Ives waren.", fügte er hinzu.

„Was?"

„Jaah.", maulte er. „Mein überfürsorglicher, überverängstigter, bester Freund hat Panik gekriegt, da hat er jemanden geschickt, um meinen Leichnam in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und der hat uns dann natürlich händchenhaltend am Strand und turtelnd in Restaurants gesehen.", erklärte er ihr dann. Sie stöhnte und wurde knallrot.

„Mist."

„Ja.", seufzte er dazu nur. „Lily, ich kann nicht, okay? Bitte hör' auf, wütend auf mich zu sein, weil ich nicht kann. Das ändert immer noch nichts daran, dass es da ist.", sie antwortete lange nicht darauf.

„Und Marlene?", fragte sie.

„Was ist mit ihr?", hakte er nach.

„Willst du etwa behaupten, dass du nicht mit ihr geschlafen hast?", schnaubte sie, sodass er seufzte.

„Doch. Ein Mal.", gab er zu, daraufhin sanken ihre Schultern enttäuscht. „Gib' mir einen Grund, warum ich nicht hätte sollen.", schlug er vor. „Du hast mich in St Ives sitzen lassen, vergiss das nicht. Und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du mit niemandem geschlafen hast, seit wir uns kennen...", fügte er hinzu, da wurde sie tatsächlich ertappt rot. „Vermutlich Gideon.", kommentierte er.

„Uh – nein, nicht Gideon.", wich sie aus, dabei scannte sie den Raum abermals durch, schließlich versteifte sie sich. „Da ist er.", bei der nächsten Drehung folgte er ihrem Blick und sah tatsächlich, dass Sirius den Raum betreten hatte. Er hob sein Handgelenk wieder vor den Mund.

„Alter, wo bist du gewesen?", fragte er ihn streng, aber darauf reagierte Sirius nicht. Er schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. „Sirius?", hakte er überrascht nach, da knackte es in seinem Ohr.

„Ist alles klar bei euch?", fragte Marlene.

„Sirius reagiert nicht auf mich.", antwortete er stirnrunzelnd. Der Tanz zwang ihn dazu, seinen besten Freund aus den Augen zu lassen und es reichte ihm plötzlich nicht mehr, dass Lily ihn im Blickfeld hatte.

„Sirius? Der steht neben mir, James, er hat dich gesucht.", antwortete Marlene.

„Das ist nicht Sirius.", sagte er, sodass Lily inne hielt. „Halt ihn auf!", zwar zögerte sie einen Moment, aber als sie begriffen hatte, was er sagte, löste sie sich von ihm und schubste die tanzende Menge auseinander. Er hob wieder seine rechte Hand. „Das ist nicht Sirius, schafft den Minister hier raus!", maulte er, da lösten sich auch die anderen Pärchen.

Aber Lily war sehr viel schneller als die anderen und erreichte Sirius, noch während er die Treppenstufen zum Minister herauf stieg. Der erstarrte, als sie von hinten auf seinen Rücken sprang und ihn umriss, sodass Gideon, der ihn als erstes erreicht hatte, gerade noch dazwischen springen konnte, als der Eindringling, der aussah wie Sirius, einen Zauber auf ihn abschießen wollte. Miranda und Ellie begleiteten den Minister und seine Frau durch den Hinterausgang. „James, was ist da los?", hörte er Marlene in seinem Ohr fragen, antwortete aber im ersten Moment nicht, weil er zu beschäftigt damit war, die Leute von der kämpfenden Lily abzuschirmen.

Das erste Mal, dass er wieder zu ihr sah, folgte nur auf einen Schrei. Der Mann mit Sirius' Gesicht hatte ein Messer gezückt und sie letztendlich unter sich begraben, der Schrei war aber davon gekommen, dass sie sich erfolgreich gegen ihn durchgesetzt und ihn wieder unter sich gebracht hatte. „Mar, Sirius, kommt ihr und evakuiert den Raum bitte?", fragte er ein bisschen genervt.

Der zweite Schrei kam vom Eindringling, dem Lily sein eigenes Messer abgenommen hatte, um es ihm in die Schulter zu rammen. Endlich traf Marlene ein, im Gepäck ihr Team, welches wie gewünscht die übrigen Gäste evakuierte. Erst da fiel James auf, dass Moody gar nicht mehr anwesend war, Sirius kam neben Gideon zu stehen, der bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. „Wer bist du?", fragte sie ihn jetzt aufgebracht. James zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„'Finite'.", murmelte er und tatsächlich fiel die Verkleidung von dem Mann ab. Er kannte ihn. Nicht mit Namen, aber er kannte ihn, er hatte mal auf einem Einsatz mit ihm gekämpft und eine hässliche Narbe davon zurück behalten. Sirius, der in der Zwischenzeit Gideon's Puls gefühlt hatte, sah auf und stöhnte.

„Das ist Rockwood.", maulte er. „Ich sollte ihn in Antwerpen los werden, aber er ist mir entwischt.", fügte er hinzu. Lily zog das Messer wieder und schnitt seinen Ärmel ein wenig auf, um tatsächlich das dunkle Mal zu offenbaren, welches an seinem Unterarm klaffte. Er stöhnte und sah durch den Raum, der mittlerweile beinahe leer war.

„Leg' ihn um.", gab er Lily den Befehl. Sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. „Na los, tue es. Wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich es tun.", verlangte er von ihr.

„Aber-"

„Führe den Befehl aus, den ich dir gerade gegeben habe!", sagte er streng.

„James-", ermahnte Sirius ihn, aber er ignorierte den Einwurf und redete nur zu ihr. Er wusste, dass er sie manipulierte, aber das war eben, was er tun musste.

„Lily, tue, was ich dir auftrage!", bat er sie. Auf emotionaler Ebene ließ sich so viel ausrichten, das sagte er ja immer wieder. Sie holte tief Luft, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Wirklich tief Luft, dann drehte sie sich zu dem Mann.

„Sie hat nicht die Kraft dazu.", schnaubte der Todesser vor Schmerz schwer atmend. „Darum werdet ihr verlieren! Ihr seid zu nobel, um zu beseitigen, was euch im Weg steht!", sie zögerte wieder, sodass James bereits Enttäuschung in sich hoch kochen fühlte. Sie würde es nie schaffen. Sie würde ihn nicht umbringen und wenn sie es jetzt nicht tat, dann würde sie es nie tun.

Aber dann stieß sie das Messer in seine Brust, dort, wo das Herz saß, und innerhalb von Sekunden sickerte Blut durch das Hemd. In diesem Moment stieß Moody zu ihnen. Er starrte einen Moment zu ihnen, dann kam er näher. „Miss Evans, haben Sie-", begann er, aber James unterbrach ihn.

„Sie hat meinen Befehl ausgeführt.", bestätigte er. „Evans, laufen Sie ein paar Schritte mit Black.", wies er sie an, da nickte sie nur und ging mit bleichem Gesicht an Moody vorbei. Sirius warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, gehorchte aber und griff an Lily's Arm, um sie in Richtung der Tür zu dirigieren.

„James, das ist nicht dein Ernst!", jaulte Moody jetzt. „Sie ist Schülerin, sie kann nicht durch die Gegend rennen und Leute nieder metzeln!", ermahnte er ihn, da warf James einen Blick zu dem Todesser.

„Hast du es noch nicht begriffen, alter Mann?", fragte er steif. „Sie ist Auror. Das ist der Unterschied zu den anderen. Sie ist bereits sehr viel weiter als sie. Und gerade hat sie das bewiesen.", sein eigener Mentor starrte ihn sprachlos an.

„Es gibt Regeln und Grenzen, an die du dich zu halten hast!", hielt der dagegen.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Alastor, ich muss das Chaos hier beseitigen.", maulte James jedoch nur, sodass sein Mentor über sein Gesicht fuhr, aber er gesellte sich nur zu Marlene und half ihr, das Chaos zu beseitigen.


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Sie kam seiner Meinung nach recht spät, er hatte schon mit einem Bier auf der Couch gelegen, aber er hatte immer noch mit ihr gerechnet. Natürlich wusste er, dass er sie mit ihrem Mentor fort geschickt hatte und natürlich wusste er, dass das Gespräch, das die beiden wahrscheinlich geführt hatten, alle ihre offenen Fragen beantwortet haben sollte und natürlich wusste er auch, dass sie hier nichts zu suchen hatte, aber er hatte trotzdem gewusst, dass sie hier auftauchen würde.

Es war schon weit nach drei Uhr morgens, als es klopfte. Er seufzte und stand auf, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen, kein bisschen überrascht, dass sie tatsächlich dort stand. Sie trug noch das grüne Kleid, allerdings keine Tanzschuhe, sondern ihre ganz normalen Alltagsschuhe, was ein bisschen lustig aussah. Ihre Haare waren noch frisiert, allerdings nicht mehr so ordentlich und ihr Make-Up war ein wenig verlaufen. Trotzdem fand er, dass sie extrem schön war. „Hey.", grüßte er ganz einfach.

„Hast du Alkohol da?", fragte sie.

„Komm rein.", forderte er sie auf. Sie gehorchte, trat ein, schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und setzte sich auf die Couch, während er ihr ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Er kannte das schon aus St Ives, trotzdem grinste er breit, als sie ihre Beine wie immer in den Schneidersitz zog. Es sah absurd aus, wie sie dort hockte, vor allem in dem grünen Kleid.

„Hast du Lust auf ein Ritual?", fragte er, während er sich neben sie fallen ließ und sie nickte sofort, dann nahm sie einen großen Schluck Bier. Er zog eine beinahe volle Flasche Whisky unter der Couch hervor und rief zwei Gläser auf.

„Du meinst, du betrinkst dich jedes Mal, wenn du jemanden umbringst?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nein, ich nehme ein Glas. Ich trinke einen Schluck auf die Familie, die mein Opfer zurück gelassen hat.", erklärte er ihr geduldig, woraufhin sie noch fassungsloser aussah.

„Wieso?", fragte sie unverständig.

„Ganz einfach: Du hast heute eine Familie zerstört. Jeder Mensch auf dieser Welt lässt jemanden zurück, der dann den Verlust zu betrauern hat, verstehst du? Vielleicht hatte der Todesser, den du heute getötet hast einen Bruder, der jetzt ohne seinen Bruder weiter leben muss? Vielleicht hatte er aber eine Frau, die jetzt alleine für eventuelle Kinder zu sorgen hat.", sie runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Aber vielleicht war die Frau oder der Bruder ebenfalls Todesser?", argumentierte sie.

„Aber vielleicht auch nicht.", schoss er zurück. „Oder noch schlimmer: Vielleicht war der Mann gezwungen, zu tun, was er tat? Vielleicht wäre er sehr viel lieber in Frieden zu Hause geblieben und hätte mit seiner Frau an der weiteren Familienplanung gearbeitet?", schlug er vor.

„Und mit diesen Gedanken quälst du dich, nachdem du ihn umgebracht hast?", fragte sie schockiert.

„Nein.", wehrte er das ab. „Ich würdige sein Leben und trinke auf seine Familie. Kein Leben ist wertlos, das ist etwas, woran ich mich mittlerweile gezielt erinnern muss, wenn ich getötet habe, Lily. Wir können nicht durch die Gegend rennen und Leute nieder metzeln, ohne je darüber nach zu denken, dass jeder Mensch mit anderen Menschen vernetzt ist. Eines Tages erledigt mich vielleicht jemand und ich hinterlasse Sirius, dem dann nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als diesen Verlust zu betrauern.", diese Vorstellung schien ihr reichlich nah zu gehen.

„Dann... Dann glaubst du, an das Gute im Menschen.", er nickte. „Jedem Menschen?"

„Mh, darüber lässt sich eher streiten.", wich er auch dem aus. „Aber ich trinke auf die Familien, die ich auseinander reiße. Als – uh – Salut.", sie nickte verstehend, dann nahm sie ihm die Flasche ab und schenkte ihnen beiden jeweils ein Glas ein. „Möchtest du noch etwas los werden, oder konnte Sirius dich beruhigen?", fragte er, als sie eigentlich schon ansetzen wollte. Sie ließ das Glas sinken und sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Was meinst du?"

„Wird – uh – wird Liste geführt, wen ich umbringe oder... Oder gerät es in Vergessenheit?", er räusperte sich.

„Nein, es gibt eine Akte, in der alles festgehalten wird.", gab er zu. „Normalerweise die Akte, in der dein Abschluss überreicht wird, aber du hast noch keinen Abschluss. Ich werde Moody mal fragen, was genau er also vor hat.", darauf nickte sie nur wieder. „Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, ich glaube, der alte Mann war beeindruckt von dir.", grinste er dann breit.

„So beeindruckend fand ich das nicht.", erwiderte sie. „Ich – uh-", ihre Augen wurden ein wenig feucht. „Ich habe jemanden umgebracht.", brachte sie schwach hervor, ihre Mundwinkel zuckte ein wenig nach unten, aber sie nickte nur tapfer und vergoss keine einzige Träne. „Ich habe jemanden umgebracht.", sagte sie danach etwas fester.

„Lily, ich hoffe du weißt, dass... Dass, auch wenn Sirius dein Mentor ist und du solche Sachen eigentlich mit ihm besprechen sollst, du immer ein offenes Ohr bei mir findest. Wenn dich irgendetwas bedrückt, wenn du mit niemandem darüber reden kannst – du kannst immer zu mir kommen.", versprach er ihr.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich.", versprach er ihr. „Ich bin immer für dich da.", sie lächelte schräg.

„Danke."

„Wichtig ist, dass du lernst, zu unterscheiden, was du tust.", fügte er dann etwas unsicher hinzu. „Ich weiß, dass es sich so anfühlt. Du hast jemanden umgebracht, das ist eine Tatsache. Aber du musst unterscheiden, dass du nicht irgendjemanden umgebracht hast. Dieser Mann hat meiner Information nach vor vier Jahren Gideon's Onkel umgebracht, auf sehr abscheuliche Art und Weise, okay? Er ist ein Feind gewesen.", erinnerte er sie.

„Aber eben hast du gesagt, kein Leben ist wertlos.", hielt sie dagegen.

„Richtig.", bestätigte er. „Und dazu stehe ich. Aber vor zwei Wochen hat er versucht, Sirius umzubringen. Und er hat vermutlich schon sehr viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Das bedeutet, du hast sein Leben geopfert, um das vieler anderer zu retten und das bedeutet eine Menge für eine Menge Leute.", erinnerte er sie, da räusperte sie sich und nickte.

„Ja...", flüsterte sie.

„Jeder hinterlässt jemanden, der dann nur noch trauern kann.", fügte er hinzu, also hob sie das Glas letztendlich wieder an.

„Darauf trinke ich.", meinte sie tapfer, obwohl ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen gestiegen waren, dann leerte sie das kleine Gläschen mit einem Zug. Er tat ihr das gleich. „Kann ich bei dir bleiben, heute Nacht?", fragte sie ein bisschen kleinlaut, nachdem sie das Glas wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

Einen Moment musste er überlegen. Er wusste natürlich, dass das keine gute Idee war und vermutlich die allerletzte Chance, das irgendwie aufzuhalten. Das war die letzte Gelegenheit, auszusteigen. Aber das war das Problem.

Er wollte nicht aussteigen. „Ich schätze schon.", meinte er schließlich. Sie nickte verstehend. „Lass uns die Couch ausziehen, dann haben wir mehr Platz.", schlug er dann vor. Sie stand auf und half ihm, die Couch auszuziehen, dann drehte sie sich stöhnend zu ihm um. „Willst du duschen?"

„Mh.", bestätigte sie, also ging er an seinen Schrank und zog ein sauberes Shirt hervor. „Danke.", er musterte sie, wie sie sich vor ihm bis zur Unterwäsche auszog. „Kommst du mit?", fragte sie.

„Ich war schon duschen.", antwortete er. „Ich warte auf dich.", da verschwand sie im Badezimmer. Er legte sich stöhnend zurück auf das Sofa. Merlin, diese Frau würde sein Ende bedeuten, aber er musste sie nun einmal haben! Unbedingt, es führte kein Weg mehr daran vorbei, irgendwie war er am Limit angekommen und als sie eben vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte (was er ja hatte kommen sehen!) hatte das sein Schicksal besiegelt. Er konnte es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr ändern.

Sie kam zurück, in nichts als dem T-Shirt bekleidet und als sie sich wieder neben ihn gesellte, konnte er für einen Moment ihr nacktes Geschlecht sehen, aber sie rutschte nur näher zu ihm und nahm ihm die Bierflasche weg. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, bevor sie ihn küsste. Ihr Kuss tat ihm gut. Sie stritten einfach so viel, er brauchte sie manchmal zahm und weichherzig, sonst verlor er aus dem Blick, was er aus ihr machen musste, so redete er sich ein, ehe er an ihre Taille griff und sie von sich löste. „Weißt du, worauf ich Lust habe, seit ich dich das erste Mal an der Stange habe tanzen sehen?", fragte er. Sie wurde rot, schüttelte aber ihren Kopf.

Sie protestierte nicht, als er sie drehte und ihr Gesicht ins Kopfkissen drückte, ließ ihn alles mit sich machen und kreischte schließlich vor Vergnügen, als er sich zum Abschluss in das engste Loch stopfte, das er finden konnte. Er konnte sie tropfen fühlen, als sie kam und er spritzte so heftig in ihr, dass es zu beiden Seiten wieder heraus quoll. Mann, er hatte das dringend nötig gehabt, er hatte so lange darauf gewartet, das mit ihr zu machen, dass er ungeduldig geworden war. Danach küsste er über ihre zitternde Rückseite, aber darauf reagierte sie kaum. Schweigen legte sich über sie, als er sich ächzend neben ihr auf den Rücken fallen ließ, dann räusperte sie sich und kam ihm wieder näher. „Gute Nacht.", hörte er noch, aber er antwortete nicht und er schlief auch noch eine ganze Weile nicht.

* * *

Als er aufwachte, da war sie fort. Im ersten Moment merkte er es kaum, dann meinte er, es täte ihm einfach nicht weh, aber schließlich stöhnte er geschafft und zog sein Kissen über sein Gesicht. Mist. Sie hatte ihn schon wieder liegen lassen! Was war denn nur ihr Problem? Mit aller Gewalt hielt er sich davon ab, Tränen zu zu lassen, sondern richtete sich stattdessen auf, vermutlich um Kaffee zu machen und etwas zu essen, aber dabei fiel ihm dann nur endlich auf, dass ihr Kleid noch dort lag, wo sie es gestern ausgezogen hatte. Stirnrunzelnd kletterte er von der ausgezogenen Couch, da wurde ihm endlich klar, warum er wach geworden war.

Der Schlüssel, der sich eben in das Schlüsselloch geschoben hatte, drehte sich jetzt endlich herum und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Lily trat ein, sie war in seine Trainingshosen und eins seiner eher zu kleinen Shirts gekleidet, trug eine seiner Kappen über ihren Haaren und Kaffee und eine Tüte vom Bäcker gegenüber in ihrer Hand. „Morgen!", grüßte er etwas verlegen, dabei kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. Sie sah auf.

„Oh – hey!", grüßte sie zurück. „Sorry, ich war doch zu langsam. Ich wollte zurück sein, bevor du aufwachst, aber draußen lauert die Meute.", erklärte sie.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er, da deutete sie auf die zusammen gezogenen Vorhänge. Er runzelte seine Stirn abermals, zog einen der Vorhänge jedoch ein wenig zu Seite, nur um zu sehen, dass 'die Meute', die sie gemeint hatte, Journalisten waren. „Haben sie dich gesehen?", fragte er.

„Pfft.", machte sie abfällig. „Ich bin nach oben durch das Treppenhaus, in die Wohnung der Schleißens eingebrochen, über deren Balkon ins nächste Haus und dort durch den Hinterausgang.", tat sie das ab. „Als würden die mich sehen...", sie küsste ihn flüchtig und drückte ihm einen Kaffee in die Hand.

„Okay.", machte er mal.

Lily grinste breit und öffnete die Tüte. „Croissant?", bot sie ihm an.

„Darf man fragen, was die wollen?", fragte er.

„Wahrscheinlich ein Bild von ihrem Helden.", schnaubte sie. „Dabei hatte ich das Gefühl, ich hätte die Drecksarbeit gemacht, für die du jetzt gefeiert wirst. Moody hat eine Stellungsnahme abgegeben, in der er dich in höchsten Tönen lobt, du hättest alles unter Kontrolle gehabt, wie immer, und dafür gesorgt, dass eine weitere Gefahr für die Bevölkerung unschädlich gemacht wird.", sagte sie, dann warf sie ihm eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten zu.

Direkt auf der Titelseite zeigte ein Schnappschuss, wie er, James, irgendwelche Anweisungen gab und alle taten, was er von ihnen verlangte. „Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle.", sagte er abgelenkt, dann nahm er einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Wie kommt es, dass ich nicht einmal erwähnt werde?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Das kommt daher, dass du Schülerin bist.", antwortete er. „Eigentlich müsste man dich von der Ausbildung ausschließen, du hast noch keinen Abschluss und dementsprechend solltest du als normaler Bürger nicht töten. Das ist verboten.", erinnerte er sie dann grinsend.

„Das heißt, ich werde von der Ausbildung ausgeschlossen?", fragte sie daraufhin schockiert.

„Ach Quatsch, du hast ja auf meinen Befehl hin gehandelt und ich bin dein Lehrer. Moody wird dir nicht an den Karren fahren.", tat er das ab. „Aber trotzdem kann er das nicht einfach publik machen, verstehst du? Er hat getan, was er tun musste, so neutral und vage wie möglich beschrieben, was passiert ist. Und ich trug die Verantwortung für den Abend, also gehe ich auch als Held hervor.", schulterzuckend fiel er neben sie auf die Couch. „Wenn du eine Medaille willst, dann musst du den Minister nur fragen, er würde eher dir eine geben, als mir.", grinste er hinterher, dann ließ er die Zeitung neben sich sinken und drehte sich zu ihr. „Du bringst mir also Frühstück?"

Sie zwinkerte ein bisschen und zog ihre Beine in den Schneidersitz, dabei drehte sie sich ein bisschen zu ihm und begann, ihr Croissant auseinander zu zupfen. „Uh – ja. Ich dachte, wir könnten kurz reden.", meinte sie.

„Oh.", machte er enttäuscht. „Ich hatte auf etwas amüsanteres als reden gehofft.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Du meintest, ich würde dir nach dem Frühstück wieder meine Rückseite darbieten?", hakte sie nach, da zwinkerte er dieses Mal. „Kann ich, aber während wir frühstücken können wir kurz miteinander reden.", schlug sie vor. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu betrachten, wie sie das Croissant auseinander nahm.

„Okay, also schön.", gab er nach. „Worüber willst du reden?", fragte er. Einen Moment antwortete sie nicht, dann jedoch räusperte sie sich und zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Weißt du, als ich von Zuhause gehen musste, da war ich erst dreizehn.", begann sie endlich. „Und – uhm – ich meine, das war alles eher plötzlich, meine Eltern waren in diesen Autounfall verwickelt und plötzlich war ich Waise und meine Schwester schickte mich fort... Ich war im ersten Moment ziemlich verzweifelt.", gab sie zu.

„Denke ich mir.", murmelte er darauf.

„Und es war mehr Zufall, aber ich habe dann jemanden getroffen – uh – einen Ex-Freund von meiner Schwester, so zu sagen, dem eben dieses Lokal gehört und er hat damals angeboten, wenn ich möchte, dann könnte ich dort kellnern und er ließe mich bei sich wohnen.", fuhr sie fort.

„Also nicht Gideon.", stellte er fest.

„Was?"

„Es ist nicht Gideon, mit dem du geschlafen hast.", legte er aus, da wurde sie knallrot. „Du wohnst mit ihm zusammen, nicht wahr?", jetzt nickte sie zögerlich.

„Wir sind eigentlich nur Freunde, ihm gehört der Club und er bezahlt mich, dass ich die Kerle von den Mädchen fern halte, so lange sie nicht zahlen wollen. Also anfangs habe ich wirklich nur gekellnert, das mit dem Tanzen kam erst nach und nach dazu...", erklärte sie ihm dann. „Aber hier und da – uh – hier und da kriecht er nachts in mein Bett.", murmelte sie.

„Und du willst das?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Bisher hat es mir nichts ausgemacht.", bestätigte sie. „Wie gesagt, wir kennen uns schon eine Weile und wir sind eben irgendwie Freunde. Und ich habe auch mit ihm zum ersten Mal – uh-", sie wiegelte ihren Kopf ein wenig, damit er wusste, was sie meinte. „Es ist nur... Ich habe gesagt, dass ich meine Ausbildung anfange und er meinte, wenn ich nicht mehr als Tänzerin arbeiten will, dann ist das okay, aber ich müsste dann ausziehen. Also bin ich vorerst im Club geblieben...", gab sie zu.

„Okay.", machte er.

„Und er weiß, dass... Dass ich jemanden kennen gelernt habe, wir haben letztlich darüber gesprochen.", flüsterte sie gerade noch so hinterher, da grinste er schief.

„Wirklich?"

„Uh – ja, wir... Wir sind darauf zu sprechen gekommen, weil er unter meine Decke kroch und ich nicht wollte und – und mich wehren musste, damit er aufhört. Er war reichlich verwundert, dass ich stärker bin als er und dann hat er gefragt, was los ist, da – uh – da habe ich es ihm gesagt.", sie wurde reichlich rot, sodass er verstehend nickte.

„Okay.", machte er wieder.

„Und seitdem – uh, wie gesagt, das ist noch nicht so lange her – seitdem überlege ich, ob es vielleicht Zeit wäre, auszuziehen und mir ein eigenes Zimmer zu suchen, aber... Aber dazu ist es noch nicht gekommen, ich war zu beschäftigt.", erklärte sie hinterher. „Ich meine, Gideon und Fabian haben gesagt, ich könnte sicher für eine Weile zu ihnen, wenn meine Wohnsituation zu schwierig ist, aber... Aber das möchte ich eigentlich vermeiden. ...um nicht doch noch zwischen die Fronten zu geraten, versteht sich.", gab sie zu.

„Versteht sich.", bestätigte er. „Die beiden wissen also doch von dem Club?", fragte er.

„Nein, nein, ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich in letzter Zeit biestig bin, weil bei mir Zuhause dicke Luft herrscht.", meinte sie schulterzuckend. „Du weißt schon, ich habe neutral und vage geantwortet, so wie ein Auror das lernen sollte.", jetzt grinste er wieder und streichelte über ihre Wange. „Genau, das war alles, was ich sagen wollte.", murmelte sie nun sehr verlegen, da küsste er sie auch.

„Und was hast du vor?", fragte er.

„Mh.", machte sie. „Bis ich etwas neues gefunden habe, bleibe ich erst einmal, wo ich bin und tanze im Club. Ich bin mir sicher, er fasst mich nicht mehr an, wenn ich das nicht will.", er nickte nur verstehend. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass ihm diese Vorstellung gar nicht gefiel, konnte er nicht anders, als das für sich zu behalten und stattdessen einfach einen Schluck Kaffee zu nehmen. „Also wenn du meine Rückseite noch willst-", flüsterte sie jetzt extrem verlegen, da lachte er ein bisschen und stellte ihren Kaffee weg, um sie so schnell wie möglich wieder unter sich zu begraben.

* * *

Mittlerweile musste er zugeben, dass seine Klasse sich verbessert hatte. Also, natürlich nicht vor seiner Klasse, aber er war innerlich davon begeistert, dass sie jetzt mithielten, wenn er voraus joggte und dass ihre Kampftechnik sich endlich verbessert hatte. Seit dem Weihnachtsball hatte sich jedenfalls irgendetwas verändert und er war zufriedener mit der Leistung seiner Schüler.

Vor allem Luke hatte sich gemacht, seiner Meinung nach. Gideon war nicht schlecht, aber immer noch fehlte irgendetwas an ihm, er war immer noch nicht ganz aus Fabian's Schatten heraus getreten, während Luke über sich hinaus wuchs. Beinahe hätte er gedacht, dass Moody ihn vielleicht mal zur Seite genommen und ihm alte Kriegsgeschichten erzählt hatte, er war viel ernster geworden, als er ihn Anfang des Jahres erlebt hatte. Und gerade kämpfte er sehr verbissen mit Lily, die zwar eigentlich immer noch Klassenbeste war, aber ihn dieses Mal nicht einfach so besiegen konnte. Natürlich vermied er es, Lily zu genau im Unterricht zu beobachten, darum schlich er eher zwischen den kämpfenden Paaren umher, beurteilte manchmal und ermahnte, wenn irgendetwas nicht okay war, aber ansonsten hatte er gerade nicht viel zu tun.

Dementsprechend war es eine willkommene Abwechslung, als Sirius zur Turnhalle herein kam und sich auf die Bank fallen ließ. „Hey, Mann!", grüßte er ihn, während er sich zu ihm gesellte.

„Alles klar?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Du siehst komisch aus.", schnaubte er zurück.

„Was? Nein, ich bin normal.", maulte er zurück.

„Nein, du siehst anders aus als sonst. Hast du weniger Falten oder so?", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Merlin, Sirius, du bist echt ein Mädchen...", spöttelte er. „Ich bin ganz normal, okay?", er warf einen Blick zu seinen Schülern. „Bist du heute Abend unterwegs?"

„Wahrscheinlich.", gab er zurück. „Wieso?"

„Ich – uh – ich müsste dir dringend mal die ganze Geschichte mit Evans erzählen.", umschrieb er es vage, woraufhin Sirius seufzte.

„James, dafür ist es zu spät, ich kenne die ganze Geschichte.", meinte er. „Ich habe das meiste davon in ihrem Kopf gefunden, ein paar Fetzen hast du mir erzählt und ich bin nicht blöd. Ich weiß, dass sie nach dem Weihnachtsball bei dir gelandet sein wird.", erklärte er. James seufzte betreten.

„Okay, also... Also du kennst die ganze Geschichte.", flüsterte er kleinlaut.

„Ich denke schon.", erwiderte er.

„Was hältst du davon?", hakte er nach.

„Ich halte gar nichts davon, das weißt du. Wenn ihr erwischt werdet, bist du mächtig in Schwierigkeiten und das gefällt mir gar nicht. Aber du bist erwachsen und ich kann nicht ändern, wofür du dich entscheidest...", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Es ist so, wie es ist."

„Mh.", machte er unglücklich.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein Kreischen, sodass sie in diesem peinlichen Augenblick der Stille wenigstens voneinander weg sahen und sich nicht weiter anschweigen mussten. Luke hatte Lily unter sich gebracht und als sie daraufhin versucht hatte, sich zu wehren, da hatte er auch angefangen, an ihrer Kleidung zu reißen. Sirius sprang sofort auf und wollte eingreifen, während James ihn zurück hielt. „Nicht.", sagte er.

„Was – aber-"

„Er wird ihr schon nichts tun, sie soll sich gefälligst wehren.", unterbrach er seinen besten Freund. Nicht, dass ihm Spaß machte, was er da sah und hörte. Ihr Kreischen klang bekannt, er hatte es gehört, als er in die Fabrikhalle getreten war, bereit, jeden zu töten, der das Kreischen seiner Freundin verursachte. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie es geklungen hatte, wie es durch die großen Räume gehallt hatte, ihr Kreischen und Schluchzen und Jammern. „Komm schon, Prinzessin, wehr' dich!", spöttelte Luke jetzt, dabei warf er ihr Shirt zur Seite. „Wehr' dich!", verlangte er wieder.

„Lily, wehre dich oder stirb!", sagte er todernst, da verstummte das Kreischen und einen Moment hörte er nur ihr Schluchzen.

Ihre Situation war aussichtslos, er pinnte sie zu Boden, seine Knie pressten ihre Arme auf die Matte und sein Gewicht lastete auf ihrer Mitte, es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass er sie auszog und dabei verspottete, nur um ihr Angst zu machen. Aber alles, was sie jetzt lernte, würde sie nur stärker machen und er war davon überzeugt (immer noch fest davon überzeugt!), dass sie sich wehren konnte. Sie hoffte nur, dass jemand kam und sie rettete. „James, greif' ein!", verlangte Sirius eher hissend, als er auch Gideon zurück hielt, um ihr zu helfen. „Das hier ist Unterricht, solche Sachen erwarten alle noch früh genug!", meinte er.

Lily jedoch schrie mit einem Mal auf und holte mit ihren Beinen aus. Es war vermutlich eher ein Glückstreffer, aber eines ihrer Beine schlang sich von hinten um Luke's Hals und zog ihn nach hinten, da ächzte er erschrocken. Sie gewann die Oberhand, schlug mit aller Macht auf ihren Gegner ein und legte dann ihre Hände um seinen Hals, als sie halbnackt auf ihm kniete. James wartete einen Moment ab, ob er sich wehren konnte, aber der schnappte nur plötzlich nach Luft. Sie war ihm überlegen. „Das reicht!", griff er also endlich sein. Lily sah ihn nicht an, sondern würgte ihr Opfer nur weiter. „Evans, hör auf!", rief er aus.

Endlich reagierte sie und ließ ein wenig locker. „Lily, lass ihn in Ruhe.", verlangte Sirius neben ihm vorwurfsvoll und trat auf sie zu, um sie von Luke fort zu ziehen. „Hey – Mann, alles klar?", fragte er ihn, während er auch ihm hoch half. „Geht es?"

„Mh.", stöhnte der nur, seine Atmung war noch reichlich unregelmäßig. James hob Lily's Shirt auf und hielt es ihr entgegen, aber sie reagierte nicht.

„Ab unter die Dusche, Evans.", wies er sie an. Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Was?"

„Du hättest ihn einfach gelassen!", stellte sie bitter fest.

„Das hier ist Unterricht, er wäre nicht wirklich über Sie her gefallen.", stellte er klar. „Und wenn doch, hätte ich schon eingegriffen.", fügte er hinzu, da schnaubte sie nur umso vorwurfsvoller und entriss ihm endlich ihre Kleidung. „Stell' dich nicht an, ich wusste du kannst dich wehren!", sagte er wütend.

„Ach ja? Woher? Ich wusste nicht, dass ich mich wehren kann, das war nur ein Glückstreffer!", maulte sie.

„Ich wusste, dass du dich wehren kannst, weil du dich schon dein Leben lang dagegen wehrst, dass Männer dich ausziehen wollen, Lily!", dröhnte er ihr entgegen. „Ich bin dein Lehrer, ich trainiere dich und ich kenne deine Grenzen offensichtlich besser, als du!", zu seiner Überraschung holte sie aus und schlug ihn voll auf die Nase. Er ächzte vor Schmerzen, wehrte sich aber sofort und fing den zweiten Schlag ab.

Sirius stöhnte, als er mit Lily kämpfte, da er ihr Handgelenk fest hielt, federte sie sich ab und trat zu, er ließ sie los, aber sie rollte sich nur ab. Seinen Angriff wehrte sie zwar ab, aber er war viel zu stark für sie und traf dennoch, sodass sie zurück geschleudert wurde und begann, von ihrer Lippe zu bluten. Mit dem nächsten Schlag fiel sie zu Boden und er brachte sie unter sich. „Hast du das auch schon getan?", fragte sie angewidert. „Frei nach dem Motto: Ihr tut unseren Frauen weh, dann tue ich euren Frauen weh?", er ohrfeigte sie.

„James!", griff Sirius jetzt wirklich ein und zog ihn von ihr weg.

„Was?", fragte er schwer atmend, während Sirius ihn von sich weg schleuderte. Lily kam, immer noch in nichts als ihrem Trainings-BH und ihren Hosen, auf ihre Beine, er konnte sehen, dass ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Sirius, ich unterrichte gerade!", warf er ihm vor.

„Nein, du machst dich gerade zum größten Arschloch der Welt!", maulte er.

„Das ist es, was alle hier erwartet!", brüllte er seinen besten Freund also an. „Findet euch damit ab!", rief er dann in die Runde. „Jeder von euch wird Sachen machen, für die er sich später schämt! Kein Auror kann nach zehn Jahren noch behaupten, er hätte noch nie jemanden umgebracht oder noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen, um ihn zu manipulieren und du weißt das, Sirius! Warst doch du, der unbedingt undercover gehen wollte, nur damit Marlene in dich hinein läuft und du vor deinen Todesser-Freunden so tun musstest, als würdest du ihr weh tun!", sein bester Freund war knallrot geworden und sank ein wenig in sich zusammen.

„Du hast gesagt, das war alles, was ich tun konnte.", flüsterte er.

„Richtig.", seufzte er jetzt. „Sirius, ich will nicht immer von St Tropez anfangen, ich weiß, dass das alles ist, was du tun konntest. Und eines Tages wird Lily vielleicht nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als Gideon ein Messer in die Brust zu hauen, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht nichts wichtiges zu treffen!", erklärte er dann. „Und sie wird sich schämen, so wie du dich schämst und ich mich schäme!", er fuhr mit seinem Handrücken über seinen Mund, nur um festzustellen, dass er blutete.

„Würde ich.", bestätigte Lily plötzlich, da starrte Sirius sie überrascht an. „Wenn es das ist, was ich tun müsste."

„Natürlich würdest du.", seufzte James jetzt. „So wie du Todesser tötest, deine Klassenkameraden würgst und in fremde Wohnungen einbrichst, um bloß nicht gesehen zu werden.", zählte er auf. Sie wurde rot und zog endlich das blöde Shirt wieder an, aber sie nickte steif. „Ab unter die Dusche, die Stunde ist beendet.", sagte er rau, dann drehte er ihr den Rücken zu.

Wenigstens wartete Sirius, bis seine Schüler die Halle verlassen hatten, dann räusperte er sich. „Ich kann deine Methoden nicht unterstützen.", stellte er fest. „Aber ich bewundere deine Art, deine Gefühle einfach beiseite schieben zu können. ...deine Schuld und deine Scham einfach zu benutzen um die anderen darauf vorzubereiten, was auf sie wartet.", fügte er zögerlich hinzu.

„Patrick hat das nicht getan. Er dachte, Moody tut das zur Genüge, er wusste selber nicht, was auf uns wartet. Niemand wusste, was uns erwartet. Nichts ist mehr wie vor fünf Jahren.", stellte er bitter fest. „Wir leben jetzt im Krieg.", Sirius nickte nachdenklich.

„Es ist nicht immer einfach für mich, zu sehen, was aus dir geworden ist.", gab er zu. „Wie du deine Pflicht über alles stellst und weiter machst, wenn alle anderen nicht mehr können. Und noch schlimmer ist es, zu sehen, wie du mit Lily umgehst.", er stöhnte.

„Ich habe immer noch nicht vor, ihr weh zu tun.", maulte er.

„Das wirst du aber tun.", antwortete Sirius. „Weil du nicht dazu in der Lage bist, sie zu lieben."

„Wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, wird sie auch nicht mehr in der Lage sein, zu lieben, aber sie wird mir vertrauen.", gab er zurück. „Sie will Auror werden, Sirius. Das ist es, was Auroren ausmacht, schon vergessen? Moody kann nicht lieben, du kannst nicht lieben, ich kann nicht lieben. Darum sind wir stärker als Frank oder Marlene.", erinnerte er ihn.

„James, ich weiß nicht, ob du dir darüber im klaren bist, aber: Darum haben wir auch nichts zu verlieren.", erinnerte Sirius ihn. „Darum halten uns die anderen für rücksichtslos und leichtsinnig...", er seufzte tief und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Ich habe immer noch dich zu verlieren. Ich kann das nur nicht zugeben.", argumentierte er schließlich verlegen.

„So wie du Hestia zu verlieren hattest? Denn – uh – es hat nicht so ausgesehen, als hätte dir das etwas ausgemacht...", warf er ein.

„Sirius, du erinnerst dich nur nicht mehr daran. Ich habe dein Gedächtnis nach meinen Anfällen verändert.", gestand er letztendlich. „Es hat mir sehr wohl etwas ausgemacht, dass sie mich verlassen hat, aber das wollte ich nicht zugeben. Ich wollte lieber, dass ihr alle denkt, dass ich keine Gefühle mehr habe.", Sirius musterte ihn lange.

„Und das hat dich stärker gemacht?"

„Ein bisschen.", bestätigte er. „Es ist einfacher, seine Schwächen zu ignorieren oder gar so zu tun, als wären es keine Schwächen, wenn niemand weiß, dass es sie gibt.", leider musterte Sirius ihn daraufhin mitleidig. „Alter, sieh' mich nicht so an. Das ist es, was sie lernen muss.", beschloss er.

„Wie du meinst.", seufzte er. „Ich rede mit ihr."

„Tue das.", sagte er. „Aber weißt du was?"

„Was?"

„Ich verspreche dir, dass sie okay sein wird. Sie hat begriffen, was ich eben gesagt habe. Und sie hat begriffen, was ich damit gemeint habe und warum ich zugelassen habe, was eben passiert ist.", erklärte er ihm deutlich. „Ich schätze nämlich, du hast ihr nie erklärt, was in St Tropez war.", Sirius stöhnte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es irgendetwas ändert, wenn sie es weiß.", gab er zu. „Und ich wollte nicht tun, was ich getan habe."

„Das weiß ich. Keiner von uns will die Dinge tun, die wir manchmal tun. Aber du hattest keine andere Wahl und hast getan, was du tun musstest. Und weißt du was?", Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wenn einer da draußen jetzt versucht, ihr weh zu tun, dann wird Mar das einfach weg stecken.", darauf senkte sein Freund aber nur beschämt den Kopf. „Du hast sie stark gemacht.", und damit ließ er ihn stehen, um selber duschen zu gehen.

* * *

Zu seiner Überraschung klopfte es. Nun, nein, überrascht war er nicht, er hatte so halb mit Sirius gerechnet, aber er war überrascht, dass es nicht Sirius war, der vor seiner Tür stand, sondern Lily. Sie sah ganz normal aus, trug Jeans und einen Pullover. „Hey.", grüßte sie ihn und kam einen Schritt näher, ganz offensichtlich, damit er sie küsste. Er gehorchte ihrem Wunsch und küsste sie flüchtig. „Ich bringe einen Film und Popcorn."

„Okay.", machte er mal.

„Darf ich herein kommen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Bist du noch wütend auf mich?", fragte er daraufhin misstrauisch, da schnaubte sie auf unverkennbare Lily-Art.

„Uh – nein, warum sollte ich wütend sein?", meinte sie. „Merkwürdigerweise hat Sirius ebenfalls den Eindruck gehabt, ich sollte wütend auf dich sein.", er nickte. „James, du bist mein Lehrer. Und ich habe deine heutige Lektion zur Abwechslung auf Anhieb verstanden.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und ließ sie endlich eintreten. Sie lächelte schief und ging an ihm vorbei in sein kleines Zimmer. Während er die Tür verschloss, schlüpfte sie aus ihren Schuhen und zog den Pullover aus, sodass sie nur noch ein dünnes Top bedeckte, und legte sich sofort auf seine Couch. Dort leistete er ihr Gesellschaft.

„Was gucken wir?", fragte er.

„James Bond.", grinste sie zurück. „Um dich ein bisschen zu ärgern, versteht sich.", kicherte sie hinterher, sodass er lachen musste.

„Aber selbstverständlich.", sie reichte ihm den Film und öffnete die Tüte mit dem Popcorn. „Du hast also mit Sirius gesprochen?", hakte er zögerlich nach.

„Ja.", bestätigte sie. „Ja, ja, ich hatte ihn um ein Treffen gebeten, eigentlich nur, um mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, dass Moody letztlich mal gesagt hat, er wüsste nichts mit mir anzufangen und würde mit meinem Mentor beraten und ich wollte wissen, was daraus geworden ist.", erklärte sie.

„Ah.", machte er verstehend. „Und, worauf haben die beiden sich geeinigt?", fragte er dann neugierig, dabei zog er sie ein bisschen näher zu sich.

„Tja, Sirius hat gesagt, dass er keinen Befehl gegeben hat, dass ich irgendwen umbringen soll, er sollte sich besser an dich wenden, du hättest sowieso mehr Ahnung von solchen Sachen und er handle nach deinem Vorbild.", jetzt zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern. „Mit anderen Worten: Wie immer wurde an dich verwiesen, Supermann.", er lachte ein bisschen.

„Nun, ich bin ein Profi.", erinnerte er sie.

„Ja, das hat man heute gesehen.", stellte sie ein bisschen verlegen fest. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ausgerastet bin, ich war – ich war einfach im ersten Moment enttäuscht. Aber das war der Mensch in mir, der Auror hat dann verstanden, was du damit bezweckt hast. Und du hast bewiesen, dass dein Unterricht Grenzen kennt, denn du hast eingegriffen, weil du wusstest, ich würde ihn erwürgen.", gab sie dann kleinlaut zu.

„Richtig.", meinte er.

„Ich hätte ihn erwürgt.", gestand sie letztendlich. „Nicht, weil ich das wollte, sondern weil er versucht hat, mir weh zu tun. Er war mein Gegner und damit ich überlebe, musste er sterben.", sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, aber er sagte nichts. „Was sagst du dazu?", er seufzte.

„Ich sage, dass Moody der beste Lehrer der Welt ist.", gab er schließlich zurück.

„Ich behaupte, du bist der beste Lehrer der Welt.", widersprach sie. „Denn er hat mir die Worte zwar beigebracht, aber du hast mir ihre Bedeutung erklärt.", nun war er es, der ihr einen unsicheren Seitenblick zuwarf, aber sie lächelte nur und lehnte sich letztendlich gegen ihn. „Danke dafür."


	14. Kapitel 13

**Hi Guys! Das hier ist Halbzeit - es gibt also noch mehr ^^ Ich werde Demnächst irgendwann mal die andere Hälfte online stellen (so wie mein Kleiner mir Zeit lässt :), ihr hättet also genug Zeit, mit ein kleines Feedback zu hinterlassen!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Kapitel 13

Das erste Mal seit Wochen setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Wie immer war er extrem aufgeräumt, zwei schlichte Federn lagen neben einem roten und einem grünen Tintenfass, ansonsten häuften sich leere Pergament-Blätter (er benutzte nie Rollen) neben einem ordentlichen Stapel Akten. Nirgendwo stand ein Bild oder hingen lose Zettel oder lag Kleingeld, wie bei Sirius zum Beispiel, dessen Schreibtisch in neun von zehn Fällen wie ein Schweinestall aussah. „Hey.", er sah zur Seite.

„Guten Tag, Alastor."

„Ich suche Sie schon seit Stunden, sind Sie gerade erst her gekommen?", fragte der barsch.

„Ja, Alastor, ich habe heute ausgeschlafen.", erwiderte er.

„Es wird Zeit, dass Sie Zwischenbewertungen schreiben, Sie sind schon ganz schön spät dran mit den ersten Zwischenberichten.", meckerte er, aber James hatte ein viel zu dickes Fell um sich von seinem Ton aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Ich war gut beschäftigt, dafür sorgen Sie ja regelmäßig.", erinnerte er ihn.

„Ich möchte Sie bitte in meinem Büro sprechen, Potter.", fügte er hinzu, da seufzte er.

„Ich komme gleich.", tat er das ab, aber Moody blieb stehen. „Ich sagte-"

„Nein, kommen Sie jetzt mit mir mit!", verlangte er, also stand James stöhnend wieder auf und folgte dem alten Mann in das Büro, in dem sie ständig hockten und die Köpfe zusammen steckten. „Setzen.", wies er ihn an.

„Können Sie mir bitte sagen, was los ist?"

„Es geht um Evans.", im ersten Moment dachte er, etwas sei passiert und genau so musste er auch aussehen, denn Moody zog eine seiner Augenbrauen herauf, aber dann dachte er daran, dass er sie erst vor einer halben Stunde in der Halle gesehen hatte. „Um ihren Werdegang, Potter. Ich habe mit ihrem Mentor gesprochen, wie wir das angehen, da sie ja auf Ihren Befehl hin bereits getötet hat. Dementsprechend müssten wir eigentlich längst eine Akte von ihr haben, aber das haben wir natürlich nicht, da sie noch gar nicht abgeschlossen hat.", holte er vorwurfsvoll aus.

„Können Sie sich vorstellen, dass ich Einblick in diesen Umstand hatte?", fragte er genervt.

„Wieso?"

„Sirius ist ihr Mentor, er kommt häufig mit Fragen zu mir?", schlug er als angebrachte Antwort vor, obwohl das eine Lüge war. „Nur als Beispiel. Außerdem bin ich Evans' Lehrer und sie kommt ebenfalls häufig mit Fragen, ähnlich der Mentor-Fragen, zu mir.", jetzt runzelte sein eigener Mentor seine Stirn.

„Nun, das sollte sie nicht.", ermahnte er ihn. „Und Sie, Mr Potter, sollten sie an ihren Mentor verweisen!", maulte er hinterher.

„Alastor, mir gefällt dein Ton nicht.", stellte er jetzt ganz deutlich fest. „Du kennst mich! Du weißt, wie objektiv ich bin, du weißt, ich bin der Beste, den du vorzuweisen hast. Ich schwöre dir, ich könnte ihr Mentor sein und das würde sie immer nur stärker machen!", maulte er.

„Es ist wieder passiert, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, es ist wieder passiert.", bestätigte er.

„James-"

„Und es wird auch wieder passieren! Sieh doch ein, dass es nicht mehr aufzuhalten ist! Dann siehst du auch, dass es niemanden gibt, der sie besser ausbilden könnte, als ich!", rief er heftig aus. „Sie hört auf mich, verstehst du? Sie nimmt alles aus meinem Mund an, du wolltest den perfekten Auror und ich kann sie dir ausbilden!", sein Mentor verdrehte seine Augen.

„James, du kannst nicht einfach durch die Gegend spazieren und deine Schülerinnen flach legen, nur, damit sie dir hörig sind und tun was du sagst!", ermahnte er ihn.

„Das ist nicht, was ich tue! Evans hat das Potential über sich hinaus zu wachsen, die anderen haben das nicht, diese Einschätzung ist völlig unabhängig davon, ob ich Gefühle für sie habe!", widersprach er ihm. „Moody, du musst mir vertrauen, dass ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich die ganze Sache mit Evans vollkommen unter Kontrolle habe!", meinte er dann hochnäsig. „Also, worüber genau wollen Sie mit mir sprechen, Alastor?", fragte er dann stur, da räusperte der alte Mann sich. Sie kannten sich einfach zu gut, als dass er das Thema stur hätte durchkauen wollen, wenn James ihn gerade abgeblockt hatte und so nickte der schließlich nur.

„Also gut...", maulte er. „Es geht um Evans. Sie haben ihr befohlen, den Todesser am Weihnachtsball zu eliminieren, also wie stellen Sie sich vor, wie es von hier an weiter geht?", fragte er erwartend.

„Es ist ganz einfach.", stellte er fest. „Stellen Sie ein Zeugnis aus und lassen Sie Sirius Protokoll führen. Ich werde ihm meine Bewertung zukommen lassen.", schnaubte er.

„Unmöglich, sie ist noch nicht fertig ausgebildet!"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, sie soll aufhören, den Unterricht zu besuchen, sondern Sie sollen eine Akte anlegen. Niemand hat je gesagt, dass die Akte der neuen Auroren blank sein muss! Meine war es jedenfalls nicht.", erklärte er ihm, sodass Moody stöhnte.

„Deine Gefühle beeinflussen deine Entscheidungen!", ärgerte er sich.

„Moody, sie ist so weit!", beharrte er. „Sirius selber hat bestätigt, dass sie dringend einen Mentor brauchte und dem war auch so! Lass sie sich entwickeln, lass sie sich beweisen!", verlangte er.

„Und dann? Wenn sie sich entwickelt hat und wenn sie sich bewiesen hat? Was hast du dann mit ihr vor? Noch mehr Auroren, die so eine unberechenbare Karte wie du sind, kann ich mir nicht leisten, mit dir habe ich schon genug Ärger, Sirius kommt gleich auf Platz zwei!", maulte er wütend.

„Wann habe ich dir je Ärger gemacht?", fragte er jetzt beleidigt zurück.

„Zum Beispiel, als du Prewett beinahe umgebracht hast!", schlug er vor. „Oder als du vier Tage lang verschollen warst und unter Trollen gelebt hast ohne irgendwem Bescheid zu sagen!", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Das ist ja schon hundert Jahre her, Moody!", tat er das ab.

„Ich hatte den halben Gamot vor der Tür und musste mich für dich rechtfertigen!", ermahnte er ihn.

„Dann steck' sie nach ihrer Ausbildung mit mir zusammen, dann muss ich mich für sie rechtfertigen!", hielt er dagegen. „Aber lass sie nicht in einem Käfig versauern, wenn sie so viel erreichen kann!"

„Ja, das hättest du gerne, richtig? Wenn sie nach der Ausbildung mit dir zusammen gesteckt wird, dann kannst du wenigstens ohne Probleme mit ihr bumsen!", knurrte er.

„Es geht nicht darum!", wies er diesen Vorwurf zurück. „Du hast mich gefragt, was ich mit Evans machen würde, ich habe es dir gesagt. Wenn du meinem Rat nicht folgen willst, dann frag' nächstes Mal gefälligst nicht so blöd!", maulte er.

„Hey, ich bin immer noch dein Chef, du kannst deinen Ton mal überdenken, Junge!", warnte Alastor ihn.

„Ich muss jetzt an meine Zwischenberichte, mein Chef hat gemeckert, dass ich mir damit Zeit lasse.", überging er diesen Kommentar und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Alle sahen auf, als er aus dem Büro des Leiters kam und der ihm gerade ein biestiges: „Es ist drei Jahre zu spät, um in die Pubertät zu kommen, James, wenn du jetzt mit Türen knallst, machst du dich lächerlich!", hinterher rief. Ungeachtet dessen knallte James trotzdem mit der Tür und ließ sich ächzend an seinen Tisch fallen.

Nachdem er etwa vier Stunden Zwischenberichte geschrieben hatte, fiel ihm die leere Akte von Lily in die Hände. Er warf einen Blick zu Sirius, der tatsächlich gerade an seinem Tisch saß und stirnrunzelnd durch ein paar Pergamente blätterte. „Hey.", rief er. „Sirius?", sein bester Freund sah auf und hob seine Augenbrauen, da griff er nach der Akte und streunte zu ihm herüber. „Hey, Mann."

„Hey.", grinste er zurück. „Was gibt's?"

„Hat Moody dir Bescheid gesagt?", fragte er.

„Du meinst wegen Lily's Akte?", schlug er vor, da nickte James. „Ja, ja, er hat so etwas erwähnt, ausgeschmückt mit wüsten Worten und einigem Brummen, das ist nicht verstanden habe und wahrscheinlich auch nicht verstehen wollte.", er schnalzte mit seiner Zunge.

„Arschloch."

„Ihr habt gestritten, huh?", fragte sein bester Freund amüsiert, der das von den beiden schon kannte.

„Tun wir das nicht immer?", schnaubte er. „Hast du Zeit?", Sirius warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Uh – was gibt's denn?", fragte er.

„Ich bin jetzt bei ihrer Akte angekommen, wollen wir essen gehen und darüber reden?", fragte er ihn schulterzuckend, da hob Sirius seine Augenbrauen an.

„Ich dachte, das ist verboten?", hakte er nach.

„Ist es, aber – uh – ich scheine auch alle anderen Regeln außer Acht zu lassen.", gab er zu. „Vielleicht will ich auch einfach nur mit dir reden.", mutmaßte er, da seufzte Sirius und stand auf.

„Also schön, gehen wir.", gab er ohne weitere Diskussion nach, sodass die beiden sich auf den Weg ins Restaurant machten. Sie bestellten, zahlten und nahmen ihre Nummer entgegen, danach suchten sie sich einen Platz ganz hinten in der Ecke. „Worüber willst du reden?", fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung, ich glaube, ich will einfach nur reden.", seufzte er. „Fangen wir mit Lily's Akte an, okay?", darauf seufzte Sirius tief. „Was denn?"

„James, du weißt, dass du ihr Mentor sein solltest, richtig? Ich meine... Ich kann das nicht so gut wie du und sie ist mir in mancher Hinsicht weit voraus. Du hast gesehen, wie sie letztlich im Unterricht reagiert hat. Ich war total schockiert von dem, was du dir erlaubt hast, aber sie-", er schüttelte seinen Kopf seufzend. „Sie ist schon so sehr Auror, dass sie das locker weg gesteckt hat.", erklärte er seine Meinung, sodass James mit seinen Schultern zuckte.

„Aber nicht ich bin ihr Mentor, sondern du.", erwiderte er einfach. „Ich habe sie abgewiesen, da warst du ihre erste Wahl.", er seufzte.

„Ich war ihre zweite Wahl."

„Nun, ich war ihre natürliche Wahl. Als sie nachdenken musste, wen sie will, da warst du ihre erste Wahl.", korrigierte er. „Und weißt du warum das so ist?"

„Weil sie Probleme mit ihrem Gewissen hat und du ihr bereits gesagt hattest, dass ich davon keines mehr habe?", schlug Sirius vor, da schnaubte James.

„Nein, weil sie wusste, dass du ihr die richtige Motivation liefern kannst. Sirius, wie immer in allem bilden wir beide eine Einheit. Denn weißt du, ich kann sie vielleicht trainieren, sie abhärten und den Finger auf ihre Schwachstellen legen, damit sie daran arbeitet, aber Motivation kann ich ihr nicht geben. Das konntest wie immer nur du.", er musterte ihn nachdenklich, dann räusperte er sich.

„Du weißt gar nicht, was für Motivation ich ihr geliefert habe, oder?", fragte er, da runzelte er seine Stirn und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Siehst du, Lily hat angefangen, Auror werden zu wollen, weil sie dafür bereits geeignet ist.", erklärte er ihm ruhig. „Körperlich, meine ich, sie war schon immer stark, sie hat einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt und natürliche Abwehr.", er nickte.

„Richtig. Das habe ich gemerkt, aber sie hat sich als Frau gesehen und nicht als Auror.", bestätigte er.

„Weißt du, ich habe viel Zeit in ihrem Kopf verbracht in den vergangenen vier Wochen.", gab Sirius zu. „Aber wichtiger ist, dass sie sehr viel mehr Zeit in meinem Kopf verbracht hat.", jetzt starrte er seinen besten Freund an. War das sein Ernst? „Und...", er atmete tief durch. „Und ich habe ihr nicht alles gezeigt, sondern das, was ihre Motivation bewusst verändern würde. Zum Beispiel die drei Wochen in den Todesser-Gossen, damit sie sieht, welchen Unterschied unsere Arbeit für Menschen macht.", erklärte er. „Und nach dem letzten Unterricht habe ich ihr auch St Tropez gezeigt und – uh – und damit auch, was Marlene passiert ist.", gab er zu.

„Du meinst, du hast ihr mehr Gewissen eingeflößt.", stellte er letztendlich tonlos fest.

„Ich habe ihr die Verantwortung gezeigt, die sie als Auror übernimmt.", erklärte er ihm. „Einen Teil ihres Gewissens angerührt, der noch unberührt war.", er nickte schließlich, konnte aber für den Moment nichts sagen. Dieses Gespräch hatte eine unerwartete Wendung genommen. „Und dabei festgestellt, dass ihre Barmherzigkeit etwas in mir bewegt.", endlich konnte er sich räuspern.

„Barmherzigkeit hat zwei Seiten.", erinnerte er ihn.

„Ich weiß.", meinte er. „Und wir sind momentan daran, beide Seiten zu definieren."

„Wichtig ist, ob Barmherzigkeit sie stark macht.", meinte er nachdenklich. „Denk' an Gideon, die Wut auf sein Schicksal macht ihn stark, er kann Berge versetzen, wenn er sie richtig einsetzt. Kann Lily auf ihr Erbarmen den Opfern gegenüber zurück greifen?", darauf schüttelte Sirius sofort seinen Kopf.

„Nein."

„Dann wird sie die Barmherzigkeit in die Knie zwingen und sie wird zögern.", sagte er resolut.

„Aber sie zögert nicht, das ist es ja!", sagte er. „Bist du dir darüber im klaren, dass ich seit dem Weihnachtsball mit ihr auf zwei Missionen war? Sie zögert nicht, sie tut, was man ihr aufträgt und entscheidet instinktiv, wer von ihr eliminiert werden muss. Und sie liegt immer richtig. Und das ist, was du ihr beigebracht hast.", schlussfolgerte er. Mit einem mal grinste James schief.

„Gar nichts kann ich ohne dich.", schnaubte er spöttisch, sodass Sirius tatsächlich ein bisschen lachte. „Hast du schon Berichte über die Missionen geschrieben?", fragte er dann.

„Uh – ja, aber natürlich nur inoffiziell. Mir wäre es lieb, wenn du den Bericht über den Weihnachtsball verfasst, immerhin warst du Einsatz-Leiter und du hast auch den Befehl gegeben, während ich Leute evakuiert habe und dachte, alles ist im Lot, weil du ja da bist.", meinte er schließlich schulterzuckend.

„Mh.", machte er. „Scheint, dass Evans unser Liebeskind ist.", in diesem Moment kam ihr Essen, sodass Sirius nur lachte, aber vorerst nichts sagte.

Während des Essens machte James noch ein paar Notizen über Lily, mit dem festen Vorsatz, sobald wie möglich den Bericht zu schreiben, bis ebendiese sich plötzlich neben Sirius fallen ließ und ihre Arme verschränkte. „Ich weiß, ihr findet alle, Moody ist der beste Auror der Welt, aber meiner Meinung nach ist er einfach nur ein Arschloch!", schnaubte sie aufgebracht.

„Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus.", bestätigte Sirius ihr nur mit vollen Mund, woraufhin sie ihr Gesicht angewidert verzog, weil er sie offensichtlich angespuckt hatte. Sie nahm seine Serviette und wusch es fort, dann drehte sie sich zu James.

„Irgendwelche Äußerungen?", fragte sie.

„Uh – ich für meinen Teil habe mich heute genug über Moody geärgert, aber lass dich von mir nicht abhalten.", meinte er nur schulterzuckend. „Sirius und mir ist gerade eben bewusst geworden, dass wir dich anscheinend teilen müssen.", sie runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Ich werde nicht geteilt.", wehrte sie das ab.

„Ich meinte das Mentoren-Ding.", sagte er ungeduldig. „Denk' nicht, ich würde mit Sirius teilen.", bat er danach direkt etwas versöhnlicher, woraufhin sie schnaubte.

„Ich denke du würdest, wenn du müsstest.", hielt sie dagegen.

„Und ich glaube, du würdest dich teilen lassen, wenn du müsstest.", schoss er sofort zurück, da schnaubte sie erneut, widersprach aber nicht. „Aber wovon ich spreche, ist etwas harmloser.", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Ach ja? Erläutere.", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Nun, Moody hat mich heute zu sich gerufen, um über deinen Werdegang zu sprechen. Und ich hatte ja damit gerechnet, darum hatte ich auch bereits einen Vorschlag. Du wirst nicht vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen, aber deine Akte wird bereits gefüllt. Sirius hat gesagt, er hat über die zwei Sachen, die du mit ihm erledigt hast, Berichte verfasst, ich verfasse einen über die Weihnachtsgala und schreibe wie gehabt meine Berichte über den Unterricht.", erklärte er ihr.

„Ihr meint, ihr seid beide meine Mentoren?", fragte sie.

„Also... Offiziell bin ich dein Mentor.", griff Sirius ein. „Aber eigentlich sind wir es beide, würde ich sagen, ja."

„Hast du dagegen Einwände?", fragte James nun, aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sag schon, was hat Moody ausgefressen, dass dir Schlangenköpfe wachsen?", sie warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, woraufhin er nur noch breiter grinste.

„Zwei von uns dürfen auf einen Übungseinsatz gehen und er hat Miranda und Benjy gewählt.", maulte sie. „Ich sollte gehen, er weiß, dass ich das besser kann als die beiden Idioten, die sich danach urplötzlich ein Rückgrat wachsen ließen!", jetzt schnaubte James nur.

„Lily, findest du nicht, du wirst von uns beiden genug gefördert? Lass den anderen auch etwas übrig."

„Aber-"

„Keiner von uns beiden war bei diesem ersten Übungseinsatz dabei.", unterbrach Sirius sie. „Weil wir besser waren, als die anderen. Wen hat er bei uns mitgenommen?", fragte er James dann.

„Uh – ich weiß gar nicht mehr, Marlene und Remus glaube ich.", meinte der stirnrunzelnd.

„Richtig.", erinnerte er sich. „Und während Marlene sich danach ordentlich verbessert hatte, hat Remus aufgehört.", Lily hob ihre Augenbrauen an. „Ärgere dich nicht, dass er dich nicht mitnimmt, du hast mit uns beiden schon interessantere Sachen gemacht, als auf diesem Übungseinsatz passiert.", fügte er hinzu.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Kein Grund, Moody den Kopf abreißen zu wollen.", zwinkerte er ihr zu.

* * *

Zuerst war es ihm ein bisschen unangenehm, dass Lily jetzt häufiger vor seiner Zimmertür stand, ihre Haare unter Kappen versteckt, den Körper in weite Kleidung verhüllt, aber mit der Zeit legte sich das sicher. Und so betretener die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war, wenn sie auftauchte, umso lustiger war es dann mit ihr, gerade zum Beispiel tanzte sie für ihn. Beziehungsweise, sie zeigte ihm, wie sie momentan im Club tanzte, denn sie hatte die Bewegungen angepasst, bis es wirklich eher wie ein Training aussah.

Nur halt halbnackt.

„Mach das nochmal.", forderte er sie auf.

„Das geht einfacher, wenn man eine Stange zwischen den Beinen hat.", erwiderte sie darauf.

„Dann komm her, wir finden schon eine für dich.", zwinkerte er ihr anzüglich zu. Zu seiner größten Freude schnaubte sie darauf amüsiert und kletterte halbnackt auf seinen Schoß. „Schon besser.", murmelte er grinsend, während sie nun auf seinem Schoß tanzte. Merlin, sie würde ihn umbringen...

„Wieso bin ich so verrückt nach dir?", fragte sie unverständig, da grinste er breiter. „Nein, ich meine das ernst, ich sollte dich unausstehlich finden, James, du bist mein Lehrer und sicher kein Sonnenschein!", maulte sie.

„Tja, ich schätze, dann scheint das vielleicht dein Typ zu sein?", schlug er spöttisch vor, da gab sie ihm einen festen Klaps auf die Wange. Er ließ das zu, natürlich hätte er sich wehren können, aber es machte mehr Spaß, sie zu überwältigen, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, sie hätte die Oberhand. „Glaubst du nicht?"

„Was?"

„Dass du vielleicht auf Arschlöcher stehst?", sie schnaubte.

„Arschloch.", kommentierte sie das, sodass er lachte. Ihre Bewegungen wurden jetzt ein bisschen drängender, sodass er sie aufhielt. „Na, hältst du nicht mehr lange?", spöttelte sie jetzt zurück, er hielt sie dennoch zurück und biss kräftig in ihre Brüste, ihre Schulter, ihren Hals und zu seiner Überraschung stöhnte sie nur genießend und hielt hin. „Nicht aufhören...", bettelte sie gierig.

„Evans, du begibst dich auf dünnes Eis, wenn du solche Informationen preis gibst.", ermahnte er sie.

„Du bist mein Lehrer, du findest sowieso alles heraus.", maulte sie darauf, stand aber von seinem Schoß auf und drehte ihm ihre appetitliche Rückseite zu.

„Wie würde ich das heraus finden?"

„Nun, vermutlich durch Sirius. Würde ich nicht mit dir bumsen, dann vermutlich mit ihm.", zog sie ihn auf.

„Also doch Kummer und Demütigung?", zog er sie auf, erntete aber jetzt nur noch einen bösen Blick von ihr, den er nur mit einem weiteren Grinsen kommentierte. „Die Vorstellung, dass du mit Sirius unter einer Decke steckst, gefällt mir gar nicht.", murmelte er schließlich, da schnaubte sie.

„Solche Worte aus deinem Mund. Ich dachte, du bist aus Stein?", hakte sie nach.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte gesagt, dass ich das nicht bin.", erinnerte er sie. „Merk' dir meine Worte, Lily, nur dann kannst du sie im Zweifelsfall gegen mich verwenden.", belehrte er sie. „Komm zurück zu mir.", bat er schließlich, aber sie gehorchte nicht. „Was?"

„Du bist ein Arschloch.", schnaubte sie.

„Wieso? Weil ich dich verwirre und manipuliere?", hakte er nach. Zwar kam sie seiner Bitte jetzt endlich nach und kletterte zurück auf seinen Schoß, aber ihr Blick war tödlich und sie griff unsanft an sein Kinn.

„Zum Beispiel.", meinte sie.

„Du tust so, als hätte dich nie jemand gewarnt, dass ich dich verwirren und manipulieren würde.", argumentierte er. „Oder als hätte ich dir nicht selbst versprochen, dass ich dich stärker machen werde, mit allem, worüber du dich ärgerst mache ich dich stärker, Evans, weißt du das?", ihr Griff war schmerzhaft und wenn sie nicht bald aufhörte, dann würde er sie belehren müssen, auf ganz und gar nicht vorteilhafte Art und Weise.

Aber die Diskussion wurde unterbrochen, als es klopfte. James verdrehte seine Augen. „Wer ist da?", fragte er laut.

„Ich bin es. Wieso steckt der Schlüssel?", er stöhnte, als er Marlene hörte und schob sie ein bisschen widerwillig von sich herunter. Tatsächlich begann sie rasch, sich zu kleiden. Noch während sie ihr Top gerade über ihren Kopf zog, öffnete er die Tür. Marlene erstarrte, als sie Lily sah, warf einen Blick zu James und trat dann dennoch ein. Er hob seine Augenbrauen an, denn sie durchquerte zielstrebig den Raum und öffnete ein Fenster. „Ach darum steckt der Schlüssel.", schnaubte sie abfällig, als sie sich wieder umdrehte, stieß sie seine halb volle Bierflasche um und zückte ihren Zauberstab, um ihr Missgeschick zu begradigen. „Hier stinkt es wie in der Gosse, James.", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Womit habe ich die Ehre, Marlene?", fragte er nur stirnrunzelnd.

„Moody hat mir einen Auftrag gegeben.", antwortete sie einfach. „Und ich suche deinen Rat.", Lily wurde rot und griff nach einem seiner Pullover, den sie anzog, danach versteckte sie ihre Haare unter einer Kappe.

„Bin schon weg.", sagte sie.

„Kommst du wieder?", fragte er sie, woraufhin sie errötete.

„Uh-", ihr Blick huschte zu Marlene, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Nein, eher nicht.", obwohl es deutlich war, wie sie sich schämte, griff er also an ihr Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich, um sie flüchtig zu küssen.

„Dann ist diese Diskussion noch nicht beendet.", erinnerte er sie. Sie entzog sich ihm und nickte.

„Ich weiß.", tat sie das ab.

„Ich habe es ein bisschen eilig.", maulte Marlene jetzt, woraufhin sie nur noch nickte und eher Hals über Kopf verschwand. James drehte sich zu ihr, als sie fort war und verschränkte seine Arme. „Merlin, James, was denkst du dir dabei?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Das geht dich nichts an.", erwiderte er.

„James, das ist deine Schülerin!", sagte sie hitzig. „Du hast gesagt, du hältst dich zurück!", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Das ist nicht, was ich gesagt habe.", widersprach er, da fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht.

„Du hast gesagt, sie bedeutet dir nichts! Du hast gesagt, du willst sie fördern und ihr Mentor sein, aber dass du keine Gefühle für sie hättest!", warf sie ihm seine Lüge vor, woraufhin er stöhnte. „Wenn das raus kommt, dann bleibt Moody nichts mehr übrig, außer dich zu feuern, ist sie dir das wert?", fragte sie.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte er sie jetzt überrascht, da starrte sie ihn schockiert an.

„Der Vorwurf allein!", ärgerte sie sich. „Merlin, James, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, ich will nur nicht, dass du verletzt wirst!", ermahnte sie ihn dann. „Du bist emotional schon gestört genug, musst du noch einen oben drauf setzen?", er schnaubte.

„Tue ich nicht, Marlene!", maulte er.

„Ach, nicht? Es sieht aber danach aus, wie du sie gerade geküsst hast und gefragt hast, ob sie wieder zurück kommt und-"

„Na und? Frank und Alice haben so angefangen!", verteidigte er sich jetzt eher schrill.

„Erstens waren die beiden ausgelernt und zweitens hat keiner von den beiden jemals emotionale Störungen gehabt, wie du!", erwiderte sie heftig. „Du bist es, der durch die Gegend rennt und alle seine Freunde verprügelt, seine Schüler bis zum Rande des Wahnsinns treibt und allen, die es hören wollen, erzählt, dass er nicht lieben kann! Du wirst demnächst verrückt und jetzt hast du dir die Kleine angelacht und das wird nichts daran ändern, dass du völlig unfähig dazu bist, zu lieben!", er stöhnte.

„Was nicht meine Schuld ist!", sie griff an seine Schultern.

„Ich weiß das, aber wenn du nicht lieben kannst, kannst du auch keine Beziehung führen, Mann!", schrie sie ihn an. Er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. „Außerdem ist Evans selber ebenfalls eher emotional gestört, Moody hat mir gesagt, dass sie fast durchgefallen ist, als man letztlich ein Profil von ihr erstellt hat!", er hob seine Augenbrauen an.

„Wieso das?", fragte er.

„Weil sie ein emotionaler schweizer Käse ist, sie hat solche Barrieren um sich aufgebaut, dass der Sachverständige kaum durchdringen konnte!", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Das bedeutet nur, dass sie stark ist!", argumentierte er.

„James, wenn sie ihn nicht durchlassen konnte, dann kann sie niemanden durchlassen!", erwiderte sie. „Im besten Fall könnt ihr in einer halbherzigen, lieblosen Beziehung leben, bis einer von euch beiden mal fällt und den anderen in Trauer und Zweifel und Reue zurück lässt, aber im schlimmsten Fall lernst du, zu lieben und sie wird dich immer vor der Tür stehen lassen! Oder umgekehrt, das ist genau so möglich!", er verdrehte seine Augen erneut.

„Deine Sorge ist nett, Marlene, aber hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, dass sie ihn absichtlich nicht rein gelassen hat, weil sie belastende Erinnerungen hat, die mich im schlimmsten Fall meinen Job kosten könnten?", schlug er vor, sodass sie inne hielt.

„Nein, noch nicht.", gab sie zu.

„Oder dass Sirius als ihr Mentor vielleicht mit ihr einen Weg eingeschlagen hat, der etwas unkonventionell ist und zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt als Schwachstelle ausgelegt werden könnte?", fuhr er fort. „Glaub mir, ich habe das mit Evans vollkommen unter Kontrolle.", maulte er dann noch.

Eigentlich wusste er, dass das nicht mehr ganz die Wahrheit war. Dass ihm die Kontrolle manchmal entglitt, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war und er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als an ihr Stöhnen und ihre Haut und ihre Küsse. Und ihr unglaubliches Lachen... „Du sagst, du hast das unter Kontrolle?", fragte sie unsicher, da nickte er trotzdem wieder.

„Ja, vollkommen.", log er. „Jetzt sag mir, was ist das für ein Auftrag ist und ich schaue, ob ich Rat für dich habe.", forderte er sie auf, um von dem Thema abzulenken. Sie sah sich in der Wohnung um und seufzte.

„James, sagst du die Wahrheit?", fragte sie aber nur nach, sodass er sich ebenfalls umsah, allerdings eher ertappt. Sie spielte auf den Zustand seines Zimmers an, die ausgezogene Couch, die Unterwäsche von gestern, die sie in ihrer Eile nicht mehr eingepackt hatte und über seinem Fernseher hing, die leeren Schachteln vom Chinesen, die davon zeugten, dass sie jetzt ein paar Tage am Stück bei ihm gewesen war. Und Marlene kannte ihn zu gut. „Du siehst nämlich aus, als würdest du lügen.", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

„Erzähl' mir von deinem Auftrag!", bat er sie jetzt nur noch. Und damit hatte er sich vor ihr verraten...

* * *

Lily war auf einem Trainingseinsatz, Marlene war noch nicht aus Bristol zurück gekehrt, Peter saß in Oxford fest, sodass Remus, Sirius und er zu dritt in seinem kleinen Zimmerchen saßen und Bier tranken, während sie Fußball guckten. „Sag mal, Moony-", begann er, da sahen beide auf. „Kennst du Lily Evans?", fragte er ihn. Remus runzelte seine Stirn.

„Uh – ne, ich glaube nicht.", meinte er.

„So eine kleine, dünne Maus mit roten Haare und grünen Augen.", Sirius musterte ihn von der Seite.

„Ah – doch, doch, die kenne ich aus Hogwarts.", fiel ihm jetzt ein. „Aber ich kannte den Nachnamen nicht. Wir haben ein paar Mal zusammen in der Bibliothek gesessen.", Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Was, wirklich?", fragte er nach.

„Ja, ja.", er grinste schief. „Sie war ganz schön in dich verknallt, Krone.", zog er ihn dann auf.

„Mh.", machte er.

„Wirklich?", fragte Sirius wieder.

„Jaah, mega, hat ihn immer gierig angestarrt, wenn sie ihn gesehen hat. Ich meine, ich habe ihr deutlich gesagt, dass sie ihm wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal aufgefallen ist und ein bisschen zu jung für ihn sein sollte, sie war ja erst dreizehn oder so, und sie hat das auch eingesehen, aber ich habe trotzdem manchmal gesehen, wie sie dich sehnsüchtig angeglotzt hat.", gegen seinen Willen gluckste James ein bisschen, erntete aber einen bösen Blick von Sirius. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Sie wird Auror und hat letztlich mal erwähnt, dass sie viel in der Bibliothek gesessen hat und da das dein bevorzugtes Versteck vor unserem Unsinn war, dachte ich, dass eure Wege sich doch irgendwann mal gekreuzt haben müssen.", schlug er vor, was soweit die Wahrheit war.

„Ja, ja, ich habe ihr mal ein bisschen Nachhilfe zum Thema 'Zauberergesellschaft' gegeben und sie hat mir im Gegenzug erklärt, wie ein Kühlschrank funktioniert.", erklärte er ihm.

„Was erklärt, warum du so clever daher gekommen bist, als Sirius und ich gerätselt haben, wie man das Ding anschließt.", schnaubte James. „Ihr habt keinen Kontakt mehr, oder?", zu seiner Überraschung wurde Remus total verlegen rot und räusperte sich unangenehm berührt. Sirius runzelte seine Stirn. „Habt ihr?"

„Nein, nein, aber unsere letzte Begegnung ist noch nicht allzu lange her.", erwiderte er.

„Erzähl!", forderte er ihn interessiert auf, ehe er nach einem Stück Pizza griff.

„Uh – vor einem Jahr oder so bin ich mal mit ein paar Studienkollegen in so einem Nachtclub gelandet und sie hat dort an der Stange getanzt.", Sirius räusperte sich bedeutungsvoll, vermutlich, damit James eingriff. Der jedoch sagte gar nichts und kaute nur nachdenklich auf der Pizza herum. „Und sie hat mich auch wiedererkannt und – uh – und wir sind dann später im Bett gelandet.", jetzt war es Sirius, der endlich eingriff.

„Aber du stehst nicht auf sie oder so, richtig?", hakte er vorwurfsvoll nach. „Weil – uh – ich weiß nicht, ob dir das gefällt oder nicht, aber James hier ist mit ihr zusammen.", er schnaubte.

„Wir sind nicht _zusammen_ , wir schlafen miteinander.", widersprach er sofort.

„Ihr seid ineinander verliebt.", argumentierte Sirius.

„Wenn sie Auror wird, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie deine Schülerin ist?", fragte Remus unangenehm berührt.

„Doch."

„Okay.", machte sein Freund. „Das – uh – ist das nicht verboten?", hakte er nach, sodass James stöhnte.

„Doch."

„James, du bist in sie verliebt, es ist mehr als nur miteinander schlafen!", ermahnte Sirius ihn aber nun, sodass er erneut stöhnte. „Was, ist doch wahr!", maulte er noch vorwurfsvoller.

„Evans und ich haben kein Interesse daran, die unterschiedlichen Aspekte unserer zwischenmenschlichen Beziehung irgendwie zu analysieren oder zu diskutieren, Sirius, geschweige denn, dem ganzen einen Namen zu geben, klar so weit? Und so lange wir das nicht getan haben, ist die einzige Tatsache, dass wir miteinander schlafen.", korrigierte er ihn hochnäsig, was Sirius natürlich gar nicht gefiel.

„Aber-", begann er, wurde jedoch von Remus unterbrochen.

„Wartet, wartet, wartet!", er hob seine Hände in die Luft, wie, um eine Auszeit zu erbitten. „Willst du mir sagen, dass du es mit deiner Schülerin machst? Merlin, James, wenn Moody das heraus findet, dann muss er dich feuern!", erinnerte er ihn, woraufhin der nur schnaubte.

„Moody weiß das.", stellte er trocken fest.

„Er weiß das?", hakte er ungläubig nach.

„Ja, aber was soll er schon tun? Feuern würde er mich nur, wenn das alles raus kommt und dafür sind wir zu klug.", erklärte er hinterher.

„Du schläfst mit deiner Schülerin und Moody tut nichts?", fragte Remus zweifelnd.

„Er ärgert sich auch darüber, aber ja.", bestätigte er. „Letztendlich kann er nichts tun. Wenn er mich feuert, muss er jemand neues für die Schüler suchen und – seien wir ehrlich: Ich bin der Beste meines Jahrgangs.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Nun, Lily macht er das Leben gerade mächtig zu Hölle.", warf Sirius jetzt ein. „Lässt sie ständig von irgendwelchen Leuten prüfen und schließt alle Türen, die er kann.", James verdrehte seine Augen.

„Nun, was macht es für einen Unterschied, wir beide fördern Lily mehr, als er alleine einen von den anderen fördern könnte.", tat er das ab. „Und Marlene hat gesagt, dass sie solch starke Barrieren in ihrem Geist hat, dass sie niemand durchdringen konnte.", sein bester Freund räusperte sich.

„Ich habe sie durchdrungen.", erwiderte er.

„Du weißt aber eh, dass wir miteinander schlafen.", schoss er jetzt zurück, da räusperte Sirius.

„Ja.", gab er zu. „Und dass sie genau so in dich verliebt ist, wie ich dir ansehe, dass du es in sie bist und Panik hat, diese letzte Abwehr abzubauen. Und dass sie dir teilweise misstraut, weil du klar gemacht hast, dass du sie manipulieren wirst, wenn es nötig ist.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Natürlich würde ich und dieses Thema ist jetzt beendet.", knurrte er. „Lasst uns einfach das Spiel gucken, okay? Ich habe echt keine Lust, mich mit euch über Evans zu streiten.", die beiden sahen sich hinter seinem Rücken vielsagend an, das merkte er sehr wohl, aber da keiner noch einmal davon anfing, sagte er nichts.


End file.
